


The Werewolf and I

by Crayonlighting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bisexual Severus Snape, Co-Parenting, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, Remus Lupin Lives, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Magic, Sirius Black Lives, Smut, Some Plot, chamber of secrets compliant, parenting, philosopher's stone compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 86,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/pseuds/Crayonlighting
Summary: In an alternate universe where DADA was not a cursed position, Peter Pettigrew died that night in the shrieking shack, Snape never let it slip that Remus was a werewolf; an unlikely couple tries out an unconventional relationship. Because Peter Pettigrew died that night, he was not able to go find the Dark Lord, and Voldemort never rose to power for a second time. Because Voldemort never rose again, and Snape never told anyone about Lupin's furry little problem, and the position wasn't originally cursed by Lord Voldemort, Remus Lupin went on to teach a second year, Harry's fourth year. Having been proven innocent of a crime he didn't commit, Sirius Black was released from Azkaban, though a dark reputation still plagues him as he tries to recover from Azkaban. Luckily for Sirius, unluckily for Severus, Sirius has his best friend to help him transition back into society.Snape nods, kneeling down on the floor to take a closer look at the scratches on Remus’s hands and face. Snape crosses his arms over his chest, “I don’t appreciate what Black is trying to do.” “I don’t want to lose you Moony,” he says so quietly he’s whispering. Sirius frowns at this wishing Snape would continue giving him advice.





	1. The Werewolf's Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content  
> Remus and Severus's relationship is pre-established, as something strictly sexual, and will present as such, and you will as time goes on see this relationship develop or evolve whatever you wish to call it. Be warned that This is a story that contains various amounts of Sexual content, as it starts with a pre-established sexual relationship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin has an arrangement with Severus Snape. Snape provides Remus with a monthly wolfsbane potion and in return, Remus provides Snape with his intimate companionship. Severus Snape, however, does not do relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content.  
> This story revolves around the fact that Snape and Lupin have in the immediate past, leading up to the start of this story have been in a sexual relationship. This will continue to be a main plot point, and plot device throughout the story, though this does develop into other things later on.

It’s one week before the full moon, Snape has just finished the Wolfsbane potion, most of the students have gone home for the holidays, he himself only had half a dozen students left to look after from his own house.

Now Snape didn’t have to dress up, it wasn’t like he was going to be wearing these robes for very long, but he did anyway, he always did. Snape steps out of the shower, running a brush through his wet hair briefly, before going to get dressed in a pair of trousers and some casual black robes. Snape locks the door to his bedroom, picking up the goblet from his desk before walking down the hall.

Snape walks past a pair of First-Year Ravenclaw girls, on his way through the corridor, scolding them for running in the halls. The girls hurrying away without another word. Snape walks into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, knocking on Professor Lupin’s office door.

“Come in,” Remus calls back evenly, looking up from his scroll when the door opens.

Snape walks inside shutting the door behind himself, moving swiftly across the room, setting the goblet on the corner of Remus’s desk.

“Your potion,” Snape says. 

“Thank you, Severus,” Remus says, setting his quill down before getting up from his seat, walking around the desk standing beside Severus. Remus picks up the goblet drinking it quickly, trying to pretend it didn’t taste as horrible as it actually was.

Severus didn’t have to let this happen, but he didn’t want it to not happen. So, he lets Remus place his hand on his waist.

The week leading up to the full moon, Remus was nearly insatiable with sexual desire. The first time, at the end of September, Remus had come on to Snape, he wasn’t rude or overly aggressive, in all honesty, Snape thought he was quite gentle with the way he spoke to him, and proposed they engage in a one time hook up.

Snape had been shocked that Lupin would even suggest such a thing. They were both faculty members, the fact that he had a little crush on him back when he was a teenager, shouldn’t have mattered. They were adults and couldn’t go around sleeping with each other, they worked together after all. But Snape was defenseless against some sweet talk and some more than gentle touching, that he never got to experience much in his life. And he agreed to Remus’s proposal, but just that one time.

That one time in September had turned into one more time in October one more time in November, and here we are again in December, following the same path. Snape doesn’t move but his mind shifts into a calm outlook as Remus’s body pressed against his backside, and his hands fumble with the button on Snape’s robes.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs, removing the robes from his small frame lying them on the desk, before reaching for his shirt.

“Lupin,” Snape answers, and Remus can’t help but smile at that.

“Did I ever tell you that I fancied you?”

This makes Snape snort with a small laugh, “Well we’ve been having sex for the last four months, so I pieced it together.”

This makes Remus smile, and laugh softly, “I mean when we were younger,” Remus says, pulling the shirt off of Snape, before reaching for his trousers. No belt, Remus noted as he opened Snape’s trousers, letting his hand slip inside. Snape’s arousal apparent against the palm of his hand, and Remus _knows_ Snape is suppressing a moan of approval.

Snape’s breath hitches slightly, as his body reacts to Remus’s hands against his body, “Was that before or after Black?” he says.

Remus smiles, pulling his hands back, “Before,” he says softly, taking hold of Snape’s hand, leading him back to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them, “I was thirteen,” Remus murmurs, “and I went back to my room after we had Potions together, and I couldn’t stop seeing your mysterious dark eyes looking at me, and being thirteen I didn’t know what it meant, so I asked James-“

“You did not,” Snape says quickly in complete shock.

Remus smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, “I didn’t tell him it was you,” he insists, “but I asked him why I couldn’t get this one person out of my head, and he said that I must fancy them,” Remus says, pulling Snape closer to him, “and then proceeded to prod for the next six months to find out who it was.”

Snape kneels down on the bed, his knees on either side of Remus’s thighs, “You never told.”

Remus shakes his head, letting his hands graze over Snape’s ass, he was getting friskier by the minute.

“James would have killed me,” Remus says, watching Snape begin to work the buttons on his shirt open.

Snape pushes the shirt off of Remus’s shoulders letting his hand trail down his chest, before reaching for his trousers.

“I don’t believe you,” Snape says after a moment of silence.

Remus smiles, “Believe it or not, it is the truth,” he says quickly lifting Snape up, pressing him down against the bed, causing him to gasp shortly in surprise, “You were always the unobtainable one to me, and it only fueled the infatuation,” Remus says, reaching down pulling at Snape’s trousers, “They always say you want the one you can’t have.”

Snape had only ever wanted the one he couldn’t have. He lifts his hips as Remus pulls his trousers down, leaving him naked on the bed.

“But then you saw an opportunity,” Snape says, watching Remus kick off his trousers and underpants.

Remus nods, kneeling on the bed, wrapping his hands around Snape’s slender thighs, pulling him down on the bed closer to him.

Snape loved the way he could never predict what Remus was going to do next, it kept him on his toes and it kept him in a perpetual state of arousal.

“After,” Remus pauses for a moment, “Sirius,” he says softly, looking back at Snape, “I realized how short life was and decided I didn’t want to wonder anymore,” he says, “and then an opportunity presented itself.”

“Four months ago,” Snape says.

Remus nods, reaching between Snape’s legs, using a lubrication charm and pressing his middle finger into Snape’s waiting entrance, causing the other man to groan in arousal and slight discomfort.

“I decided the moment I first saw you in the castle that I was going to make a move, and if you returned the exchange then no harm no foul.”

“I told you we shouldn’t do this at first,” Snape says breathily, as Remus thrusts his finger shallowly into him.

Remus nods, “and I was going to go off and lick my wounds like a wounded puppy,” he says, before inserting an additional finger with another lubrication charm, “then you said that so long as it would be kept quiet, it couldn’t hurt to do it the one time.”

Snape groans as Remus’s fingers, thrust into him creating a steady rhythm, “and here we are four months later,” he pants.

Remus smiles, thrusting his fingers faster into Snape, “Here we are,” he murmurs, leaning down kissing Snape’s lips.

Snape doesn’t kiss him back, but only because Remus presses a third finger into him, and he can’t stop his back from arching high off the bed.

Remus presses his fingers further into the older man, Snape’s eyelids flutter, as Remus’s agile fingers seek out his prostate.

“Lupin,” Snape murmurs, letting his eyes shut briefly.

“Call me Remus when we’re alone,” Remus says softly, at the same moment finding Snape’s prostate.

Snape moans in surprise, pressing his hips down, “Remus,” he says breathily.

“Yes Severus?” he answers, stilling his hands for a moment.

Snape decided he didn’t want to say what he was really thinking anymore so instead, he says, “Can you use more lubricant.”

“Of course,” Remus says with a gentle smile, applying an additional lubrication charm, and his three fingers slide into his lover with much ease.

Snape hadn’t expected that simple act to cause him to moan, but he can’t help arching his back, pressing his hips down, suddenly unable to wait a minute longer, “Lupin, now,” he says breathily, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

Remus frowns slightly, looking at Snape, “Please, Severus,” he murmurs.

Snape nods quickly, “Right, sorry,” he says, wincing slightly as Remus slips his fingers out of him.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, nudging Snape’s legs apart a bit more, slipping between them.

Snape nods again, “I’m ready Remus,” he murmurs softly.

Remus smiles at the sound of his name of Snape’s lips, and he slowly pushes into him, holding onto Snape’s hips, a low primal groan erupting from within his chest. Snape groans falling back on the bed, “fuck, Remus.”

Remus thrusts his hips forward meeting Snape’s, gripping his hips harder. The rough sex was something you got used to Snape learned, it had taken him by surprise the first time, he didn’t expect Remus to be so territorial, though he probably should have, Snape had bruises on his pale skin for a week after their first hook up. His muscles were sore, muscles he hadn’t used in a very long time. He ached.

When Remus saw how sore Snape actually was, Remus began to gently massage his muscles, which lead to another round of intercourse, Remus had meant to be gentle with Severus that time, but he couldn’t help himself. Snape insisted it was alright, and that he didn’t mind the rough sex. Over the last four months, he’d grown to expect rough sex, and quite enjoy it actually.

“Fuck Severus,” Remus groans, thrusting his hips fucking Snape harder, causing him to moan.

Snape groans in frustration when Remus misses his prostate by mere centimeters, “Remus,” Snape groans.

Remus knew that needy groan all too well, he knew he was close to what he wanted, he just had to try a little harder. Remus shifts slightly, as he thrusts harder into Snape.

Snape groans, propping himself up on his elbows, “Remus,” he murmurs.

Remus looks down at Snape, “yes?”

“May I?” he asks, and Remus simply smirks when he realizes what Snape is asking him.

Remus smiles, “I have a better idea if you don’t mind,” he says, before slowly pulling out of Snape.

Snape sighs heavily, feeling suddenly empty but before he could complain Remus has moved him so that Snape was lying on his stomach. Snape groans, moving onto his knees at the same time Remus’s cock pressed against his entrance before entering him.

“Fuck,” Snape swears again, squeezing his eyes shut.

At some point, Remus’s hands found their way into Snape’s hair, and he can’t help pulling on the long, dark, silky smooth locks of his hair. The hair pulling wasn’t Snape’s favorite part, but he could put up with it for a bit. Remus had just enough extra control to find that exact spot he was searching for. Snape moans loudly, arching his back, pressing back against Remus, as Remus thrust forward, harder into Snape.

After, covered in a thin layer of sweat and both his own and Remus’s semen, Snape collapses onto the bed once Remus pulls out.

“Fuck,” he swears, turning over to lay on his back, his hand resting on his stomach as he catches his breath.

Remus lays down beside Severus, “Amazing,” he murmurs.

Snape nods in agreement, letting his eyes close for a brief moment.

After a few minutes of silence, Remus turns over to Snape, “Do you want to tell me what you wanted to say to me earlier?” he asks.

Snape opens his eyes looking over at Remus, he doesn’t say anything, but he does wonder how Remus could know that he wasn’t being truthful earlier, and why he waited until now to tell him he _knew_ he wasn’t being truthful.

“What are you talking about?” Snape says.

“I’m not thick Severus,” Remus says softly.

“If I had something to say, I would say it,” is what Snape says next.

“In that case, I’m listening,” he says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Give it a rest, Remus,” he says.

Remus smiles, “I thought you didn’t do the after sex, pillow talk.”

“I don’t,” Snape confirms.

Remus smiles, “So that’s what this is about.”

Snape pushes himself up on the bed, ignoring the soreness radiating throughout his body as he reaches for his pants on the floor.

“Don’t go, Severus,” Remus says, sitting up, wrapping his arms around Snape from behind.

“Get off,” Snape mutters, pulling his underpants on.

“No,” Remus says.

“Twelve years,” Snape snaps suddenly, causing Remus to shudder in shock, “You say you fancied me but waited twelve years,” he says bringing his voice back down, “I’m the real fool here,” he says, “to think that anything could actually be different.”

Remus places his hand on top of Severus’s, “Severus,” he says quietly, “Let me explain.”

“Do I have to wait another twelve years for it,” he sneers.

Remus frowns, “After everything with James, I was sure you never wanted to see me again, I was scared of what you’d say, or worse, what you would think of me if I dared to write,” he murmurs.

“But you thought that coming on to me, after twelve years of not speaking was the right way to go about things,” he says, putting his trousers back on.

“Please don’t go,” Remus says.

“This was a bad idea,” he says.

“Severus,” Remus says, watching Snape continue to get dressed.

“Severus,” Remus says louder this time, causing Snape to stop and turn to Remus.

“What?” he asks, as calmly as if Remus hadn’t just raised his voice at him.

“Severus,” he says lowering his voice once more, “If this was strictly about sex, I would have asked you to leave as soon as we were done.”

“I always leave when we’re done,” Snape says looking back at him.

“Not for lack of trying on my part,” Remus says, “I know I’ve asked you to stay every time.”

Remus did always ask Snape to stay, but Snape insisted on leaving when they were done having sex, going back to his own bed to sleep, alone.

“What are you getting at?” Snape asks.

“The only reason we’re keeping this so casual, was because you asked me to,” Remus says, “I respect you enough to do so, but I also have feelings of my own on the matter.”

“And those would be?” Snape prompted.

“That I eventually hoped this would turn into something we did together for a while,” Remus admits.

“You expected a relationship?” Snape says, “You expected a relationship with me, after everything we’ve been through.”

“Expected, no,” Remus says, “I did, however, hope we could develop a relationship,” he says.

“I am not a replacement for Sirius Black,” Snape says.

Remus looks back at Snape, “You are nothing like Sirius, Severus,” he murmurs softly, “And I don’t want a replacement for him, It’s been twelve years, if I wanted a replacement for Sirius, I would have gotten one before now, but I don’t want to replace Sirius, I do however want to be with you,” he says.

Snape doesn’t say anything as Remus talks, he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

“If this job had not been presented to me, I probably would have gone the rest of my life without seeing you again, but this opportunity presented itself to me, and I wasn’t going to let you go without at least telling you how I felt about you, and if this is how it ends, then this is how it ends, but I am not upset we ever did this,” he says.

Snape looks over at Remus, unsure of what he is actually feeling.

“Go, if you wish,” Remus says, “But I do hope you reconsider, Severus.”

“Why would you be upset, you’ve gotten to spend the last four months fucking me, whenever you wanted,” Snape says after a moment.

“Was this only ever about the sex to you Severus?” Remus asks, “Because that’s not what this was to me.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “I was fine with this when it was once maybe twice, but you’re asking for a regular thing now,” he says, “and that’s not what I signed up for.”

Remus sighs softly, “Well I certainly am not going to make you do something you clearly don’t want Severus,” he murmurs, moving back on the bed.

Snape stares down at the floor, his head was so full of confusion right now, he didn’t know what he wanted, or what he didn’t want.

After two and a half minutes, Remus begins to worry, “Sev,” he murmurs softly.

Snape turns around, looking at Remus he was shocked by the use of the nickname, he hated that Remus knew how to get at him. He hated that he actually fucking liked Remus, he hated that the crush he had on him, simply came rushing back as if it hadn’t been over fifteen years since he first had feelings for that man.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have,” he murmurs.

Snape sighs, turning back slowly and it’s almost as if Remus knew what he was thinking because before he could get up, he feels Remus’s hand on his again.

“Stay, Severus,” he says, and Snape nods, and scoots back onto the bed. Remus _tries_ not to smile, but he was going to finally get Snape to stay the night, and that to him was an accomplishment.

 

Snape wakes up in the morning, and Remus’s arms are wrapped around his waist, and his breathing is soft against his ear, and Snape’s first thought is to get up, and go back to his room, take a shower, have toast for breakfast, and shut himself in his office for the day until Remus would show up again, for their next night of sex, which ensued every night until the full moon.

“Did I wake you?” Remus purrs softly, against Snape’s ear.

Snape snaps out of his thoughts, “No,” he murmurs, “I was already awake.”

Remus smiles, “I’m glad you’re still here,” he says, holding Snape tighter.

Snape looks over his shoulder, back at Remus watching him for a moment.

Snape couldn’t deny the fact that Remus’s hands felt amazing right now, and it takes him by surprise the fact that he was actually aroused right now. His cock wasn’t hard, but if Remus’s hands continued, he certainly would be, and Remus showed no intention of stopping any time soon.

Remus leans over, kissing Snape’s cheek, before beginning to kiss at his neck, letting his hands roam over Snape’s slender chest, and that was all it took.

 

Severus’s body is sore when he tries to get up from the bed after.

“I’m sorry, Severus,” Remus says, getting up to help the Potions Master from the bed.

“I’m fine,” Snape says, putting his pants back on, “I just need my robes.”

Remus puts on his dressing gown, before going into his office, bringing Snape his shirt and robes, from the desk where he left them the night before.

“Let me help you,” Remus says, offering to help Snape put his shirt back on.

“I don’t need help dressing myself,” he says, taking the shirt of Remus, putting it on rather slowly.

Remus doesn’t mean to be so rough with Snape when they have sex, but he doesn’t know the extent of his own strength sometimes, and right before the full moon, he tends to be stronger than he even realizes.

“You’re hurt Severus,” Remus murmurs, kneeling down on the floor in front of Snape, buttoning his shirt for him.

Snape doesn’t stop Remus, from helping him, “I can dress myself I’m not a child.”

Remus smiles, looking up at Snape, reaching up once he’s finished buttoning his shirt up for him, gently caressing his cheek, “It’s alright Severus,” he says, “Let me help you.”

Snape says nothing, before getting up from the bed, pulling his robes back on in silence.

“Severus,” Remus says softly, placing his hand on Snape’s waist.

Snape turns back to Remus and is completely surprised when Remus's lips meet his, in a gentle but firm kiss.

Remus pulls away a moment later, “Is this alright Severus?” he asks.

Snape thinks for a moment, was this really okay? Snape nods a moment later.

“You’re sure?” Remus asks smiling.

“I’m sure,” Snape nods again.

“Okay,” Remus smiles, releasing Snape a moment later. Snape straightens himself up before Remus shows him out.

Snape walks back to the dungeons, walking into his office before going into his storeroom, pulling down a wooden box, picking out a particularly plump caterpillar, closing the box back before putting it back on the shelf. Snape pulls down Boom Berries, Knotgrass and Moondew before walking back to his desk. Snape pulls out a copper cauldron before he notices his caterpillar moving across the table. Snape picks up a glass, turning it over on top of the caterpillar keeping it from running off, before putting the Boom Berries into the cauldron and beginning to heat them on top of a blue flame until they melted into a deep purple liquid, before adding the rest of the ingredients.

Fifteen minutes later Snape pours the potion into two glasses. Waving his hand over the table, he cleans up the mess he’d made, before walking down to his bedroom. Snape sets both glasses on the table in his room, drinking one glass before putting the empty glass into the empty sink in his kitchen.

Snape immediately goes to take a shower, hoping the potion would start working soon, and his headache would go away. For the rest of the morning, and well into the late afternoon, Snape occupies himself by grading essays on the effects of Wiggenweld Potion, he’d collected the previous Friday.

Snape is down to his final six essays when he hears a knock on his door, “Severus, are you in there?” It was Lupin.

With a heavy sigh, Snape looks up from his parchment, “Come in,” he says.

Remus lets himself in, shutting the door behind him, “I thought you would have been to dinner,” Remus says.

Snape looks over at the clock on the wall, there was no way he had missed dinner, but it appears he had indeed missed dinner. It was nearly nine pm.

“I’m not hungry,” Snape murmurs, even though he hadn’t eaten all day, and wouldn’t mind a sandwich right now.

Remus walks over to the table standing beside Snape, “Have you been grading papers all day?” he asks.

“I hadn’t realized,” he says, looking over the stack of essays and the red correction ink he’d marked over nearly half of the parchment.

“Take a break,” Remus says, placing his hand on Snape’s shoulder.

Snape looks at Remus’s hand on his shoulder, “I’m almost done,” he mutters, turning back to the last of the essays.

“Finish them tomorrow,” Remus says, running his hand down Snape’s bicep.

Snape sighs, “alright,” he murmurs, setting his quill down.

Remus leans down wrapping his arms around Snape’s torso, “You work too hard,” Remus says softly, resting his chin on Snape’s shoulder.

Snape rolls his eyes, how Remus thought this was the way to get him into bed was beyond him, “We’re already fucking, this little show is unnecessary,” he says.

Remus smiles, kissing Snape’s cheek, “I told you, Severus, this isn’t just about sex to me anymore.”

“You can’t be serious,” Snape mutters, “We are not boyfriends.”

“Maybe not yet,” Remus says, “But maybe eventually we could be,” he says smiling at the thought.

Snape sighs, “Get off,” he says.

Remus frowns, “is everything alright?” he asks, releasing Snape, before taking a step back.

“You were smothering me,” he mutters, getting up, standing to face Remus.

Remus smiles, “You really should learn to enunciate Severus,” he smiles.

Snape rolls his eyes, as Remus puts his arms around his waist, and Snape pushes him back, “You’re trying way too hard,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says with a visible frown.

It’s that moment Snape realizes how tired he is, he rubs at his eye walking back toward his bed, taking off his robe, waving it into the wardrobe, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Just, stop trying so hard,” he says, “Please.”

Remus walks over to Snape, kneeling down on the floor in front of him, “You’re tired,” he says, looking up at Snape.

Snape nods, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

“Let me,” Remus says, reaching up, unbuttoning the shirt for Snape.

Snape rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest this time, and Remus removes his shirt and starts to unbutton his trousers. Snape lifts his hips up as Remus tugs lightly on his trousers pulling them off, leaving them on the floor. Remus reaches for Snape’s underpants, looking up at him as he pulls them down, looking at Snape for any sign of refusal.

“Do you want to do this tonight Severus?” Remus asks once the older man was naked.

Snape didn’t not, want to do this but he was fairly tired, “I want to, but I’m tired,” and equally sore from this morning’s sex he thinks to himself, looking down at Remus who sat at his feet.

Remus reaches up, taking Snape’s cock into his hand, stroking him slowly eliciting a low groan from the dark-haired wizard. A moment later Snape’s cock is hard, and Remus leans down, taking the head of his cock into his mouth, causing Snape to groan, arching his back. Snape had what Remus would consider a modestly impressive cock. Remus imagined how his lips would stretch around it, and just like in his dreams, his lips did stretch around Snape’s cock.

“Fuck,” Snape moans softly, as Remus presses his tongue against the underside of his cock, taking more into his mouth.

It wasn’t often that Snape got blow jobs, he could count them on one hand, four. This would make five. Remus sucks slowly at first, trying to take as much of Snape into his mouth, as he could. Letting his tongue work over the head of Snape’s cock, while he sucked him faster every minute, caused Snape to writhe feebly beneath Remus.

Even with Snape’s warning, Remus finds himself chocking a bit when Snape comes into his mouth. A moment later Remus pulls off, affectionately rubbing his hand over Snape’s knee, before getting up walking into the bathroom to spit in the toilet.

Remus can’t help but notice the somewhat pleased look on Snape’s face, he crawls onto the bed, “What is it?” he asks.

Snape smirks, “You don’t swallow?”

Remus makes a face and shakes his head.

Snape laughs lightly, “Why’s that?” he asks.

“I don’t like it,” he says, “I never have.”

Snape raises an eyebrow inquisitively at Remus.

Remus laughs at the look Snape gives him, “I don’t mind the actual cock sucking, I rather enjoy that part actually,” he says, “I just don’t like to swallow,” he says.

“Interesting,” Snape murmurs, pushing himself up on his elbows, “Well I don’t mind swallowing.”

Remus smirks, “I know that, all too well,” he grins.

Snape looks at Remus, “that was an invitation, Remus.”

“Was it?” he asks.

Snape nods, looking back at Remus.

Remus smiles, looking back at Snape, “You can repay me next time,” he says.

Snape looks curiously back at Remus, “Why don’t you want me to?”

Remus smiles, “I do want you to,” he insists, “but you’re tired, and I want you to sleep.”

This was new. Never before had Remus satisfied Snape and had Snape not returned the favor. Remus was perfectly content to make Snape happy, and not think about himself. This made Snape skeptical.

Snape sits up on the bed, “Lie back,” he says, deciding he wasn’t tired enough to not have sex tonight.

“Severus no,” Remus says, but Snape ignores Remus, beginning to unbutton his shirt.

Snape looks at Remus, “You want to,” he says, reaching for Remus’s trousers.

Remus laughs lightly, “I always want to Severus.”

“Then, let me,” Snape says, pulling down the werewolf’s trousers.

“Severus,” he murmurs, “I don’t always know my own strength, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Snape insists, “I want you to,” he says continuing to undress Remus.

“I don’t want to hurt you, Severus,” Remus says again.

Snape stops, looking up at Remus, “I want you to fuck me, Remus and I don’t want you to worry about hurting me when you do so.”

Remus looks at Snape, he definitely wanted to, he was more attracted to the Potions Master than he would have ever cared to admit. Remus also cared about him and didn’t want to hurt him, and even though Snape asked him to, Remus knew he would end up sore or possibly hurting him in some way. Remus watches Snape wave his hand, vanishing the rest of his clothes so that he was naked, and Remus no longer had to wrestle with his thoughts, as he pounced on the older man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter next Friday :) <3


	2. When two people like each other, it's gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping with Remus Lupin is nothing like Snape ever imagined. Since when did Severus Snape find anything, about anyone charming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content.  
> This chapter continues to revolve around, and develop Snape and Lupin's sexual relationship.

The week that follows the moon, Snape sees Remus mostly in passing, as Remus was recovering from his transformation for the first few days, and Snape didn’t want to spend too much time around as not to draw attention to the fact that they were being more than friendly with each other.

Had this been like any other month, Snape would not have expected to see Remus until the night he brought him his next batch of Wolfsbane Potion. But this was not like every other month. Remus drops by Snape’s office several times that month, making up an excuse to see him, such as needing to borrow some bat wings skin or to ask about a spare porcupine quill. Snape chooses to ignore these strange instances and go about his evenings as usual.

After the next full moon, when Remus continues finding excuses to see Snape, he decides to humor the werewolf and let him stay in his office while he worked, so long as Remus promised to be quiet, and not distract him from his work. Remus agrees, and happily grades papers at an empty desk while Snape graded his own papers at his own desk.

Snape brings Remus his potion the following month, and Remus finally gets Snape to start looking at this as a real relationship.

Remus lays his head down on Snape’s chest. Snape’s immediate reaction is to push Remus off of him because he’s disgusting, covered in a mixture of sweat and semen, “Remus, don’t lay there.”

“I don’t care,” Remus responds, pushing back against Snape, “I want to be close to you right now.”

Snape frowns and grimaces, “Why?”

Remus smiles wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, “because I like you, a lot.”

Snape sighs, deciding to let Remus do as he wishes.

“It’s not gross,” Remus says looking up at Snape.

Snape snorts a laugh, “It absolutely is gross.”

“Why?”

“It’s sweat and semen,” Snape says plainly, looking down at Remus, “by definition, it’s gross.”

Remus smiles, “Do you want to shower?” he asks.

“Yes,” Snape says after a moment.

“Together?”

Snape can’t help the laugh that escapes him, because of course, Remus would take any opportunity to fuck him, even if they’d just finished having sex minutes earlier.

“So, yes?” Remus grins hopefully.

“In ten minutes,” Snape says.

Remus grins leaning up, capturing Snape’s lips in a kiss. Snape didn’t care for kissing too much, but as he had learned in the last six months Remus was fairly affectionate and enjoyed a bit of kissing. Even when the kissing didn’t lead to anything else. That was where Snape drew the line, kissing just for the sake of it.

When Snape gets out of the shower he reaches for a towel, wincing slightly when his muscles protest at doing any more work for the day. Remus reaches over placing the towel around Snape’s shoulder, “Sorry,” he murmurs softly.

Snape frowns, “I don’t need your help,” he says, making his way back to the bedroom, and Remus just smiles.

Snape dries himself with a towel, before putting on his dressing gown. Remus walks out of the bathroom a few minutes later sitting on the bed beside Snape, who had decided this would be a fine time to do a bit of reading.

“What are you doing?” Remus asks curiously.

“Revising for tomorrow’s lesson,” Snape murmurs.

“Take a break,” Remus says, “You work too hard.”

Snape snorts, “How much more sex could you possibly want to have tonight?” he says, “you’ve got to be completely spent.” Three times in one evening was more than enough for Snape to sleep through the night and not wake up once.

Remus smiles, “Not yet,” he murmurs softly, gently placing his hand on Snape’s thigh.

“Well I can’t right now,” he murmurs, turning the page in his book.

“I can wait,” Remus smiles.

Snape rolls his eyes, of course, he bloody could. He goes back to revising his lesson plan, and Remus takes this moment to also do some revising. Remus sits on the other side of the bed sensing Snape may need some space.

 

In the morning, Snape wakes up to a very naked Remus Lupin, laying sweetly on his chest. Snape begins to wonder how he had gotten roped into this cuddling thing, but before he could begin to think about it, Remus stirs and slowly opens his eyes, looking up at Snape.

“I didn’t take you as a light sleeper,” Snape says a moment later.

Remus smiles, “Only the week before,” he says, “heightened senses.”

“So, you’re a heavy sleeper otherwise?” he asks.

Remus nods, “like a rock.”

This makes Snape laugh, and Remus smiles, “You’re laughing at me.”

Snape nods, “I am,” he confirms.

Remus smiles, “We have to get ready,” he says.

“I know,” Snape says, arching his back as he begins to stretch.

Remus smiles, and rolls off of Snape, “Do you think we have enough time for a quickie?” he smirks.

“Probably,” Snape murmurs, though all he wanted to do was shower and have breakfast, and staying in bed for sex with Remus would not allow him time for breakfast.

The gentle kisses Remus places against his neck turns into playful biting, and Snape was a sucker for teeth. Twenty minutes of fucking, ten minutes of taking a shower and getting dressed, and trying to keep the frisky werewolf at bay, and Professor Snape walks into his first potions class of the day ten minutes late.

Snape lectures first, his muscles only willing to support him standing for half an hour, and has the students reproduce a sleeping draft, and write essays on the ingredients of the sleeping draft, and the proper way to brew this potion.

The full moon was that night, Remus couldn’t possibly want to have sex again before then. Snape was honestly looking forward to a night spent alone in his own bed. No sooner than this thought crossed his mind, did the class period end and Snape dismissed the students.

Professor Snape gets up, putting his unused ingredients back in their jars, as the students cleaned up their tables.

“Professor Snape,” Snape turns around, as he was putting away his pewter cauldron, seeing Remus standing just inside the doorway.

“Professor Lupin,” he acknowledges as the last of the students exit the classroom, before finishing cleaning up.

“I wondered if I may have a word with you,” Remus says, “in private.”

Snape turns to look at Remus across the room, “I’m busy at the moment, it will have to wait,” he murmurs walking around the table, crossing his arms looking back at Remus.

“It will only take a moment,” Remus says, walking across the room.

“It’s never just a moment with you,” Snape mutters.

Remus smiles, “I take pride in that.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “What do you want?” he asks.

“You,” Remus says looking back at Snape.

On top of being tired and sore, Snape had gotten behind on his work, with how much Remus was taking out of him this week.

“I don’t have time today, Remus,” Snape says, gathering the essays from his desk that the students had just turned in, “I’ve gotten behind on my work,” he says looking back at Professor Lupin.

Remus smiles, “Well then, maybe we could just grade our lessons together.”

Snape looks over at Remus, “Why would we do that?” he asks.

“When two people like each other, they spend time together,” Remus says.

Snape just wanted quiet, while he caught up his work, “Fine,” he says figuring he would be alone all night and have the quiet he wanted then, “But you sit quietly, with your hands to yourself,” he murmurs walking into his office, Remus happily following behind him.

 

By the end of the day Snape had thankfully caught up with most of his work, he still had to finalize next week’s exam on shrinking solutions, but he could do that tomorrow during his free period. Tonight, he was going to make himself a big cup of tea crawl into bed, and get a good night sleep so he wasn’t as exhausted tomorrow as he had been today.

In the morning, Snape woke up at six turning over in his bed lying there for about two minutes, before he pulls himself out of bed. He pulls on his dressing gown, before going to make some coffee. Snape is halfway through his coffee, and about to shower and get dressed, when he hears a knock on his door, who could possibly want to see him this early was a mystery to him.

“Remus,” Snape says surprised when he opens the door, standing in front of him was Remus Lupin looking very disheveled. Snape had seen Remus look much worse, before but for some reason the small trickles of blood on his face and the scrapes on his hands made Snape concerned, “Come in,” he says, holding his hand out for the werewolf.

Remus takes Snape’s hand, letting him help him inside. Snape helps Remus sit down on the edge of the bed, which he hadn’t thought to make up yet.

“Ah, did I wake you?” Remus asks.

“No,” Snape says, “I was having a coffee,” he says, “are you alright?”

Remus nods, “I’ll be fine,” he says when Snape hands him a glass of water, “oh, thank you, Severus.”

Snape nods, kneeling down on the floor to take a closer look at the scratches on Remus’s hands and face.

Remus forces a pained smile, “all superficial.”

Snape nods, “we should put some dittany on some of these,” he mutters more to himself, before getting up walking into the bathroom.

“Severus,” Remus calls after him, setting his glass on the night table.

Snape returns a moment later with a small bowl of water, a washcloth, and a tiny vial of dittany.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs, trying not to smile as the Potions Master kneels on the floor to tend to his wounds, “you don’t need to do this.”

Snape says nothing, but gently runs the washcloth over Remus’s cheeks, wiping away the dirt and blood. Snape puts a single drop of dittany on one of the deeper scratches on Remus’s cheek, before looking him over again, “I think you’ll live,” he murmurs.

Remus smiles reaching out, gently stroking Snape’s cheek with the back of his hand, “Thank you, Severus.”

Snape gets up, holding his hand out for Remus, “come on,” he says.

“Where are we going?” Remus asks taking Snape’s hand, letting him help him from the bed.

“You need to shower, you’ve got dirt all over yourself,” he murmurs, helping Remus to the bathroom.

Remus smiles weakly, “Thank you,” he says again.

Snape raises an eyebrow in acknowledgment, “I’m going to finish my coffee,” he says, shutting the door behind him, leaving Remus to shower on his own.

Snape points his wand at his bed, changing the sheets with a swapping spell, before going to finish his coffee.

When Remus comes out of the bathroom, Snape is sitting at the table with his legs crossed one over the other, reading a book.

“You made breakfast,” Remus smiles, staggering over to the table.

“I summoned breakfast,” Snape corrects him.

Remus smiles, “Thank you,” he says, sitting down, staring back at a big bowl of porridge and a plate of toast and bacon.

“Hmm,” Snape murmurs, going back to his reading of _Practical Potions for Fine Potioneers_.

Remus eats quickly, he was starving, he ate more bacon and porridge as the plates kept refilling themselves.

“Thank you, Severus,” Remus says after eating as much as his body would allow him, “you really didn’t have to do this,” he says.

“It’s fine,” he murmurs, waving his wand to clear the table.

Remus smiles, getting up from the table walking up behind Snape, leaning down kissing his cheek, “Thank you, really,” he says, “I think I’ll go back to my room now.”

“If you really wanted to go to your room, you would have hobbled up there on our own, rather than coming all the way down here this morning,” Snape says, not looking up from his book.

Remus coughs lightly, as he tries to hide the blush crossing his cheeks.

“You can stay,” Snape says after a moment of silence.

“You wouldn’t mind?” Remus asks curiously.

Snape shrugs, “When two people like each other, they spend time together,” he says reciting what Remus had said to him the day before.

Remus grins, “So you like me then?”

Snape rolls his eyes, “go lay down, you mangy mutt.”

Remus smiles, “Don’t worry Sev, your secret is safe with me,” he says, kissing him once more before slowly hobbling over to the bed, to lay down and rest.

Snape looks up at his clock it was seven thirty, he still had to get ready for class. Snape closes his book setting it on the table, before going to shower. After his shower, Snape walks back to the bedroom, picking out some plain robes to wear for the day.

“When do you have class?” Snape asks turning to look at Remus.

“All my classes are after lunch today, I should be fine to teach by then,” Remus replies.

“Alright,” Snape says, “I have to be getting to class now.”

“Of course,” Remus says, “don’t worry about me, I think I’ll just take a nap.”

Snape nods, refilling the glass of water on the nightstand before he leaves, going to set up for the second years first potion lesson of the day.

Snape lectures for an hour, before giving a demonstration, and walking the students through brewing their potions. All the while trying to keep his mind off the fact that Remus Lupin was sleeping in his bed. Snape dismisses his second class for lunch, making sure they cleaned up, and put all the slugs back in their proper jars, before going back to his bedroom to make sure Remus was getting up, so he could have his bed back to himself.

Remus was sitting up on the bed, and he forces a smile when he sees Snape enter the room.

“Hey,” he murmurs.

“What’s wrong?” Snape asks, shutting the door before moving swiftly across the room to Remus.

“It’s fine,” he says, “sore muscles,” Remus insists.

“Lay,” Snape says, “drink your water,” he says, handing him the half-full glass of water on the table handing it to Remus, before making a large bowl of soup appear on the nightstand.

“I have to get up, Severus,” he insists but takes the water from him anyways.

“How are you going to do that on your own?” Snape says rolling his eyes.

Remus drinks the rest of the water, setting it back on the table beside the bowl of soup, “I have a class to teach in an hour,” he murmurs, “not to mention I need to go to the loo.”

Snape snorts and rolls his eyes, “fine, do as you wish,” he says, turning to leave.

“Where are you going?” Remus frowns.

“What do you need me to take you to the toilet?” Snape asks crossing his arms over his chest.

Remus swallows, attempting to push himself up from the bed, “No,” he says.

Snape looks back at Remus, “and if you can’t even make it to the toilet on your own, how are you going to lecture in a class all afternoon?” he asks.

“I’ll manage,” Remus mutters getting up standing up straight, attempting to make his way across the bedroom.

Snape stand in his spot, watching Remus make a pathetic attempt to walk on his own. Remus was thoroughly embarrassed by his current state, but he manages to make it to the bathroom by himself.

Remus exits the bathroom ten minutes later, and he leans against the door frame looking back at Snape, who was looking back at him indifferently.

“Severus,” Remus says quietly.

“What?” Snape asks.

“I need a favor,” he murmurs.

“What is that?” Snape asks.

“Could you give my third years their lecture?” he asks pitifully.

Snape looks at Remus, “The same third year class as Potter,” he grimaces.

Remus doesn’t respond.

“Why would I want to give your lecture?” he asks, “I need to finish writing next weeks exam on the shrinking solution.”

Remus sighs, “Severus,” he murmurs.

“Convince me, Remus,” Snape says.

Remus looks up at Severus, “Please,” he murmurs, “I’ll let you lecture them on anything you wish,” he says, “Please, Professor Snape.”

Snape watches Remus for an extra moment, “fine,” he says finally agreeing.

Remus sighs gratefully, “Thank you,” he says.

Snape watches Remus, “go back to bed then,” he says, walking over to Remus to help him back to bed.

Remus lets Snape help him back to bed, “Thank you,” he says again, holding onto Snape’s hand a minute longer, “come here.”

“What?” Snape grumbles, looking at Remus.

“I want to show you how much I appreciate you,” he says tugging gently on his hand.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I really don’t think we have time for any sex right now, and given your current state, I don’t advise it.”

Remus smiles, “come,” he says, and Snape begrudgingly leans down and allows Remus to give him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips.

Snape didn’t hate this kiss, he actually sort of liked it actually. Snape wants to do it again, and as if Remus was reading his mind, he kissed him again. Snape kisses Remus back, moving his lips slowly against Remus’s. He didn’t even mind when Remus went in with a little bit of tongue, but just a little bit. When Remus tried to kiss him deeper and slide his tongue further into his mouth, Snape pulled back.

Remus smiles, “You don’t want to snog me?” Remus teases.

Snape rolls his eyes, straightening himself up, “We’re not teenagers Remus.”

Remus smiles, “That doesn’t mean we can’t snog like teenagers.”

Snape looks back at Remus, before crossing his arms over his chest, “How can you possibly be thinking about snogging at a time like this?”

Remus blushes, “I guess you just bring it out of me.”

“I have a lecture to get ready for,” Snape says.

Remus smiles and laughs lightly, “I’ve created a monster.”

Snape looks back at Remus with a small smirk, “Eat your soup.”

 

When Snape returns to his room later that evening, he finds Remus fast asleep and snoring softly, and for some reason, Snape can’t help but find it somewhat charming. It’s absolutely disgusting, he tells himself. How could he think such a thing, just because he was sort of dating Remus, _sort of_ , didn’t mean he suddenly needed to get all romantic with him. Severus Snape was a man of many things, but romance was not one of them. Luckily for Snape, Remus didn’t seem to care much about romance. He just liked Snape for Snape, something that Snape could never understand.

Snape finally manages to catch up on his work, finally finishing the final draft of next week’s exams, and sorting out the next potions lecture and the essay he would be assigning this weekend, in preparation for next week’s exam. The only thing left to do for the evening was shower and go to bed. Snape showers and washes his hair before pulling on one of his nightshirts before crawling into bed, beside Remus wondering if he could truly get used to sleeping with someone like this on a regular basis. He didn’t think so, he liked having his bed to himself, too much. He’d been sleeping on his own his entire life, and sort of found the empty space next to him comforting. At the same time, Snape didn’t actually hate Remus sleeping next to him, he could probably live with this.

 

It’s just after six in the morning when Snape wakes up, he can’t help but notice the extra weight on his chest. He opens his eyes slightly, looking down to see Remus lying on top of him, and Snape wonders how long they had slept like this, how had he slept through Remus practically crawling on top of him at some point during the night. Snape wonders if he could slip out of bed without waking the sleeping werewolf, or if he should just wake him up and tell him he has things to do. Snape decides to do nothing letting Remus sleep on, he couldn’t sleep for that much longer, could he?

Just as Snape’s eyes become heavy once more, he feels Remus begin to move. Remus wraps his arms tighter around Snape, as he begins to stretch and yawn. Remus smiles to himself, realizing he was sleeping against Snape, and he can’t help but notice he smells like ginger, ginger, and eucalyptus.

“Morning,” Snape says, looking down at Remus.

Remus’s eyes flash with excitement, as he looks up, seeing Snape awake, “Good morning,” he says happily.

Snape wonders what could possibly make Remus this happy this early, but he doesn’t ask, “You’re looking well.”

“I feel much better,” he says, “Thank you, Severus.”

“You’re welcome,” he murmurs, watching Remus lean down pressing a gentle kiss against his chest.

“When do you have class this morning?” Remus asks curiously, deciding to try and savor these last few moments with Snape.

“Second period,” he answers, remembering he’d finished his lesson plans for the next two days, so he could actually have a cup of tea, and get back into his routines.

Remus smiles, “How lucky is that we could spend at least another hour lying in bed together.”

“I take it your first lesson isn’t until ten.”

Remus smiles, and nods looking up at Snape, “Do you want to stay in bed together until second period?”

Snape didn’t really want to stay in bed, he would usually get up have coffee, make his bed and then be productive, “I sense you have something in mind,” he says.

Remus smiles, “I could show you better than I could tell you.”

This makes Snape laugh, “I thought your sex drive only went into overdrive before the full moon, not after.”

“What can I say, you have that effect on me,” he grins.

“Remus,” Snape says, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

Remus smiles, leaning up pressing gentle kisses against Snape’s neck. When Snape doesn’t go for it, Remus changes his tactic, letting his teeth graze over his skin, letting his hand rest against Snape’s knee. Remus feels Snape’s arousal pressing against his lower abdomen, as he moves his hand slowly up Snape’s thigh pushing up the hem of his nightshirt.

Snape couldn’t say he didn’t want this, he really did want Remus. Even more, he wanted to feel Remus inside him, but that he could keep to himself.

“Would you like to have sex, Severus?” Remus asks, moving so he was kneeling on the bed beside Snape.

“Yes,” Snape answers a moment later, moving to sit up on the bed.

Remus smiles reaching over pushing up Snape’s nightshirt, pulling it off over his head. Remus can feel his cock harden, as he was unable to take his eyes off of the near-naked Potions Master.

“See something you like there?” Snape smirks.

“Oh, I see a whole lot that I like,” Remus says, reaching over, pulling Snape into his lap, Snape let out a tiny, involuntary squeak and Remus kisses him right on the mouth.

Snape allows Remus’s tongue to slip past his lips, meeting his tongue briefly as they kiss. Remus’s hands are quick to move down to Snape’s hips, pushing his boxer briefs off his ass down his slender thighs. Snape pulls back from the kiss, before moving so Remus can remove his pants, before reaching over pulling at Remus’s underwear, pulling them off so they were both naked.

Remus pushes Snape down onto the bed, pushing his legs apart. Snape gasps at the sudden intrusion of two of Remus’s lubricated fingers pressing against his entrance, a low groan escaping him as Remus pushes into him.

Snape’s hips press down meeting Remus’s fingers, as Remus’s fingers move carefully as he stretches Snape’s muscles.

Snape’s eyelids flutter as Remus’s fingers press against his swollen prostate, “Remus, now,” he says breathily.

Remus pulls his fingers back, as he moves in between Snape’s legs.

Snape pushes himself up on his elbows, “Remus, I want to,” he pauses.

Remus smiles, “okay,” he says, before watching Snape move to straddle his hips.

Snape has to stop himself from moaning loudly, as he lowers himself down onto Remus’s cock.

“Are you alright?” Remus murmurs, gently trailing his fingers up Snape’s side.

Snape nods, as he takes more of Remus’s cock. It wasn’t like Snape couldn’t take all of Remus’s cock, but the younger man had a cock that was a bit larger than his own, and in order to not injure himself, he just needed to take it slow.

“Fuck Severus,” Remus groans, as Snape takes him all the way.

Snape shudders giving himself a minute to adjust to being so full. Remus leans over pressing his lips against Snape’s, kissing him gently. Snape whimpers quietly, as Remus’s tongue slides against his own, as he wraps his arms around Remus’s neck.

Remus wraps his arms around Snape’s waist, as he begins to rock his hips forward slightly, causing Snape to wince and tense up, “Remus.”

“Are you alright Sev?” Remus asks, gently rubbing his back.

Snape is quiet for a moment before, letting out a heavy breath, “I’m fine,” he murmurs, “just, slow, please,” he says.

“Of course,” Remus says, kissing Snape’s cheek, “As slow as you like.”

Snape gradually moved his legs around Remus’s waist, and he begins to rock his hips gently, causing Remus’s cock to brush against his prostate almost immediately.

“Fuck,” Snape groans, as he begins to move slowly.

This was new for Snape, never before had Remus been so gentle with him during sex, the werewolf in Remus was usually always battling for control, and was usually so rough, that Snape didn’t really know what to think of this new gentle Remus. Remus allowed Snape to be in complete control of how fast they moved and when they did so. By the time Snape was right at the edge of his orgasm, his entire body was shaking every muscle inside him begging for release. Snape could see the beads of sweat that formed at Remus’s hairline and at the base of his neck slowly falling down his chest, causing Snape’s arms to slip slightly against his skin.

Just when Remus thinks he can’t last another moment, he feels Snape’s body tighten around him, and a soft gasp and a small whimper escapes Snape’s lips as he comes, semen spilling onto his lower abdomen, and Remus’s chest.

“Severus,” Remus moans a moment later as he comes, spilling over inside Snape.

Snape breath is heavy for a minute before he shifts, moving off of Remus’s lap.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks watching Snape drop himself down onto the bed in a heap.

Snape nods laying back against the pillows.

“Talk to me,” Remus coaxes, crawling over to Snape, “Was it too much?”

“No,” Snape says, “that was amazing,” he says still basking in the haze from his orgasm. It had been quite some time since he’d had an orgasm like that.

Remus smiles before moving to lay down against Snape’s body.

“Remus no, I’m,” Snape pauses for a moment “sticky,” he says grimacing as the word came out of his mouth.

“That makes two of us,” Remus says smiling, “I want to enjoy this with you right now,” he says, wrapping his arm around Snape’s waist.

Snape is surprised to find himself, letting his arm wrap around Remus’s shoulder as he lays against him, and he’s even more surprised by the fact that he doesn’t even mind it. What really shocks Snape is what comes out of his own mouth next.

“You really want a relationship with me,” he says quietly.

Remus looks up at Snape, “I do,” Remus says softly, “So long as you want one with me.”

Snape sighs heavily, “I’m horrible at relationships.”

“Well I surely don’t have the best track record either,” Remus says, “but being with you makes me happy,” he says, “and I think that’s what counts. Do I make you happy Severus?”

Snape looks back at Remus, contemplating the question for a moment, “Yes, you do,” he says.

“Then I think, so long as you’re willing,” he says, “we should try this, for real.”

Snape looks at Remus, “So long as we don’t have to tell anyone,” he says, “I want to.”

“We don’t have to tell anyone,” Remus says smiling, “at least not yet.”

Snape snorts a laugh, “alright, I think I could live with that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much for reading sticking around until the end! I truly hoped you have enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we will be introduced to a new character. I'm sure most of you can probably guess who that will be :) As the first two chapters have set up nearly a year of an established intimate relationship for Severus and Remus, do keep that timeline in mind as you prepare for chapter 3, and the events that begin to unfold there. 
> 
> Once again! Thank you all so very much!!!! I hope you are all continuing to enjoy this story, and once again next Friday chapter 3 will be posted <3


	3. The Return of the Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't always what they appear. Snape makes it clear that he thinks more of himself and refuses to settle out of fear of being alone. Just because he's angry doesn't stop Snape from taking care of Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think Prisoner of Azkaban film for the first scene of this chapter...with some tweaks of course. With that being said, we diverge from canon for the rest of this story. Of course, this is all fiction, but from here on out I've taken quite some creative leeway as you continue reading you'll see what I mean. With that being said I do still consider Philosopher's/Soccer's stone and Chamber of Secrets cannon up until the start of this story where we diverge gently throughout the Prisoner of Azkaban book, where we pick up at the start of this chapter of this fic, we begin diverging into my imagination :)

After the events that follow the next full moon, Remus can’t even get Snape to look at him, let alone talk to him. Remus can’t say he blames Snape, but he wishes he would at least let him explain.

Snape avoids the staff room at all costs, leaving his bedroom only to teach and one hundred percent avoiding Remus, at any cost.

Snape keeps replaying that night in his head. Waking up on the floor of the shrieking shack, Harry Potter wielding his wand at Sirius Black, who was wielding a wand, Snape’s own wand, back at Peter Pettigrew along with Remus. It made him angry, it made him sick, and it made him sad. Snape could see exactly what Sirius was about to do, and he didn’t trust the deranged ex-convict’s aim. Weasley and Granger were standing right behind Potter, and Snape lunges at the children pulling them back and pulling his oversized cloak around the children, just as the room lights up with a green flash of light. Hermione screams as she turns into Snape, hiding her face against his cloak; Snape can hear her starting to cry, as the two boys gasp in terror. Snape pulls them quickly against himself, shielding the children from the sight he, himself, was watching unfold. The green light shooting out of his own wand, from Sirius Black’s hand, striking Pettigrew in the chest. It’s almost obscene the sound his body makes as he drops to the floor of the shrieking shack. Snape stares in shock, Granger is sobbing heavily into his cloak, and Snape is sure Weasley is shaking against him, as he holds the three children keeping them from watching the scene unfold.

“Sirius,” Remus whispers, and Snape can’t stand there another moment, he pulls the children steering them from the room, all while keeping them from looking back at the horrific scene that unfolded just second before.

Professor Snape walks the children back up to the castle, Granger was crying the entire time and Harry looked white as a sheet. Snape was sure they didn’t see what happened, but they did hear everything. Snape takes the children up to Professor Dumbledore’s office.

“Jelly Slugs,” Snape says to the gargoyle, and he nudges the children into the staircase as it begins to move. Hermione refusing for a single moment to release her grasp on Snape’s cloak, as she was unable to stop crying.

“Severus, what is it?” Professor Dumbledore says hurrying down from his desk.

“Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, in the shrieking shack,” Snape says, sitting the children together in a large oversized armchair. Hermione was still clinging to Snape’s cloak until Harry forced her hands away from his cloak.

It’s been three weeks since this incident and Snape still can’t sleep at night, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he’d actually gotten _used to_ sleeping next to Remus. And it definitely wasn’t because he missed Remus. He was angry at Remus. No, Snape was angry at himself, for the way he wasn’t angry with Remus.

It’s one week later, and Snape is sure Remus has left the castle, and not because he watched him leave the castle a week earlier, looking depressed and tattered. Snape walks down to his room, to get his trunk, on his way home for the summer.

Snape jumps startled when he hears the sound of his name from beside his trunk.

“What are you doing in here?” Snape asks.

“You were ignoring me on purpose,” Remus says, “I figured this was the only way I could talk to you.”

“Well you were wrong,” Snape says, “Because I’m not going to talk to you, just because you break into my room,” Snape says walking over to his trunk, only to be stopped by Remus’s hand grabbing onto his.

“Release me,” Snape growls pulling his hand back, but Remus doesn’t let go.

“You’re going to talk to me right now Severus,” Remus says, “You can’t just walk away from this, from me, with no explanation.”

“What explanation is there? We’re not together.”

“When did we have this discussion?” Remus asks, “our relationship is just over now? Because you decided, without talking to me? The other person you’re in a relationship with.”

“I told you, I am not a replacement for Sirius Black,” Snape says plainly.

“Severus, what are you talking about?” Remus sighs heavily, “we’ve been over this.”

“I saw you, Remus,” Snape says,” I saw you with him, in the shrieking shack, as if no time had passed.”

Remus looks back at Snape, he could now understand why he was upset, but he still thought Snape was acting completely mad, “Severus,” he murmurs softly, “Twelve years have passed.”

“Didn’t look like it from where I was standing,” he says, “the inseparable duo together again,” Snape snarls.

“Severus, we’ve talked about this,” Remus says.

“We talked about this before you knew anything about Pettigrew,” Snape snaps, “you honestly think what happened that night isn’t going to change anything?”

“It’s not, because I won’t let it,” Remus says, “Sirius was a long time ago,” he murmurs.

“And now he’s not a long time ago, he’s back here and assumingly innocent,” Snape says.

“You heard Peter admit to being the one who killed those muggles,” Remus says, “The ministry is going to see this as well Severus.”

“I don’t give a fuck about the Ministry,” Snape says, “If you honestly think this is about that, then you’re thicker than you know.”

“What is it about Severus?” Remus asks, knowing exactly what this was about, but he was going to make Severus say it.

“You know damn well what this is about,” he says.

“Tell me, Severus.”

“I am not second best,” Snape snarls becoming upset.

“Severus, If I wanted to be with Sirius, I would have gone with him.”

“You’ve visited Black every day until they released him,” Snape says, “and to think I thought you actually cared about me,” he says.

“Severus,” Remus says softly, “If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“You don’t,” Snape says raising his voice, “You can’t! I can’t.”

“You can if you want to,” Remus says softly.

“You think I don’t know where you’ve been,” Snape says, “I know you left with Black last week, went home with him.”

“Was I supposed to let my only friend, who’s spent the past twelve years imprisoned for a crime he didn’t commit, who’s spent the better part of a year thinking he could die at any moment, go off to London on his own?”

“You obviously care about him, more than you care about me,” Snape says, hating the fact that the words even entered his brain, let alone left his mouth.

Remus walks over to Snape, taking his hand in his only to have Snape rip his hand back, “Severus, I can care for more than one person at the same time,” he says, “Severus, I love you,” he murmurs, “I don’t feel that way about Sirius, anymore.”

“You do, I saw you,” he says, “I _saw_ the way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you, and I don’t want any part of this anymore,” Snape says.

“You don’t mean that,” Remus says, his voice quivering.

“I don’t want to mean it, but I have to,” Snape says.

“You don’t care about me anymore Severus?” Remus asks.

“For all the magic in the world, there’s no off switch to turn off how I feel about you, or about anyone else,” Snape says.

“And there isn’t one for my feelings either,” Remus says softly, taking Snape’s hand again.

“What I hear you saying,” Snape says looking at Remus, “Is that you haven’t stopped caring about me and that you couldn’t stop caring about Sirius.”

Remus shakes his head, “I care about Sirius, but not like that,” Remus says, “Not like you,” he says, “Please Severus, we can’t just make decisions like this, about us, without talking to each other first.”

Snape sighs pulling his hand back, only to have Remus pull back, “No,” he says, “I’m keeping this until you come to our senses.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “you’re being ridiculous,” he murmurs, “let me go.”

“No,” Remus says, “not until you hear me out.”

“What else do you have to say Rem?” Snape sighs heavily.

Remus steps forward, wrapping his arms around Snape, hugging him tightly. Snape doesn’t hug him back, but he doesn’t pull away, and Remus take that as a win.

“If we’re breaking up, then I respect that, that’s what you want but you have to be the one to tell me, you can’t just decide that, and expect me to know that is what's happening,” Remus says, “Are we breaking up Severus?” he asks quietly.

Snape sighs, Remus is still holding onto him, and Snape can smell willow, Remus’s hair always smelled like willow, it’s been a scent that has grown to comfort him for the better part of a year, and that hasn’t changed at this moment right now.

“Merlin, you smell like a forest,” Snape mutters, and Remus cracks a smile and laughs.

Remus looks up at Snape, “Severus,” he prompts softly, gently bringing his hand to stroke Snape’s cheek, with his thumb.

“Stop,” Snape says, turning his face away from Remus.

Remus sighs, dropping his hand to rest against Snape’s shoulder, he’s sure he’s going to start crying at any moment, instead, he lays his head against Snape’s shoulder and says nothing.

After a long while, Snape finally speaks, Remus is sure he hears his voice crack the slightest bit, but does not acknowledge it, “I won’t be made a fool of Remus,” Snape says, “Not by Black,” he pauses briefly, “Not again.”

“I won’t allow that Severus,” Remus says quietly, clinging to the other man.

 

Snape returns to the castle one month before term begins and begins to put his classroom back in order, and plans out his lessons for the year, trying not to think about the fact that Lupin would be coming back for next term, and the fact that Lupin had spent all of the summer at 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius Black.

Remus had sent him an owl in July, asking him to come and visit, because not seeing Snape for so long was taking its toll on him, and their relationship. Snape sent back a one-word reply, No. Snape could not, did not, even want to think about what Remus was doing with Sirius.

What Snape did not expect was to come back to his room, after collecting some fresh leeches from the lake, to find Remus Lupin sitting on his bed. He definitely hadn’t expected Remus to arrive to him battered and bruised.

“Remus?” Snape says setting the jar of leeches on the table walking over to the bed, “Are you alright?” he asks.

Remus nods, “I’m alright,” he insists pushing himself up slowly from the bed.

“Sit,” Snape says quickly, moving to assess Remus’s injuries.

“Don’t make a fuss Severus,” Remus murmurs, “I’ll be alright.”

“Your eye is bruised,” Snape points out.

“I’ve still got another one,” Remus says with a weak smile.

“What happened?” Snape asks.

“Rough night,” Remus murmurs.

Snape looks at Remus’s face, “I made some Murtlap Essence, the other day, we can put some on these scrapes and cuts,” he says, “Go on, undress,” Snape says before going to retrieve the vial of potion.

“Why?” Remus asks curiously but begins to unbutton his shirt anyways.

“I’m sure these aren’t the only cuts you have from last night,” Snape says matter-of-factly.

Snape was right, and when he saw the cuts on Remus’s forearm, he summoned some bandages from one of the drawers. Snape kneels down onto the floor, as he tends to Remus’s injuries.

“So, do you want to tell me why you’re really here?” Snape murmurs.

“You know why I’m here Severus,” Remus says.

“No, I don’t,” Snape says.

“Because you’ve refused to talk to me, since the end of term,” Remus says.

“I haven’t,” Snape says defiantly.

“You wouldn’t even come down to London for a day,” Remus points out.

“Why are you even staying with him?” Snape asks, cleaning up his supplies.

Remus looks at Snape for a moment before answering, “he said he needed a friend,” Remus murmurs, “and he wanted to talk.”

“And what did you talk about?” Snape asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

“We spent some time, talking about you,” Remus admits.

“And why would you do that?” Snape asks.

“Because you’re an important person in my life now,” Remus says reasonably.

“That can’t have gone over well with Black,” Snape murmurs.

Remus nods, “Oh he was furious,” he murmurs.

“And?” Snape asks.

“I told him that I had absolutely no plans on changing the fact that you were my boyfriend, simply because he didn’t like the idea,” Remus says.

Snape rolls his eyes, turning around.

“Severus,” Remus says, pushing himself up from the bed, with some effort, “I told you, this was not some one-off thing, I want to be with you,” he says, “I love you.”

“I have to go,” Snape murmurs.

“Where are you going?” Remus frowns, “Please don’t run from me, Severus.”

“I told the Headmaster, I would deal with a pair of Salamander,” Snape murmurs, “They’ve apparently gotten loose in Filch's office, and I could use the extra Salamander blood,” he says.

Remus sighs, feeling like Snape was going to ignore him forever, “If you change your mind, I’ll be in my office, unpacking.”

“Why?” Snape asks.

“I can tell when I’m not wanted somewhere,” Remus says.

“Stay or go, do as you wish,” Snape says before walking out of the room, his robes wafting behind him.

Snape returns to his office twenty minutes later with a jar with two salamanders in it, he sets the jar on the shelf in his office, making sure the lid was on securely, so they wouldn’t break out.

“You’re still here,” Snape says walking back into his bedroom.

“It didn’t sound as though you wanted me to leave,” Remus murmurs.

“I haven’t stopped having feelings for you Remus, we’ve gone over this,” Snape says looking back at Remus, noticing the way his hair fell neatly over his forehead.

Remus sighs, “I wish you would just say how you felt, and what you wanted rather than being so vague,” he murmurs.

“You want to know what I feel?” Snape asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, Severus,” Remus says watching Snape's body language shift from one of indifference to one of purpose, “Please, I want this to work between us.”

“Well,” Snape starts leaning against the table, “I think we should start with eleven months ago,” he says, “When you asked me, if I wanted to have a drink and talk about the new arrangement with the Headmaster,” he says looking back at Remus, who was quietly watching, “and by the end of the evening we were in bed together.”

“You proceeded to ignore me for a week after,” Remus interrupts.

“You didn’t let it go, said we shouldn’t let what happened between us stop us from being professional, and we ended up in bed again together,” Snape says, “and then you somehow got me to agree to do it again, and again, and again,” Snape says.

“I didn’t do anything without your permission,” Remus says.

“I didn’t say you did,” Snape says looking at Remus, “somewhere along the line we started a relationship,” he murmurs.

“Which you seem to regret doing,” Remus says.

“I didn’t say that,” Snape says, looking back at Remus, “You made me say things, do things, feel things,” he says looking at Remus, “and I don’t regret those things, or wish those things never happened,” he says, “I do however feel foolish, for letting myself think that this could be something I just do,” he says looking at Remus, “Something that just becomes part of my life, you, me, boyfriends, sleeping together, waking up together,” Snape says watching Remus, he could see Remus’s brain forming words, “living together, being a sort of family, finally having a person I care about, care for me back, dare I say happiness,” Snape murmurs.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs only to be interrupted.

“I am not a simple man, nor am I a man of many words,” Snape says, “That does not mean I don’t have feelings, or that I don’t want things, people, friends, love,” he murmurs watching Remus, who looked as though he wouldn’t be able to stay still for another moment, “but I will not accept those things, and compromise who I am at my core being,” Snape says firmly, “And I will not settle for less than what I feel I deserve,” he says looking back at Remus, “And dare I say, I am a man of very high standards Remus Lupin.”

Remus doesn’t care how much pain he’s in, how badly his body is bruised, or how much it hurts him to move, for he would take any and every amount of pain in the world right now to just hold Snape, and he does. Remus lunges forward, wrapping his arms around Snape tightly, inhaling his scent as he wills himself to keep it together, and not let his emotions get the better of him.

Snape resists the urge to pull back, and he lets Remus hug him for almost two full minutes before he starts to become uncomfortable.

“Remus,” Snape murmurs impressed that Remus could muster up this much strength only a day after the full moon, “Please.”

Remus sighs heavily, before releasing Snape but he keeps his gaze, “Severus,” he says softly.

Snape holds his hand up in protest, “I already know that you love me,” he says, “Let’s just move on.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Would a little romance kill you, Severus?”

“It might,” Snape says, and Remus sighs, “But, for what it’s worth,” he pauses, “I do love you.”

Remus bites the inside of his cheek, to stop himself from grinning madly, “That is worth everything,” he says.

 

Two months into the term, Remus is sitting at his desk setting his quill down as he finishes writing a letter. Remus gets up, tying the letter to the owl sat on his window sill, giving her a small piece of biscuit, before sending her off to London.

Remus puts away his things, before going off to his bedroom hanging his cloak up, before beginning to undress.

“I wish you wouldn’t do that.”

“Oh really? You’ve never complained any other time I’ve undressed for you,” Remus says walking over to his wardrobe, pulling out a nightshirt.

Snape rolls his eyes, closing his book, “You know what I mean," he says watching the nightshirt begin to cover Remus's skin as he dresses.

“Unfortunately I do,” Remus says turning to face his boyfriend, “but we’ve gone over this Severus, I’m not going to be cutting Sirius out of my life, simply because you don’t like him, just as I told Sirius, I won’t be cutting you out of my life, simply because he doesn’t like you,” Remus says, crawling up onto the bed beside Snape, “The two of you surely don’t make this easy for me.”

“It bothers me,” Snape says, looking back at Remus.

Remus sighs, crawling underneath the sheets beside Snape, “I wish you two would make nice.”

“He tried to kill me,” Snape grumbles.

“I wish you would get over that,” Remus says, “we were so young and so stupid,” he murmurs.

“I can’t get over it, he tried to kill me, Remus,” Snape says glaring over at Remus.

Remus sighs sadly, “I know.”

“I might be willing to _think about_ moving forward, if he at least apologized,” Snape murmurs, “But he’s too damn proud.”

“You’re both too damn proud,” Remus says, pulling the sheets up over himself, “Lay down,” he murmurs softly, wanting Snape to snuggle him.

Snape lets out a heavy breath, trying to let go of that resentment that always rose when he thought of Sirius Black. He waves his hand over the light on the table, before sliding down onto the bed, no sooner than he did this, did Remus press his back against Snape’s chest, settling himself against the Potions Master as he settles for sleep. Snape resists the urge to coil away from the contact, Remus’s body temperature being so warm all the time, made it _harder_ for Snape to manage the snuggling for too long.

Remus reaches behind him, finding Snape’s hand with his, pulling it around his waist, as he settles down, “Goodnight Severus.”

“Goodnight,” Snape murmurs, letting himself close his eyes as sleep came over him.

 

The following afternoon Snape is sitting in the staffroom, finishing his cup of tea before his next class, when a black owl carrying a letter perches itself on the window sill, pecking at the closed window. Snape gets up, walking over to the window opening it for the bird. The owl flies inside landing on the table, looking up at Snape. Snape walks over, taking the letter from the bird, at the same time picking up the tail of a ginger newt he was saving for later and offers it to the bird who nibbles at the biscuit from Snape’s hand.

Snape looks at the letter, it was addressed to him. Just as Snape goes to open the letter, the bird bites at his hand, causing the potions master to swear angrily.

“You blasted bird,” Snape scowls, reaching for the owl with his bitten hand. The owl hoots in surprise and takes off toward the window, taking off into the overcast sky.

Snape watches after the owl for a moment, before looking down at the letter in his hand, carefully opening the envelope, and pulling out the letter. It was a letter from Sirius Black.

Sirius Black had written Severus Snape a letter. Snape reads over the letter, if this wasn’t written in ink, he wouldn’t believe it. Who the hell did Sirius Black think he was writing him a letter like this? This had to be Remus’s doing, and Snape wasn’t going to let this stand.

The Potions Master walks straight up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, the students were just packing up their books and leaving. Lupin was standing at his desk, putting some papers into his bag, on his desk was a glass jar with some sort of a deformed scorpion inside.

“What the hell is that thing?” Snape asks stopping just short of the desk, eyeing the jar curiously.

Remus turns around, “Ah, Severus,” he smiles pleasantly, before looking back to the jar Snape seemed so interested in, “Ah, that would be a Blast-Ended Skrewt,” he says, “Professor Hagrid has bred them this year, he’s given me one as a gift,” he says with a forced smile.

Snape grimaces, before looking away, “We need to talk,” he says.

“Why don’t you come to my office,” Remus smiles, picking his bag up, before leading Snape to his office, locking the door behind them to not be disturbed.

“I can’t stay,” Snape says thinking Lupin might take this opportunity to make a move. He wasn’t wrong.

Remus smiles, “Class to teach?” he asks.

Snape nods, watching Remus put his bag down at his desk.

“Shame for me then,” Remus says leaning against the desk, “What can I do for you, Severus?”

Snape walks over to the werewolf, and shoves the now crumpled, letter into his hand, “Explain this.”

Remus takes the letter, flattening it out in his hands as he takes a better look at it, “A letter from Sirius,” he says curiously before reading it over, “Sirius wants you to have tea with him,” he murmurs.

“What did you do?” Snape asks glaring back at the other man.

“Me?” Remus frowns, “I had nothing to do with this,” he says looking over at Snape.

“Then why is Black writing me letters?” Snape snaps.

“It sounds like he wants to have tea,” Remus says stating what Sirius had said in the letter.

“Why would he ask me for tea?” Snape says rolling his eyes.

Remus looks back at Snape, “I don’t know Severus, I honestly had nothing to do with this,” he murmurs.

“I won’t go,” Snape says next.

“Then don’t go,” Remus says setting the letter on the table, “No one is forcing you to do anything, Severus,” Remus says, turning back to Snape.

“I’m not thick Remus,” Snape says.

“I know that Severus,” Remus says reaching for his hand, “No one said you were.”

Snape pulls his hand back, crossing his arms over his chest, “I don’t appreciate what Black is trying to do.”

“I’m not sure what he’s trying to do,” Remus admits, “I’ll tell you what, I’ll ask him myself.”

Snape scoffs, “Do what you want,” he says turning to leave.

Remus reaches out, grabbing onto Snape’s arm, “Severus.”

“What?” Snape asks.

“You came all this way, angry with me, and you’re going to leave still angry with me?” Remus asks.

“I’m not angry,” Snape replies.

Remus smiles, “Severus.”

“Fine,” Snape mutters.

Remus wraps his arms around Snape’s waist, pulling him closer, “What’s the matter?”

Snape looks back at Remus and thinks about lying again, but he was already caught in one lie, “I’m skeptical, I don’t like unexpected things like this,” he says simply.

“I know,” Remus says, “I’ll talk to him and find out what’s going on, alright?”

“Fine,” Snape mutters, “Tell him to do something about that damn bird too.”

Remus laughs, “I take it he bit you too then,” he says.

“Why does he keep that thing around if he knows it bites everyone,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, “I think he thinks it’s funny, a bit mischievous, like himself.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “Of course.”

Remus smiles, “Are you sure you have to go right away?” he asks.

Snape surveys Remus for a moment before, “I have to go to a lecture,” he says.

Remus smiles, leaning forward kissing Snape on the lips, as he pulls him closer to him. Snape kisses Remus back, letting his hand rest against Remus’s waist.

Remus kisses Snape until Snape pulls back. Remus can’t help but notice that his lips are slightly swollen, and he almost can’t help himself.

“Professor Lupin,” Snape turns quickly to the door, upon hearing a knock.

Snape steps back, as Remus straightens himself up at the same time waving his hand at the door unlocking it, “Yes, come in,” Remus calls back.

Michael Corner steps inside a moment later, “I had a question about our Doxy essay,” he says, taking note of the two teachers.

“Goodbye,” Snape says briefly, before walking around Michael going back down to his classroom.

 

After dinner Remus walks down to the dungeons, finding Snape in his bedroom.

“Feel better?” Remus asks closing the door behind him.

“Not really,” Snape grumbles.

Remus walks over to Snape, “Well, maybe I can help you with that.”

Snape can’t help but laugh, “Really?”

Remus nods, wrapping his arms around Snape’s neck, pressing himself against Snape’s body.

Snape laughs, “Remus, we’ve been fucking for over a year now,” he points out.

“That doesn’t mean we should throw flirting or romance out the window,” Remus says, kissing Snape’s neck.

“What did you have in mind?” Snape asks wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist, lifting him up.

Remus grins, wrapping his legs around Snape’s waist, “wow,” he murmurs.

Snape smirks, “something you like?”

“Oh, there’s a lot I like,” Remus says, starting to unbutton Snape’s shirt, as Snape walks them back to the bed.

“Such as?” Snape asks, dropping Remus onto the bed.

Remus grins reaching for Snape’s belt, pulling it open, “I’d rather show than tell,” he smirks.

“I’ve been fucking you for over a year, and I’m still always surprised by how filthy you can talk,” Snape says shrugging his shirt off, letting it fall onto the floor.

“Thank you,” Remus grins, pushing Snape’s trousers down off his hips.

Snape laughs lightly, as he steps out of his pants and trousers.

Remus smiles wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, pulling him closer. Snape kneels on the bed, straddling Remus’s hips.

“I want you,” Remus murmurs.

“You always want me,” Snape replies waving his hand over Remus’s chest vanishing his clothes with magic.

Remus looks down at his now naked body, “How can I not, when you do magic like this?” he grins.

Snape smirks and tries not to laugh as Remus begins to nip at his neck with gentle, playful bites. Remus kisses down Snape’s chest, Snape shudders as Remus’s tongue finds his taut nipple.

Snape shudders as Remus’s teeth graze his sensitive nipple before Remus pushes Snape quickly down onto the bed. Snape was almost immediately ready for Remus. He would never admit how much he wanted Remus inside him at this very moment.

No sooner than the thought entered his mind, had Remus pressed his finger against Snape’s entrance, Snape fighting back the urge to push himself back against the digit. Remus nudges Snape over onto his hands and knees, “Are you alright?” Remus murmurs gently rubbing his hand over Snape’s lower back.

“You don’t need to check on me,” Snape murmurs, “I won’t break from rough sex, I assure you,” he says.

Remus looks at Snape, “Just because you like rough sex, doesn’t mean I want to hurt you,” he says.

“You’re not hurting me, Rem,” Snape says, “I would tell you if I wasn’t enjoying myself,” he says.

Remus leans over, kissing the side of Snape’s neck, and Snape recoils slightly before moving to the other side of the bed, “What are you doing?” Snape asks, “What is this?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Sev,” Remus murmurs softly.

“Well I want you to,” Snape replies.

“Pardon?” Remus asks looking back at Snape.

“What else is there to say?” Snape says impatiently, “I told you, I like it.”

Remus watches Snape for a moment, “There’s a difference between rough sex, and me hurting you Severus,” Remus murmurs crawling over to sit beside Snape.

“If I couldn’t handle it or didn’t want it, I would say something Remus,” Snape says looking over at the werewolf.

Remus looks over at Snape, “I just want to make sure,” he says, gently rubbing his hand over Snape’s inner thigh, “If you’re okay then so am I,” he says.

“This is my favorite time of the month,” Snape says, “always right before your shift, you’re always rougher, without even meaning to be, yes it hurts sometimes but I want it,” he says looking at Remus, “and I want that now.”

“Who am I to get in the way of what you want,” Remus murmurs, leaning over kissing the side of Snape’s mouth. Snape turns his head slightly, seizing Remus’s lips between his kissing him back, wasting no time before slipping his tongue into Remus’s mouth.

Remus kisses back moving his hand up Snape’s thigh before taking hold of his hardened cock stroking lazily, earning a bothered whimper from the Potions Master.

Snape doesn’t complain, as he once again finds himself on his knees, Remus hand pressing against his back to keep him held down against crumpled sheets on top of the mattress.  Snape closes his eyes tight as he feels Remus’s cock press against his entrance, stretching him as Remus inches further and further into him.

“Merlin,” Snape breathes feeling Remus’s hips pressing flush against his backside. Snape was so full, he was sure he couldn’t take anymore if he wanted to, “Remus,” Snape says crossly, his lover’s name suddenly synonymous with, _move, now_ , Remus knew Severus well enough to know exactly what he wanted, and he eagerly gave Snape what he had been waiting for.

Remus thrusts his hips quickly, setting a pace which was faster than Snape was used to, “Wait,” Snape gasps out, fisting his hands into the sheets below him.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asks, stopping immediately.

“That’s too fast,” Snape says, “I can’t enjoy it when you go that quickly, and it’s not hard enough,” he says breathily.

Remus smirks wickedly, grasping onto Snape’s hips, thrusting his hips harder into Snape, earning an enthusiastic groan from the other man, “Is that how you like it, Severus?”

Snape nods keenly resisting the urge to push himself back against Remus. Remus soon has set a pace acquiescently to Snape’s desires, earning many a satisfied moan from the older man.

 

“Fuck Rem,” Snape sighs contently as he slumps down onto the bed, closing his eyes as Remus pulls out of him slowly before lying on the bed beside Snape.

“Good?” Remus asks, nudging Snape over onto his back.

“Great,” Snape answers, watching Remus lay his head against his chest.

Remus smiles, closing his eyes a moment later, “I love you.”

“I know, Remus.”

 

It’s a few days after December’s full moon, and Remus is sitting down at Snape’s desk, and he must say he feels as if he’s being scolded by his mother for tracking dirt into the clean kitchen, again.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs.

“How could you do this without talking to me first,” Snape interrupts, “You know how I feel about this-“

“Yes, I do,” Remus interrupts back, standing up, “And it’s time to work through this,” he says, “Together.”

“No,” Snape says defiantly.

“Severus, this is not up for discussion,” Remus says, raising his voice.

Snape looks back at Remus, surprised by his outburst, and only slightly guilty that he caused said outburst. Snape’s facial expression, however, does not flinch in the slightest.

“We are going down to London for the Christmas holiday, and having dinner there, with Sirius,” Remus says lowering his voice again, “And we are doing this so we can work through, well begin to work through, because lets face it working through your problems with Sirius is going to take many years,” he says, “but, we’re going to work through this, and get on speaking terms because Sirius is going to be guest lecturing for me next term, once a week, during the month of April, and there’s not a damn thing you can say to make me change my mind about this,” Remus says, “and Merlin help me, Severus, if you don’t put in a fucking effort I will not think twice about ending this relationship.”

Severus doesn’t actually think Remus is serious about this, but he doesn’t say anything or challenge him.

“This is important to me, and more so this is about my students, and my curriculum and I will not have you and Sirius fighting, and making this difficult for everyone,” Remus continues, “Severus, I love you but this has gone on long enough, we are adults now, and it’s time we start acting like it,” Remus says, “I understand what happened when we were sixteen, and I definitely don’t condone what Sirius did, I, in fact, had it out with him for months after that, but I need you and Sirius to get along, so we are going down there on Friday,” Remus says, “And that is the end of this discussion, and don’t think I am not serious, Severus.”

“You’re going to break up with me if I refuse to have dinner with Sirius Black?” he asks.

“No,” Remus says looking at Snape, “I am going to break up with you, because the fact that you won’t do this for me, means that you don’t care about what is important to me, you, Sirius, my students, are all important to me, but if you make me choose, then everybody loses because I will walk away from you, Sirius, and teaching, and go back to living on my own because I am not worth, my best friend, and my boyfriend fighting over.”

Snape is quiet for a full minute before, “Ex-boyfriend.”

Remus sighs rolling his eyes, “Yes, Sirius and I used to date,” he says, “You’re really hung up over the fact that you’ve both had sex with me?”

“I don’t care who you’ve fucked,” Snape lies looking back at Remus.

Remus rolls his eyes again, “Right,” he says, “Well, I have some things to attend to.”

“Such as?” Snape asks.

Remus shrugs, “Anything but this,” he says walking out of Snape’s office walking back to his own bedroom, he had every intention of going back to Snape later that evening, but he needed to clear his head first. That man could make him feel emotions like no other.

 

Snape is in the shower when Remus returns to his room a few hours later, and Remus decides he will join Snape. He quickly undresses and walks into the bathroom.

“Remus,” Snape says when Remus pulls back the curtain on the shower.

“Severus,” Remus replies, stepping into the shower behind Snape, closing the shower curtain.

“What are you doing?” Snape asks when Remus wraps his arms around him from behind and gently presses a kiss against Snape’s shoulder.

“I’m just being sweet,” Remus says, “I didn’t mean to raise my voice with you earlier,” he murmurs softly.

Snape doesn’t mean to, but he does laugh, “That was hardly raising your voice,” he says.

“I know,” Remus says, “but I was angry when I said those things, and I don’t mean to be angry with you,” he says.

“Well, I have been known to be difficult sometimes,” Snape says, “and I realize that I do make you angry, and I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

Remus smiles, “That’s okay,” he says, “Water under the bridge.”

Snape smiles, “would you like to have sex now?”

“Very much,” Remus says with an eager smile, gently squeezing his arms tighter around Snape’s waist.

 

Lying in bed after, Snape uses his wand, to siphon away any evidence of their previous activities, and he can see Remus inching closer to him. Snape would rather be left alone right now, he wasn’t really in the mood for cuddling right now.

“Do we have to?” Snape asks, settling down under the sheets.

Remus really wants to, he likes laying together after sex, even if Snape was still annoyed with him, he just wanted to be around him.

“Are you still upset about earlier?” Remus asks.

“No,” Snape says, “I just want some space,” he says, “Not from you, just some space to breath for a little while.”

Remus nods, with a visible frown on his face, and Snape can’t stand to see him pout like that, “I’ll go.”

Remus frowns, even more looking at Snape, “It’s your bed, I should go,” he murmurs.

It had been months since they slept apart, they had started sleeping together in the same bed, since the start of term. They would switch between each other’s room, but it had come to the point where they always slept in the same bed, even as a wolf, Remus would curl up at the foot of the bed when they slept.

“No,” Snape says reaching for Remus, as he begins to move off the bed, “Come back here.”

Remus sighs, “I’m getting mixed signals here Severus,” he murmurs.

“I was saying, that I’ll go with you,” he says, “To London, for Christmas,” Snape says.

Remus looks up at Serious with wide eyes, surprised, “Really?” he asks, “You’re going to go? To Christmas with Sirius?”

Snape sighs but nods, “I will go,” he says, “Because you’re important to me, and I don’t want you to think you’re not.”

“Oh, Severus,” Remus purrs, jumping across the bed, wrapping his arms tight around Snape’s body, as he crawls into his lap, refusing to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it chapter 3 complete :) I do hope you enjoyed this one and stick around for the next one! With that being said, as you can see we've taken a sharp left from the canon, and I just want to set up a few things for you before we go into chapter 4 which will be up next Friday...So, because Pettigrew died he was never able to reform with the Dark Lord and bring him to power again. Voldemort, for the sake of this fic, has "died". And as we now know, Severus has fallen in love with Remus, so he does not "accidentally" out Remus as a werewolf. Meaning Moody/Barty Crouch Jr and Dolores Umbridge never enter the picture, and as the DADA position is not cursed, Remus continues teaching the following year, and Harry goes on to have a normal fourth year and so on and so forth. 
> 
> This fic will continue to explore a relationship between Snape and Lupin, one that started as something strictly sexual and developed into something else. We will also explore as you can tell already, the introduction of a past romantic interest of Remus Lupin, and see how that poses issues for Remus and Severus in the present. With that being said! we will begin to dip into some domestic and family oriented things, and that may take our characters a bit "Out-Of-Character". with that in mind I did try to keep the personalities of our characters as true to character as I could, but you will see some minor changes in personalities as we move into the next chapter.
> 
> Once again thank you all so very much for taking the time to read this! I know this was a longer chapter, and they are only going to continue getting longer. So please do keep that in mind, when reading from here on out. But I do just want to say thank you one more time! I truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and I do hope you decide to stick around to see how Sirius continues to develop into the storyline! <3


	4. Of Sneaky Snakes and Roaring Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas of 1994 raises more questions than it answers. Snape looks at his life and makes a split-second decision that changes his entire life from that day forward. Remus Lupin decides where his true loyalties lie.

Saturday before Christmas, Snape wakes up early to Remus snoring softly on his chest, he lays there for about ten minutes, letting himself fully wake up.

“Severus,” Remus mumbles.

Snape looks down at Remus, “I thought you were asleep,” he murmurs softly.

“Your heartbeat changed,” Remus says looking up at his lover, “Are you alright?”

“How could you have been listening to my heartbeat, and asleep at the same time?” Snape asks.

“I fell asleep listening to it, I guess I just noticed when it was different,” Remus murmurs softly, “did you sleep alright?” he asks.

Snape shrugs, “Not that great.”

“What’s on your mind?” Remus asks.

“I don’t know,” Snape murmurs, “I don’t know how this is going to go.”

“It will be fine,” Remus insists, “You both agreed you want to work things out and eventually you will, but it’s going to take time Severus, you can’t rush this.”

Snape sighs, “I’m done talking about it,” he says.

Remus leans up kissing Snape’s lips, “I can take your mind off it if you’d like,” he murmurs.

Snape rolls his eyes, leave it up to Remus to be thinking of sex at a time like this, “I’m fine Rem,” he says, as Remus’s hand move lower under the sheets.

“Do you not want to have sex?” Remus asks, looking up at Snape.

Snape didn’t not, want to have sex with Remus right now but the circumstances were a little strange for him right now. He was here with Remus at Sirius Black, his sworn enemy’s house, and it didn’t exactly put him in the mood. That didn’t mean he wasn’t interested, however.

Remus looks up at Snape, looking for confirmation, “Severus?”

“Of course, I want to,” Snape says a moment later.

“You don’t seem too sure,” Remus says.

“I’m sure,” Snape says if his morning erection was telling of anything it was that he wanted the werewolf.

Remus sits up on the bed, reaching for his wand, using a privacy charm to silence the room, “better?”

Snape blushes lightly but nods, “Now why hadn’t I thought of that?”

Remus smiles, “When you live with other people it’s a charm you learn to perfect fairly quickly,” he says.

“Come here, you,” Snape murmurs pulling Remus back down on top of him, kissing his lips.

Remus smiles kissing Snape back, before moving down under the sheets placing gentle kisses down Snape’s torso, grazing his skin lightly with his teeth. Remus pulls down Snape’s underpants tossing them onto the floor before Remus settles himself between Snape’s legs.

Snape hadn’t expected this, this morning but he wasn’t going to complain about a blow job. Remus began placing kisses against Snape’s inner thigh, and Snape began to purr with interest.

After five minutes of teasing tongue, and grazing teeth, “Sweetheart.”

Snape frowns, Remus had never called him sweetheart before, “What is it Rem?” he asks, pulling the covers off to look back at Remus.

Remus smiles, looking up at Snape, “I want to try something, but I don’t want you to be surprised.”

Severus Snape disliked many things, but he hated surprises, “Okay,” he murmurs curiously, wondering if maybe Remus wanted to try a new sex position or something, “What is it?” he asks.

Remus smiles, trying to hide the light pink staining his cheeks making his light scars on his cheeks stand out, “I want to try a bit of,” he pauses for a moment, “oral, with you.”

They had definitely had oral sex before, Snape being on both the giving and the receiving end of it, just as he was about to remind Remus of this it dawned on him exactly what Remus as asking.

“Oh,” Snape says, and the thought of it sparked his interest, they had done it before but Remus had been on the receiving end the last time, which Snape hadn’t minded but had rather enjoyed, “Yeah, alright, I’d like that.”

Remus beams up at him for a moment, before he eagerly pulls the sheets back over himself, so he could get started.

 

After a light cleaning charm, and a few long drawn out experimental thrusts of two of his fingers, Remus knew Severus was ready for him. He was practically purring though he wouldn’t admit it if asked about it. Remus lowers his head, letting his tongue trace down Snape’s groin, and underneath his bollocks. A shudder runs down Snape’s spine, as Remus gently moves Snape’s leg, bending it over his shoulder, encouraging Snape to rest his foot against his back.

Remus presses the tip of his tongue against Snape’s entrance, licking in a teasing manner. Remus is hyper-aware of Snape’s body movements as he experiments with a few more licks with varying pressure and speed. Remus moves onto pressing his tongue fully against Snape’s taut entrance, dragging his tongue slowly which caused Snape to groan above him and roll his hips and moan in such an explicit manner it makes Snape blush bright red.

“Oh, Remus,” Snape moans louder than he had meant to. Severus could count on one hand the times, he’d had sexual pleasure so remarkable he’d lost control of his own thoughts. Two, three if you counted the one time, he’d tried a lust charm with his partner, he generally doesn’t, considering he had a bit of help. Other than himself, only Remus had ever made him lose control in this particular way.

Remus’s tongue worked at various speeds and at various amounts of pressure, in various different strokes and patterns, and had Severus Snape purring and sobbing, and grasping at Remus’s sandy colored hair, and the mess of sheets on the bed, in a fit of pure, genuine pleasure. Absolutely forgetting any shame he may have ever felt as his body moves and writhes beneath Remus’s hands and tongue, and he is unable to stop himself from moaning.

Snape didn’t swear much, he did swear more than Remus but at this moment he couldn’t help the way the foul, obscene, explicit words were rolling off his tongue as Remus continued licking, sucking, nibbling, his hands have moved to keep Snape’s legs spread as the other man writhed and moaned.

Remus lets his tongue slip inside Snape’s entrance, earning a truly desperate whimper from the dark-haired wizard. Remus’s tongue works slowly inside his lover, licking him from the inside and it takes every ounce of self-control Snape has to not cry out. Remus insists on moving deeper inside Snape, and before Snape knew it, he was teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Remus,” Snape moans in a shaky voice as his hips roll down, the muscles in Snape’s thighs begin to tremble as he feels the muscles in his stomach contract, “Fuck.”

Long thick ropes of semen covered Snape’s lower belly, he can’t help the loud moan that escapes him as he comes, semen spilling over onto the sheets and somehow managing to get into Remus’s hair.

Snape closes his eyes breathing heavily as his head clears from his orgasm. Remus emerges from under the sheets a moment later, laying down on top of Snape earning him a low groan as Snape’s body adjusted to the new weight on top of his body.

“Can I?” Snape murmurs a moment later.

Remus shakes his head, “Later,” he says, pressing a kiss to Snape’s cheek, before laying his head on his shoulder.

“It’s still early let’s go back to sleep,” Remus murmurs.

Snape nods in agreement, though he would agree to anything Remus says after the orgasm he just gave him. Snape’s eyes close, and his arms wrap lightly around Remus’s body, as he falls back asleep.

 

It’s half past ten the next time Snape wakes up, Remus has shifted on the bed, rolling off of him.

“Rem,” Snape murmurs, moving to sit up.

Remus smiles, looking over at Snape, “Good morning Severus.”

Snape smiles, “Good morning.”

Remus waves his hand, cleaning up what he could see. Snape watches Remus, “There’s still some, in your hair,” he murmurs.

Remus glances up as if he could somehow see it, “Well, I’ll just have to wash it,” he says with a smile.

Snape leans over, pressing a kiss to Remus’s lips, “Do you want help with that?”

Remus grins, “I’d love help,” he beams, “but maybe we should reschedule that for another time when we have a bit more privacy.”

Snape had nearly forgotten that they were staying in London with Sirius Black for the holidays, “Ah yes, we wouldn’t want to make Sirius Black jealous,” he murmurs sitting up on the bed reaching for his trousers.

Remus reaches over smacking him lightly on the leg, “Severus,” he mutters as his cheeks blush.

Snape almost apologizes, but settles for finishing getting dressed, “I’m going to have some toast then, and I’ll shower after you.”

Remus smiles, “That sounds brilliant,” he says pulling on his dressing gown before walking over to Snape, kissing him on the lips once more.

Snape puts on a robe before going downstairs to the kitchen, leaving Remus to shower and wash his hair. Snape walks into the kitchen, where Sirius Black was sitting in his pajamas and dressing gown, a pair of grey fluffy socks on his feet, long dark hair, longer than Snape’s even, falling messily over his shoulders and down his back.

“Oh,” Sirius says looking up from his coffee, “you’re awake,” he says as if this was surprising, “would you like some breakfast?” Sirius asks motioning toward the plates of chipolatas, roasted potatoes, porridge, and toast.

“Um, just some toast and porridge will do,” Snape says in a quiet voice, moving closer to the table.

Sirius summons a bowl and a spoon and fills it with porridge before passing some assorted jam down the table.

Snape clears his throat as he sits down leaving a seat open between them, “Thank you,” he murmurs.

Sirius nods, “Pumpkin juice?” he offers.

“Coffee please,” Snape says.

Sirius waves his wand setting down a pot of hot coffee, and some milk at the empty space beside Snape.

“Thank you,” he says, before pouring himself some coffee mixing in some sugar and milk, before beginning to eat his porridge.

 

Sirius and Snape eat in silence, neither man knew what to say to the other. They had never been friends, they had never had anything in common, they had always hated each other, they were always violent toward each other. Though Snape had never been violent without first being provoked, they had both been violent toward the other.

When Sirius speaks, Snape is very surprised, “So did you keep much of Slughorn’s curriculum when you started teaching?”

Snape clears his throat and swallows the coffee in his mouth, “Uh, not really, no,” he answers, setting his cup down, “I restructured every year’s curriculum.”

Sirius nods, looking mildly impressed, “You think Moony would be able to pass your final exams?” he asks in a playful manner, both men knew Remus was never very good at potions.

This makes Snape snort a small laugh, “Oh, I would say definitely not, if I was feeling generous, with what I know about his potions skills, I’d say he’d be lucky to receive a Dreadful,” he says, and this makes Sirius laugh with a small smile.

“Are you ever generous with your grading?” he asks.

“I have not yet met a student deserving,” he murmurs.

Sirius smiles, “So it’s safe to say without Slughorn’s generosity, Moony’s best grade would be a Troll then?”

Snape tries not to laugh, but a tiny grin breaks through for a brief moment, “I think he would need to do a hell of a lot of studying to receive a Poor and have exactly one chance to retake the examination for an Acceptable.”

Sirius laughs lightly, “I’m glad you weren’t our teacher then,” he murmurs.

“Why?” Snape asks, “You got decent marks,” he says, knowing he and Sirius constantly got similar marks in most of their classes, knowing it was a constant cause for annoyance to Sirius that Snape got good marks.

“I had to study to get good marks, when all I wanted to do was run around with James, swapping the sugar with salt so Wormtail would have a salty cup of tea in the morning,” Sirius says laughing, “I would not have been able to achieve good marks and pull pranks with you teaching it sounds,” he says watching Snape.

“Definitely not,” Snape agrees, thinking that Pettigrew drinking a salty cup of tea did sound rather amusing, and he wonders how many times the poor git fell for that trick.

Sirius looks away for a moment, taking a sip of his coffee, and is surprised when Snape speaks again.

“Remus says you’re guest lecturing this year,” Snape says quietly, and Sirius nods.

“He’s asked me to talk to his sixth years specifically about the unforgivable curses, and Dementors and he’s asked me to talk to his fourth years about the nature of the Dark Arts and recognizing dark spells and potions.”

Snape doesn’t know how to feel about that, “Why would he ask you to teach on those things?” he asks.

Sirius shrugs, “All my family were involved in the Dark Arts in some form, at one point or another, and I’ve had firsthand experience at Azkaban, with Dementors,” he says, “I have no doubt he could have taught those things on his own, I think he was doing it more as a way to get people to stop seeing me in such a bad light after,” Sirius pauses, “last year.”

Snape thinks Sirius is right, it’s just the kind of thing Remus would do, “Would you recognize a dark potion if you saw one?” he asks.

Sirius thinks for a moment, “I think so, I was planning on doing a bit of studying up beforehand,” he says, “Why are you offering to help me study potions?”

“I wasn’t,” Snape says, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “but, I could pass along some knowledge,” he murmurs.

Sirius looks at Snape and forces a sort of pained-looking smile, “I would be appreciative if you took the time to give me a few pointers, potions and teaching,” he mutters glancing away, “Truth be told, I’m a bit nervous about it all.”

Snape tries not to grimace at the thought, “Well,” he clears his throat, “Uh, I can lend you a book or two,” Snape says, before finishing his coffee.

“Oh, that’d be great,” Sirius says, resisting the urge to scowl because of course, Snape would have books on dark potions, “Thanks,” he mutters.

Snape nods, before getting up, “Well, um, I have some things to attend to,” he murmurs.

“Of course,” Sirius says, “Don’t worry about that,” he says, watching Snape reach for the empty breakfast bowl, “I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh,” Snape says unsure of what to make of Sirius's manners, which were better than he expected, “thank you,” he says, looking at Sirius for one more moment before turning to walk away, resisting the urge to vomit from spending an excessive amount of time with Sirius Black.

 

Snape feels like he needs a nap from the amount of effort he’s put into pretending to be nice throughout an entire meal. It’s only when Snape sits down on the bed and exhales deeply, does he realize that pretending to be nice for the sake of Remus, isn’t going to solve their problems and isn’t going to make him any less resentful of what’s happened between the two of them, and it definitely isn’t going to make Snape any less angry or forgiving of Sirius Black.

Snape gets up, walking back downstairs standing in the doorway staring at Sirius who was staring back at Snape.

“Uh, hi,” Sirius offers, “Did you need something?” he asks curiously.

“Yes,” Snape says, straightening himself up taller.

“What is it?” Sirius asks.

“I have something I need to say to you,” Snape says taking a few steps forward, watching Sirius ponder him with curiosity.

Sirius looks at Snape, “Go on then,” he says.

Snape exhales sharply before, “I am not here because I want to be, I am here because Remus asked me to come and to ‘make nice’ with you. I cannot see how I could ever be nice to you, after what you did to me,” Snape says, “You fucking tormented me all throughout school for no other reason than because you were fucking bored,” he snarls, “You called me the most horrible names and tripped me in the halls, pushed me down, pulled my hair on multiple occasions, levitated me by my feet, spilled countless potions on me, stole from me, ripped pages from my books and even destroyed a set of my robes with one of your pranks that involved setting fire to my robes, and if I remember correctly you were aiming to singe off my hair, because you deemed it time for me to get a haircut,” Snape says attempting to keep his voice down, “And that’s not even mentioning what you did to me in sixth year,” he says, “So I don’t see how I could ever be fucking nice to you, I don’t want to be fucking nice to you,” Snape says.

After taking a moment to breathe Snape continues before Sirius has a chance to come up with something to say, “You are Remus’s best friend, you were before I ever came into the picture, so it’s not fair for me to tell him he can’t be friends with you and it’s so fucking obvious how much he cares about you, whether that’s because he truly cares about you as his friend, or if he still has feelings for you as a lover, I don’t know,” Snape says surprised he’d just admitted that aloud, “But I do know, that I love Remus and that Remus is important to me and because he is important to me, I am going to put my pride aside for his sake, so he doesn’t have to choose between us because I want that man to be happy, because he deserves to be fucking happy, and I know I am not a person who makes people happy very often and I’m okay with that, I’m not here to make other people happy, but I do want Remus to be happy and I want to be the one who makes him happy.”

“Snape-“

“I’m not done,” Snape says quickly, narrowing his eyes at Sirius, “I don’t know what your intentions are here and I don’t know what game you’re trying to play here but I don’t like you, I damn near hate you, but Remus damn near loves you and it bothers the hell out of me how much he cares for you, after everything, after everything you’ve been though, everything you’ve done but you are not worth me losing Remus over,” Snape says, “you are nothing to me, you mean nothing to me, and I refuse to let you get in the way of my chance at happiness, again,” he says watching Sirius’s silver eyes begin to shrink, “I want you to know that I made this decision for Remus, but I’m going through with this for me,” he says, “I am making this effort to get past my resentment over what you did to me, how you treated me, things you said and did to me, for me, because I don’t want to live with this anymore,” Snape says watching Sirius, “I don’t know if we can ever truly be friends after everything, but today I am drawing a line, everything we’ve been through, done to each other, said to each other, is in the past and I am going to start today as Severus Snape, not a man who tolerates Sirius Black, but as Severus Snape, a man who no longer holds resentment toward Sirius Black.”

Snape sighs heavily feeling like his head might explode at any moment and he needs to get away right fucking now.

 “May I say something?” Snape looks up, he would have never imagined that such a frail, small voice could have ever come from the cool, proud, confident, Sirius Black.

Snape doesn’t have the energy to speak right now, so he nods and waits for Sirius to speak again.

“I love and respect Moony so very much,” Sirius starts, “I don’t know what the two of you have and I’m not going to pretend to know or understand it, but I do know that Moony is happy, and that’s because of you,” he says watching Snape’s shoulders begin to sag slightly, “and I am grateful, because if anyone deserves to  be happy, it’s Moony and I’m glad he’s found it, with you.”

Snape watches Sirius, trying his best to focus and take deep breathes as he listens to Sirius talk, he reminds himself he’s doing this for himself, he wants to finally let go of this for his sake first and foremost, and for Remus second. He loves Remus but he doesn’t want to have to fake liking Sirius for him, this is for himself and he’s going to put in a fucking effort damn it.

“I won’t pretend to understand what it was like being bullied by us,” Sirius pauses for a moment looking back at Snape, “by me, all those years, because I don’t know,” he says, “but you are right, I did those things because I was bored and I had no right to ever do or say any of those things,” Sirius says, deciding it was time he owned up for his actions.

Sirius knew if James was here, James would own up to what he did, James became a better man after school and Sirius needed to do this too. James would want Sirius to own up to what he did and be a better man because James knew Sirius was capable of being a better man. James would have apologized to Snape and since James wasn’t here, Sirius needed to do this on his own, he needed to own up to what he did and make things right. If Snape, the man he tormented for seven, almost eight years of his life, could forgive, or at least begin to forgive him for what he did, Sirius needed to apologize.

“Severus,” Sirius says looking up at Snape, watching Snape’s eye move up to meet his own, “I am sorry,” he says, “I am sorry that I said and did all of those things to you, I can’t take back what I said or did, but I can own up to it and take responsibility for my own actions, and I was not a great kid, I had problems and I took out my frustrations on you, and I am sorry,” Sirius says quietly, “Moony made me a better person, and you’re right if anyone deserves to be happy it’s him and I want him to be happy,” Sirius says looking at Snape, “I won’t lie to you, I always thought it would be me, who was with him, and the one to make him happy, but I can accept the fact that he is happy with you and I want him to continue to be happy, I want you to know that I do support your relationship with Moony, I may be a little jealous of you, but I am happy that Moony is happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for Moony.”

Sirius takes a moment to take a breath, he was having a hard time dealing with all of this, but damn it if he wasn’t going to at least try to put the thoughts in his head into words out of his mouth.

“I want to make things right between us,” Sirius says next, “I know that it’s going to take many years, to gain your trust but I do want to earn your trust, Snape,” he says, “I want you to know that I am sorry, and I am going to put an effort into this with you, for _our_ sake.”

 

When Snape walks back into the bedroom, Remus is getting dressed and he glances over his shoulder smiling at Snape.

“How was breakfast?” Remus asks, “I’m starving,” he grins walking over to Snape, still working the buttons up on his shirt.

Snape smiles lightly, reaching over to finish buttoning the shirt for Remus.

“Hey,” Remus murmurs watching the expressionless look on Snape’s face, “What’s wrong?” he asks, grasping his hand stopping him to make him look at him.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Snape says, looking up at Remus.

Remus frowns, “You look like you’ve just seen a Dementor,” he mutters, “are you alright?”

Snape nods, “I’m fine,” he says picking up the robe on the bed Snape assumed Remus had laid out for himself to wear, and he slips it on his shoulders, buttoning the front for him.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs.

“Go have breakfast with Sirius,” Snape insists, “I’m going to lay down for a bit,” he says gently stroking his hands down Remus’s arms.

“Severus,” Remus says again.

“I’m fine,” Snape insists, “I’m just going to lay down,” he says taking off his robe to make himself more comfortable.

Remus sighs, “Did something happen Severus?”

Snape takes Remus’s hand in his, holding his hand for a moment, “Everything is fine, Rem,” he says leaning down pressing a kiss to his lips, kissing him for a long moment.

Remus is not convinced everything is fine, but he knows he won’t get any further answers from Snape, he sighs softly, “I love you,” he says softly, kissing Snape again.

Snape nods, “go on, I promise, I’m fine,” he says, moving to sit down on the bed.

Remus sighs again, “Alright,” he says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him before going downstairs to have breakfast. He wanted to find out what Sirius and Snape had talked about.

Snape lays down on the bed, staring at the curtains that covered the windows, he wanted nothing more than to be wrapped up with Remus right now, but he really needed his space, he really needed to be alone right now but that didn’t stop him from wanting the comfort of the other man beside him right now. But Remus would have breakfast and come back to him, and then Snape could allow himself to be cuddled as Remus always did when they lay together, and Snape could definitely go for some of Remus’s sweet nature right now.

It’s ten minutes later when the bedroom door opens again, and Remus’s hands are shaking when he kneels down on the bed beside Snape and wraps his arms around Snape’s waist.

“What’s wrong?” Snape asks, turning over to face Remus.

“Nothing at all,” Remus whispers, as his grip tightens on Snape’s waist.

Snape frowns, “You’re squeezing me,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says, laying his head on Snape’s chest but not releasing his grip on the older man.

“What’s wrong?” Snape asks again.

“I love you,” Remus says in a slightly shaky voice, “You make me so fucking happy.”

Snape looks at Remus, “I love you too.”

 

When the holidays are over, and Snape and Sirius haven’t killed each other, and Harry has asked a million questions on why the two men he knew to hate each other were suddenly getting along, and after invading Snape's privacy even further by asking why he was spending so much time with Lupin; and after Snape scowled instead of giving him an actual answer, Remus and Snape go back to Hogwarts, because Snape insisted he had to prepare a new lesson. Remus thinks that Snape has just had enough of Sirius and Harry, and he gives Snape the benefit of the doubt, and they return to Hogwarts Thursday evening.

Snape looks tired when he returns to his bedroom with a large tattered book, he sets on the table.

“Severus, you’re really writing new exams?” Remus asks half shocked, “I was sure you had written all your exams over summer,” he says, “I didn’t think you were being serious.”

Snape’s lip curls in the tiniest smile, if Remus hadn’t known Snape so well, he wouldn’t even be sure he had smiled, “This is not for exams,” he says, “well actually, I do think I could use some of these for the N.E.W.T. classes,” he murmurs thoughtfully.

“Severus,” Remus sighs.

“I just need to review some of these,” Snape says, “Not for the students. Not this year anyway."

Remus shakes his head, “come to bed, you look exhausted,” he murmurs, beginning to undress.

“I’m not that tired,” Snape insists walking over to the bed, shedding his robes.

“You look tired,” Remus says, crawling into bed.

Snape says nothing to this and climbs into bed beside Remus grasping at the magazine on the night table, “Why do you read this shit?” Snape asks, flipping through the pages of _Witch Weekly_ Remus had been reading earlier.

Remus snatches the magazine from Snape, setting it on the other night table, “There was an article about hags in there, it was merely for research purposes.”

Snape raises an eyebrow at Remus watching him.

“Oh, shut it you,” Remus says, playfully hitting him on the arm.

Snape smirks looking over at Remus, “Make me,” he says.

Remus smiles, “Are you flirting with me, Professor Snape?”

Snape looks at Remus, “Maybe I am.”

Remus laughs, “You’re not very convincing,” he says.

Snape looks at Remus for another moment before crawling over sitting on Remus’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, “convinced now?”

Remus grins, “No, not yet,” he says.

Snape laughs, “guess you’re right, I’m off my game, must be time for bed,” he says rolling off of Remus, laying down onto the bed.

Remus smiles, “No, come back,” he says, pulling Snape back into his lap with little resistance from the other man.

“What is it, Remus?” Snape asks pretending to be oblivious.

Remus smiles, leaning over kissing Snape’s neck, “I have something, I want to give you.”

“And what might that be?” he asks curiously.

Remus grins, “My cock.”

“Oh, for the love of Merlin,” Snape says with a snort of laughter, “you filthy perverted little werewolf,” he says still laughing.

Remus grins reaching for Snape’s underpants, “Are you telling me no?”

Snape shakes his head, “No, please continue, but maybe you do so without talking,” he says.

Remus laughs, “you’re gonna have to find another way to occupy my mouth then,” he smirks, pulling off Snape’s pants, tossing them on the floor.

Snape leans forward, grasping a fist full of Remus’s hair, as he kisses him hard on the mouth, causing the other man to groan into the kiss.

 

The following afternoon Snape walks down the aisle of the class, peering into the students’ cauldron’s seeing who was managing to make their potion turn pink successfully.

“Miss Bulstrode, do those dragonfly thoraxes look toasted to you?” Snape murmurs, crossing his arms as he inspects the ingredients on her table.

“Yes,” she says quietly.

“I do believe there is a difference between toasted and burnt, but if you wish to walk around without any eyelashes, please do continue.”

Snape turns around when he hears snickering coming from the next table of Slytherin girls, “Something amusing Miss Parkinson?” he says.

Pansy closes her mouth and says nothing.

“Excuse me, Professor Snape,” Snape turns toward the door, where he saw Professor Lupin standing.

Snape clears his throat, “Professor Lupin,” he says, walking over to him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Remus mutters.

“This is highly inappropriate,” Snape hisses quietly so no one of students would hear him.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Remus whispers, “I can’t find my textbook, it has my answer sheet for this afternoon’s exam, I think I left it in your office.”

This morning during his free period, Remus had dropped by and insisted on distracting Snape from revising, by kissing him. Snape never did finish revising.

“I know, I’d forget my head if it wasn’t attached to my body,” Remus whispers, before looking back at Snape with a tiny frown.

Snape survey’s Remus for a moment, “Fine, go wait outside,” he mutters before turning around, to go retrieve the book from his office.

Snape walks out of the classroom, with Remus’s textbook, handing it over to him.

“Thank you,” Remus says gratefully, “I’m sorry, you were right,” he says.

“Enough,” Snape murmurs, “I’ll see you later Professor Lupin,” he says.

Remus smiles back at him, looking around for a quick moment making sure no one was around, as he goes to kiss Snape’s cheek.

“Stop that,” Snape hisses turning his cheek away.

“Right,” Remus murmurs, blushing pink, “Sorry.”

“Goodbye,” Snape says turning to go back to his class.

“I don’t know, they’ve been weird,” Snape hears someone say when he steps back into the room, “Christmas was really weird.”

“Well maybe it’s a good thing,” Snape recognizes this voice as none other than Ronald Weasley, “He gave me a pass on my last exam.”

“Which is weird, because I thought your last exam was dreadful Ron,” Hermione Granger speaks.

“After last year,” Harry mutters, “Maybe he’s softened up.”

Snape clears his throat, walking down the aisle, “Did I say it was okay to talk during class?” he asks, hovering over the three Gryffindors.

“No sir, Professor Snape,” Ron mutters.

“Detention, Potter, Weasley,” Snape scowls before walking back up to his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah, he’s really softened up,” Ron speaks again.

“Five points from Gryffindor,” Snape snarls, narrowing his eyes at Mr. Weasley.

Hermione glares back at him for a moment, before swatting Ron on the shoulder.

“In five minutes, those potions better be green, if you expect to pass this lesson,” Snape says looking around at all of the children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read this story! I appreciate you so very much! I know these chapters are fairly long, but I do hope that you at least enjoy the content in them :) I know this one is much more "domestic" shall we say, but I will say that we will get into a fair bit of conflict again in the coming chapters. I do want to say thank you once again! Thank you so very much for taking time out of your day to read this, that means so much to me! <3


	5. Whispers of the Canine kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black gives his first guest lecture at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, however, his students aren't the only ones who he needs to talk to.

When Snape walks into the staff room and finds Remus talking to Sirius Black, he was only a little bit surprised.

“Ah, Severus, how nice to see you,” Remus murmurs softly.

Snape raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “What are you two doing?” he asks.

“Sorting out my first lecture,” Sirius says, “This Friday is the big day.”

“Hmm,” Snape murmurs, making himself a cup of tea nibbling on a biscuit.

“He doesn’t say much does he,” Sirius says looking at Remus.

Remus smiles, “only when he wants to.”

Snape turns around taking a sip of his tea watching Remus, he notices the way his hair is extra messy today. He had overslept after Snape insisted, he get up three times before giving up, but he didn’t look tired, and for that Snape was thankful.

“And I don’t want to,” Snape says before turning to walk away.

“Wait!”

Snape stops, turning around, “What?” he asks half annoyed.

Sirius gets up walking over to Snape, “Does this look right to you?” he asks, showing him notes he’d taken on a venomous potion he’d been studying.

Snape looks at Sirius, “Having me check over your homework now are you,” he smirks.

Sirius rolls his eyes, "fine,” he says turning away.

Snape reaches over plucking the papers from Sirius’s hands.

“Hey!” Sirius growls.

“Boys, behave,” Remus murmurs from across the room.

Snape rolls his eyes, looking over the notes Black had taken.

“This is not correct,” Snape says, “this kind of potion would look like liquid silver, and it wouldn’t continue bubbling,” he says handing the notes back to Sirius, “This potion doesn’t even bubble in the cauldron, if your potion bubbles, you’ve brewed it incorrectly,” he says, “May I go now?”

Sirius frowns, looking back at his notes, “Can’t you stay and help me?” he asks, “I clearly need help.”

“Get Remus to help you,” Snape says.

Sirius’s eyes go wide, “You know Moony is shit at Potions!”

“I’m sitting right here,” Remus says, glaring over at Sirius.

Snape sighs, “fine,” he agrees, “but later, I have to finish grading.”

Sirius sighs relieved, “Okay,” he says, “Thank you,” he says looking back at Snape.

Snape nods, before taking his tea back to his office.

 

After dinner Snape is walking back to his office, with Remus in tow, “I think it’s nice,” Remus says softly.

“There’s a reason I’m not nice,” Snape replies.

Remus rolls his eyes, “why’s that?”

“It doesn’t benefit me to be nice,” Snape says, “What am I gaining out of helping Black fix his stupid Potions?”

“Friendship,” Remus offers.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I don’t want friends, they’re a disappointment,” he mutters.

Remus scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Whatever, I know you don’t mean that.”

“Friends do disappoint you,” Snape says again.

“Whatever Severus,” Remus says, “Thank you for doing it,” he says, reaching for Snape’s hand, squeezing gently.

Snape sighs, but doesn’t pull his hand back, letting Remus hold onto his hand, as they walk through the empty corridor, back to his office. Standing outside his classroom, Snape pulls his hand out of Remus’s when he hears a voice at the end of the corridor. Around the corner walks Sirius Black with Harry Potter at his side.

Snape crosses his arms over his chest, watching Sirius smiling as he claps Harry on the shoulder.

“Professor Lupin, Professor Snape,” Sirius says pleasantly.

Snape raises an eyebrow watching him, “Good evening Sirius,” Remus says pleasantly, “Harry.”

“Hallo,” Harry murmurs looking between the two of them for a moment.

“Harry, I’ll walk you back to your dorm after Astronomy tonight, alright?”

“Yeah, Alright,” Harry agrees, “See you, Sirius.”

Sirius smiles, watching Harry head back upstairs, “He’s a good kid.”

Snape grimaces, and rolls his eyes, “Let’s not waste any more of my time,” he says entering the classroom, “You’ll need a brass cauldron for this,” he says.

“We’re making synthetic venom?” Sirius asks.

“How can you recognize a potion you’ve never seen before?” Snape asks, staring back at Sirius.

Sirius stares for a moment, “Well the book says what it should look like,” he says quietly.

“What do you need me for if you can recognize synthetic venom from a book,” Snape says, “I’ll gladly be off to bed then.”

“I think being able to show the students exactly what they’re seeing in the book, will help them associate the text to real-life situations,” Remus says.

“It sounds dangerous,” Sirius says.

“We’re not teaching the students to brew anything dangerous, just showing them what it looks like, so they can identify the properties of dangerous potions,” Remus says, “Color, smell, consistency, that’s what I want them to learn from these lessons, not what goes into making them.”

“If I’m correct by seeing your lesson plans, the fourth years will be learning appropriate Antidotes to those potions you’re lecturing on in your class in my potions classes,” Snape says, “I would never teach a student to brew anything that dangerous,” he says nearly disgusted by the mere thought.

“But you’re teaching them antidotes,” Sirius says.

“If they recognize the potion as dangerous and know what it is, which is your job to teach them,” Snape says looking at Sirius, then over to Remus, “I imagine they should know how to treat themselves, or someone else who’s come into contact with said dangerous potion, which is my job to teach them.”

Sirius looks over at Remus as if seeking his approval, “That is generally the idea Pads,” Remus says, “We teach them to recognize all kinds of dark magic and that includes not only hexes and curses, but potions that use dark magic, and antidotes to potions are taught in Professor Snape’s class, but no one teaches them to make anything dangerous but he teaches them how to counter dangerous potions they may come across,” he says looking back at Sirius, “That’s what I was hoping for at least, to be able to line up the teaching of recognizing dangerous potions and spells, to the time when Severus would be teaching the antidotes to those specific potions and spells in his class.”

If Snape didn’t know any better, he might say Sirius Black was nervous right now.

“Alright,” Sirius says after a pregnant pause, “Brass cauldron you said, yes?”

“Correct,” Snape says before looking over at Remus, “Are you staying?”

“I need to grade last night’s homework,” Remus says, “Why? Do you want me to stay?”

“It’s just a question Remus, it doesn’t have any meaning behind it,” Snape says watching Sirius gather ingredients from the storeroom behind Remus.

Remus smiles and raises an eyebrow, “Alright then,” he says, “Good luck Pads,” he calls out.

“What-“ Sirius says nearly dropping a jar of Hemlock, earning him a nasty scowl from Snape, “You’re leaving?” Sirius asks frantically grasping the tumbling jar, catching it by pressing it against his chest, holding it there for a moment until he was sure it was secure.

Remus smiles, “Why would you need me to stay Pads? I was always shit at potions, remember,” he says repeating what Sirius had said to him earlier that day.

Sirius climbs down from the ladder, setting the jar on the closest desk, as he sends Remus a nasty look, “Fine.”

Remus smiles, “You’ll be fine, you’re with Hogwarts’s finest Potions Master,” he says looking over at Snape before looking back at Sirius, “and you always did pretty good at potions yourself.”

“Yeah, alright,” Sirius says.

 

After one failed attempt at creating the potion, Snape managed to get Sirius to brew a successful synthetic venom.

“I think that’s enough for tonight,” Snape says when it’s nearly eleven.

“Yeah,” Sirius murmurs, looking into the glass flask as the liquid metal slowly swirls in its container.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Are you going to stare at it all night?” he asks.

“This could really kill me?” Sirius asks.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Of course not,” he says, “I only had you brew a minuscule amount, it will severely incapacitate you though,” Snape says, “it’s probably enough to have you spend a year or two in the hospital.”

Sirius stares back at Snape with shock, “You’re serious?”

Snape looks back at Sirius unimpressed, “It’s dark magic, Black,” he says.

“Right,” Sirius murmurs, picking up the vial.

“And besides, it would be irresponsible for me to have you brew something that could kill someone, what if a student got a hold of it,” he says rolling his eyes.

“But you’re fine with a student spending a year or two in the hospital over it,” Sirius says.

Snape shrugs, “Maybe they’ll learn not to touch something that doesn’t belong to them.”

Sirius scoffs, “For Merlin’s sake.”

“Clean up your mess,” Snape says crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius stares back at Snape as if he just spoke Mermish to him. Snape raises an eyebrow at Sirius, waiting for him to clean up his cauldron. When Sirius realizes Snape is serious about him cleaning up, he waves his wand, waving is cauldron over to the sink before going to put away his jars of ingredients. Once his cauldron is washed and put away, Sirius turns to look at Snape, who was putting away some books.

“May I be excused now, Professor Snape,” Sirius says in a stupid high-pitched mocking voice.

Snape looks over his shoulder at Sirius, says nothing and turns back to the bookshelf.

Sirius scoffs, “Fine,” he says rolling his eyes, “What else do I have to do?”

“I’d really like to be done with you now, so I can go off to bed,” Snape says turning around holding onto one of the larger books from the shelf.

“What’s that?” Sirius asks, looking at the book.

“I know you haven’t seen very many of them but this is a book, they tend to have useful information in them from time to time,” Snape says.

“Oh, only from time to time?” Sirius asks, “I’m glad I haven’t wasted my time on them then,” he says looking at Snape.

“I really do want you to leave,” Snape says looking back at Sirius.

“Asshole,” Sirius says rolling his eyes.

Snape stares back at Sirius, “I know this is hard for you to understand, but some of us have a class to teach in the morning, and helping you with this has taken up my entire evening.”

Sirius looks down at his tiny vial of poison, then back at Snape, “Thank you,” he says, “for helping me with this.”

Snape is quiet for a moment, “Yeah, alright,” he says, “Now come on,” he says walking toward the door, Sirius following.

“Goodnight,” Sirius murmurs.

Snape surveys Sirius for a moment, “night,” he says, before walking down to the end of the hall to his bedroom.

 

When Snape enters the bedroom, he shuts the door behind him and accidentally wakes Remus who had dozed off.

“Severus?” Remus mutters, pushing himself up on the bed.

Snape can’t help but laugh as he walks over to the bed, Remus had fallen asleep on the bed face first in a book and damn it if it wasn’t adorable. Snape sets down his book on the table before picking up the book Remus had been using as a pillow, closing it and setting it on the table.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Snape says kneeling down on the floor beside the bed, beginning to unbutton Remus’s shirt, seeing as he had fallen asleep without even undressing.

“It’s fine,” Remus says with a yawn, “I wasn’t even asleep,” he insists, this makes Snape laugh because he so obviously was asleep.

“It’s alright Rem,” he says, “It’s fairly late,” Snape says softly.

“I know,” Remus says with a slight pout, “Have you been making venom this entire time?” he asks letting Snape take the shirt off of him.

“Contrary to popular belief, Black doesn’t make every potion correct the first time,” Snape smirks moving to take off Remus’s trousers, leaving him in his underwear and socks.

Remus smiles leaning over kissing Snape on the lips, “Thank you,” he says.

“You’re welcome,” Snape says, dropping Remus’s clothes at the bottom of the closet before removing his own cloak and robes, undressing into his nightshirt before crawling onto the bed.

Remus grins, reaching over pulling Snape down on top of him.

“No, Remus,” Snape mutters, but Remus continues squeezing and holding Snape close to him.

“I love you,” Remus murmurs, kissing Snape once more.

“If I say it, will you release me?” Snape bargains.

Remus smiles, “I’ll think about it.”

Snape groans unable to break free of the werewolf’s grasp on him, “I love you, Remus Lupin,” he murmurs.

Remus grins kissing Snape once more, this time going in for a bit of tongue, which much to his surprise, Snape accepted, and allowed him to continue kissing him.

After nearly two minutes, Remus is first to break the kiss, “I love you,” he smiles.

“I know Rem,” Snape says softly, figuring he wasn’t going to be released any time soon, giving up on resisting and electing to lay down on top of Remus, where he seemed to be stuck until Remus decided to release him, which didn’t seem to be on the agenda tonight. Snape lays his head against Remus’s shoulder, glancing up at him for a moment.

Remus smiles, gently brushing the hair away from Snape’s face, which seemed to make him uncomfortable to be looked at this way.

“You gorgeous man, you,” Remus purrs.

“Goodnight, Remus,” Snape says wanting to avoid this at all costs.

Remus smiles, “Goodnight Sev, I love you.”

 

Friday evening after Sirius’s first lecture Remus walks with Sirius back to his room.

“Pads, you were fine,” Remus says, following Sirius inside, Sirius having promised him a cup of tea.

“Are you kidding, I was so nervous,” Sirius says, starting the kettle with his wand when he walks inside.

“I think I was the only one who could tell,” Remus says, “and that’s only because I know you so well,” he smiles.

“You really think it went alright?” Sirius asks pouring some tea leaves into a mug for Remus, then for himself.

Remus nods, “I loved everything you had to say,” Remus says, “honest Pads, I’m actually looking forward to seeing what you’ve got planned for the next lecture.”

Sirius smiles pouring two cups of tea, setting one on the table in front of Remus, before sitting next to him at the table, “Well I could definitely use your help with that, Inferi for the sixth years, I think,” he says.

Remus nods and takes a sip of his tea, “Do you feel comfortable with an essay on Inferi?” Remus asks, “I’d like to emphasize the nature of an Inferi, and protection against them.”

Sirius looks at Remus, “Maybe we should go over my notes on them, to be sure,” he says.

“Sure thing, Pads,” Remus smiles, “show me.”

Sirius gets up retrieving his textbook from his bag, laying his notes on Inferius on the table. Remus sips his tea as he reads over the notes, they weren’t terrible but he would definitely add to them.

“We should add to these,” Remus says looking at Sirius, “I have a book in my office that has some information that would go great with the notes you already have,” he smiles.

Sirius smiles, “Moony, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he murmurs.

Remus smiles, “Want to do it tomorrow?” he asks.

Sirius nods, he did need a break his brain was surely going to explode if he kept working like this.

Remus smiles, “Tomorrow afternoon then.”

“Do you have to go?” Sirius asks.

Remus shakes his head, sipping his tea, “I don’t have any plans.”

“No plans with Snape?” Sirius asks.

Remus shakes his head, “We don’t make plans too often,” he murmurs, “We just sort of see each other when we do,” Remus says, “It helps that we started sharing a bedroom,” he says.

“Really?” Sirius asks.

“Well,” Remus hums, “Sort of,” he laughs, “I’ve been leaving my stuff in his room really, but sometimes he’ll come upstairs and sleep in my room.”

Sirius ponder this for a moment, “So this is really going somewhere,” he says.

Remus nods watching Sirius curiously, “We’re talking about moving in together,” he says, “maybe this summer.”

“You’re moving in with him?” Sirius asks half shocked.

“Well, it seems like the next logical step,” Remus pauses briefly, “I do love him,” he says, “and we want to make something of this.”

Sirius sighs, “Well that’s good then.”

Remus frowns, “You don’t sound like you think it’s all that great of an idea,” he murmurs, “Do you think it’s too fast?” Remus asks.

Sirius shrugs, “Maybe a little,” Sirius says, “I mean it hasn’t even been two years yet.”

Remus looks at Sirius, “maybe you’re right,” he says.

“Don’t listen to me Moony,” Sirius says with a sigh, “if that’s what you want to do, you definitely should do it.”

“I don’t know what I want,” Remus admits a moment later.

“I never thought in a million years, I would be jealous of Severus Snape,” Sirius says rolling his eyes, “but here we are,” he mutters, “Oh how times change.”

Remus frowns, “Why would you be jealous?”

Sirius rolls his eyes and wants to scream, “Come on Moony, you’re not thick,” he says.

Remus looks away, sipping his tea nervously, “That was a long time ago Pads,” he murmurs.

“Not to me it wasn’t,” Sirius says looking over at Remus.

“Sirius, this is inappropriate,” Remus mutters.

“Of course, it’s inappropriate,” Sirius says, “but we were engaged, you don’t just get over something like that,” he says.

Remus looks down at his tea leaves floating in his cup, “I should go,” he says.

Sirius sighs, “Don’t go Moony,” he says, “I do know how to behave myself,” Sirius says, “I just,” he pauses glancing over at the other wizard, “think I need to actually talk about this with someone,” he says, “but I don’t have anyone else to talk to.”

Remus looks over at Sirius, “I’m sorry,” he says setting his tea down, “you’re right,” he says, “I’ve been thinking about it too Sirius,” he admits, “and your right there’s really no one to talk to about it,” he sighs softly.

“I realize that you’ve moved on, and I’m happy for you, but I still think about when we were together,” Sirius murmurs.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “You think I don’t?” he asks quietly, “Sirius, you were the closest I’ve ever come to taking a mate, you think that’s just something I forget about?” 

“Of course not,” Sirius says, “but you’re with Snape now, so you have somewhere else to channel that energy,” he says, “after Azkaban, I can’t be with anyone right now, but being with you is just so familiar.”

“It was nearly four years Sirius,” Remus says softly, “wolves don’t have multiple mates, you know that,” he says.

“Of course, I know that,” Sirius says.

“So how can you think that me taking you as my mate is something I can just forget about or get over,” he says, “I haven’t even,” Remus stops himself, sighing heavily.

“Haven’t what?” Sirius asks.

Remus sighs again, turning back to Sirius, “I haven’t told Severus,” he murmurs.

“He knows we were together,” Sirius says, “That was never a secret Rem,” he says.

“Yeah but,” Remus pauses looking back at him, “He doesn’t know about the mate thing or the engagement,” he says, “I never told anyone about taking you as my mate, did you?” he asks.

Sirius shakes his head, “I was going to tell James, but I changed my mind at the last minute, and decided I wanted to wait to tell him.”

Remus looks mildly shocked, “You were going to tell James?” he asks, “We agreed we would keep it a secret Pads.”

“James was like a brother to me, I couldn’t keep something like that from him, we were talking about you taking me as your mate, it was a big deal,” Sirius says.

“Which is why we agreed to do it together,” Remus says looking over at Sirius.

“It doesn’t matter,” Sirius says, “I never got a chance to tell James, and we never actually went through with it.”

Remus sighs looking away again, “I love him, Sirius,” he says.

“I know,” Sirius says softly, “I’m not trying to sabotage Moony, I swear,” he says, “It just, is nice to remember, to talk about sometimes,” Sirius sighs, “being with you was the happiest I’ve ever been.”

Remus looks at Sirius, “me too,” he says quietly.

 

The following Saturday, Remus curls himself up on Snape’s lap, Snape was grading homework assignments and finding it incredibly difficult to do so with Remus refusing to move off of him, but he doesn’t make Remus go. He lets him stay even though it’s more of a nuisance to him.

“Are you nearly done?” Remus asks after about twenty minutes.

Snape rolls his eyes, “You know I’m not,” he says, “and it’s not going to go any faster with you sitting on me like this,” Snape murmurs.

Remus frowns, “I don’t want to go,” he says.

“You’re ridiculous,” Snape says looking at Remus, but leaning over to kiss him anyways.

Remus smiles kissing him back momentarily, before hearing a knock on the door. Remus pouts as he uncurls himself from Snape’s lap, climbing into a chair in the corner, crossing his legs.

“Come in,” Snape calls, setting his quill down.

“Snape,” his office door opens, revealing a fairly perplexed looking Sirius Black.

“Sirius,” Remus says surprised.

Sirius turns, looking at Remus sitting in the corner, “Remus,” Sirius says equally surprised.

“What are you doing here?” Remus asks, and Snape gives Remus a look that clearly said, _and to think I spent the last fourteen years thinking this was my office when it’s really been yours this entire time._

Sirius frowns, “I just had a question for Snape, that’s all,” he mutters.

“What is it?” Snape asks turning to look at Sirius.

Sirius enters the room, setting a book on the desk in front of him, “from what you showed me last week, this seems wrong, yes?” he asks, pulling a roll of parchment from in between the pages of the book, showing Snape the notes he took.

Snape sighs, “As if I don’t get enough of this from the bloody kids,” he murmurs taking the parchment from Sirius, reading it over before looking down at the book.

After a few moments, “I mean, they’re both technically correct,” Snape says, “my way is just better than the other,” he says, “What was the assignment?” he asks.

“I had the students name all the characteristics of the venom, and then explain why common remedies would have no effect on this venom,” Sirius explains.

Snape reads over the parchment again, “And you wrote this?” he asks gesturing to the paper.

Sirius nods, “It’s what I was going off of to see how well they actually knew the lesson.”

Snape looks back at Sirius, “Like I said, both are technically correct, make a judgment call,” he says, “Ask Remus, he’s the Dark Arts teacher.”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Remus says.

“Whatever,” Snape says, “Help Sirius, sort this,” he says.

“I already asked him,” Sirius says, “He didn’t know which was best.”

“Well, neither is wrong,” Snape says, “There’s more than one way to skin a kneazle.”

Sirius sighs, picking up his book and notes, “That’s not helpful.”

“It’s not my assignment,” Snape says plainly, “you know Hemlock is poisonous in almost every form,” he says.

Sirius looks at Snape, “Do you have any antidote yet?” he asks.

“No, I’m making it tomorrow,” Snape says, “Why?”

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” Sirius says gathering his things.

“No, why,” Snape grimaces, he didn’t want to see Sirius again tomorrow.

“Learning purposes,” Sirius says.

“Tomorrow is not a good time,” Snape says.

“Why?” Sirius asks.

“The full moon is tonight,” Remus says from his chair.

The fact that the full moon was tonight hadn’t even crossed Sirius’s mind, and he immediately feels bad about that, “Right,” he murmurs, “I forgot, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Remus says.

“If it’s done in time, I’ll let you come see it tomorrow night, perhaps,” Snape says, “but at this rate, with the two of you, I’ll never get this done in time to have that done by tomorrow night,” he says looking from Sirius to Remus, and back to Sirius.

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Goodbye,” he says before leaving the room, without so much as a second glance at Remus.

Snape looks over at Remus, eyeing him suspiciously.

“What?” Remus asks getting up, walking over to Snape.

“That was weird,” Snape says.

“No, it wasn’t,” Remus insists, climbing back onto Snape’s lap.

“No, Remus,” Snape says half annoyed, holding him at arms lengths away, “I’m working.”

“No, you should stop working,” Remus murmurs softly, looking back at Snape.

Snape should have known better than to try and get any sort of work done the day of the full moon. He usually spent all day in bed with Remus, and he should have planned this better, but with everything with Sirius, and Remus, he just sort of wasn’t thinking about it.

“Alright,” Snape says agreeably, with what Remus knew to be a very tiny smile.

Remus grins taking Snape’s hand, walking next door to his bedroom, shedding Snape’s clothes the moment the door was shut.

 

“Wow,” Snape mutters breathlessly, collapsing onto the bed after Remus pulls out of him.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, laying down onto the bed beside Snape.

Snape nods and closes his eyes for a moment, doing his best to ignore his sore, screaming muscles.

Remus sits up on the edge of the bed, pulling on his dressing gown.

“Where are you going?” Snape asks rolling over onto his side, pulling the sheets up over his waist.

Remus smiles, leaning over kissing Snape on the lips, “It’s nearly time for my potion, the moon will be here in a few hours,” he murmurs.

“I can get it for you,” Snape says moving to get up, wincing slightly.

Remus gently nudging Snape back down, “Don’t go anywhere,” he whispers.

Snape eases himself back down onto the bed, Remus had been fairly rough. Snape didn’t blame Remus, especially the day of the full moon, he knows Remus wouldn’t be rough with him on purpose, which is why he doesn’t want Remus to know how much pain he actually is in. He sighs, forcing himself up on the bed.

“Where are you running off to?” Remus asks returning a moment later.

Snape looks over his shoulder at Remus, forcing a smile, “I’m absolutely disgusting, I was going to take a shower,” he says.

Remus walks over to Snape, helping him up off the bed, “Merlin, you are covered,” he says trying not to smirk.

“I know,” Snape grimaces, “just, shut it.”

Remus smiles kissing Snape again, “maybe I’ll join you,” he murmurs softly.

“I need to get some work done Rem,” Snape says straightening himself up making his way over to the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks, watching Snape walk into the bathroom.

“Fine,” Snape grits out.

“Did I hurt you?” Remus asks concerned.

Snape turns his head, his hair falling down over his back, “It’s nothing,” Snape insists.

Remus frowns, “Severus, why didn’t you say something?”

“Did I look like I wasn’t enjoying myself,” Snape says turning around making his way into the loo, trying to shut Remus out.

Remus pushes the door back open, “At some point, I was clearly being too rough,” he murmurs.

“We’ve been over this before, I like when you are,” Snape says turning on the shower, “Please don’t start this again Remus.”

“But Severus,” Remus says softly, helping Snape remove his dressing gown.

“But, nothing, I don’t want to hear anymore,” Snape says stepping into the shower with Remus’s help.

Remus removes his own dressing gown, before getting into the shower behind Snape, “Let me help you,” he says softly, offering to wash Snape’s hair. Snape is willing to sacrifice a bit of his need to do everything for himself if it means Remus shuts up. Remus smiles to himself, as he washes Snape’s long dark hair, the smell of eucalyptus and ginger rising in the air, Severus Snape’s scent, a comfort for Remus now.

Remus’s hands are delicate as he washes Snape’s back for him. Snape doesn’t protest, even though Remus can hear him in his head, _I’m not a child, I can wash myself._ It makes Remus smile.

A small shiver runs down Snape’s spine when Remus turns the water off. Remus wraps a towel around Snape’s shoulders, kissing his cheek quickly before Snape turns his face away.

Remus smiles, “fine, I’ll give you your space.”

 

By nine that night, Snape was sitting at the table, finishing his grading from earlier, with a very furry wolf lying under the table, resting his chin on Snape’s left foot. Over the last few months, Snape had gotten used to a very gentle wolf, laying at his feet once a month. Snape would grade papers and Remus would lay down next to him. When Snape would read in bed, he would often look down to find Remus curled up next to him, with his chin resting on his leg. Once or twice Snape would fall asleep to Remus lying beside him, resting his head on his chest breathing softly. More often than not, Snape would fall asleep, and at the foot of his bed, Remus would curl up and fall asleep.

It’s after midnight when Snape finally goes to bed, crawling underneath the sheets, a very sleepy wolf, curling up beside Snape on the bed. Remus affectionately nips at Snape’s fingers.

Snape turns his hand over, gently scratching the top of Remus’s furry head, “Better?” Snape says, taking his hand back.

Remus responds by gently rubbing his nose against the back of Snape’s hand.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I know Rem,” he says softly, “I love you too,” he murmurs.

With that Remus settles his head down against Snape’s chest, as Snape turns off the light, they fall asleep together.

 

In the morning Snape gingerly moves a fairly weak Remus Lupin underneath the sheets, bringing him an extra pillow. Remus insisting he doesn’t need to be waited on, and Remus being reminded how Snape insisted the night before he also did not need to be waited on, and Remus insisting on helping him anyway. Snape brings Remus some breakfast, and some fruit, which he eats in bed before Snape brings Remus a small vial of potion to help with his sore muscles. In the late afternoon, Snape runs a warm bath for Remus, Remus somehow got Snape to agree to take a bath with him. The tired werewolf leaning against Snape’s almost too thin body, in the overly warm water which smelled faintly of ginger a scent which Remus has grown very fond of in the past year and a half. Comfort for the frail werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you all so very much for taking the time to read this! I appreciate that more than you know :) I do truly hoped you enjoyed this chapter and hope you come back next week for the next chapter <3


	6. The Dogs of Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring of 1995 brings up some feelings from the past that must be addressed at once. Summer of 1995 changes the course of the lives of every character we've met so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I do want to put this up front, this chapter will begin to explore some polyamory and a relationship with multiple partners. This topic will get touched on again in later chapters, but I do feel it could be quite subtle at times, but I do want to firmly state that this chapter starts Remus's multiple partner relationship and will be a topic from here on out. Given the history of Remus's partners, it may not be for everyone, but for those of you who do decide to give it a try, I do want to say that those cannon issues between the characters are discussed in a way that I try not to break the canon but enhance it to fit this storyline better. As a lot of awful things happened between the characters during canon, I feel it's important to address those issues for a happy, healthy relationship, and those things will be addressed in one form or another throughout the rest of this story. I just want to reiterate that Remus and Sirius were rivals of Severus, and then go on to become friends and something more, and the only way to get to that point, is to work through all of their previous issues, which will be seen in this story, to provide the happy, healthy relationship which they're all building toward. With that being said, bumps in the road are to be expected.

Remus leans over the desk, reading over some notes on a piece of parchment.

“Moony, you’re way too close,” Sirius says pushing him playfully.

Remus smiles, “You’ve never complained about it before,” Remus teases, causing Sirius to laugh.

“Oh, come off it Moony,” Sirius says looking over his shoulder at Remus.

Remus smiles moving his chair away, moving to the other side of the desk. Remus had begun sharing his office with Sirius and Sirius had started insisting on helping Remus with his grading. Sirius couldn’t believe he was actually enjoying teaching. Whether it was that he was enjoying teaching with Remus, or just enjoying teaching, he wasn’t sure but he wouldn’t be opposed to teaching on a regular basis.

Sirius looks at Remus, “come back,” Sirius pretend pouts.

Remus laughs, “You’re mad,” he says decidedly, “Do you want some tea?” he asks getting up to make himself a cup of tea.

“Sure,” Sirius says, deciding to take a break.

A moment later Remus sets a cup of tea in front of Sirius.

“Thank you,” Sirius says watching Remus sit back down, “Thanks for everything Rem,” he says.

Remus smiles, “of course,” he says, “This was the best thing I’ve done all year.”

Sirius smiles, “I’m actually enjoying this teaching thing,” he says.

“Really?” Remus asks curiously.

Sirius nods, “I could see myself doing it again.”

Remus takes a sip of his tea watching Sirius for a moment, “maybe you could stay for final exams,” he says, “help with extra study sessions,” Remus says trying to sound nonchalant.

Sirius looks at Remus, “What?” Sirius asks confused, he had been planning on leaving next weekend and going back to London.

Remus shrugs, “The kids loved your lessons,” he murmurs softly, “I feel like they learned quite a bit, and I liked having you around,” Remus shrugs.

“Moony,” Sirius says looking back at him.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but think about it,” Remus says.

Sirius is quiet for a moment, “Alright, I’ll think about it,” he says before, “but I need you to help me with this first.”

Remus smiles, scooting closer to Sirius to help him with the essay grading.

 

“So, do you think you’re ready for next week’s exam?” Remus asks when they’ve finished grading.

“No, I definitely need to brush up,” Sirius says.

Remus laughs, “You’re ready Pads, have some confidence in yourself,” he smiles.

Sirius looks at Remus, “I should be going to bed,” he says after a moment.

Remus frowns, “You never go to bed before dinner,” he says, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just need to go to bed,” Sirius says getting up.

“Sirius,” Remus says, reaching up grasping onto his hand.

“Release me,” Sirius says pulling his hand back, only to have Remus hold on tighter, “Remus,” he says sternly.

“Since when did we start keeping secrets from each other?” Remus says looking up at Sirius.

“Since I couldn’t be completely honest with you anymore,” Sirius replies.

“When was that?” Remus asks with a visible frown.

“Since you started dating Severus,” Sirius says.

Remus’s shoulders sag disappointedly as he lets go of Sirius’s hand, he didn’t know what to say, he was going to lose his best friend for the second time. And once again, there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Sirius sighs, “I shouldn’t have said that,” he says quietly, “Moony, I’m sorry,” Sirius murmurs kneeling down in front of Remus, “Moony.”

Remus looks away, “No,” he mutters.

“Moony,” Sirius says, reaching up gently stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

“No,” Remus says again, this time smacking Sirius’s hand away from his cheek.

“Remus,” Sirius sighs softly, “Rem, please, I didn’t mean that,” he says.

“Yes, you did,” Remus says, “and how can I blame you for it, you’re right,” he says tears beginning to brim the edge of his eyes.

“Rem,” Sirius says, “Rem, don’t,” he says, “Please don’t,” he says, the last thing Sirius wanted was to see Remus cry, “Please Rem.”

Remus groans turning away from Sirius, “You and Severus are just the same, running at the first sign of emotion,” Remus says, “You both make me so angry, and damn frustrated,” he sighs.

“Moony,” Sirius murmurs.

“Shut up Sirius,” Remus says harshly looking back over at him, “can’t you ever keep your fucking mouth shut for more than a minute.”

Sirius closes his mouth looking back at Remus, he’d never spoken to him like this and Sirius didn’t understand.

“Severus put in such an effort to get over your differences, and no he hasn’t gotten over them fully, but you,” Remus sighs, “you’ve barely put in an effort, and I can’t continue to live like this,” Remus sighs looking at Sirius, “I have to go,” he says rising from his seat.

“Remus you can’t go,” Sirius says getting up after Remus, “Not like this.”

“I can’t stay,” Remus says.

“Rem, please, I’m sorry,” Sirius says feeling his ears heat up, “I love you, I know it’s wrong, but I can’t stop, I’ve tried Moony, I’ve tried to stop loving you, but I can’t.”

“It’s because I still love you too, that I have to go,” Remus says, “I’ve known since you came back and I’ve tried to ignore it, but I do love you, Sirius,” he says, “But I also love Severus,” Remus says watching Sirius’s expression change from one of shock to one of confusion, “I love you both, in very different ways, but also in very much the same way,” Remus says, “and I can’t do that to Severus,” he says, “and I can’t do it to you,” he says heading for the door.

“Remus,” Sirius says grasping for his hand, pulling him back.

“Sirius, stop it, let me go,” Remus protests.

“Just- Just-“ Sirius stammers, “Just wait a minute,” Sirius couldn't believe this was happening right now, “Please.”

Remus sighs, “I can’t do this,” he says.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Sirius says, “just hear me out,” he sighs heavily, “you know how I feel now, and I know how you feel now,” Sirius says, “but just because we know doesn’t mean we have to act upon it, I’m not suggesting we do anything about it,” he sighs, “We don’t have to tell anyone about this, this never has to leave this room,” Sirius says, “and I will go.”

“No Sirius, don’t go,” Remus sighs, “I can’t let you do that,” he says, “This is important to you, and I need you to do this, not for me or anyone else, but for you,” he says, “and I won't take that away from you.”

“How can you always put others before yourself, Remus?” Sirius says frustratedly, “I just told you I loved you, always have, and made you come to the realization that you also still love me and want me, and potentially ruined your relationship, everything you’ve built here at Hogwarts, and with Severus and you’re still thinking about me, putting me and my needs and my wants, above your own,” he says, “You’re so selfless and loving and warm, and forgiving and you expect people not to fall in love with you,” Sirius says pulling at his hair.

"I am not to blame for your feelings Sirius," Remus says firmly, "I have a boyfriend, who I love very much," Remus gets up making his way to the door before turning back to look at Sirius, "And I am very sorry to say, but that's not you anymore Sirius," Remus says with a heavy sigh, "I love Severus, and would never do anything to hurt him, Sirius," this time Sirius doesn’t stop him as Remus leaves his own office.

 

Remus’s mind was a complete fog, he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, just walking in any direction, until he can’t walk anymore.

“Miss MacDougal, you and Miss Turpin will report to detention tomorrow evening, for failing to pay attention in my class,” Snape says, “My classroom is not a place for flirting, ten points from Ravenclaw, and from Slytherin, and I don’t want to see any more of these notes being passed during my lectures again.”

Remus is standing just outside Snape’s office when the two girls hurry from his office quickly leaving the classroom. Remus watches after them for a brief moment before walking inside Snape’s office.

Snape looks up from his desk, “Remus,” he says mildly surprised to see him so early in the evening.

Remus walks over to Snape, without saying a word and wraps his arms around his waist, clinging to him.

Snape frowns, “Remus,” he says, “What’s wrong?” he asks, this was strange even for Remus.

“I’m tired,” Remus mutters.

“Are you ill?” Snape asks, thinking this must be the only plausible reason for this strange behavior.

Remus shakes his head, clinging to Snape’s cloak resting his head on Snape’s shoulder.

“Remus,” Snape says quietly, starting to worry about his boyfriend.

“I love you,” Remus whispers quietly.

Snape glances around for a moment when he saw no one was around, “I love you too Rem,” he says softly.

When Remus doesn’t let go or say anything else, Snape starts to worry a bit more.

“Come here,” Snape murmurs softly, wrapping his arm around Remus’s waist. Remus tightens his arms around Snape’s neck, lifting himself up.

“Oh,” Snape says, adjusting his hold on Remus, as the younger man wraps his legs around his waist, “Rem,” he mutters tightening his hold on him, holding him against him so he doesn’t fall. Snape sighs, carrying Remus to the other side of the room sitting down in an armchair letting Remus curl up on his lap, resting there quietly hoping Remus would talk to him. Snape pulls his wand from his cloak, locking the door to his office so they wouldn’t be disturbed as he waited for Remus to come out of whatever this was and talk to him.

 

It’s over an hour, nearly two hours later when Remus finally shifts on Snape’s lap, uncurling himself from around the Potions Master. Snape lets his hand rest on Remus’s waist, watching him quietly not wanting to further upset him.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says quietly, moving to get up from Snape’s lap.

“Stay,” Snape murmurs, holding onto Remus. Remus sinks back into Snape’s body, leaning heavily against him.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says again.

“For what?” Snape asks, watching Remus.

“This,” Remus mutters, “You’re right, I’m overly emotional,” he sighs.

“I never said you were overly emotional,” Snape says, “You have a lot of emotions, but I just don’t want to see you upset, is all.”

Remus sighs, “I’m sorry Severus,” he says.

“Don’t be sorry,” Snape says.

“No, I really did something bad this time,” Remus mumbles.

Snape’s brows furrow, “What could you have done that’s made you this upset?”

Remus looks at Snape, “I never wanted to hurt you,” he says.

Snape frowns, “What are you talking about Remus?”

“Sirius,” Remus says quietly.

Snape sighs, of course, it would be something with Sirius, it had to be, it would be the only explanation.

“He told me today that he’s still in love with me,” Remus says, refusing to look at Snape.

“Well, that’s not hard to see,” Snape mutters.

Remus looks up at Snape, “What do you mean?” he asks.

“You’re not thick, I know you noticed, just as I have, the way he talks to you, talks _about_ you, the way he looks at you,” Snape pauses, “and the way you look at him, like you, can’t believe you got so lucky.”

“You know,” Remus says shocked, embarrassed, appalled at himself.

“Of course I knew,” Snape says, “I recognized that look,” he says, “It’s the same look you give me, when I’m having my morning coffee, and you’re running late, and you’re putting on your trousers, and I’m pretending I’m not annoyed you didn’t get up when I told you the first time,” Snape says watching Remus, “and you’re walking out the door, with your bag spilling everywhere, but you stop for a moment and say, _I’ll see you later_.”

Remus frowns looking at Snape for a moment, before wrapping his arms around him tight, “Why didn’t you say something,” he says, “I can’t believe you knew all this time,” Remus mumbles, burying his face in Snape’s long silky hair.

“You said it was nothing,” Snape replies, “you insisted that you were just friends, and it wasn’t like that anymore.”

“But you knew I was in love with him,” Remus says.

“And you tell me everyday how in love with me you are,” Snape says, “You love me.”

Remus nods, “I love you so much,” he says.

“And you love Sirius,” Snape says.

Remus nods, “I do,” he says quietly.

“I love you,” Snape says looking at Remus, “You know I do.”

Remus nods.

“And obviously Sirius loves you too,” Snape sighs.

Another nod, “I don’t want to have to choose between the two of you,” Remus says.

“I don’t know about Sirius, but I haven’t asked you to choose between anyone,” Snape says after a moment of silence.

Remus looks up at Snape, “What are you talking about?”

“I don’t want you to choose between us,” Snape says.

“I don’t want to be without you Severus,” Remus says, “We’re going to make a life together,” he says then frowns, “unless you don’t want that anymore,” Remus couldn’t blame Snape for that at all.

“We’ll talk about that later,” Snape says, “We’ve got to get through whatever this is first.”

Remus nods understanding, if he was Snape, he wouldn’t want to continue seeing him either.

“You would be miserable, without Sirius,” Snape says.

“I’ve lived without Sirius before,” Remus says.

“And I don’t think you can do it again,” Snape says looking at Remus.

 

Two weeks into the summer holiday, Remus sets down a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Snape, who was reading the Daily Prophet.

“Thank you,” Snape says looking up at Remus.

Remus smiles, leaning down for a kiss.

Snape rolls his eyes, “No,” he murmurs, turning back to his paper.

Remus pouts, “But I’m so sweet,” he says poking out his bottom lip.

Snape sighs, “Will you let me read if I do?”

Remus thinks for a moment, “Alright,” he agrees, leaning over for a kiss.

Snape leans over, kissing Remus’s cheek, “There.”

“I love you,” Remus smiles happily.

“I love you too Rem.”

Remus didn’t know what to expect from living at Spinner’s End, and it had only been two weeks, not nearly enough time for him to really form an opinion, but Remus loved Snape, and he loved waking up with him in the morning, and he knew enough to know he wanted to do this every day for the rest of his life.

Snape picks up his cup taking a sip of his tea, “I thought we bought more milk,” he says, looking at his milkless tea.

“Sorry,” Remus says curling up beside Snape on the sofa, “Sirius and I were up kind of late, and then he had to have milk with his ginger newts.”

Snape looks down at his watch, it was nearing noon, “Is that why he still hasn’t gotten up yet?”

Remus laughs, “probably.”

“How late were you up?” Snape asks, setting his tea down on the table.

“Two,” Remus says sheepishly.

Snape looks at Remus and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Fine, half past three,” Remus admits.

“Explains why you’re still in your pajamas,” Snape says setting his paper down, “Do you want breakfast?” he asks, “Or lunch I suppose.”

“That’s very sweet,” Remus smiles reaching for Snape’s hand, “I’ll make something in a little bit though.”

 

“Morning,” Snape looks up from his book, watching a very messy haired Sirius Black coming down the stairs in nothing but his underwear.

“I think you mean afternoon,” Snape says, looking at the tattoo lining Sirius’s collar bone.

Sirius shrugs, before dropping himself down onto the sofa beside Snape, causing him to scowl slightly.

“What’s with you?” Sirius asks, pulling a blanket over his body, covering himself up.

“I just didn’t expect to see so much of you today,” Snape teases.

Sirius smirks, “You’re welcome.”

Snape scoffs, “Don’t you have something to do?”

“I could probably work on my lesson plan,” Sirius says, “Dumbledore offered me a job teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to the second, and fifth years next term,” he says proudly.

Snape laughs lightly, “I know, you’ve been talking about it for the past week,” he says knowing Sirius was really excited about the opportunity to be really teaching, not just guest lecturing, “Do you know what you at least want to teach them?” Snape asks.

Sirius shakes his head, “I hadn’t gotten that far yet.”

“Well, you’ve only got a couple of months to put your lesson plan together,” Snape murmurs before taking a sip of his tea, looking back at his book turning the page.

“Maybe I could ask Moony to help me put together my lesson plan,” Sirius says, “Speaking of Moony, where is he?” he asks looking around.

“He went out to get some milk, since you two had a late-night binge session,” Snape says teasingly.

Sirius smiles, “There’s never a wrong time for a ginger newt,” he says, “but maybe we overdid it a little,” Sirius laughs.

Snape laughs, “You drank an entire liter of milk, in a single night.”

“Oh, that was nothing,” Sirius laughs, “When we were fifteen, Moony and I snuck into the kitchens at like eleven and the house elves gave us, sandwiches, bacon, mashed potato, treacle tarts, cherry pie, pumpkin juice, hot cocoa with marshmallow, and that was all in one night,” Sirius says proudly.

“Merlin’s beard,” Snape says, “you’re insane, the both of you,” he laughs.

Sirius smiles, “so a plate of ginger newts and some milk, is a light night.”

“Sounds like it,” Snape says.

 

Ten minutes later Remus comes home, and Sirius gets up excitedly going to see Remus.

“Sirius,” Remus laughs, “You’re not wearing any clothes,” he says.

Sirius smiles, “Nope,” he says before pressing a kiss to Remus’s cheek.

Remus laughs, “go get dressed,” he says.

“But Moony,” Sirius pouts, “I missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone for twenty minutes,” Remus laughs taking his shoes off, “and you were asleep when I left.”

Sirius smiles, “I’m awake now,” he grins.

“I can see that,” Remus says, “I can see a whole lot of you,” he says still trying to get Sirius to put some clothes on.

“You’re welcome,” Sirius smirks.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Sev, do you want some milk in your tea?” he asks.

“No, it’s fine, I’ve almost finished,” Snape answers from the next room.

“I’d like a ham sandwich,” Sirius says.

Remus resists the urge to roll his eyes, “Maybe you should get dressed, so you can make yourself one then,” he says, going to put away the milk.

“You’re not even going to make me a sandwich Moony?” Sirius pouts.

“You’re testing my patience, aren’t you,” Remus says.

Sirius smiles, “Maybe a little.”

Remus laughs, “Go on you,” he says shooing Sirius off.

“Fine,” Sirius says, going back upstairs to get dressed.

Five minutes later Remus sets a plate with a sandwich on the dining table, with a glass of water.

“You really made him a sandwich?” Snape says resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“You said you didn’t want anything,” Remus insists, “Why, have you changed your mind?”

“No,” Snape says, “doesn’t he know how to make his own sandwich,” he mutters.

Remus laughs lightly, “I doubt it,” Remus says, “I’m honestly surprised he doesn’t have Kreacher here right now.”

“You mean that cleaning Elf,” Snape says.

“What?” Remus says.

“That Elf has been popping in, and doing the cleaning late at night,” Snape says, “he doesn’t seem to like anyone much.”

Remus shakes his head sitting down beside Snape on the couch, “No, he doesn’t,” he says, “So the two of you should get on just fine,” Remus teases.

Snape rolls his eyes but can’t help but laugh, “I like you, don’t I,” he says looking back at Remus.

“I suppose you do,” Remus smiles, “Most of the time.”

“Nearly, all the time,” Snape teases.

Remus smiles, wrapping his arms around Snape pulling him closer, only to have Snape protest.

“Rem, I’m reading,” Snape murmurs.

Remus smiles pressing a gentle kiss to Snape’s lips, and Snape kisses him back. Remus crawls into Snape’s lap, clinging to him as he kisses him.

“Remus,” Snape mutters, pulling away a moment later.

Remus smiles, “Would a little romance kill you,” he teases.

“Best not to chance it,” Snape says.

Remus smiles kissing him again, “I love you,” he says, hugging him tight.

“I love you too Rem,” Snape says softly, allowing Remus to curl up on his lap.

 

“Get a room you two,” Sirius says, coming down the stairs finally dressed.

“We don’t insist on snogging like teenagers, in front of you,” Snape retorts.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a bit more snogging,” Remus says looking up at Snape.

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t,” Snape says with a slight smirk.

“Don’t worry Sev, we’ll show you how it’s done,” Sirius grins.

Snape grimaces, with a disgusted expression, “Sirius,” Remus says slightly embarrassed.

Snape looks at Sirius taking in his outfit, he was dressed in a pair of denim jeans that clung to his legs, and some sort of shirt with his chest exposed, “The hell are you wearing?” Snape asks noticing his exposed tattoos.

Remus laughs looking at Snape, “Those are muggle clothes.”

“Why are you wearing muggle clothes?” Snape asks, “And why would the muggles dress that way? What’s the point of that shirt if it’s not even going to cover up your entire torso?”

Remus laughs, “It’s just the fashion, it’s a V-neck,” he says, “I think you’re more likely to find them on more women though.”

“No reason a man couldn’t wear one,” Sirius says simply.

Remus smiles, “I made you a sandwich,” he says, “on the table.”

Sirius grins, “You’re the best,” he says, going over to eat his sandwich.

Snape looks down at Remus, “So you’re just going to stay here then,” he says.

Remus smiles and nods, “It’s my favorite place.”

“How am I supposed to read with you like this?” Snape asks.

Remus smiles, “You’re not,” he says, “You’re supposed to pay attention to me now.”

Snape tries not to, but he can’t help but smile, “Remus.”

“Yes?” Remus answers, looking back at Snape.

Snape doesn’t answer instead, he finds himself completely distracted by the smile on Remus’s lips.

 

“Never thought I’d see the day, Severus Snape looked completely smitten with someone.”

Remus rolls his eyes, looking up to see Sirius standing in the doorway, “Sirius, you’re being rude.”

“Am I?” Sirius asks, “Which part was rude?” he asks.

“When you showed up, uninvited,” Snape replies.

Remus looks up at Snape, “honestly,” he sighs, annoyance dripping from his lips.

“Something we can help you with Sirius?” Snape asks.

“Severus,” Remus says noticing the more than annoyed tone in his voice.

Snape rolls his eyes, looking over at Sirius who was wearing a sort of proud smirk, which earned him a sort of disgusted glare from Snape.

Remus gets up, “Knock it off,” he says, “both of you,” Remus says looking from Sirius back to Snape, then back to Sirius.

Snape turns away, biting his tongue to stop himself saying something he would regret.

“Sirius, you’ve no right to be jealous,” Remus says.

“It’s not like you didn’t spend all night with him,” Snape mutters.

“Sounds like someone else is the jealous one here,” Sirius says narrowing his eyes at Snape.

Snape rolls his eyes, getting up picking up his book.

“Severus, don’t go,” Remus says, “Sirius is just acting like a brat.”

“I can see that,” Snape says, “I have work to do, so if you’ll excuse me,” he says walking behind Remus, brushing past Sirius in the doorway.

“Severus,” Remus sighs watching him go to his office, “Damnit Sirius you always have to start something don’t you.”

Sirius looks at Remus he wants to hug him, but he senses now isn’t the time, “I’m sorry,” he murmurs.

“I’m not the one you need to be apologizing to,” Remus says.

Sirius stares with wide eyes back at Remus, “You want me to say sorry to him?” he asks half shocked.

Remus stares back at Sirius he didn’t think that question justified an answer.

“Moony,” Sirius says looking back at Remus.

Remus crosses his arms over his chest looking back at Sirius, “Sirius, you knew what you were getting into, when you agreed to come and stay with us,” Remus says, “you’re going to have to learn to control your jealousy.”

Sirius sighs, “Well I’ve never been very good at that.”

“Well you’re going to have to learn, if you want to continue staying with us,” Remus says, “Do you really think this is easy for Severus? Having you here, aware of _our_ relationship, on top of the one we’ve spent years building without you,” Remus says.

“I know,” Sirius mutters, “Okay,” he murmurs, “I’ll apologize.”

“And mean it,” Remus says, “This isn’t easy for anyone, and especially not when we all don’t try,” he says.

“I do mean it,” Sirius says, “You’re right,” he sighs.

Sirius swallows his pride, before walking down the hall, knocking on the door to Snape’s office. Snape looks up, and he can see Sirius standing in the half-closed doorway but doesn’t answer right away.

“Snape,” Sirius murmurs quietly.

Snape sets his quill down, watching Sirius shift nervously on the other side of the door.

“Severus,” Sirius murmurs, “Can I come in?” he asks.

Snape leans back in his chair slightly looking at Sirius, who was now looking at him with nervous eyes, but Sirius didn’t dare enter the room just yet.

“Please,” Sirius adds.

Snape looks back at Sirius for a moment longer before, “Come in.”

Sirius slowly enters the room walking over to the desk, biting the inside of his cheek watching Snape nervously.

“Can I help you with something?” Snape asks after a moment of silence.

Sirius sighs, “I wanted to apologize,” he says, lifting his eyes up to meet Snape’s dark ones.

“You wanted to apologize?” Snape asks.

Sirius nods, “I was an asshole,” he mutters, “I’m sorry,” he mumbles.

“Sorry for which part?” Snape asks.

“All of it,” Sirius says, “I was jealous, obviously, and I have no right,” he continues, “I love Moony, and he loves you, and I know you love Moony too, which is why we both agreed to do this, and make him happy, and I want him to be happy, and I know you do too, and it makes Moony happy when we get along,” Sirius says.

Snape watches Sirius, everything he was saying was correct, but Snape wasn’t ready to give in just yet.

“More importantly, I want to get along with you,” Sirius says, “because I really do think we could have something good, the three of us,” he says, “I know the two of us, are still working through things, and that takes time, but I see the effort you’ve put into _us_ getting along, and I appreciate that more than I’m willing to admit, and it gets easier every day, but I really have sort of grown to like being around you,” he says and Snape can see the thought processing as the words come out of Sirius’s mouth.

“We’re not going to be best friends, we’re barely even friends at this point, but it’s not going to happen overnight, and I’m willing to,” he pauses, “I _want_ to continue working on this every day with you, until we are where we really want to be with _our_ relationship, and with Moony,” Sirius says, “I am sorry, you were right, I spent all night with Moony, it’s only fair that you also got to spend some time with him too, and I am going to make more of an effort to be more respectful of that, because you’re always respectful of the time Moony and I spend together, and I’m going to put more effort into, and be more respectful of the time the three of us spend together.”

Snape looks at Sirius, who was looking like he might explode at any second, and Snape _wants_ to watch Sirius squirm for a while longer, make him sweat a bit, but he thinks better of this decision.

“I accept your apology,” Snape says, and Sirius exhales deeply, in a sigh of relief, “Thank you for saying that, I know it must have been hard to say any of that, to me.”

Sirius nods, “but I don’t want it to be hard to say things like that to you,” he says, “I will get better,” he says.

“I have no doubts that you will,” Snape says, “So long as you want to, that is.”

“I want to,” Sirius insists.

“Thank you,” Snape says, looking back at Sirius.

A tiny smile forms on Sirius’s lips and he steps forward, holding his arms out, awkwardly.

Snape frowns, “What are you doing?” he asks.

“I, Uh-“ Sirius steps back, putting his arms by his side, “Thought we should hug.”

Snape frowns, “We don’t hug,” he says, “We’ve never hugged before.”

“It just seemed like an appropriate time,” Sirius mutters.

Snape frowns, “No hugging.”

“Fair enough,” Sirius says, “I’m gonna go to my room now,” he says turning to leave, “goodbye.”

Snape stares with a prominent frown on his face as he watches Sirius leave shutting the door behind him, before looking back at his book picking his quill back up, going back to work.

It’s not even five minutes later when the door to his office opens again. Snape thinks it’s probably Remus coming to check on him again, but when he doesn’t see Remus’s sandy brown hair appear in the doorway, he gets suspicious. That is until he feels a nudge at his foot.

Snape looks down, and sees a large shaggy black dog, at his feet. He crosses his arms over his chest, “What are you doing?” Snape asks looking down at Sirius, who was nuzzling his nose against Snape’s leg.

When Snape doesn’t take the bait, Sirius tugs at the bottom of Snape’s trousers with his teeth. Snape watches him, he didn’t sense that Sirius was doing anything malicious, but he was curious as to what this was.

“Sirius,” Snape says when he nips at his elbow tugging at the sleeve of his robe, growling slightly.

Snape narrows his eyes at Sirius, and Sirius snaps a bark at Snape.

“Fine,” Snape says, unfolding his arms only to have Sirius nudging his hand.

Snape stares back at Sirius, “No,” he says, pulling his hand back.

Sirius growls at Snape, nudging his hand again.

Snape sighs heavily, “Fine,” he mutters giving in, deciding he could at least give Sirius a semi-affectionate pat on the head as a dog, gently patting Sirius on the head. Sirius leans into Snape as he pets the top of his head.

“What the hell is going on in here?” Remus enters the room a minute later.

Snape looks up at Remus, “I think the real question is why is Sirius, a dog,” he says looking back down at the dog who was refusing to let Snape stop petting him.

Remus laughs, “Really Pads?” he says, kneeling down on the floor beside Sirius, gently scratching behind his ears. Sirius happily leaning into the scratches.


	7. In Snakes We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus begins to navigate the reality of having two partners. Sirius has to come to terms with his own feelings. While Severus has to learn that he doesn't have to keep everything a secret all the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just putting this up front, this chapter will continue with the polyamory as established in the previous chapter. This chapter will continue to build on the previous, and as I stated previously canon things will begin to be addressed revolving the new relationship as our characters begin to work through some bumps in their relationships.

When August of 1995 comes around, Snape packs up his trunk and heads back to Hogwarts, while Sirius and Remus stay behind, Sirius having left his packing until the last minute. Snape begins unpacking his trunk, putting his potion ingredients back together, organizing his office and his classroom.

Snape is surprised when he enters his bedroom and sees Remus sitting on the edge of his bed, “Hello,” he says.

Remus smiles getting up walking over to Snape, wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, “Hi,” he says kissing his lips.

Snape kisses Remus back, letting his hand rest against Remus’s waist, “You’re here,” he says.

Remus nods, “I missed you.”

“It’s only been two nights,” Snape says.

“And that’s two nights more than I’m used to not seeing you,” Remus insists.

Snape laughs lightly, “and what about the mutt,” he smirks.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Stop that,” he says, “He’ll be fine for one night, he’s going to come up tomorrow.”

Snape nods leaning over kissing Remus once more, deciding he did miss the werewolf.

Remus smiles, kissing Snape back before pulling back a moment later, “I got a note from the Headmaster,” he says, “that’s why I came up tonight.”

Snape frowns, “What did it say?”

“It said, he wanted to see us and discuss some things,” Remus says.

“Us?” Snape asks.

Remus nods, “Yes, you too,” he says.

“Why does he want to see the two of us?” Snape asks.

“Well,” Remus says turning away.

Snape narrows his eyes at Remus, “Remus.”

Remus turns away trying not to look at Snape, “Well,” he says again.

“Did you say something, Remus?” Snape asks, “To the headmaster, about the two of us.”

“Not exactly,” Remus says, looking over at Snape.

“Sirius then,” Snape says.

“I don’t think,” Remus pauses, “I think I know what it’s about, but it’s hard to explain exactly,” he says.

“Sirius either said something about you and me, or you said something about you and I because I didn’t say anything about the two of us,” Snape says, “Or the three.”

“That’s where it gets complicated,” Remus says, “I think it’s more about Sirius and me,” he says, “This was right after term ended, Sirius and I were in our office grading the final exams and we,” Remus pauses, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted to say, “Had a moment,” he says.

Snape raises an eyebrow at Remus, “Moment of what?”

Remus thinks for a moment, “A moment of weakness,” he offers.

Snape look at Remus, waiting for him to further explain.

Remus’s cheeks flush pink, “We were snogging,” he murmurs, “and uh, we were interrupted,” Remus pauses, “by Minerva.”

“Oh great,” Snape mutters.

“And Sirius and I aren’t really a new thing to her, she’s used to seeing us snogging, can’t tell you how many times she caught us snogging when we were in school,” he says, earning him a glare from the Potions Master, “Sorry,” he mumbles, before clearing his throat.

“Get on with it Remus,” Snape says.

“Right,” Remus nods, “she asked about it, and I was teasing Sirius when I said he was just filling in for when you were unavailable to me.”

Snape glares back at Remus, “Excuse me,” Snape says in a tone that Remus had only heard probably one other time in their two years of dating.

“She didn’t think I was being serious,” Remus says, “she thought it was a funny joke,” he says, “but you know how Albus is, he’s more perceptive than he lets on,” Remus says, “he lets people think he’s just a mad old man,” he says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “He is mad,” he says, “but he’s bloody brilliant,” Snape says with a hint of pride, and an exceptional amount of respect for the elder wizard.

Remus nods in agreement, “And you know how he never wants to be left out of a good joke,” he says.

“I’ve aged ten years during the course of this story,” Snape says looking at Remus’s nervous eyes.

“Right,” Remus says quickly, “Albus walks in afterward, and wants to know what was so funny, and Minerva explained the funny story,” he says, “Albus got a nice chuckle out of it, but I did see the gears in his head turning.”

Snape sighs, “You’re a nightmare,” he says turning away.

Remus frowns, “Sev,” he murmurs.

Snape sits down on the bed, looking up at Remus, “We talked about this.”

“I know,” Remus says, “I’m sorry,” he says walking over to Snape, sitting down on his lap.

Snape looks at Remus, as he settles himself in his lap, “Rem,” he says.

“I know you don’t want anyone to know, but we can at least tell Albus, we’ve been together nearly two years, and the Headmaster won’t tell anyone,” Remus says, “I think it’ll be okay.”

“I don’t want people to know,” Snape says.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Remus asks.

“No,” Snape answers without hesitation, “I just want some privacy when it comes to certain things,” he says.

“You always want privacy,” Remus says, “he’s not going to pry Severus,” he says wrapping his arms around Snape’s shoulders.

Snape looks at Remus, he really didn’t want to do this.

“I’ll go and talk to him on my own if it really makes you that uncomfortable Severus, but this is Dumbledore we’re talking about,” Remus says looking at Snape.

Snape sighs, “I’ll go,” he mumbles, “but I definitely don’t want to talk about my feelings.”

Remus cracks a smile and stifles a laugh, “I didn’t realize you had feelings, dear.”

Snape grimaces at the pet name. Remus smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of Snape’s mouth.

 

“Remus, Severus,” Professor Dumbledore smiles happily, “May I offer you a cup of tea?”

Snape nods, “Yes, thank you, Headmaster,” Remus smiles politely, sitting down across the desk from Professor Dumbledore beside Snape.

Professor Dumbledore sets a tray of tea and biscuits down on the small end table between the two of them. Without even thinking about it Remus pours two cups of tea nudging one toward Snape, who adds milk and sugar to his tea and takes a long sip his hot tea.

“I take it you’ve both prepared delightfully inspiring lessons for the coming year,” Dumbledore says with a pleasant smile.

“I have some exciting Defense lessons planned,” Remus confirms, “and I’ve been helping Sirius prepare his lesson plans.”

Dumbledore beans brightly, “Professor Black is taking well to the idea of teaching then?” he asks before taking a long drink from his teacup.

Remus smiles, “Oh yes, he is very excited,” Remus says, “He’s prepared a lesson on Vampires, Hags, Fire Crabs, and Gargoyles,” he says, “I helped him go over his lesson plan, but I was fairly impressed with what he came up with on his own.”

“I’m so happy to hear that,” he says, setting down his teacup, “and Professor Snape,” Dumbledore smiles, “you seem to have taken quite the liking to our dear Professor Lupin here.”

Snape nods nervously, watching the headmaster.

“I take it the Wolfsbane Potions have given you ample bonding time then,” he says.

Snape raises an eyebrow in suspicion, “Well, I don’t hate him, if that’s what you’re getting at,” Snape says crossing one leg over the other, looking up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore chuckles, “Well I think we’re all winning in that case,” he says with a pleasant smile.

Remus clears his throat, “I like to think we’re friends now,” he says looking over at Snape briefly, before looking back at the Headmaster.

“Sometimes something more,” Dumbledore says softly, “perhaps,” he adds after a moment.

Snape says nothing and looks over at Remus, before taking a sip of his tea.

“Uh,” Remus says nervously, “Yes,” Remus says unable to hide the shakiness in his voice, “Severus and I have taken a liking to one another, and for the better part of two years now we’ve been seeing each other,” he says.

“Oh, to be young and in love,” Dumbledore smiles before taking a sip of his tea, “I remember when you two boys were in school together.”

Snape looks over at Remus with a confused look on his face, wondering exactly where Dumbledore was going with this story. Remus gives him a small shrug, he wasn’t quite sure where Dumbledore was going either but assumed the answer was close behind.

“Bitter enemies,” Dumbledore says.

Remus frowns, “I think enemy is a bit strong,” he says quietly.

“I always knew there was potential for the two of you,” he smiles, “It was always there, and now you’ve found it as well,” Dumbledore says, “Young Sirius or James would not have been too fond of that friendship though, that’s the way it had to be back then, but now,” he smiles looking from Snape to Remus, “All three can get along.”

Remus glances over at Snape, before looking back at Dumbledore.

“Severus,” Dumbledore says turning his gaze on the Potions Master.

“Yes, Headmaster,” Snape answers.

“I am so proud of you, I can see how much you care for Remus,” Dumbledore says, causing Snape’s ears to heat up, “Even more than you care for yourself,” Dumbledore continues, and Snape wishes he would stop talking, “It is one of the most admirable things I’ve seen in many years, the three of you, together, have put aside all your differences, and become a sort of family, even after everything in your past and I must say I am very happy with the three of you, and with Sirius taking responsibility of raising young Harry, letting him see the three of you have worked through your differences, will give him hope and set an astonishing example for him,” Dumbledore says looking from Remus to Snape, “I will always support the brilliantly peculiar family you’ve all created.”

 

When term begins Sirius begins teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts to second and fifth years. Sirius felt slightly better about teaching when he realized he had Harry in his class, it made him feel a little less nervous. Remus shares his office with Sirius and lets Sirius have his bedroom, and he moves nearly all of his things to Snape’s bedroom. Snape did not mind Remus sharing his room, he had grown used to going to his bedroom and finding Remus studying or grading at the table, or reading in bed. Snape would take a shower, and Remus would make tea. Remus would be getting dressed, and Snape would be pretending to read while watching the werewolf. Remus spent most nights of the week with Snape but he spent a few nights a week with Sirius as well. Remus preferred to stay with Snape, simply because they didn’t see each other as much, whereas Remus saw Sirius all the time since they share the same classroom and office and often spent time together in between classes.

 

As summer ends and fall begins, Professor Sirius Black drops a stack of papers onto his desk after class one October afternoon, intending on grading them right away. He turns around quickly hearing a knock on his office door, “Come in,” he says.

Sirius smiles when he sees Harry enter the room, “Harry,” he says happily going to give him a hug.

“Hi Sirius,” Harry mumbles hugging him awkwardly.

“How are you?” Sirius asks patting him on the shoulder, before leaning back against his desk.

“Fine,” Harry answers, looking back at Sirius.

“What can I do for you?” Sirius asks before glancing down at his watch, “I thought you would be having lunch about now.”

“I uh- yeah,” Harry murmurs, “I wanted to ask about my essay,” he lies quickly.

Sirius frowns slightly, “What about it?” he asks.

“I’m worried I didn’t do well,” Harry says.

“I think you did just fine,” Sirius says looking over his shoulder at the desk with multiple stacks of paper on it, “I have them here somewhere, we can look at it together,” he says starting to peer between different stacks of paper.

“Uh, yeah,” Harry says nervously, “but maybe tomorrow, I forgot I told Hermione I’d meet her for lunch,” he says quickly.

“Oh,” Sirius says, “Okay then,” he says sensing there was something Harry wasn’t telling him.

“I’ll see you later,” Harry says quickly before almost running out the door.

This encounter had Sirius rather confused but he thinks maybe this is just the way fifteen-year-old boys are, he did have his fair share of moody moments when he was fifteen.

 

Later that evening Remus has his hands, traveling slowly over Sirius’s waist, moving the hem of his shirt up as he places gentle distracting kisses across Sirius’s neck.

“Mhmm Rem,” Sirius hums pulling Remus up onto his lap.

Remus smiles, looking down at Sirius, “You know I love when you do that,” he murmurs, leaning down kissing his lips. Sirius kisses Remus back, letting Remus pull his shirt off.

Sirius reaches for Remus’s shirt, pulling it off him, tossing it onto the bed behind him, reaching for the button on his trousers, quickly getting it open.

“Remus,” both men stop, when there’s a knock at the door, it was Snape.

“Just ignore it, he’ll go away,” Sirius whispers, continue to work on getting Remus out of his clothes.

“Sirius,” Remus murmurs, “that’s rude.”

“Are you in there, Rem?” Snape calls again.

Sirius pulls Remus down on top of him as he lays back on the bed.

“Stop Sirius,” Remus mutters.

“Moony,” Sirius pouts trying to keep Remus in place as he moves to get off the bed.

“Ow, fuck Pads,” Remus groans as he tumbles off the side of the bed landing with a hard thud, Sirius landing right on top of him.

“Shit,” Sirius swears, rubbing at his head, he knocked against the bedside table.

“Sirius, get off,” Remus rasps, pushing him back.

Remus pushes himself up, sitting on the floor when he sees Snape standing in the doorway, with a sort of confused look on his face.

Snape watches Sirius scrambling up on the floor, rubbing a bump on his head.

“Severus,” Remus says, quickly trying to button his trousers up.

Snape watches the two of them, “I heard a crash.”

Remus’s cheeks heat up, “Yes, “he says, “we fell off the bed.”

“Looks like it,” Snape says looking away after a moment.

“Do you need something?” Sirius asks, looking up at Snape from the floor.

Snape sets a goblet of wolfsbane potion on the table, “Please carry on,” he says before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

“Sirius,” Remus groans in frustration, before getting up, putting his shirt back on. Sirius sighs, watching Remus walk out after Snape.

“Severus,” Remus says catching up to him, “Severus, wait.”

“What?” Snape asks calmly, turning to face Remus.

“I’m sorry about that,” Remus says, “Sirius was-“

“I think I got a pretty good picture of what he was doing,” Snape says.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says again.

“No need,” Snape says, “but you should probably get back.”

“Don’t be upset,” Remus says.

Snape frowns, “Why would I be upset?” he asks.

Remus gives Snape a knowing look.

“It’s rather embarrassing, walking in on you two, but I’m not upset about it,” Snape says forcing the words as calmly as he could.

Remus sighs, reaching for Snape’s hand.

“You have nothing to be ashamed of,” Snape says, “I have somewhere to be,” he says next, “stop worrying so much,” he insists, “go on.”

Remus couldn’t help but feel like there was still unsaid feelings but doesn’t push the issue, letting Snape go, before walking back to his bedroom.

 

Remus walks into his room, to Sirius healing the knot on his head.

“Where’d Severus go?” Sirius asks when Remus comes back without him.

“Probably back to his room, he said he had something to do,” Remus says, crossing his arms over his chest, “you always do this Sirius.”

“You’re going to have to be more specific,” Sirius says.

“Whenever Severus comes around, you always get all, I don’t know like you’re trying to assert dominance over me or something,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

“I do not,” Sirius says defensively.

“Yes, you do,” Remus insists, “It’s really annoying.”

“I don’t do that,” Sirius says firmly.

“You do,” Remus says in a tone that made it clear this wasn’t going to be a topic for discussion.

Sirius narrows his eyes back at Remus but doesn’t say anything.

 

Remus feels bad that he didn’t see this before, it didn’t help that the full moon was two nights away, but he was clearly oblivious to Sirius’s behavior well before this week. Sirius was a jealous man, and he was trying to work on being less jealous, but it wasn’t a change he could just make overnight. Remus should have noticed the way Sirius always seemed to loosely put Snape down when talking about him. The way that whenever Snape was in the room, Sirius suddenly had to have his attention, the way Sirius needed Remus to agree with him, and show Snape that he’s somehow better than him. Sirius was still trying to mark Remus as his territory and Remus was going to put a stop to this immediately. Remus didn’t want to choose between the two of them, but Sirius was forcing his hand and he would if Sirius didn’t start being better sooner rather than later.

 

“Sirius, I’m only going to say this one more time, and never again,” Remus says looking back at Sirius, “Severus and I have a relationship, a relationship that he was willing to extend to include you in,” Remus says watching Sirius, “for none other than my own happiness, but right now I am not happy, I am not happy with how you’ve been behaving. I’ve talked to you about the jealousy, and I understand that it’s a hard thing to get over, but you’re not even trying,” Remus accuses, “I’ve been stupid not to have seen it before, but I won’t let you treat Severus this way anymore, this is the final straw Sirius,” Remus says, “You need to find another way to deal with your jealousy rather than snarky comments, and rude glares at my boyfriend,” he says, “and if you can’t, then I can’t be with you anymore, I am not your property, I am a person, not a prize to be won by who’s got the shiniest Galleon, and I expect you to treat me with respect, and you haven’t been very respectful of me lately, and that’s not okay. If you can’t get this together in the next few weeks, if you’re not _trying_ ,” he says, “our relationship will be over, and I’m afraid to say our friendship with it,” he murmurs, wishing he didn’t have to say this, “We can continue working together, sharing our office, but that’s it Pads.”

Sirius feels shame wash over him, Remus was right, he was rude, he was jealous, he was a grade A asshole. Sirius feels his heart sink in his chest, he never wanted, never meant to disrespect Moony, he loved him, and he wasn’t used to having to share him, Moony was always his, always just his and he was struggling.

“I’m sorry,” Sirius says quietly, feeling as if he’d just gotten shouted at for playing in his mother’s makeup, which wasn’t an unusual scene for Sirius growing up in the Black household.

Remus says nothing, he didn’t have any more words he could say to Sirius.

“I know I’ve said that a million times, and it seems like I don’t mean it but I do mean it Moony, I am sorry,” Sirius says looking back at Remus, before turning his eyes down looking at his knees, “I don’t want to lose you Moony,” he says so quietly he’s whispering.

“Pads, I love you but you’re not the only person in my world anymore, you came crashing back into my life after twelve years, and it took the better part of those twelve years for me to _try_ to put you behind me, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t,” he says, “But then Severus came into my life, and he was everything I needed, and I trusted him, and he trusted me, which given our history wasn’t easy for him to do, but we made something work and when you dropped back into the world we had already been together for nearly a year and I loved him, really loved him Pads,” Remus sighs, “and yet there you were shining like the brightest star in the universe, and I’m so fucking selfish to accept both you and Severus, but I just can’t choose, and if I have to, then I’ll have to walk away, alone.”

Sirius can’t let Remus walk out of his life, if he had to accept Snape to keep Remus, then he would do it, starting at this moment, Sirius was going learn to live with Severus Snape, and perhaps even more.

For the better part of an hour, Sirius sits on the bed talking to Remus as he tries to work out his feelings aloud with him if there was anyone who he could talk to, it was Remus, it was always Remus. Sirius talked about everything he hated, everything that annoyed him, everything he didn’t understand, and a few things he sort of liked about Snape, and Remus listened and spoke when appropriate. Sirius felt better, somehow, he felt lighter after talking to Remus, Remus always could take any weight off his shoulders. Sirius was going to sort things out with Snape tomorrow, he wasn’t going to make any excuses.

 

Remus walks down to the dungeons and finds Snape in his classroom working by firelight. Snape glances up when the door creeks open.

“What are you doing down here?” Snape asks slicing up ginger root.

Remus walks over wrapping his arms around Snape’s shoulders, causing the older man to stop what he was doing.

“I was just on my way to bed when I saw your light on,” Remus says.

“Why were you going to bed so early?” Snape asks, setting his knife down on the table.

“I assumed you would be in bed,” Remus answers.

“You were spending the night with Sirius,” Snape says.

“I never said that,” Remus says, “you assumed that.”

Snape nods he had assumed that, by what he had walked in on earlier.

“Sirius and I had a little tiff,” Remus admits.

“Why?” Snape asks pulling out the seat next to him, offering it to Remus to sit, so he could go back to cutting his ginger root.

Remus sits down, moving his chair as close to Snape as he could without getting in his way, “It’s not important,” Remus says.

“Sounds kind of important,” Snape prods.

Remus smiles, leaning over kissing his cheek, “What are you making?” he asks.

“Patience,” Snape answers with a slight smirk, slicing the rest of his ginger root.

Mysterious, Remus thinks whoever said Severus Snape wasn’t fun, “Can I help?” Remus asks.

Snape laughs lightly, “you don’t have to,” he says, “I’ll be done shortly.”

“Why don’t you want my help?” Remus laughs, “because that one time, my potion deflated in on itself?”

Snape laughs, “I didn’t think it was possible to make the deflating draft actually deflate itself until I saw you do it,” he says remembering back to the sixth year when Remus’s potion had imploded in his cauldron.

Remus laughs, looking over at Snape, “I saw you snickering at me, as Slughorn tried to figure out what I’d done wrong.”

Snape smiles, “What had you done wrong?” he asks.

“I still don’t know,” Remus laughs.

Snape smiles shyly, before looking away, “I don’t know if you got my note,” he says, “I didn’t want Sirius or James to see me talking to you, so I slipped you a note under your book, with a few tricks I used,” he murmurs.

Remus stares with wide eyes at Snape, “You put that note under my book?” he asks shocked, “Slughorn allowed me to remake it during free period, if it wasn’t for that note, I would have failed the entire assignment.”

“Yeah, that was my note,” Snape murmurs.

“Why didn’t you say something before?” Remus asks.

Snape shrugs, “It was nothing, I was trying to find a way to say thank you,” he mutters, “earlier that week, James had planned on dumping a bucket of snail slime on my head after charms, and you used a freezing spell on him in the hall to stop him.”

Remus remember this, “Filch started screaming about magic in the halls,” Remus chuckles remembering the caretaker flailing in the halls, “Flitwick and McGonagall came running down the hall, and caught me swearing at James, oh I got a detention for swearing and using magic in the halls,” he says with a smile.

“I knew I couldn’t talk to you without making him angrier with you, so I just gave you a little push in the right direction with your potion,” Snape says, pointing at the mortar beside Remus.

Remus smiles, pushing the mortar across the table in front of Snape, before leaning over kissing his cheek.

Snape picks up his sliced ginger roots, placing them into the mortar, starting to crush them using the pestle.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says watching Snape crush his ginger into a fine powder.

“It’s in the past,” Snape murmurs, “let it stay there.”

Remus watches Snape pour the powder into the small pewter cauldron.

“Hand me that orange,” Snape says gesturing to the fruit on the table.

Remus picks up the fruit handing it to Snape, watching him peel the rind from around the orange.

Snape sets the rind of the orange on the desk, peeling the orange in half, and in half again, handing a quarter of the orange to Remus. Remus smiles, taking the orange quarter from Snape. Snape chuckles when Remus bites into the fruit and juice dribbles down his chin, causing Remus to laugh too.

Picking up the knife, Snape begins to cut the rind into thin strips, no thicker than a piece of parchment, looking over at Remus, “give it a stir for me?”

Remus smiles, getting up pulling his wand from his jacket pocket, waiting for further instruction.

“Three stirs, counterclockwise,” Snape says, placing the paper-thin orange peel into the mortar, beginning to crush them into a powder as well.

“Take that green vial, pour it in slowly clockwise, until you have three rings around the cauldron,” Snape says, watching Remus pour the vial into the cauldron.

“What’s this?” Remus asks.

“Spearmint extract,” Snape answers finishing grinding the orange peel into orange dust, “Turn the fire up two notches,” Snape says watching Remus turn the flame up, “When the spearmint starts to spin, it’ll be time to add the citrus,” he says.

Remus watches the cauldron, as the potion begins to bubble, and the green rings begin to spin. Snape hands Remus the orange peel dust, “Twelve turns clockwise,” Snape says.

Remus adds the orange peel powder, before stirring twelve times before looking over at Snape.

“Add four drops of moondew,” Snape says, watching Remus use the dropper to add four drops of moondew, “And that mandrake leaf,” he says.

Remus picks up the small leaf, dropping it into the cauldron.

“Six counterclockwise turns,” Snape says.

Remus stirs the potion in a counterclockwise motion before setting his spoon on the table, “Now what?” Remus asks.

“Watch your leaf,” Snape says, “when you can’t see it anymore, it’s nearly ready.”

Remus peers into the cauldron, watching the leaf starting to disintegrate, as the potion continues spinning itself in the cauldron.

Snape pushes a goblet across the table next to the cauldron, watching Remus watching the potion.

“I think it’s ready,” Remus says watching the potion spinning, pink and green swirling with flecks of gold around the cauldron.

“Almost,” Snape murmurs, “be patient, little wolf.”

Remus frowns, “What’s supposed to happen? I can’t see the leaf,” he says.

Snape looks over at Remus, “Wait,” he murmurs.

Remus waits, looking down into the cauldron, and a moment later a snapping noise emerges from the cauldron, expelling a golden puff of smoke into the air. Remus stares half amazed, looking over at Snape, “What was that?” he asks excitedly.

Snape chuckles, “It means your potion is done, pour some into the goblet,” he says, “it should still be swirling in the cup,” he says.

Remus nods, watching the potion swirling in the goblet, as he sets his spoon back down.

“Wait, again,” Snape says watching excitement fill Remus’s eyes. Another snap and another puff of golden smoke emerges from the goblet, “now you can drink it.”

Remus watches Snape curiously for a moment, before deciding Snape wouldn’t give him anything that would harm him, so he drinks the swirling potion. Remus smiles, feeling lighter than he’d felt in months, his mind somehow seemed clearer, and he felt fairly relaxed, considering the full moon was two nights away.

“What was that?” Remus asks.

“It’s a revitalizing potion,” Snape says, “something I came up with years ago,” he says.

“You made this yourself?” Remus asks.

Snape nods, “I find actually brewing it to be more therapeutic, than the actual potion, but I think that’s just me.”

Remus smiles, “I feel great.”

Snape smiles, “Good, that means you did it right.”

Remus smiles, leaning over kissing Snape on the lips, “Thank you, for showing me this.”

Snape nods, “of course,” he says, before grabbing a large crystal vial, pouring the rest of the potion into the crystal, the potion continuing to swirl in the crystal.

“It’s always going to swirl itself?” Remus asks curiously.

Snape nods getting up to clean up his cauldron, “It’s no longer effective if it stops swirling,” he says, “It usually lasts three or four months.”

Remus reaches out, grasping onto Snape’s hand, “Let me clean up,” he says, “You go on to bed, you look tired.”

Snape almost protests but instead agrees, leaving Remus to clear up as he walks down the hall to his bedroom. Snape takes off his robes, throwing them in the bottom of the wardrobe for washing, before undressing to take a shower. Snape stands under the shower spray, water drenching his hair, causing it to stick to his face. Snape’s breath hitches in surprise when he feels a hand on his waist.

“Remus,” Snape murmurs softly.

Remus wraps his arms around Snape’s waist, pulling him close against his body.

“How are you feeling?” Snape asks leaning against Remus’s chest.

“Great,” Remus says softly, “Thanks to you,” he says holding Snape close as the warm water pours over them, “Now it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Snape can’t help the laugh that escapes his mouth, “Remus, that was really stupid.”

“But I think it had the desired effect,” Remus smiles kissing Snape’s neck, nipping lightly.

“Oh, you think so, do you,” Snape says smiling.

“Definitely,” Remus says.

Snape smiles, pushing the wet hair out of his face, “Alright then, let’s not waste any more time.”

“You’re not a hard man to please Severus Snape.”

Snape laughs, “I’m fairly hard to please,” he says.

“You’re right,” Remus smiles, letting his hand move lower over the neatly trimmed, dark patch of curly hair, “I’ve just spent the last few years getting it just right.”

“Almost always,” Snape says.

 

Remus’s hands pull at Snape’s long dark hair as he thrusts into him, Snape groaning beneath him, as Remus brings Snape closer to his orgasm. Snape presses his hand firmly against the wall as he arches his back.

“Fuck Rem,” he says breathily, a small whimper escaping his throat as he bites his lower lip.

Snape gasps, “Remus,” he whimpers, he was thoroughly enjoying himself, but, “Rem, that’s too hard, my hair.”

Remus pulls his hand from Snape’s hair, “I’m sorry,” he whispers against Snape’s ear, resting his hand against Snape’s hip.

“Oh, Merlin,” Snape groans, “Remus don’t stop.”

When Remus comes, Snape is sure he can no longer support his own body weight, his knees are weak, and feel as though he could drop at any moment.

Remus holds Snape tightly against his body, as he rinses the semen off of their bodies.

“Shh,” Remus coos softly, when Snape begins to protest Remus washing him. Remus helps Snape out of the shower, soon after dressing him in one of his nightshirts before helping him into bed.

“You drive me mad,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, “I know,” he says crawling into bed beside Snape.

Snape sighs heavily, turning to face Remus, “so are you going to tell me what happened with Sirius?” he asks.

Remus frowns, “It’s not important,” he says.

“Well I can tell when you’re upset,” Snape murmurs, settling down against the pillows on the bed.

Remus sighs, “Severus,” he says softly, “I just want to sleep.”

“Okay,” Snape says deciding he wasn’t going to get anything out of Remus about the matter, “Will you turn the light out,” he says, pulling the blankets up over himself.

Remus turns the light off, curling up beside Snape, gently placing his arm around him.

 

In the morning Remus helps Snape get dressed, apologizing every few minutes as he sees the various bruises he’d left on Snape’s pale skin.

“Go make coffee, I’ll dress myself,” Snape snaps after the fourth time Remus apologizes.

“But-“

“Not another word,” Snape says making it clear that this was final.

Remus walks over to the tiny kitchen, starting a pot of coffee in silence. Snape finishes putting on his trousers, and robes before lying his hair flat in the mirror. Remus puts three sugar cubes and a generous splash of milk in Snape’s coffee, setting it on the table for him. Snape walks over to the table sitting down, to drink his coffee, while Remus walks over to his wardrobe, picking out a pair of dark grey trousers and a white shirt, starting to get dressed. Snape opens up his book, starting to go over the day’s lessons as he has his coffee. A few moments later, Remus walks over to the table, wrapping his arms around Snape from behind, kissing his cheek.

“What?” Snape grimaces, pulling away slightly.

“I have a meeting to get to,” Remus says softly.

“Okay,” Snape says, looking over at Remus.

“Can I kiss you?” Remus smiles.

Snape thinks for a moment, “Alright,” he agrees.

Remus smiles, pressing his lips against Snape’s, kissing him softly. Snape kisses Remus back, allowing Remus’s tongue to pass his lips, and meet his tongue for exactly four seconds, before breaking the kiss.

“I love you,” Remus murmurs softly, kissing Snape’s cheek again.

“I love you too Rem,” Snape murmurs, meeting Remus’s eyes briefly.

“Have a good day,” Remus says pleasantly.

“I’ll see you later,” Snape says looking back at Remus.

 

By lunchtime Snape was looking forward to a hot cup of tea, to warm up his bones in the shrill winter air that seemed to be slowly creeping up on the castle early this year. It certainly didn’t help that it’d been raining all day either.

“Professor,” Snape stops just short of the staffroom door, he was surely imagining this conversation.

“If you’re not in a hurry I’d like a word with you,” Sirius says landing beside Snape a few moments later.

Snape frowns, “Did you just call me Professor?” he asks, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius chuckles lightly, “Well there were students in the hall,” he says glancing over his shoulder, “and I was hoping it might earn me some points,” he admits sheepishly.

“What are you going on about?” Snape asks crossing his arms over his chest.

“I wanted to say sorry,” Sirius says in a quieter voice, so they wouldn’t be overheard, “About last night.”

Snape glares back at Sirius, “This is inappropriate,” he snarls, grabbing Sirius by the lapel of his suit jacket, pushing him through the door of the staffroom quickly.

“Ah,” Sirius whimpers as he stumbles through the door by Snape’s forced hand.

“What are you playing at here Black?” Snape says quickly.

Sirius straightens himself up brushing his hand over his jacket as he clears his throat. Sirius glances over his shoulder, making sure no one else was in the room to hear him say what he was about to say.

“Um,” Sirius starts nervously, “I uh, wanted to apologize about last night,” he says again, “I was rude, and I’m sorry.”

Snape resists the urge to roll his eyes, “You’re always sorry Sirius,” he mutters.

Sirius hangs his head, “I know,” he says, “and I don’t want to always be sorry,” he says, “and Moony always talks about how great of a man you are,” he continues, “and, well I know you’re not a fan compliments, but he talks so highly of you, and I,” Sirius pauses, “Well I’ve grown sort of enamored with the things he says about you,” Sirius admits his cheeks tinted pink, “I have so much respect for you, and how you treat Moony and well, I sort of, grew to like spending so much time with you over the summer,” he murmurs.

Snape looks at Sirius, “Out with it, Sirius,” he says, starting to understand why Remus and Sirius got on so well, they both went on about the simplest things in the most elaborate ways.

Sirius nods quickly, “I just-, I wanted- wanted to-“

“Sirius,” Snape says warningly urging him toward the point of this conversation.

“Will you go on a date with me?” The words spill nervously from Sirius’s mouth, and his face is as red as a tomato.

Snape stares at Sirius, he knows this can’t be a serious proposition. He knows Sirius is absolutely insane, he knows this is not happening to him right now. Snape knows Sirius is being an asshole, he knows Sirius isn’t thinking, he knows he’s absolutely delusional. No, worse, Snape is absolutely delusional, because he’s absolutely imagined everything that’s just happened. He just has to walk away, and this will all sort itself out. He just has to walk away. Walk away.

Snape turns rather slowly, as his head was spinning. He turns around walking out of the room, not noticing Professor Flitwick waving at him from down the hall as he walks through the entrance hall, not hearing Professor Sinistra say hello to him in the hall, and not even noticing Remus walking with Minerva as he descends the stairs to the dungeons making his way to his classroom, realizing that he had to prepare a fairly complex potion for the sixth years lesson this afternoon.

 

At the end of his last lecture, which ended at four, Remus makes his way to the dungeons, going into his bedroom he shared with Snape, making himself a cup of tea as he waited for Snape to finish teaching. His behavior earlier that day had been so strange even for him, he knew something must be wrong, and he was very worried something horrible had happened.

His assumptions only confirmed when Snape walks into the bedroom and doesn’t say a single thing to him. Remus frowns, and sets a large oversized mug of tea on the table, directly in front of Snape, who doesn’t even seem to register that there’s tea in front of him or that he isn’t the only person in the room.

“Severus,” Remus says for the third time, placing his hand on Snape’s knee.

Snape blinks down at his leg, noticing a hand where one didn’t use to be.

“Remus, what are you doing?” Snape asks a moment later, coming out of his trance.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“I’m fine,” Snape insists, “Why are you asking me that,” he says, picking up the cup of tea he assumed he’d made for himself.

“Severus, you’ve been out of it all afternoon,” Remus says, watching Snape take a drink of his tea.

“No, I haven’t,” Snape insists, setting his tea down.

Remus crosses his arms over his chest, looking back at Snape.

Snape looks down at his teacup, “What did you put in this tea?” he asks looking over at Remus, who suddenly looked guilty of something.

Remus shrugs, “four sugars and some milk.”

Snape who would have normally become angry at this point, regards Remus with a sort of curiosity, “I think I’ll make my own tea,” he says getting up, “One without a calming potion added.”

Remus blushes, “Severus, please,” he says.

Snape begins to make his own tea, “What do you want then?” he asks, “it must have been fairly important if you felt the need to drug me for my attention.”

Remus swallows hard, “I wasn’t drugging you,” he insists, “You were in shock, I was helping you.”

“Who says I was in shock?” he asks, heating the kettle with his wand.

“I know you well enough Severus,” Remus insists.

Snape picks up the tea he made himself, before turning to look at Remus, “Did you talk to Sirius today?” he asks.

Remus frowns, “Stop trying to change the subject,” he insists.

“I’m not,” Snape says sitting back at the table, “Have you spoken to him?”

“No,” Remus says starting to wonder if Snape’s strange behavior had anything at all to do with Sirius and wondering how it could have anything to do with him.

“Nothing?” Snape asks, “All day?”

“We haven’t spoken since last night,” Remus says, “Did he say something to you?”

“I’m sure I imagined it,” Snape says simply.

Remus frowns, “What happened with Sirius?” he asks.

Snape regards Remus with mild interest, “Well if I remember correctly,” he says, “I do believe he asked me on a date.”

 

“What? Are you insane?” Remus asks loudly startling Sirius, as he enters the bedroom unannounced.

Sirius jumps, dropping the shirt he had been putting on the very moment Remus entered the room.

“Shit, Rem,” Sirius rasps clutching his chest, “don’t do that,” he mumbles, relaying the message to his heart to stop trying to force its way out of his chest.

Remus strides across the room suddenly sorry he startled Sirius, “I’m sorry Pads,” he says picking up his flannel pajama shirt.

Sirius puts his arms in the shirt, as Remus holds it out for him, allowing Remus to do the buttons up for him.

“Thank you,” Sirius says, “Now, what is going on?”

“Ah yes,” Remus says, “I came to ask you if you’ve completely lost your mind,” he says.

“Um, probably, but just for continuity sake, what are we speaking about?” Sirius asks.

“You asked my boyfriend on a date,” Remus says accusingly.

“Well,” Sirius says sheepishly.

“I don’t see how you’re going to charm your way out of this one Sirius, but please do try,” Remus says.

Sirius smiles, “Well I can almost always charm my way out of anything, so let’s put that theory to the test then shall we,” he grins.

Remus rolls his eyes, “What the hell are you even thinking?” Remus asks, “how is that at all appropriate?” he asks.

“So just because you’re dating him, that means I can’t?” Sirius asks, “With that logic, only one of us can date you,” he says.

Remus looks warningly at Sirius, “I didn’t say that,” he says, “Severus can date someone else, if he wants to, I just don’t think he wants to,” Remus says, “We talked about that.”

“And came to the conclusion that it would be a monogamous three,” Sirius says.

“In a way,” Remus says.

“I’m part of that three,” Sirius says.

“Yes,” Remus agrees.

“So, going on a date, or dating Severus isn’t out of the covenants of our relationship,” Sirius says.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “No, but-“

“But what?” Sirius asks.

“You don’t even like him,” Remus says, “Not like that at least.”

“Have you ever asked me if I felt an attraction towards Severus?” Sirius asks.

“You’re not attracted to him,” Remus says crossing his arms over his chest.

“You weren’t attracted to him before you started working together,” Sirius says.

Remus narrows his eyes at Sirius, “I couldn’t tell you how I really felt about him, you and James would have, I don’t know what, to him,” Remus says, “I fancied him before I even realized I fancied you,” he admits.

Sirius watches Remus for any signs of deceit, “Oh come off it Moony,” Sirius says, still surveying the other man.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “You and James would have made fun of me, or worse, tormented Severus in ways, I can’t even fathom right now,” he says.

“Merlin, you’re serious,” Sirius says half shocked.

“The only reason I had the bollocks to act on it, was because James was gone, Peter was gone, and you were out of the picture,” Remus says, “I don’t think I could have if I’d known.”

Sirius feels shame again, “Merlin, I feel like an idiot,” he says, “I should have known there was more to it, you were always protecting him!”

“That had nothing to do with it,” Remus insists, “I was a Prefect, and it was my responsibility to look out for all other students, even if we didn’t like them,” he insists, “just because we didn’t like someone didn’t make it okay for you, James and Peter to levitate them by their feet, dump sail slime on them in the halls, or to set fire to their robes,” Remus says, “you,” he stops, “We were mean, and mischievous as kids, and I _saw_ how we were hurting not only Severus but other students, and I made the decision to be better, and I tried to push you all in the same direction, I started with Severus simply because he was the one you guys picked on the most, and it was easy to catch you plotting something against him,” Remus says looking at Sirius before continuing, “And besides, by that point I had already fallen in love with you Pads,” Remus says, “I had a schoolgirl crush on him when I was thirteen, but it was never anything more than that, if it was I wouldn’t have gone out with you, and that was two years later Pads It’s a completely different set of circumstances, thinking someone is good looking verses being in love with someone, the way I was with you,” he says, “head over heels in love, I may add,” he says embarrassed.

 

Sirius sighs, “James hated him because he was in the way of him and Lilly, and I hated him because I always thought without that giant nose, he would be more attractive than me,” Sirius says.

Remus rolls his eyes, “You were a teenage heartthrob and you know it,” he says.

“Yeah, I knew it, and I played it to my advantage,” Sirius says, “Severus didn’t know he was attractive, because no one ever told him so, and we reinforced that thought by calling him an ugly git, with a huge nose and greasy hair on a daily basis, much to the disappointment of Lilly, and you,” he says looking at Remus, “but I always thought if you pushed his hair back some, straightened him up, and gave him some better fitting robes, that he would be rather,” Sirius pauses for a moment, “rather fetching,” he says, “Next to me of course,” he says.

Remus looks back at Sirius, a sigh leaving his lips.

Sirius frowns, “Sorry,” he mutters, “My point is,” he starts, “I do fancy him, maybe not the exact same as you, but we spent most of the summer together,” Sirius says, “and he’s not at all like I thought, he’s brilliant,” Sirius says looking over at Remus, wringing his hands slightly, “he’s oddly charming,” Sirius offers, “he’d never admit it, but he’s very sweet, and you’d only ever see that, if you saw him with his walls down, I know I was never meant to see that, but I did, and it’s inspiring in a way,” he says, “you’d only really be able to tell if you knew him, but the way he is with you when you’re alone, and the way he is around other people, when he cares about you, he has a subtle way, that’s not so subtle when you really think about it,” he says before stopping himself, “I’m just trying to say that I’ve grown to like him, really like him, and I’m not having a go at him or you, I just, I don’t know Moony,” he sighs looking away, “I’ll back off if it’s what you want,” he says.

Remus sighs, “You should know Severus is not an easy man to please,” he says, “I was sleeping with him for nearly six months before I got him to really trust that I wasn’t in this for, “he pauses, “Well, one thing.”

Sirius looks at Remus, “You’re okay with this?” he asks.

“I-I don’t know Pads,” he says honestly, looking back at Sirius, “but I know you well enough to know when you’re lying, and you’ve never lied to me on purpose before, and never if it wasn’t for my own good,” he says, “I am skeptical though,” he admits.

“I would never betray your trust,” Sirius says looking back at Remus.

“He’s not going to say yes, you know,” Remus says.

“I was expecting a little game of chase,” Sirius smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want to say thank you very much once again, for you taking the time to read this, this was one of the longer chapters, I know, but I do want to say thank you very much for sticking with this story, and taking the time to read and I truly hope you have enjoyed this, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. I hope to see you all again next Friday for the next chapter! <3 Thank you all so very much for your support <3


	8. Wolves and Lilies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has to address some hard truths about his life, and the events that caused his life to end up the way it is today. Just when Sirius thinks he may be starting to adjust, he has to stop and readjust to taking on the role of being a guardian, which isn't as easy as he had thought it would be. It's during this time that Sirius realizes the resources are often in those we least expect.

When December arrives the castle is filled with students hurrying through the halls, late for classes, students leaving classes in tears, and the hospital wing filled with students having given themselves panic attacks over their final exams. Snape himself was responsible for sending many students back to their dorms in tears, with his exam grades.

Snape walks into the staffroom, finding Professor McGonagall talking to Sirius and Remus. He gives them a nod of acknowledgment before going to make himself some coffee.

“So, Severus, how many students have left your exams crying so far today?” Minerva asks playfully.

Snape hides his laugh and pleased smile, “only half a dozen,” he says stirring some milk into his coffee.

Sirius looks back at Minerva, “All my students loved my exam,” Sirius grins.

Remus laughs, “Because you allowed them to use their notes,” he says.

“Open note exams are honestly the best,” Sirius says.

“You’re only proving that they can pay attention in class, not proving that they can actually retain the information that you taught them,” Snape says before taking a sip of his coffee.

Remus nods in agreement, “I’m going to help you with exams for next term,” he says affectionately placing his arm around Sirius’s waist.

“Severus, are you going to be coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Minerva asks.

“No,” Snape says, “It’s snowing.”

“That tends to happen in the winter Severus,” Remus says cheekily.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Well I will see you later,” he says turning to leave.

“We’ll see you in Hogsmeade this weekend,” Minerva teases him playfully.

 

Snape gets barely halfway down the hall when he hears his name, he turns around to see Sirius walking after him.

“What?” Snape asks hoping for the love of Merlin, Sirius didn’t ask him out again. This was going on for nearly two months and Snape was starting to think Sirius actually wanted to go out on a date with him.

“You’re really not going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Sirius asks.

Snape looks back at Sirius, “I rarely even went when we were kids, why would you think I would go now,” he says.

“End of term and you’re not even going to celebrate?” Sirius asks.

“I will be celebrating, without children being loud and obnoxious,” Snape answers.

“What are you going to do?” Sirius asks.

“What do you want?” Snape asks taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you doing anything with Moony tomorrow?” Sirius asks.

“I don’t know,” Snape replies, “What do you want?” he asks again.

“Thought that maybe you might want to do something together,” Sirius murmurs quietly, “go have a drink, Madame Rosmerta gave me this special blend mead, thought we could share it,” he says.

Snape stares back at Sirius, “I have somewhere to be.”

“Okay,” Sirius says, “Well think about it,” he calls after him, watching Snape make his way toward the dungeons.

Snape finishes his coffee in his office, as he finishes preparing his last three exams for the day, the first years, the fifth years, and the sixth years.

 

By dinner time, Snape has only one class left to grade, he’s fairly disappointed in the results of his exams so far, but he thinks he could just do the last bit of grading tomorrow, he thinks he earned a night off. He could think of one way he might spend a night off.

“Severus,” Remus says excitedly when Snape walks into the bedroom.

Snape walks over to Remus, allowing Remus to kiss him as he wraps his arms around him, “Hello.”

“How were the rest of your exams?” Remus asks.

“Fine,” Snape answers letting Remus go, “Only one more class to grade,” he says, “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

Remus grins, “Oh good, does that mean I get to have your attention tonight?”

Snape laughs, “perhaps.”

“Lucky me,” Remus says happily, leaning up kissing Snape’s lips.

“You sound pretty confident,” Snape murmurs against Remus’s lips.

Remus smiles, “Stay right here,” he says.

Snape raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “Why?” he asks.

“It’s a surprise,” Remus says, “close your eyes.”

Snape frowns, “I don’t like surprises.

“You’ll like this one, I promise,” Remus says, “come on.”

Snape sighs rolling his eyes, “fine,” he says closing his eyes.

Remus grins, “okay, stay,” he grins, leaving Snape standing in the bedroom for one full minute before he returns. Remus takes Snape’s hand, leading him across the room.

“Can I open my eyes now?” Snape grumbles.

Remus smiles, “go ahead.”

Snape opens his eyes, he was standing in the bathroom, looking at the bathtub, which Remus had filled with warm water, lavender, a thick layer of bubbly foam, and a single orange flower floating in the corner of the bath. Snape looks over at Remus.

“Oh, come on,” Remus says, “It’ll be relaxing, just what you wanted tonight, right?”

Snape pulls his wand out of his pocket, waving it at the bathtub, getting rid of the orange flower.

“Okay, so that might have been a bit much, I know you’re a man of simplicity,” Remus says, “But it’s still a nice relaxing bath,” he says, “with me,” Remus adds after another moment of silence, hoping to seal the deal with this last fact.

“Alright,” Snape says a moment later.

Remus grins, reaching over beginning to unbutton Snape’s robes.

“I can undress myself,” Snape insists.

“I know you can,” Remus says softly, undressing Snape anyways.

Snape steps into the warm bath, watching Remus undress, and step in after him. Without thinking about it, Snape’s arms wrap around Remus’s waist, and Remus leans back against Snape’s body.

 

Remus is so quiet, that if Snape didn’t know him so well, he would have thought Remus had fallen asleep, not that, that would have been a bad thing. It had been a stressful week and now that he’s here finally relaxing, he is glad that Remus thought of this, scratch that, he’s glad that Remus _knew_ this is exactly what he needed.

“Severus,” Remus says softly after some time.

“Hmm?” Snape answers, continuing to rest his eyes.

“I want to ask you something,” Remus murmurs.

“What’s that?” Snape asks curiously.

“It’s about Sirius,” Remus says, and Snape’s relaxed mood is gone with that.

“What about Sirius?” Snape asks.

“Well,” Remus swallows before, “I uh, I think, he fancies you.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “Not you too,” he says, “You honestly believe that he fancies me, he hates me Rem.”

Remus shakes his head, “He doesn’t hate you,” Remus insists, “He respects you, as a professor, and as a person,” Remus says, “I really think his feelings are genuine.”

“You can’t really think that Remus,” Snape says looking down at Remus.

Remus turns his head up facing Snape, “People can change Severus,” he says softly, “I did.”

Snape looks at Remus, “Fine, people change, but that still doesn’t mean he fancies me,” Snape says, “He’s never showed any interest before.”

“Well,” Remus says, “I’ve known Sirius a really long time, and I can usually tell when he’s being insincere, but I haven’t sensed that at all when he’s talked to me about you,” he says.

This sparks curiosity in Snape, “He talks to you about me?”

“Well yeah, he can’t be left to his own devices with stuff like that, he’ll spin himself round like a top for hours.”

Snape did think that sounded surprisingly accurate for Sirius Black.

“At least think about it, Severus? Think about the fact that maybe, just maybe, he’s being genuine, and maybe he does fancy you,” Remus says.

“He doesn’t fancy me,” Snape says.

“You can’t tell someone else how they feel,” Remus says, “if you don’t fancy him, or don’t want to go out with him, fine, that’s how you feel, but you can’t know how Sirius feels, and you can’t tell him he feels a certain way or make him feel a certain way if he doesn’t on his own,” Remus says.

“I know that Remus,” Snape murmurs.

“Good,” Remus says, “Just think about it okay?” he asks.

Snape sighs, “fine,” he says rolling his eyes, “I’ll think about it.”

 

Snape wakes up the following morning, surprised to find that Remus was up already, and getting dressed.

“You’re awake,” Snape grumbles.

Remus smiles turning around to face Snape, “I am,” he agrees, walking over to the bed leaning down kissing the top of Snape’s head.

“What are you doing?” Snape asks with a yawn, “wait, what time is it?”

Remus smiles, “It’s eight,” he says, “I’m going into Hogsmeade with Minerva, and Hagrid,” he says.

“Seriously?” Snape mumbles.

Remus nods, going to finish getting dressed, “I didn’t mean to wake you, I’m sorry,” Remus says softly, “go back to sleep, Severus.”

Snape was definitely going to go back to sleep, the castle was going to be nearly empty all day and he was going to take advantage of it. He was going to sleep in, make himself some tea, later on, take an extra long hot shower, maybe have some soup for lunch, and take note of everything he had in his storeroom. He couldn’t think of a better way to spend a quiet winter’s day.

“Yeah, alright,” Snape mutters, turning over on the bed, yawning again, “I want to say goodbye before you go though.”

Remus smiles, “Okay,” he says, “I won’t go without saying goodbye.”

Snape closes his eyes once more, and Remus finishes getting dressed, sorting out his hair, it was getting a bit long, he might ask Sirius to cut it for him, he thinks to himself as he stands in front of the mirror. When Remus finishes getting ready, he walks over to the bed, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Snape. Snape lets out a long yawn, scooting into the center of the bed.

Remus smiles leaning over, wrapping his arms around Snape’s thin frame, laying his head on Snape’s shoulder. Snape wraps his arms around Remus’s body, pulling him down onto the bed right on top of his chest, as Snape rolls onto his back.

Remus grins, as Snape hugs him tight, “Hey you.”

Snape opens his eyes looking up at Remus, “Hey yourself,” he says.

Remus leans down pressing his lips against Snape’s kissing him firmly. Snape kisses Remus back, keeping the werewolf held against his body.

“Seems like someone doesn’t want me to go,” Remus says breaking the kiss a moment later.

“No, I want you to go,” Snape says, “I have a full day planned with stuff to do on my own.”

Remus scoffs and laughs, “Well I love you too Severus.”

Snape laughs lightly, “Well when you get back later, I think I may want some company.”

Remus smirks, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“Probably not,” Snape teases.

“You sure know how to tease,” Remus laughs.

Snape’s lips curl into a tiny smile, “Now go, so I can go back to bed.”

Remus rolls his eyes, before leaning down kissing Snape once more, “I love you,” he murmurs.

“I love you too Rem,” Snape says releasing Remus, watching him roll off of the bed.

When Remus leaves Snape goes back to bed, he sleeps for nearly two more hours, before he wakes up and decides to get out of bed.

Snape undresses and heads for the shower, he must have stood under the hot water for nearly twenty minutes just letting the water hit his body. Snape washes his hair, taking his time with his hair, as it was getting fairly long, longer than it had been in years, he thinks it might just be time to let it grow out because why not. It’s nearly an hour and a half later that the exquisitely clean Severus Snape steps out of the shower, getting dressed in a plain black robe.

Snape decides to make his way to the kitchens, for a cup of tea. The house elves are more than happy to offer Snape multiple very large cups of tea. Snape takes one large cup of tea back to his office, enjoying his tea in the peace and quiet, while he finishes grading his last stack of exams.

When Snape has finished grading the castle is still exceptionally quiet, he can’t help but smile to himself. Snape walks to his storeroom starting to take inventory, deciding he needed some Fluxweed,  Sopophorous beans, mint, and moonseed. Noticing his jar of Murtlap tentacles was also empty, though he didn’t know if he would be able to get any of those today, he would have to get some before next term started though. Snape puts his empty jars in a basket, before heading upstairs to see if Pomona had any of these plants, he could use to replenish his empty jars.

An hour later Snape walks back inside shaking the snow off of his robes, as a shiver runs down his spine, he definitely wanted a bowl of soup right about now. Luckily for Snape, Pomona had everything he needed. Well, everything except moonseed and Murtlap tentacles, he didn’t expect her to have those things though, Snape would have to try to go into Diagon Alley for those things.

Snape is thinking about possibly growing his own moonseed when he hears someone call his name.

“Severus,” Snape frowns, turning around to see Sirius.

“I thought you were in Hogsmeade,” Snape says.

“I changed my mind,” Sirius says walking up beside Snape, “What’s that?” he asks curiously noticing the basket.

“Plants,” Snape answers, “I was refilling my storeroom,” he says, before turning to walk back downstairs.

Sirius frowns, and walks after Snape.

“You’re following me,” Snape states, stepping off the last stair into the dungeons.

“What kind of plants did you get?” Sirius asks from behind Snape.

So much for my quiet day to myself, Snape thinks to himself, walking back into his office, “Fluxweed, Sopophorous beans, mint, and some mistletoe,” he answers as Sirius follows him into his office.

“Mistletoe eh,” Sirius grins, leaning against one of the desks, as Snape starts to put his jars away in the storeroom.

“They’re for the Headmaster,” Snape says rolling his eyes, “Pomona asked me to drop them by his office for her.”

Sirius smiles, “Dumbledore does like his mistletoe,” he says, “Loves putting them around the castle, having a bit of fun,” Sirius says.

Snape grimaces, “I know,” he says, having been caught more than once under one of Dumbledore’s strategically placed mistletoe around Christmas, and it happens every year.

“Who’d you get caught under the mistletoe with?” Sirius smirks knowingly.

Snape puts his last jar on the shelf, turning to look at Sirius, but not giving him an answer.

Sirius smiles, “That’s alright, I like a little mystery,” he smirks.

Snape rolls his eyes, “What do you want?”

Sirius smiles, “I’m teasing,” he says.

“I know,” Snape says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well,” Sirius says, “I was thinking we could have a mead, and warm up together,” he says, “It’s fairly cold out today.”

Snape looks at Sirius, he can’t believe Sirius is still going on about this. Snape thinks about what Remus says, as he looks back at Sirius. Could Remus really have been right? Did Remus really know Sirius as well as he thought he did? Snape did tell Remus he would at least think about the fact that Sirius was being genuine. Snape was _thinking_ about it, but he definitely wasn’t convinced Sirius was being genuine.

“It is cold out,” Snape agrees after a moment.

Sirius’s lips split into a small smile, “So what do you say?” he asks, “Have a glass of mead with me?”

Snape is quiet for a full thirty seconds, as he stares back at Sirius, “Don’t read into this,” he says.

Sirius grins widely, “Alright,” he beams.

“And I have to take these mistletoes to the Headmaster,” he says, picking up the jar on the table.

“Of course,” Sirius says, “It’s on the way upstairs anyways,” he smiles.

Snape walks out of his office, sealing the door behind them before he makes his way up the stairs. Sirius wears a giant grin on his face, but stays quiet as they walk, not wanting to annoy Snape too much before they even had one drink.

Sirius stays outside while Snape goes up to Dumbledore’s office, “That was quick,” Sirius says when Snape returns only a few moments later.

“He wasn’t in there,” Snape shrugs, “I left them on the desk for him,” he says simply.

“He probably went to the lake,” Sirius says, “Sometimes I’ll see him feeding the giant squid lemon newts.”

Snape frowns and looks over at Sirius, “I didn’t know the giant squid liked lemon newts,” he murmurs.

Sirius smiles and laughs, as he walks to his room with Snape, “I know you spent quite a bit of time with the giant squid when we were kids,” he says, “I always used to see you reading by the lake, sometimes with a tentacle nearby.”

Snape looks at Sirius out of the corner of his eye, not quite sure where this was going.

“Bet you didn’t know the squid likes to be read to,” he says.

This seems to take Sirius by surprise, “You were not reading to that squid,” he insists.

Snape shrugs, “Whenever it would lay its tentacles on the banks I would read to it, seemed to like that,” Snape murmurs.

Sirius laughs, “And to think I thought it only liked to be tickled on its tentacles,” he says walking into his room Snape following behind him.

“Why is that not surprising,” Snape murmurs sitting down at the table, Sirius hadn’t rearranged anything from when Remus was staying here. Now Remus mostly stayed with him, in his room.

Sirius smiles, going to open the bottle of mead he promised. Snape can’t help himself, he glances over the table at the stack of exams Sirius had there, wondering how he really structured his exam.

“Don’t you ever take a break from teaching,” Sirius teases, as he sets a glass down on the table in front of Snape.

“I just couldn’t believe you really gave the students an open note exam,” he says simply, pulling away from the stack of exams.

“So in other words, you don’t ever take a break,” Sirius smirks, sitting down beside Snape.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I have hobbies,” he says.

“Oh, do tell,” Sirius grins.

“Herbology and Potion making,” Snape says.

Sirius looks back at Snape, “That’s not a hobby,” he says, “That’s your job.”

Snape shrugs, “I like doing it,” he says before taking a drink from his glass.

“Well, you are very good at it,” Sirius says after a moment.

“I let Remus help me with one a few months ago,” Snape says.

“That’s risky,” Sirius laughs.

Snape smiles slightly, “It turned out alright,” he says, “It wasn’t anything too complex, but don’t tell Remus that.”

Sirius laughs again, “What did you make?” he asks curiously.

“Something I came up with years ago,” Snape says, “It’s a sort of revitalizing potion,” he says, “It’s nearly foolproof.”

“Nearly?” Sirius asks.

“If you don’t wait long enough for it to settle, it could make you a little ill,” Snape says, “but nothing life-threatening, only a bit annoying,” he says.

“You taught Moony how to make it?” Sirius asks, taking a drink of his mead.

“No, I just let him help,” Snape says, “I was halfway done with it when he asked what I was doing, so I just showed him.”

“That was nice of you,” Sirius says.

Snape raises an eyebrow, “Well I do like him.”

Sirius chuckles, “I suppose you do.”

 

When Sirius and Snape had finished off the bottle of mead, Sirius was under the impression that this was going well, so he offers Snape some firewhiskey he had in his cupboard. Sirius honestly didn’t expect Snape to accept this invitation but was pleasantly surprised when Snape agrees to stay and have some firewhiskey with him.

When Snape stopped thinking about Sirius as someone who hated him and started thinking of Sirius as the other guy dating his boyfriend, it sort of changed his perspective on the other man. Snape had always been a jealous man, but he’d always cared more about others than he ever did for himself, which is exactly how they got into this situation.

It may be the alcohol talking, but Snape just has to know, “Why did you agree to this?” he asks.

“Agree to what?” Sirius asks, “more drinks?”

Snape shakes his head, “This,” Snape searches for a word, “Arrangement,” he says looking back at Sirius, “With Remus.”

Sirius looks at Snape for a moment, before looking down at his glass of firewhiskey, before drinking the rest of the half-full glass in two swallows.

“Well,” Sirius murmurs, pouring himself some more firewhiskey, before filling up Snape’s half full glass.

Snape watches Sirius, he didn’t believe he was ignoring the question but perhaps looking for the right explanation, so Snape waits patiently as Sirius gather's his thoughts.

“I’ll admit that it’s not what I had in mind, when I thought about being with Moony,” Sirius says, “You see, I’ve always been sort of jealous,” he says, “but it was either this arrangement or no Moony at all,” Sirius says, “and I couldn’t ask Moony to not be with you anymore, you’ve been amazing to him, for him,” Sirius continues, “From the way he talks about you, you’re an amazing boyfriend, and well,” he pauses, “I know me, and I know how I am, and after Azkaban.”

Snape sometimes forgets that Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban, that’s more than enough to change someone for life.

“I can’t give Moony everything he needs,” Sirius says in a soft voice, “as much as I want to be able to give him everything I can’t, and that was hard to come to terms with at first,” he continues, “but I’m not that same person I was fourteen years ago,” he says, “and I can only give so much these days,” Sirius says, “I would die for Moony no questions asked but Moony deserves a real relationship, he _deserves_ the relationship he has with you,” Sirius murmurs, “You love him so much, more than you’ve loved in a really long time,” Sirius continues, “and you give him so much life, you make him so happy, he smiles more than I’ve seen in years, and that’s because of you, he’s so truly happy when he’s with you, I can see it, feel it in the core of his being how much you mean to him, and I know I could never again give Moony everything he deserves,” Sirius says looking over at Snape, “That’s why I agreed to this,” Sirius says.

The full minute of silence that follows feels like hours when Snape speaks next, “Does Remus know that?” he asks.

Sirius nods slowly, “he knows some of it,” he says, “He knows most of it,” Sirius says, “I’ve told him that I _can’t_ be the lover he expects, the one he knew before,” he says looking back at Snape.

“What makes you think, given what you’ve just said,” Snape begins, “that you even want to date me? Why are you so insistent that I give you a chance, knowing that you can’t give yourself to another person, in your current state?” Snape asks, “Why would you want to date me?”

Sirius looks back at Snape, turning away for a moment before telling himself that he was going to face this whether he wanted to or not, “Did you ever think you would fall for, or even ever fancy Remus?” Sirius asks.

Snape shakes his head, “I never thought,” he stops himself, “I didn’t,” he says a moment later.

“I never in a million years thought I would fancy you,” Sirius says, “but then I did,” he says, “Last Christmas, I- Well, before then even,” Sirius mutters, “Remus said I had to make nice with you, and I fought him on it for weeks, but he made sense, in the way only Remus could make sense of the world, and I decided to do it for him, and then Christmas last year, you said so many things I _needed_ to hear,” Sirius says watching Snape, “things I hated about myself, things I hated about you, and things that I loved about Moony and I saw how much you really loved him,” Sirius says, “and I knew, well I always knew you weren’t a horrible person like we made you out to be, but seeing you last Christmas made me realize how good you really were,” he says, “and then over the summer, I saw even more what you were like, and more importantly, who you were outside of the person you outwardly show people,” Sirius says, “What I’m trying to say is, I know I don’t deserve a chance with you, or a relationship, but we do have a relationship, we have Moony, we both have a relationship with Moony, but I can’t stop feelings from happening, they just exist there,” he murmurs, “and more so, I still _want_ relationships, I don’t want to be alone, though it may be my reality,” Sirius continues, “I still want romantic relationships,” he mutters.

“I don’t do romance,” Snape says without thinking, and immediately shuts his mouth and looks away in shame.

Sirius can’t help but smile, “Ah, you’re a sap,” he says, “You’re romantic,” Sirius says searching for the correct term, “in a not so conventional way.”

Snape is sure he is blushing, but he pretends he’s not, “What I meant to say,” Snape mutters before letting out a heavy sigh, “Oh fuck it, just forget it.”

Sirius smiles looking over at Snape, “What were you going to say Severus?” he asks.

Snape turns away, as his eyes roll toward the back of his head, “Oh goddamn it,” Snape swears.

Sirius frowns, “What?” he asks, following Snape’s gaze and he grins, “Looks like the Headmaster found Professor Sprout’s mistletoes,” he laughs lightly.

“I’ve never been able to avoid his damn magic mistletoe,” Snape grumbles.

Sirius smiles, “Well, what do you say? For the sake of holiday spirit.”

Snape narrows his eyes at Sirius, “No.”

“It’s bad luck if you don’t,” Sirius says.

“I don’t care,” Snape scowls.

“Little one?” Sirius smiles.

“No,” Snape says crossing his arms over his chest.

“Fine,” Sirius says, leaning over, gently pecking Snape on the cheek, “There.”

“Get off,” Snape snarls, getting up from the table.

Sirius laughs, “Oh, don’t go, Severus,” he says, “We were having a good time,” he says, “I think,” he says looking back at Snape.

“Remus will be back soon,” Snape says, “We’re going to have dinner together,” he murmurs.

“Oh, of course,” Sirius says, looking down at his watch, he hadn’t realized how late it had gotten, it was after five, “We should do this again though,” he says, “Maybe minus the mistletoe,” he laughs.

Snape tries very hard not to smile at this comment, “Yeah, maybe,” Snape says, “Thank you for the drinks,” he says.

“Anytime,” Sirius says.

 

It’s one week later and after nearly an hour of Sirius fighting with Harry, an hour of Remus disagreeing with Sirius, and an hour of Snape forcing himself not to scream at the three of them, they finally arrive, two hours later than expected, at Spinner’s end.

Harry doesn’t say anything but goes straight up to his room when they arrive.

“Just let him go, Sirius,” Remus murmurs.

“He’s acting so spoiled,” Sirius says looking over at Remus.

“He’s moody,” Remus says, taking his trunk into the house, “You were moody too when you were that age, remember?”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Not like this.”

“You were probably worse,” Remus says, “You still are a big drama queen.”

Sirius glares at Remus, “I am not a drama queen.”

Snape ignores the two of them as he goes upstairs to unpack his trunk. Snape doesn’t notice Remus come into the bedroom, some twenty minutes later.

 

“Severus,” Remus says softly as not to startle him.

“Hmm?” Snape murmurs turning around to look at Remus.

“Are you alright?” Remus asks.

Snape nods, “You and Sirius were fairly annoying,” he says.

Remus nods in agreement, “I’m sorry,” he says.

Snape sits down on the bed, looking over at Remus.

Remus walks over to Snape, wrapping his arms around Snape’s neck, nudging his way between Snape’s knees.

“Hello,” Snape murmurs wrapping his arms around Remus’s waist, looking up at him.

“Hi,” Remus smiles, gently pushing Snape’s long curtain of black hair away from his eyes, tucking the hair behind his ear.

Snape grimaces, looking up at Remus.

“Don’t be silly,” Remus says softly, “You look beautiful,” he murmurs as he leans down, kneeling on the bed, “So handsome,” he whispers softly as Snape lets his lips brush gently against Remus’s.

Remus presses his lips against Snape’s, kissing him softly, as he settles himself onto Snape’s lap. Snape kisses Remus back, letting Remus push him back down against the bed.

“Where’s Sirius?” Snape asks as Remus trails slow kisses down Snape’s jaw, nipping gently at his neck, opening buttons on his robe, trailing kisses over his collar bone.

“Busy,” Remus says, working open more buttons as he pushes the robes open exposing the pale skin underneath.

“What does that mean?” Snape asks, gently trailing his fingers through Remus’s hair.

“He went out with Harry,” Remus says looking up at Snape, stilling his hands, “They needed to talk,” he says softly, “Why?”

“I just didn’t want to be interrupted,” Snape replies.

Remus smiles, pulling his wand from his pocket, giving it a wave before lying his wand on the bedside table, “Privacy,” he murmurs.

Snape gives him a small smile, “Okay,” he says watching Remus pull the rest of his robes off, leaving Snape in nothing but his underwear.

Remus’s clothes follow, and Snape’s hands insist on exploring every bit of skin that he could see, and that which he could not see. Remus writhes beneath Snape, and his muscles shake with anticipation. After some time, Snape finds himself on his back, a mixture of sweat among other things making his skin slick.

After, Snape lies back on the bed resting his eyes, as Remus lays down on top of him. Snape had sort of gotten used to the fact that Remus always wanted to lay together after sex, even if they were covered in a mixture of each other’s bodies, and though Snape wanted to shower, he’s become more comfortable lying with Remus after, even if it wasn’t his favorite thing.

 

“Severus,” Remus says softly, as they’re standing in the bathroom, getting dressed from their shower.

“Yes?” Snape answers putting on a clean robe, pushing his hair out of his eyes a bit.

“Sirius and I told Harry it was alright to invite Hermione over tomorrow evening for dinner,” Remus says.

Snape knew that she would be coming for Christmas but assumed she would be arriving the following day with the Weasleys.

“Very well then,” Snape says after a moment, “I assume you’ve also sorted the sleeping arrangements,” he says _knowing_ Remus has.

“Mr. and Mrs. Weasley will share a room, of course,” he says, following Snape out of the bathroom, back to the bedroom, “The twins, along with Ron and Harry, will share Harry’s room,” Remus continues, “Ginny, Hermione, and Dora will share the spare bedroom.”

Snape looks over at Remus, “I assume that Sirius won’t be sleeping in the study,” he says looking knowingly at Remus.

“He’ll sleep with us,” Remus says, “everyone else is sharing, so we will too,” he says.

“Of course,” Snape mutters, “I don’t want to sleep with Sirius,” he says looking back at Remus.

“It’s two nights Severus,” Remus says, “we’ll use an extension charm on the bed, it’ll be fine.”

“Fine for you,” Snape murmurs, “It’s weird for me.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Remus says softly.

“Rem, I’m trying,” Snape says in a tone that was almost cold.

“I know,” Remus whispers, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

Snape turns away for a moment, “forget it,” he says.

“No,” Remus says firmly, “I’m sorry I said that to you,” he says, “I know this is difficult.”

“It’s fine,” Snape says, “I’m sure he’s not so bad.”

“He’s very sweet,” Remus says, “but it takes a while before he shows that to you,” he says.

“I know,” Snape says thinking back to the afternoon they spent together, “Have you told Sirius this already?” he asks.

“I’ll tell him later,” Remus mutters.

“Remind me not to be here when you do that,” Snape says.

Remus scoffs and rolls his eyes, “The two of you, I swear.”

 

The following day Snape insists on staying in his study most of the day, as Sirius and Harry were still disagreeing on, well, just about everything, and it was annoying to hear them bickering. Neither was particularly loud during their arguments, but extremely passive aggressive.

 

Snape looks down at his watch it was nearing four in the afternoon, but he felt he needed a walk. When Snape stops walking, he finds himself watching a brooding Harry Potter, sitting under a tree picking at the petals of a white flower. Harry must have snuck out of his room because he distinctly remembers hearing the bedroom door slam shut no more than ten minutes before Snape had decided to go on a walk.

“Oh, it’s you,” Harry mutters, throwing the half-picked flower onto the grass, before turning his nose up in distaste.

Snape stands behind Harry quietly leaning against the tree.

“You’re going to tell Sirius I snuck out now, aren’t you,” Harry spits.

Snape looks down at him for a moment, “No,” he answers.

Harry scoffs, “Yeah right,” he mutters, “You’re always getting me in trouble.”

“You don’t need anyone else’s help getting into trouble,” Snape says, “you’re very capable of getting yourself into trouble.”

Harry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, whatever,” he says, “always giving me detention, taking house points,” Harry grumbles.

“As I said, you get yourself into trouble,” Snape says plainly, “Speaking out of turn, breaking school rules, wandering about the castle at night, lying, disrespecting teachers.”

Harry pulls a handful of grass from the ground, staring hard at his knees.

Snape sits down under the tree beside Harry, making a point to stay out of the sun.

“I want to be alone, thanks,” Harry snaps.

Snape doesn’t move, he watches Harry blow the grass shreds out of his hand, flecks of spit flying through the air.

“This is where I first saw her,” Snape says quietly so no one else could hear them, even though no one else was around.

Harry glares over his shoulder, “What are you talking about,” he says angrily.

“Lilly,” he whispers, “Your mother,” Snape continues, “This is where I was standing, when I saw her, over there,” he says gesturing across the riverbank.

Harry frowns at this, “My mother?” he asks.

Snape nods, “She was there, with her sister,” he says, “they were playing, and they started arguing.”

Harry looks at Snape wondering why he was telling him this.

“It was the first time I talked to her,” he says, “I told her she was a witch, she hadn’t heard of it before,” he says.

“My mum was a muggle born,” Harry says more to himself.

Snape nods again, “we did magic together here,” he says, “When we were kids before we went to school.”

Harry looks at Snape, “You knew her,” he says, “before school.”

Snape nods, “She was my best friend,” he says, “for a while,” he says quietly, turning away slightly.

Harry turns to face Snape, this had intrigued him, “You were friends with my mum?” he asks, “What was she like?”

Snape swallows, staying quiet for a moment, “She was the most talented witch of her time,” he says, “She was my friend,” he says quietly, “sometimes she was my only friend.”

Harry looks confused, “Sirius didn’t like you,” he says, “He told me, he told me you used to fight all the time,” Harry says.

Snape narrows his eyes, but keeps his voice calm and even, “Sirius was a bully, along with your father,” he says.

Harry glares hard, back at Snape, “My father-“

“Was a bully,” Snape says firmly, “and Sirius was a bully too,” he says, “they both came out of it, after some time, but that’s what they were,” Snape says, “and to say anything other than that, would be a blatant lie.”

“That’s not true,” Harry insists.

“Have you asked him why we never got on?” Snape asks looking at Harry.

Harry hadn’t, Harry had gotten answers such as _he was always had his nose where it didn’t belong_ , “How could my mother have been friends with you,” Harry says, in a tone that Snape couldn’t decide if it was malicious, but he assumed it was meant that way.

“We were,” Snape says softly, “we would spend summers here together,” he says, “we couldn’t do magic then, but we would come here, and talk by the water.”

“What did you talk about?” Harry asks curiously.

Snape turns away, he didn’t want to get into this, he couldn’t.

“It’s not important,” Snape mutters.

Harry frowns, “I have a right to know what my mother was like,” he says with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“Yes,” Snape agrees, “but you do not, however, have a right to my private memories,” he says looking back at the teenager, “I will tell you about Lilly if that’s what you wish, but only about Lilly.”

Harry looks back at Snape before he nods, “Alright,” he agrees, deciding this sounded like a decent enough compromise.

 

Snape tells Harry about Lilly, he tells him about the profound magic she could perform even from a young age, and he tells him about her nature, and how she always came to him when she would have a fight with her sister, and Snape tells Harry about staying out for hours with her, and how Lilly would find injured frogs, nurse them back to health and make him come back here with her to set them free again.

They talk for nearly two hours; the sun has nearly set when Snape tells Harry it’s time to go back. Harry wants to hear more, Snape promises to tell him more about Lilly another time. Harry wasn’t pleased, but he follows Snape back to the house.

 

“Severus,” Sirius jumps up when he enters the house, “Harry’s gone, we argued, and I went to check on him, and he wasn’t in his room,” Sirius rushes out of his mouth.

“He’s fine,” Snape says trying to talk over Sirius’s frantic voice, “He’s here,” he says, putting his hand on Harry’s shoulder, ushering him into the house.

“Harry!” Sirius says, nearly knocking Snape over as he wraps his arms around the teenager, “Are you alright?” he asks, “I was so worried when I saw you were gone, I thought you were upstairs,” Sirius stops himself, and takes a breath, “Thank Merlin you’re safe.”

Harry turns his eyes down, “I’m fine,” he says quietly, “I’m sorry,” he mutters as Sirius squeezes him tightly.

Sirius pulls back, looking at Harry, “I didn’t know what to think when I saw you were gone, I thought something horrible had happened,” Sirius says.

“I’m sorry,” Harry mutters, “I-I-“

“He was with me, Sirius,” Snape says before Harry could say anything else.

Sirius looks up at Snape, still holding onto Harry’s shoulders, “I didn’t even know you had gone,” he says, “Moony said he didn’t know where you were,” Sirius says.

Snape looks down at Harry, “Go to your room,” Snape says starkly, “Change your clothes, I expect dinner will be soon.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry says, turning toward the stairs.

“I need to talk to you Sirius,” Snape says, listening to Harry’s footsteps hurrying upstairs, and the bedroom door shutting.

“Severus,” Sirius says watching him.

“In here,” Snape murmurs, walking into the living room shutting the door behind them.

“What’s going on?” Sirius asks crossing his arms over his chest looking at Snape.

“Harry snuck out, after your fight,” Snape says, seeing a bout of anger flare in Sirius’s eyes, “Wait,” he says seeing Sirius’s mouth open.

Sirius lets out a frustrated sigh, closing his mouth to let Snape continue talking.

“Do you have any idea why Harry’s been lashing out lately?” Snape asks.

“Not really,” Sirius answers a moment later, “I have a few ideas, but he’s neither confirmed nor denied any reason I’ve put out there,” Sirius says looking back at Snape.

“Don’t punish him,” Snape says.

Sirius stares back at Snape, furrowing his brows, “Don’t punish him? After you just told me he snuck out?” Sirius says dumbly, “I know you don’t have any children of your own-“

“I have over one hundred children at any given time,” Snape snaps in annoyance at Sirius’s suggestion that he doesn’t know how to take care of a child, “and I’ve been taking care of children for fifteen years longer than you have,” Snape says reclaiming his voice.

Sirius looks at Snape, “You’re right,” he mutters, hating that he had to admit that Snape was right and he had been taking care of Harry since he had been eleven, and Sirius obviously wasn’t getting anywhere on his own, so he should at least listen to what Snape has to say, he didn’t have to do as he said, but he should at least listen to him, “I’m sorry,” Sirius says.

“He’s lashing out because he’s angry with you,” Snape says, “He doesn’t understand how you can switch your loyalties so quickly,” he says.

“Are you talking about you and me?” Sirius asks curiously.

Snape nods, “We spent the first year you were back at each other’s throats, and now he’s watching you play nice, in a way he never expected and,” Snape stops.

Sirius looks at Snape as if on the edge of hearing the best part of an adventure story, “And what?”

Snape sighs, turning away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Severus please?” Sirius murmurs trying not to sound angry.

“Lilly,” Snape says quietly.

Sirius frowns, “Lilly?”

Snape nods, “He asked about her,” he murmurs, “he doesn’t know much of anything about her,” Snape says, “I told him about Lilly and after, he wasn’t as angry,” he says, “and that’s saying something, considering how much he loathes me.”

“You think he’s acting this way because of his mother?” Sirius asks.

“I think it’s part of it,” Snape murmurs, “I think he wishes his parents were here this time of the year,” he says looking at Sirius, “and I think the arguing with you is not helping him sort out those feelings, I think you should talk to him about James and Lilly, and I think you should not punish him,” Snape says, “I don’t agree with what he did, but I think punishing him is only going to make him feel worse,” he says, “I think he feels bad that he’s been fighting with the only parental figure he has, particularly after what he and I talked about this afternoon.”

“So, you think I should go up there and talk to him about James and Lilly,” Sirius sighs after a moment of silence.

Snape looks back at Sirius, his patience growing thin, “I think you need to go up there, and tell him you’re not angry with him, tell him what he did was wrong and the complete wrong way to go about getting what he wanted,” Snape says, “Tell him he can’t just run away when he has a disagreement with someone, especially if that someone is his guardian,” Snape says, “Tell him that you understand why he’s upset but tell him that he needs to vocalize his feelings instead of acting out, he needs to know that you don’t condone what he did, but he also needs to know that you understand why it happened and he needs to know you empathize with him, which is why I think if you tell him about James and Lilly, he will be more tolerant, at that point I think he might be more willing to listen to what you have to say about you, and Remus, and whatever you have to say about me, and hopefully the end result is a child who starts behaving and stops acting out when he gets upset,” Snape says looking at Sirius, “Now, if you go up there and talk to him but still feel he needs to be punished, fine, but do so accordingly taking into account the previous conversation you had.”

Sirius blinks back at Snape, he never in a million years would have guessed that Snape could have possessed that kind of understanding, and that level of understanding of teenagers. What he said had made sense and he was going to take his advice, but Merlin Sirius was impressed with Snape right now.

“I think the real reason he’s confused has to do with this weird sort of family construct that’s been pushed on him,” Snape says, “but reminding him of his mother and father, will help ease the transition into talking about his new family,” Snape says, “Also, he’s fifteen and hormones are rampant at that age, don’t you remember,” Snape says with a small smirk.

“You’re saying part of the reason he’s acting out is that he can’t get a girl to talk to him?” Sirius says trying not to laugh.

“That among the other things,” Snape says, “isn’t that the age you started looking at Remus differently?” he says.

Sirius frowns, “What? You mean Harry and Ron?”  Sirius knew Harry didn’t have too many friends, and if he was insinuating Harry was harboring feeling for one of his friends the same way he thought he was, his first thought just would have been Ron.

“No,” Snape says rolling his eyes, “forget it,” he says, “I’m just saying, these things probably are all _factors_ in his recent moods,” he says, “just think about that when you’re talking to him,” Snape says, “I’m done now.”

Sirius frowns at this, “Oh,” he says, “but you were so helpful,” he says genuinely disappointed, wishing Snape would continue giving him advice.

“I am not his guardian,” Snape says, “You are, only you can reassure him about these things.”

Sirius sighs, he wasn’t good at having these conversations, and he wished he didn’t have to do it alone, but Snape was right, he was Harry’s guardian and Harry needed not only someone to be his parent, but needed someone to talk to about his life, what was going on in it, and of course his parents and Sirius knew his parents, he should be the one to talk to him about them.

“Do it now,” Sirius hears Snape say snapping him out of his thoughts, “If you don’t it’ll only make him feel worse.”

“Alright,” Sirius says, “Alright, I’m going,” he murmurs, before going upstairs to talk to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you so very much for taking the time to read this, I know it was a long one, but I truly appreciate you taking the time to read this story, and I truly hope you enjoyed this. I look forward to sharing this with you again next week! <3


	9. Saturn's Shame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape makes an agreement which he has no way of getting out of. Turns out not to have been the worst decision of his life. Severus Snape realizes for the second time, people change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Explicit Sexual Content [Descriptive/Detailed] Light BDSM  
> As you are all aware we have begun looking at polyamory within this story, I feel it's been a fairly light introduction, but this story will go into aspects of the Polyamorous relationship between our characters in a way that's not so subtle, hence the above warning.

Sunday before term resumes Snape walks back to his bedroom coming from his storeroom, where he had just placed a new box of bezoars and a jar of freshly cut murtlap tentacles. He was intending on sorting his lessons for the next day, making sure everything was in order before going to bed. Snape walks into his bedroom seeing Remus and Sirius sitting at the table, talking.

Remus beams when he sees Snape walk inside, “Severus,” he says pleasantly, getting up walking over to Snape wrapping his arms around him, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his cheek.

“Hello,” Snape murmurs, waiting for Remus to release him.

Remus smiles, “I was just talking to Sirius,” he says, releasing Snape a moment later.

“I can see that,” Snape says walking over to the kitchen, “Hello Sirius.”

“How are you, Severus?” Sirius asks watching Snape begin to make a cup of tea.

“I’m fine,” Snape says, “What were you two talking about?” he asks trying to gauge if this was going to take very long, wondering if he should retreat to his office to finish his lessons.

Snape notices Remus out of the corner of his eye making a gesture to Sirius, and he whips around quickly crossing his arms over his chest, “What are you doing?” he asks narrowing his eyes at Remus.

“Nothing,” Remus says innocently.

“I saw that,” Snape says, “You just told him not to say anything to me.”

“Severus,” Remus begins.

Snape turns quickly to Sirius, who jumped slightly in his seat at the sudden movement Snape made toward him, “What are you two doing?” he asks brashly.

Sirius opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes out of his mouth except stutters.

“Severus, calm down,” Remus says a moment later, placing his hand on Snape’s shoulder in what he hoped would be a calming gesture.

“You were talking about me,” Snape accuses.

“Yes,” Remus says truthfully, “it’s nothing bad though,” he says.

Snape watches Remus, “Then why lie about it."

Remus looks over at Sirius, “You see,” he says.

“What are you talking about?” Snape demands.

“Your birthday is in two days,” Sirius says quietly, just barely above a whisper.

Snape looks from Remus to Sirius, “So what?” he says.

“We wanted to do something nice for your birthday,” Remus says.

Snape frowns, looking back at Remus, “We are not doing anything or my birthday,” Snape says, “I want to ignore it like I do every year,” he says, “It’s just a stupid day.”

“We go through this every year, Sirius,” Remus says looking over at him, “I told you he wouldn’t go for it.”

Snape looks over at Sirius, “Why would you want to do something for my birthday?” he asks.

“I just wanted to do something small,” Sirius says, “Dinner, cake, and presents,” he says.

Snape looks back at Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest, “We don’t celebrate my birthday, we never have,” he says.

Remus looks back at Sirius, “I usually let him do whatever he wants,” Remus shrugs, “It makes him happy not to draw any attention to it.”

“I know for a fact you get him presents,” Sirius says.

“Of course,” Remus says, “we just sort of pretend it isn’t a birthday present, just me being a loving boyfriend.”

Snape rolls his eyes at this, “I want no more talk of this,” he says firmly.

Remus looks back at Snape, “You know that’s not going to happen right?” he says.

“I only want to be left alone,” Snape mutters, turning away from the two of them picking up his tea.

“Can’t we at least have wine on your birthday?” Sirius asks, “Wine isn’t very special.”

Snape wants to say no, but wine was something he and Remus had often, it wasn’t very special.

“Just the three of us,” Sirius murmurs.

“Do not read into this, Sirius,” Snape says whipping around quickly to look at him.

Sirius jumps slightly at the sudden movement toward him, “No, no,” he says, “I won’t read into anything,” Sirius insists.

Remus leans over, kissing Snape’s cheek, “It’s just wine,” he says, “then you can read in bed all night.”

“Reading is the last thing I want to do in bed with Moony,” Sirius mutters.

Remus glares over at Sirius, “Sirius,” he hisses.

“Sorry,” Sirius says turning his eyes down in shame, “It’s getting late, I need to finish my lecture for tomorrow,” he says, quickly getting up.

“Are you sure?” Remus asks.

Sirius nods, “I’m really not prepared,” he says.

“Do you need help?” Remus asks.

“No, I think I’ve got it,” Sirius says, “Let’s have breakfast tomorrow though, yeah?”

Remus nods, “Alright,” he agrees, “Goodnight Sirius,” Remus says giving Sirius an affectionate kiss on the lips.

“Goodnight.”

 

“Are you upset?” Remus asks later that evening when Snape was sitting at the table finishing his notes.

“Yes,” Snape answers truthfully.

“I’m sorry, Severus,” Remus says, “I didn’t mean to upset you,” he tries explaining, “Sirius is just trying to find ways to make you like him.”

“Well please tell him my birthday is not the right way to go about getting my attention,” Snape mutters, rolling up his parchment.

“I was telling him when you happened to come in,” Remus says.

“I want to continue ignoring it like we do every year Remus,” Snape says.

“We don’t really ignore it,” Remus says, “We always make sure to do something.”

“I consider having firewhiskey and a long bath, ignoring it.”

Remus smiles, “you’re right, we do that at least once a month.”

“And I want to continue not celebrating my birthday the same way,” Snape insists.

“Okay Severus,” Remus says softly, “we’ll do everything the exact same, but we’ll just be doing it with Sirius this year, yeah?”

Snape frowns, “I am not taking a bath with Sirius,” he says.

Remus laughs loudly, moving to cover his mouth with his hand as to stifle the laughter.

“Stop laughing,” Snape says.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says still laughing, “I didn’t mean the three of us are taking a bath together,” he says laughing some more.

Snape rolls his eyes, waiting for Remus to finish laughing.

Remus regains his composure, looking over at Snape, “We’ll have some wine, and you’ll get slightly drunker than usual, Sirius will say goodnight, and the two of us will have a bath, where you will continue drinking wine, I’ll wash your hair,” Remus smiles, “It’s getting fairly long by the way,” he says, “and we’ll go to bed together after.”

Snape looks at Remus, “It’s nowhere near as long as Sirius’s,” he mutters.

Remus smiles, “He does have you beat on the long hair, It’s halfway down his back down, I think, I think he’s going for a waist length,” he says.

Snape could picture Sirius with long wavy waist length hair, “He’s nearly there in that case,” Snape says, “I think I just want a bit more length,” he says.

“So, do you think you can handle those plans?” Remus says looking back at Snape, gently stroking his silky-smooth hair.

After a long moment of silence, Snape nods, “I think that’s fine,” he says, “but there better not be any cake, and no one tells me happy birthday,” Snape says firmly.

 

Tuesday afternoon, Snape walks into his room unbuttoning his robe, before he noticed Remus was in the room.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there,” Snape says shutting the door.

Remus smiles, “I noticed,” he says looking at Snape’s now half open robe, “What’s that?” he asks looking at the orange goo that was dripping from Snape’s left sleeve, and the side of his robe.

Snape looks down at himself, “Burn-healing paste,” he says taking off his soiled robe, going to change into something else.

“What happened?” Remus asks curiously.

“One of my second-year students is just as bad at potions as you are,” Snape says teasingly.

Remus cracks a smile and rolls his eyes, “Are you alright?” he asks.

Snape nods, “just really gross,” he says, “It’s the complete wrong consistency,” he mutters more to himself.

Remus walks over to Snape, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“What?” Snape asks curiously, buttoning up his robe.

“Nothing,” Remus says, reaching over starting to unbutton Snape’s robe again.

Snape frowns buttoning his robe back, “What are you doing?” he says, fighting with Remus over his buttons.

“Trying to have a little fun,” Remus says.

“Don’t you have class,” Snape says, buttoning his robe again.

“No, Sirius is the one who has class late,” Remus says, unbuttoning the robe again.

“Remus,” Snape says, turning to look at him.

Remus looks at Snape, “I’m sorry,” he says softly.

“It’s fine,” Snape says, “I just have somewhere to be, so I can’t right now.”

“Of course,” Remus says, squeezing him briefly before letting him go, “I love you,” he says leaning up kissing Snape’s lips.

A small smile crosses Snape’s lips, “I love you too, Rem,” he says, kissing him once more.

Remus walks over to the table, pulling out a book from his bag, “So, where do you have to go?” Remus asks curiously.

“Detention,” Snape says.

Remus looks over at Snape, “Which student had the unfortunate luck of getting on your bad side today?”

Snape narrows his eyes in disgust, “Those Carrow twins,” he says, “They pissed me off, the one talks back nearly as much as Potter, and the other thinks she can outsmart you at any given moment,” he says rolling his eyes, “I gave them both a week’s detention.”

Remus shakes his head, “Oh, Severus,” he murmurs, “Well don’t go too hard on them.”

“They’ll be cleaning class supplies without magic,” he informs Remus, striding across the room.

Remus smiles, catching Snape in his arms.

“Remus,” Snape murmurs, letting Remus hold onto him for a few moments longer.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says, hugging him even tighter.

Snape sighs, wanting to tell Remus to let him go, as this was far too much touching for him, “Alright Rem,” he says a moment later.

“I know,” Remus says, “I’m sorry,” he says again, “I love you.”

Snape looks back at Remus, gently putting his arms around Remus’s waist, pressing his lips firmly against Remus’s. The kiss is fairly rough, but it’s not rushed, and Remus can’t help but melt into the other man.

“I love you, Remus,” Snape says a moment later.

Remus grins, “go on,” he says, letting Snape go before kissing him once more quickly, “You’ll be late for detention.”

Snape rolls his eyes but smiles shortly before leaving Remus, going back to his classroom. Snape sits at his desk grading papers, watching the Carrow twins cleaning cauldrons and empty jars out of the corner of his eye. Only after he’s inspected every single cauldron and jar, for any signs of dirt, and when he’s made the twins clean three cauldrons or a second time, was he satisfied enough to let them leave but only after assigning them a special essay for him on Nightshade’s uses in potions, which he told them to have on his desk by the start of class tomorrow afternoon.

 

It’s after seven when Snape locks the door to the classroom and goes back to his room, where he expected to find a very affectionate Remus Lupin. What Snape did find, was something that even he couldn’t help but smile at. Remus and Sirius curled up in a large armchair, laughing about something, Snape didn’t know what, but seeing Remus that happy, softened his heart more than he ever thought possible.

“Severus,” Remus grins jumping out of Sirius’s lap, walking over to him grabbing Snape’s hand, pulling him over to the sitting area, where he and Sirius had opened a bottle of wine already.

“Hi, Sirius,” Snape says, before Remus pulls him down into a chair, “Remus,” he mutters as Remus pulls Snape into his lap.

“Hi Severus,” Sirius says pleasantly before, “Remus, let him go, he obviously doesn’t want to be held like that,” he says, he’d never known Snape to be very affectionate, ever. This didn’t seem like the kind of thing he would be very interested in so far as Sirius could tell.

“We’re having wine, remember, you promised,” Remus says looking at Snape.

“Yes,” Snape agrees, at the same time getting up from the chair pulling Remus up, swapping places with him, so that Remus was sitting on his lap, even though there was plenty enough room in the chair for both of them, as they were both fairly thin.

Sirius smiles pouring a glass of wine, offering it to Snape, “Superior Red wine, aged twenty years,” Sirius says.

Snape takes the glass from Sirius mildly impressed, “Thank you,” he says taking a sip of his wine.

“How was your day?” Sirius asks curiously.

Snape doesn’t feel much like making small talk, “Fine,” he says, drinking more of his wine.

“Moony was just reminding me of the time he magically died all my shirts pink, and I got detention every day for an entire week because I wasn’t abiding by the dress code,” Sirius says with a smile.

“Payback for that time you filled my shoes with custard,” Remus says smiling back at Sirius.

Sirius laughs, “that was funny though,” he says.

“Almost as funny as putting hair dye in your shampoo,” Remus grins.

“Is that why you walked around with bright green colored hair for an entire month in fifth year?” Snape asks.

Sirius nods, “Compliments of our dear Moony,” he grins.

“You are a devious one,” Snape says looking at Remus.

“That’s the thing about Moony, you don’t expect it to be him, because he’s so sweet and innocent,” Sirius smiles, taking a drink of his wine, “It’s the quiet ones you’ve got to watch out for,” he says.

Remus smiles, “Remember that time I put the screaming yo-yo in James’s bag.”

Sirius laughs, “You pulled the cord, and it started screaming so loud, McGonagall rounded so fast on James I thought he was going to piss himself out of fright,” Sirius laughs.

“She made him dump his bag out and gave him detention for disrupting class with another one of his pranks for the third time that week,” Remus laughs.

Snape distinctly remembers all the trouble Sirius and Remus would get up to when they were at school.

“How you managed to be so mischievous and still get near perfect O.W.L.s, I don’t know,” Sirius says.

 

Remus and Sirius laugh at old stories for what seems like hours, Snape had to admit he was finding this amusing, especially when the stories weren’t about him.

The three of them go through four bottles of wine before Sirius decides to take himself to bed before he has to be carried to bed.

Remus pours the last of the wine into his own glass, before pushing himself up from Snape’s lap.

“How do you know I didn’t want any more wine?” Snape asks.

Remus smiles, taking a sip of his wine, “I knew you would want more wine,” he says walking over to the cupboard, “So I got you one, all to yourself,” Remus says, taking down a clear bottle, popping the cork before bringing it over to Snape. The clear wine bottle was filled with a deep red liquid.

Snape smirks slightly, “Where did you get that?” he asks.

“I made it,” Remus says, handing Snape the bottle, "It took me nearly a whole year."

“You made Ruby Wine?” Snape asks taking the bottle from him.

Remus laughs lightly, “Not from scratch,” he admits, “It’s a little concoction,” he smiles.

Snape looks at the wine for a moment before taking a drink, straight from the bottle, “So It’s elderflower wine,” he smirks.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Mostly,” he smiles.

Snape smiles up at Remus, “Thank you,” he says.

Remus leans down kissing Snape’s lips, smiling against his lips.

“So, if I remember correctly, I was supposed to get slightly drunker than usual, and we were supposed to take a bath together where I was supposed to continue drinking, before we went to bed,” Snape says looking back at Remus.

Remus grins, “That sounds like a typical Tuesday evening,” he says.

“Let’s not stray from tradition then,” Snape says.

“You stay,” Remus says, before going to draw a bath.

Snape takes another drink from his bottle of wine, he would never admit that he actually had fun on his birthday this year.

 

Remus returns a moment later, picking up his glass of wine, before taking Snape’s hand leading him to the bathroom. Snape allows Remus to undress him and help him into the bathtub. Remus had filled the bathtub with a thin layer of thick foam, and what Snape assumed was a hint of Jasmine. Remus sits in front of Snape in the bathtub, relaxation instantly spreading through his body.

Snape takes a drink from his wine bottle, letting his free hand rest against Remus’s waist. Remus smiles, looking up over his shoulder at Snape.

“Can I have some?” Remus asks.

Snape smiles, “What happened to this being all for me?” he teases as he hands Remus the bottle.

“You love me enough to share,” Remus says, taking a drink of the wine, before handing it back to Snape, who sets the bottle on the edge of the bathtub.

“Clearly,” Snape says wrapping his arms around Remus holding him close to him.

Remus leans against Snape, letting the soft sounds of the water fill the otherwise silence of the room.

After nearly ten minutes, Snape can say he’s fully relaxed, and Remus can say he’s happy with the way his life is at this very moment, he doesn’t think anything else could make him happier with his life.

“So,” Snape murmurs softly.

“Yes?” Remus answers curiously.

“You, uh, want to finish what you started earlier?”

Remus grins, turning around to face Snape, “Oh, that sounded like an invitation.”

“It was,” Snape says, looking back at Remus.

Remus grins, “And you say I’m the dirty werewolf.”

“You still are,” Snape chuckles.

“You’re right,” Remus says, wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, pulling him into his lap.

“Remus!” Snape gasps.

Remus grins pressing his lips to Snape’s, kissing him firmly. Snape wraps his arms around Remus’s shoulders, leaning into the kiss. Remus sucks gently on Snape’s lower lip, teeth grazing over the sensitive skin, causing him to whimper softly.

“Oh, Remus,” Snape sighs softly, as Remus begins trailing kisses down his neck, “Fuck Rem,” he breathes, as Remus’s fingers find Snape’s taut nipple.

 

“I want you,” Snape says breathily as Remus kisses at his neck, a soft moan escaping his lips as Remus’s hand wraps around Snape’s cock.

Remus lifts Snape slightly, guiding his hardened cock into Snape’s entrance causing the Positions Master to moan softly.

Soft moans and the sounds of moving water fill the room, Snape’s arms wrapping tightly around Remus’s shoulders, as Snape’s body rocks against Remus’s, Remus’s hardened cock pressing firmly against his prostate.

Snape groans in desperation, “Remus,” he groans letting his eyes slip shut.

“Merlin, I love you,” Remus mutters, driving Snape’s hips down against his own.

“Fuck Rem,” Snape murmurs, “Don’t stop.”

Remus groans, “fuck, I want to wreck you,” he whispers into Snape’s ear, nipping at the nape of his neck.

Snape whimpers leaning into Remus’s body, “Yes, Rem, please, fuck, more,” he groans, as his eyes flutter. Snape comes with a shout a moment later, Remus’s cock pressing directly against his prostate, causing Snape to moan loudly as his orgasm rips through his body.

Remus holds Snape’s thin body close against his own, as Snape’s body trembles against his own, “Fuck Remus!”

Remus groans, his hips rocking against Snape’s, keeping Snape held close against him, “Oh Severus.”

Snape is sure his body cannot hold him up in any capacity, with how much he’s had to drink tonight and how exhausted his muscles now were, all he can do is manage to hold onto Remus.

Remus is fairly surprised by how affectionate Snape appears to be as Snape gently lays his head against Remus’s shoulder.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs softly, not making any effort to let him go as he eases them back down.

“Hmm?” Snape murmurs, letting his eyes slip shut.

“You alright?” Remus asks.

“Yes,” Snape murmurs, “So good.”

Remus chuckles, “Are you drunk, Severus?”

Snape nods, “So drunk,” he says.

Remus laughs, “Okay,” he says, “let’s get you cleaned up, and into bed, yeah?”

“Yeah, bed,” Snape murmurs, refusing to let go of Remus.

Remus doesn’t think he’s ever seen Snape drunk like this before, he has to admit he finds Snape to be quite adorable right now, even if Snape would never admit it himself. Snape was by no means heavy, but the fact that he was so tall, and his legs were so long, made carrying him just a little awkward for Remus. Remus manages to get Snape washed, and out of the bath in a matter of minutes, Snape’s only effort to help Remus was to wrap his legs around Remus’s waist as Remus carries him back to bed.

“So, you want help getting dressed then?” Remus asks, gently pulling Snape’s legs down from his waist, gently placing Snape on the edge of the bed.

Snape shakes his head, pulling Remus down on top of him.

“Severus,” Remus laughs lightly.

“Shh,” Snape coos softly, “Never speak of this,” he murmurs, holding Remus close against him.

Remus laughs, “fine then,” he says giving in, lying down on top of Snape, waving his hand at the lamp letting the darkness fall through the room, “Goodnight Sev.”

“I love you,” Snape murmurs softly, before falling asleep a moment later.

 

When the alarm clock goes off in the morning, Snape groans pulling the pillow on top of his head, pushing the noisy clock off the nightstand, onto the floor with a hard thud.

“Severus,” Remus mutters in annoyance.

“Reducto!” The alarm clock stops ringing and bursts into a pile of metal gears on the floor.

Remus gasps, watching Snape’s wand fall from his hand onto the floor before Snape turns over on the bed pulling the sheets up over his head.

“Severus!” Remus scolds.

“Please, not you too,” Snape mutters shutting his eyes tight.

“You can’t use curses in our bed,” Remus scowls at Snape.

“Rem, please,” he murmurs.

“Severus, no,” Remus says firmly.

“I’m sorry,” Snape says turning to face Remus, “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again,” he says.

Remus looks back at Snape’s bloodshot eyes, and feels a little bad for him, “You’re going to have to do better than that,” Remus says, “come on, get up,” Remus says crawling out of bed, reaching for his own wand, repairing the alarm clock on the floor setting it back on the bedside table.

“Rem, no,” Snape says, laying his head back down.

“Yes,” Remus says, pointing his wand at the bed pulling the sheets completely off the bed.

Snape narrows his eyes over at Remus, “I’m cold,” he mutters, glancing down at his naked body.

“Then you should get dressed,” Remus says, “I’ll help you if you wish.”

“You’re a little shit,” Snape says, sitting up on the edge of the bed glaring over at Remus.

“I love you too Severus,” Remus says, pulling out a set of robes for Snape.

“The one day you decide you simply must get up on time,” Snape mutters.

“If I don’t, you would be the one late to class,” Remus says plainly, “I can’t help that you’re hung over.”

Snape sighs, rubbing at his itchy eyes, “fuck,” he swears.

Remus walks over to the bed, leaning down pressing a gentle kiss against the top of Snape’s head, “Let me help you,” he whispers softly.

Snape says nothing and allows Remus to dress him, brush his hair down into place, and feed him some dry toast, and a giant glass of water. Snape sits at his desk during every one of his classes, pointing his wand at the blackboard, giving the students the names of two potions, and instructions on how to make each, and telling them to have both potions sat on his desk by the end of class, and to make their potions in silence. Snape makes it very clear that any talking or uncalled for noisemaking will result in detention, and ten house points being taken.

On his free period, Remus walks down to their bedroom leaving a few slices of bread and a large pitcher of ice water on the table for Snape. At lunchtime, Remus and Sirius stop by bringing Snape some warm soup, and Snape doesn’t even complain when Remus tries to feed him some soup, even though eating is the last thing Snape wants to do. Sirius comes by on his free period during the afternoon, leaving Snape another full pitcher of ice water to keep him hydrated.

At the end of the day Snape has taken fifty house points from Hufflepuff, sixty from Gryffindor, thirty from Slytherin and Ravenclaw, he’s given out enough detentions for the next two weeks, and that’s including Saturday detentions.

Snape doesn’t complain or say anything rude when he finds Sirius reading in the corner of his room, he simply drinks his water, and lies down on the bed and closes his eyes.

At the end of the day, Remus comes down to their room, pleasantly surprised to see Sirius revising.

“Hey,” Remus grins, walking over to Sirius.

Sirius smiles, “Hey Moons,” he smiles, getting up wrapping his arms around Remus, hugging him tightly.

Remus smiles, pressing his lips against Sirius’s kissing him softly, as he hugs him back, “how long has he been asleep?”

“Not sleeping,” Snape murmurs from the bed, not bothering to move.

Remus smiles, walking over to the bed sitting on the edge of the bed, “Hey,” he says softly, gently rubbing his hand over Snape’s back.

“Don’t touch me,” Snape grumbles.

Remus smiles, “so nearly back to normal then,” he teases.

“You’re too loud,” Snape mutters.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says softly, leaning over kissing Snape’s forehead.

Snape wines, pulling away from Remus.

Remus laughs lightly, getting back up, leaving Snape alone, “So he’s been fairly easy for you then I suppose,” Remus says sitting down beside Sirius.

Sirius laughs lightly, “He’s been lying there like that for two hours now.”

“Remember that time you drank all that firewhiskey and were hung over for two days,” Remus smiles.

Sirius shudders, “Yes, I remember,” he says, “How could I forget James pouring the entire bottle down my throat.”

Remus smiles, “Are you gonna be okay Severus?” Remus asks.

“Go away,” Snape groans, pulling the pillow over his head, “I’m going to bed.”

Remus walks over to Snape, “If you need anything,” he starts.

“You’ll be with Sirius, I know,” he says, “now go away.”

Remus leans down kissing his forehead, “I love you.”

Snape is grateful when Sirius and Remus finally leave, and he falls asleep shortly thereafter.

 

Remus lies down on the bed and Sirius crawls up onto the bed, his knees on either side of Remus’s hips.

“Pads,” Remus says with a smile, “What are you doing?”

Sirius smiles, opening the buttons on Remus’s shirt, pushing the shirt open, “Nothing,” he says innocently.

“Oh, that doesn’t look like nothing,” Remus says looking up at Sirius.

“Well, what does it look like?” Sirius asks curiously, reaching for Remus’s trousers, opening the button.

Remus pushes himself up onto his elbows, looking at Sirius, “Really Pads?” he laughs lightly.

Sirius smiles, “What?”

Remus smiles, “Come here you,” he says, pulling Sirius down on top of him pressing his lips against Sirius’s, kissing him firmly.

Sirius grins, kissing Remus back as his hands continue fumbling with the buttons on Remus’s shirt.

Remus shrugs off his shirt, before reaching up unbuttoning Sirius’s shirt. Sirius grins ripping the shirt off quickly, leaning in to kiss Remus again.

“Fuck Pads,” Remus grins, “I don’t remember the last time you were so excited,” he says breathily quickly reaching for Sirius’s trousers, getting them open.

Sirius grins, “Remember that time in sixth year when we snuck into the prefect’s bathroom after curfew,” he smirks.

Remus smiles, “How could I forget you on your knees for me, begging me to fuck you harder,” he smirks pulling down Sirius’s trousers and pants.

“As much of a slut as I was, you’d thought I’d never seen cock before,” Sirius smirks.

“Good to know some things never change,” Remus grins.

Sirius smiles, pushing Remus back down against the bed, pulling down his trousers, “Are you going to give it to me Rem?”

Remus smirks, “Why should I?”

Sirius scoffs looking back at Remus, “I’m so good for you,” he says sweetly.

“I don’t know Pads,” Remus says teasingly.

“Then I might just have to take what I want,” Sirius smirks.

“Oh really?” Remus grins.

Sirius nods, leaning down taking the tip of Remus’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the underside of his cock taking Remus’s cock into his mouth.

Remus’s hands make their way into Sirius’s hair, “Fuck Sirius,” he says breathily, “You still know just how I like it,” he smirks.

Sirius responds to this by taking Remus further into his mouth as much as he could, wrapping his tongue around Remus’s cock as he takes him all the way into his mouth, allowing Remus’s cock to touch the back of his throat. Sirius moans softly as he feels Remus’s precome begin to drip against his tongue and down the back of his throat. Sirius swallows shallowly, as he begins to move, allowing his tongue to lick at the underside of Remus’s cock, and letting the tip of his tongue explore the head of Remus’s cock lapping with some enthusiasm.

Remus arches his back, and his cock slips further down Sirius’s throat causing Sirius to gag slightly. Remus had never been as good as Sirius when it came to sucking cock. He didn’t think anyone could ever be as good a Sirius when it came to sucking cock. If Remus had a choice, he would _always_ choose to get a blow job from Sirius, he did things that Remus would have never could have never imagined with his mouth. If there was one thing Remus thought about more than anything else, it was having his cock inside Sirius’s mouth, that man just knew what he was doing and it was never anything shy of perfection.

 

“Sirius,” Remus moans as Sirius hums softly around him pressing his tongue firmly against the underside of Remus’s cock.

“Fuck Sirius,” Remus groans, “yes.”

The next thing Remus knows, Sirius pulls back wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. Sirius gasps a moment later, when Remus sits up on the bed, grabbing a fistful of his long wavy hair.

Remus holds onto a fistful of Sirius’s long dark hair, forcing him to keep his gaze. Sirius whimpers softly, but doesn’t dare break his gaze on Remus’s, he knows better.

“Are you a good boy, Sirius?” Remus smirks.

Sirius bites his lower lip, shaking his head slowly.

“I know you’re not,” Remus smirks, “And you didn’t dare lie to me about it, did you?”

Sirius shakes his head again, watching Remus with desire.

“Be good for me Sirius,” Remus says softly, bringing their lips together, pressing a firm kiss to Sirius’s lips. Sirius whimpers softly kissing Remus back, allowing Remus’s tongue to slip into his mouth.

Sirius has to suppress a loud moan as Remus pushes him down onto the bed. Sirius opens his mouth, to speak, but quickly closes his mouth looking up Remus.

Remus smiles, looking down at Sirius, “That’s my good boy,” he says, reaching down, gently stroking Sirius’s cheek with the back of his hand, “Was there something you wanted to say, Sirius?”

Sirius thinks for a moment, before shaking his head no, looking longingly up at Remus.

Remus smiles, leaning down, pressing a gentle kiss to Sirius’s lips, “Such a good boy,” he murmurs softly, before quickly flipping Sirius onto his stomach, causing Sirius to squeak shortly in surprise.

Sirius gasps when he feels a slick finger pressing against his entrance. Sirius groans, arching his back as he attempts to push back against Remus’s finger. Remus’s fingers thrust slowly, searching for Sirius’s prostate, pressing firmly against the bundle of nerves.

 

Sirius wants to scream when he feels Remus pull his fingers out, but luckily Remus almost immediately replaces his fingers with the head of his cock. Without thinking Sirius moans loudly, as Remus pushes further into him.

“Fuck Rem,” Sirius moans, gripping a fistful of the crumpled sheets below him as he arches his back, “Fuck Rem, don’t stop,” he pants making an attempt to push himself back against Remus.

Remus obliges pushing his hips forward until he was fully inside Sirius very vaguely aware of the fact that Sirius’s muscles were quivering beneath him.

“Are you alright, Love?” Remus coos softly, gently stroking Sirius’s spine.

Sirius nods slowly taking a few deep breaths allowing himself to adjust to the sensation of being so very full. He thinks he may have taken all of Remus a bit too quickly.

Remus wraps his arms around Sirius’s waist sitting back on his heels, slowly, gently moving Sirius along with him, allowing Sirius to sit rather than being on his hands and knees. Sirius whimpers softly, closing his eyes in slight discomfort as Remus repositions him.

“Is that better?” Remus asks, gently stroking Sirius’s long hair down his back.

“A bit,” Sirius rasps a moment later.

Remus gently presses a kiss to the side of Sirius’s neck, allowing him to adjust at his own pace, “It’s okay Sirius,” Remus says softly, “we can stop if you need to.”

“I’m fine,” Sirius insists, “I’m fine.”

“It’s okay if you need to stop,” Remus says again.

“No,” Sirius says, “I don’t want to stop, I’m fine,” he insists.

Remus says nothing else allowing Sirius to make up his mind on his own.

“Rem,” Sirius’s voice quivers slightly.

“Yes,” Remus answers, gently rubbing his hand over Sirius’s shoulder, kissing the side of his face.

“I, just,” Sirius pauses, the feeling of Remus’s cock pressing so firmly against the inside of his body, causing his eyes to flutter slightly, “Slowly please.”

“As slow as you like, baby,” Remus whispers.

Sirius nods, and his thighs begin to quiver slightly, as he attempts to push himself up, “Ah,” he whimpers softly.

Remus grasps onto Sirius’s hips, pulling him back down slowly, “wait,” he murmurs, sitting Sirius back onto his lap.

Sirius lets his thigh muscles release, a heavy sigh leaving his chest a moment later as he relaxes against Remus’s chest, “Sorry Rem,” he murmurs.

“Don’t be sorry,” Remus says.

“I want this,” Sirius says, looking over his shoulder at Remus briefly.

“I know,” Remus says, before capturing Sirius’s lips between his, kissing him slowly causing arousal to radiate through Sirius’s core, Sirius moaning loudly a moment later.

“Fuck Rem,” Sirius groans, as a shudder runs down his spine.

Remus gently pushes Sirius’s hips forward slightly, “How does that feel?” he whispers against Sirius’s ear, at the same time, slowly rocking his hips backward.

Sirius bites his lower lip, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, to stop himself from crying out loudly, only vaguely realizing Remus had asked him a question.

“Is that okay Love?”

Sirius squeezes his eyes shut tightly and nods, Remus’s cock had him feeling fuller than he had in quite some time. He could feel Remus’s cock pulsing against his prostate, and the small shallow movements of Remus’s cock moving inside him, made Sirius want to scream. The friction was driving him insane. He wanted more but knew that he couldn’t move too quickly, or too much because his senses were already in overdrive.

“You’re sure?” Remus asks.

Sirius nods again, “Keep doing that,” he gasps out a moment later, “Just like that Rem, yes.”

Remus gently rocks Sirius’s hips forward and back, until Sirius’s muscles are screaming for release, his entire body quivering against Remus’s, a not so subtle layer of sweat forming on his skin, a strangled moan getting caught in Sirius’s throat as he begins to rock his hips slightly faster, “Rem, I-I-“

“Would you like to come Sirius?” Remus whispers against his ear.

Sirius nods, “Fuck, Rem, not yet, please,” Sirius rasps, attempting to direct Remus’s cock against his prostate.

Remus smirks slightly, he had Sirius exactly where he wanted him, he reaches up grabbing onto Sirius’s hair, continuing to rock his hips slowly now pulling on his hair.

Sirius is caught completely off guard by the scream that comes out of his mouth a moment later, “Remus!” he cries out, “Remus, please, more, fuck me faster Rem!”

Remus moves quickly, but carefully, pushing Sirius onto his knees, keeping hold of Sirius’s hair, as he begins to thrust his hips faster into him, his cock hitting Sirius’s prostate with such precision, Sirius let out a strangled sob, clutching the sheets in his fists.

“Remus!” Sirius sobs, tears breaking the surface of his eyes, “Don’t stop Rem, I’m so close,” he cries out, pressing himself back against Remus, “Yes, Rem, fuck yes!” he cries out, “Oh fuck Remus!”

Remus thrusts his hips faster into Sirius, a strangled cry, and a visible shudder as Sirius’s hips press against Remus’s, tears stinging Sirius’s eyes, before slowly trickling down his cheeks, as his orgasm surges through his body. Sirius comes, semen streaking his chest, and stomach, getting a bit in the ends of his hair, a loud sob and moan escaping him as he allows his orgasm to claim him. Remus moans louder than he intended as he comes, his semen filling Sirius, at the same time Sirius’s body falls limp against the bed. Sirius whimpers in discomfort and complete and utter exhaustion.

After a few moments Remus slowly begins to pull out, Sirius whimpers his eyes squeezing tighter, at the friction against his over sensitive skin.

“Remus,” Sirius says quietly.

“I’m sorry,” Remus says softly, allowing his cock to slip free of Sirius’s body. Sirius drops down onto the bed.

“I’m fine,” Sirius says, tears still continuing to make their way from the corners of his eyes.

“I hurt you, Sirius,” Remus says in a quiet voice.

“No,” Sirius says firmly, “You didn’t,” he insists, making an attempt to wipe his tears.

Remus watches the muscles in Sirius’s arms shake as he attempts to sit up.

“No,” Remus murmurs softly, “don’t move,” he says reaching over to help Sirius onto his back.

“Rem, I’m fine, don’t look at me like that,” Sirius says willing the tears to stop, as he wipes his eye again with the back of his hand.

“You’re hurt.”

“Well, you have a huge cock,” Sirius mutters, looking up at Remus.

Remus looks back at Sirius with a look that Sirius can’t tell if it’s, disappointment, frustration or guilt, it was probably all three Sirius decides.

“Rem,” Sirius says, reaching for Remus, his muscles screaming as he pulls Remus down against him, “you did nothing wrong,” Sirius insists, wishing he could will his thighs into cooperating so he could wrap himself around Remus. Sirius presses his lips firmly against Remus’s, “I’m not hurt Rem, a little sore, but I’m fine,” he insists.

“No Sirius,” Remus says, “I made you cry, I clearly hurt you,” he says.

Sirius looks back at Remus, “I wasn’t crying because you hurt me,” he says, “I was crying because I’ve never had an orgasm like that, and it was so unexpected, and fuck Rem, that was the best shag of my entire life,” he says with a content sigh, “Rem, please.”

“I hurt you,” Remus says again.

“Only a little, and it wasn’t anything I didn’t ask for,” Sirius insists, “Come on, Rem,” Sirius says, “give me a kiss and lay down with me for a while,” he murmurs softly, “Please?” he adds a moment later.

Remus sighs, “fine,” he mutters, laying down beside Sirius, “I love you, Sirius,” he says quietly.

Sirius rolls over onto Remus, wrapping his arms around him, “After a shag like that, I could never question how much you love me,” Sirius says, “Ever.”

 

The following day Sirius decides against giving any in-class demonstrations. Instead, he settles for a class reading of the current chapter. He sits at his desk the entire time, having the students write him six inches of parchment summarizing the chapter, which he collects at the end of each class. At lunch Sirius makes his way to his office deciding not to have lunch with Remus, as he didn’t want him feeling any guiltier than he already did from last night.

A knock on his office door surprises Sirius, as he wasn’t expecting anyone, “Come in,” Sirius calls from his desk, straightening himself up.

The door opens and Sirius can’t help but smile in surprise, “Hello Severus,” Sirius says pleasantly, momentarily forgetting about his sore muscles as he moves to get up, immediately regretting the swift movement.

Snape watches Sirius for a moment, before shutting the door behind him.

“Are you feeling better?” Sirius asks forcing his voice to stay even.

Snape raises an eyebrow at Sirius, “I should be asking you that,” he murmurs.

Sirius doesn’t even try to hide to blush that creeps across his cheeks, “Well,” he says clearing his throat, “comes with the territory wouldn’t you say?”

Snape surveys him for a moment before saying, “Indeed.”

“Remus can,” Sirius pauses, “Well you know,” he murmurs, “anyways, what can I do for you?” he asks pleasantly, leaning slightly against the edge of his desk.

Snape walks over Sirius, “I brought this for you,” he says setting a crystal vial of a swirling pink and green potion, on the desk.

Sirius looks curiously at the swirling potion, “That’s very pretty,” he observes, “what is it?” Sirius asks curiously.

“It’s my revitalizing potion,” Snape answers, “It won’t make your muscles less sore, but it will help with fatigue and clear your head,” he says, “You’ll just feel better after.”

“Remus put you up to this,” Sirius says.

“No,” Snape says, “He merely told me,” he pauses, “It doesn’t matter, I brought this for you, to say thank you,” Snape says in a hushed tone.

“Thank you?” Sirius asks curiously.

Snape swallows before looking back at Sirius, “I woke up, and saw a very nice bowl of floating water lilies on my window sill,” he explains.

“Oh,” Sirius says looking back at Snape.

“I know you left them,” Snape says, “and I don’t do presents, and I hate flowers, never ever get me flowers,” he says before taking a breath, “but, that was very thoughtful of you, and…well, thank you,” Snape says before turning away, “anyways, have as much or as little of that as you wish.”

“Severus, wait,” Sirius says.

“What?” Snape asks.

Sirius smiles, “You’re welcome,” he says softly.

“Right,” Snape mumbles, making his way for the door.

“Wait,” Sirius calls again.

“What?” Snape asks for the second time.

“If I promise not to buy you any flowers, would you go out with me this weekend?” Sirius asks.

Snape shuts his mouth turning around to face Sirius, who had a small, somewhat shy but still fairly confident smile on his face.

After what seemed like five minutes, Snape finally answers him, “Yeah, alright,” he nods curtly, before turning to leave again.

“Saturday at seven?” Sirius calls after him.

“Fine,” Snape calls back walking out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it means so much. I truly hope you have enjoyed this story thus far, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as it continues to develop. Thank you all so very much <3


	10. Snogging Snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape dislikes many things, but he definitely hated dating. Having to assess his feelings was never something Snape was ever very good at, and here he was forced to acknowledge that he had any feelings at all. Snape just now, comfortable with the idea of showing affection to the man he's loved for over two years has to figure out these other feelings he's having for a man he'd never expected to feel this way about. All while trying not to think about some things Remus has decided to confide in him while under the influence of the Moon and it's ability to keep his head clear. Everyone knows Severus Snape has only ever been in love one other time before, and that didn't turn out the way he'd hoped, Snape is determined to make sure he gets it right this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your support of this story! I appreciate all of you who have taken the time to read this, and who have taken the time to leave kudos, and leave a comment. All of your support is so greatly appreciated. Thank you all so very much <3 I hope you all continue to enjoy the content and this story, as the chapters are starting to become even longer and contain even more content.

Remus crosses his legs as he sits on the edge of the bed, trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. 

"Pads," Remus says softly, watching Sirius change his outfit for the third time in ten minutes.

"Yeah?" Sirius answers, glancing over his shoulder at Remus.

"I think you're overreacting," Remus says, "You know Severus isn't interested in what you're going to be wearing," he says softly, "He's more interested in who you are as a person," Remus says, "That's why he agreed to go out with you, he likes you for the person you are," Remus insists, "He'll hardly be concerned with what you're wearing or what your hair looks like tonight."

"Looks matter Moony," Sirius says.

"Not as much as you think Pads," Remus says.

"You're attractive, so it doesn't matter nearly as much for you Moony," Sirius says, pulling off the sweater he was trying on, pulling on a black t-shirt, "This will have to do," he mutters to himself a moment later.

Remus rolls his eyes this time, "You already know you're good looking Sirius," Remus says, "Why would you think otherwise?" 

"Because Severus only ever seems half interested in me," Sirius says, "sometimes he seems to like me, other times he ignores me completely."

"That's because you have a way of acting like a complete dick sometimes," Remus states plainly.

Sirius frowns, "When did you become a complete bitch?"

Remus narrows his eyes back at Sirius, "You never did like hearing the truth, and here the truth is staring you right in the face and you still refuse to see it."

Sirius sighs, "What?"

"You just said sometimes Severus acts completely uninterested in you, and other times, he seems to fancy you," Remus says, "He seems to fancy you when you're sweet, and he shows no interest when you're acting like a spoiled bitch," Remus says throwing Sirius words back at him, "Severus doesn't care what you look like, what you're wearing, or any of that stuff Pads, he wants to know you're a good person, and if he can see that, it makes you more attractive to him, more attractive than how you plan on dressing for one night, he cares about something deeper Sirius," Remus says watching Sirius.

 

At dinner that night, Sirius was so nervous he ended up spilling his wine down his front, which much to his surprise Severus seemed to find charming. Sirius couldn't help himself, he ended up reminiscing about the time he took Remus to a concert for a date, and accidentally spilled both his and Remus's acorn mead on Remus, and that was before the concert even started. Much to Sirius's surprise Remus wasn't the slightest bit upset with him for this, instead, he kissed him and they spent the entire night dancing, and Remus never said a single word against Sirius's clumsiness. 

Snape finds himself amused by the things Sirius tells him. Snape even finds himself telling Sirius about the time he accidentally spilled an entire vanishing potion on himself during seventh year and how he had to sneak back to his dorm to find new trousers, and the awkward situation it created when he ran into Lilly Evans in the hall, who was already not speaking to him at this point. 

Sirius assures Snape, with multiple stories that he and James did way more embarrassing stuff in front of Lilly during their time at school. including but not limited to the time Lilly caught them both in uniform skirts in their dormitory. Snape though very curious about this story, thinks it best not to ask too many questions about this.

By the end of the night however well their date was going, Sirius did make the mistake of insinuating that he would like take Snape back to his bed to finish off their evening, which Snape responded to by telling Sirius where he could shove the indecent thoughts he was having about him.

 

It’s a Monday and Snape though fairly well organized, had quite a bit of work he needed to get through before the weekend, and it did not help that all of the students were overly excited about Quidditch this Saturday, quite a few of them had slacked on getting their work done and studying, making Snape’s job even more difficult.

So, when there is a fourth knock on his office door during his free period, interrupting his work once again, the swear words that enter his mind are in his opinion justifiable.

“What is it?” Snape snaps gripping his quill a bit too hard, as his office door opens again.

Snape sighs heavily when a head of long dark hair, appears in his doorway.

“Is this a bad time?” Sirius asks stepping inside.

Snape was seriously regretting at this very moment, that date that he went on with Sirius three weeks ago. Sirius wasn’t a horrible person, as Snape had learned over the last two years spending time with him at first because of Remus but then at some point, it became more than that. Snape wouldn’t go as far as to say he really fancied Sirius, but he didn’t hate him…anymore. Snape couldn’t deny how conventionally and unconventionally, just all around, physically attractive Sirius was. Snape hated that Sirius had a thought, and immediately ran with it before thinking of consequences or anything really. Snape also learned that yes Sirius does things without thinking, but rarely does he do things without having at least a somewhat good nature behind them which Snape does respect. Snape was also very aware of the fact that Sirius _knew_ how attractive he looked and would often use his looks as a means or excuse to get himself out of all sorts of trouble and situations. Sirius was also one who demanded your full attention, which right now at this very moment Snape could not give that to him.

“Is it life-threatening?” Snape asks, looking back at Sirius.

Sirius turns his head slightly, confused by the question, “Well- Uh,” he pauses, “I think it’s important,” he says in a confused tone.

“It can wait,” Snape says, turning back to his quill and parchment.

Sirius frowns, “But-“

“I have to finish grading these essays, finalize this week’s exam, go through those potions for grading,” Snape says pointing his quill at a box of potion vials on the other side of the room, “and I need to finish the wolfsbane potion,” he says looking over at Sirius, “But please tell me what the thing that you feel is so important that must have my immediate attention is,” Snape says setting his quill down, crossing one leg over the other as he watches Sirius.

Sirius crosses his arms over his chest, “I didn’t say anything required your immediate attention,” Sirius says, “I just said it was fairly important, no need for you to be such a fucking bitch all the time.”

Snape watches Sirius for a moment, “What is it, Sirius?” Snape asks calmly.

“Madame Pomfrey asked me to tell you she knows you’re busy with her antidote for Mumblemumps, but that Peeves came in, and knocked over her entire shelf of Skele-Gro and wanted to know if you had any to lend her,” Sirius says staring back at Snape.

Snape looks back at Sirius, thinking for a moment, “Behind you on that shelf,” Snape says, “The blue vial on the middle shelf, you can take that Skele-Gro to her,” he says, watching Sirius pick up the blue vial, “And while you’re there you can tell Poppy that, The Fucking Bitch will have her antidote ready at five, and that I’ll bring it up then,” Snape says watching Sirius’s cheeks flare pink briefly.

“Right,” Sirius says looking back at Snape, “I’ll see you later then,” he murmurs, turning to leave.

 

When Snape returns from the hospital wing, he returns to his office, having every intention of assigning grades to his second box of potions, as he had taken care of one box earlier today, but still had four more boxes of potions to assign grades.

“Severus,” Snape hears his name called from down the corridor, just before he reaches his office.

“Remus,” Snape murmurs pushing open the door to his office, walking inside.

“Oh, it’s been a long day,” Remus says following Snape inside his office, letting the door shut behind him.

“Indeed,” Snape agrees walking over to the bubbling cauldron in his office.

Remus watches Snape stir the cauldron, before picking up the box of vials beside it walking over to his desk and sitting down, “What are you doing?” Remus asks curiously.

“Grading,” Snape answers.

Remus nods, walking over to the desk, standing beside Snape.

Snape sighs looking up at Remus, “Can I help you with something?” he asks.

“Yes,” Remus answers, looking down at Snape.

“What is it?” Snape asks.

“Are you nearly done?” Remus asks.

“Not even close,” Snape answers pulling one of the vials out of the box, examining it through the vial briefly before pulling the cork off inspecting the potion a little closer.

“Can I help?” Remus asks.

“Absolutely,” Snape murmurs, pouring the potion into a small ceramic bowl on the desk, checking the consistency and scent of the potion.

“What can I do?” Remus asks, gently placing his hand on Snape’s shoulder.

“You can leave,” Snape says, “And keep Sirius out while you’re at it.”

Remus narrows his eyes back at Snape, “Rude.”

Snape looks up, “How am I supposed to get any work done?” he asks looking at Remus.

“You’re not,” Remus says simply, “It’s time for you to take a break,” he says, “Spend some time with your boyfriend,” Remus says watching Snape twirl his wand around the potion in the ceramic bowl, before vanishing it away quickly scribbling an A on a piece of parchment beside the name Lavender Brown.

“Are these fifth-year potions?” Remus asks.

Snape nods, “Strengthening Solution.”

Remus peers into the box, “Which one’s Harry’s?” he asks trying to sound casual.

Snape rolls his eyes, “It’s that white and red one,” he says smirking.

Remus frowns, “But the strengthening solution is supposed to be blue in color,” he says.

“Looks like Someone’s been studying their potions,” Snape teases.

Remus rolls his eyes, “What happened to it?” he asks curiously.

“He doesn’t follow directions,” Snape says, “and his ingredients spoiled because he put them in the wrong order,” Snape says simply.

“You couldn’t have helped him fix it?” Remus asks.

“I don’t show favoritism in my classroom,” Snape says simply, “Besides, I gave him an essay on the correct way to brew the potion.”

“But you didn’t grade him on the essay did you,” Remus says.

“No,” Snape says firmly, “He earned that T, and that was being very generous, I should have given him the zero,” he mutters, taking the foul potion out of the box, Remus grimaces watching Snape vanish away the clearly spoiled potion.

 

“Couldn’t you help him?” Remus asks shyly.

Snape glares back in Remus’s direction, “No,” he says, “if I do it for him, he’ll never learn,” he says, “You honestly came down here to talk to me about Potter?”

“Well, no,” Remus says, watching Snape mark a P next to Dean Thomas’s name, “Though it didn’t appear I was going to really get what I came down here for,” Remus murmurs.

This makes Snape laugh, a bit harder than he meant to, “I’ve never seen you give up so easily,” Snape says, beginning to examine another potion from the crate, “I was hoping you’d chase me a bit more,” he murmurs.

Remus chuckles, wrapping his arms around Snape’s shoulders, “I knew you liked the chase,” he smirks.

Snape smiles giving the potion a swirl, “That’s my secret,” he says, as Remus presses a kiss to the side of his cheek.

Remus smiles, “It’s all part of the fun wouldn’t you say.”

Snape nods, prodding the potion with his wand, vanishing it away before marking an O next to Draco Malfoy’s name.

Remus reaches over, gently plucking the quill from his hand. Snape looks over his shoulder at Remus, but says nothing, as he watches Remus clear the desk in front of Snape with a spell.

Snape watches as the contents of his desk stack themselves neatly on the table in the corner of his office.

“It’s time for you to pay attention to me now,” Remus says, pulling Snape’s chair back from the desk, pulling him up.

Snape looks down at his watch, “I didn’t see ‘Attention for Remus’, down until seven thirty tonight,” he says.

Remus smiles, pushing Snape up onto the desk, pushing his legs apart wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, “You’re welcome then,” Remus says, “I didn’t make you wait two more hours for me.”

Snape rolls his eyes with a playful smile, “Alright then, Casanova show me my prize.”

Remus smiles, beginning to unbutton Snape’s robes, “Oh Severus,” Remus grins, pushing the robe off Snape’s shoulders.

Snape reaches for Remus’s trousers, “That is my name,” he smirks, unbuttoning his trousers.

Remus smirks as Snape pushes his trousers off, “Is that your thing Severus?” he grins, “hearing me say your name turns you on?” Remus says, pulling Snape toward the edge of the desk at the same time pulling Snape's pants off his hips.

Before Snape could respond, a quick rapping on his office door interrupts them.

“Ah,” Snape turns his head quickly, glaring back at Sirius standing in the open door. Snape quickly pulls his robes back up over his shoulders, fumbling with the buttons.

“I was going to ask if you’d seen Moony, but I see that you have seen…a whole lot of Moony,” Sirius says watching Remus's cheeks flush red as he begins pulling his clothes back on.

Snape’s cheeks flush a violent shade of scarlet, “This is my office, and what Remus and I do behind closed doors is none of your business,” Snape hisses, refusing to look back around at Sirius.

“Honestly Sirius,” Remus mutters quickly pulling his trousers back up, willing himself to stop blushing, “This is so rude,” he says glancing over Snape’s shoulder at Sirius, who wore a proud sort of smirk on his face.

“I think it’s rude you didn’t invite me,” Sirius says crossing his arms over his chest as he leans against the door frame.

“Oh, fuck off,” Snape snaps jumping off the table a moment later, after having put himself back together. Snape walks over to Sirius, pushing him out of the way as he walks out of his office.

“Severus!” Remus calls after him, “Move Sirius,” he says when Sirius puts his hand up blocking Remus from leaving.

“I need to talk to you,” Sirius says.

“Later Sirius,” Remus says, “Now move,” he says pushing Sirius aside so he could squeeze through the doorway.

“Not later,” Sirius says firmly, standing firmly in front of Remus.

“What could be so fucking important Sirius?” Remus says harshly.

Sirius raises an eyebrow thinking he should probably apologize. It wasn’t often that he made Remus angry enough to swear like that, “I need to talk to you about Harry,” he says.

Remus softens slightly, looking back at Sirius, “Harry?” he asks.

“I suppose it could wait, but it is something I do need to speak with you about,” Sirius says.

“Tell me what it is, and we’ll decide then if it’s something that can wait or not,” Remus says.

“Professor McGonagall called me to her office,” Sirius begins.

“Has Harry been fighting again?” Remus asks, he thought that that had been behind them, well he hoped.

“Well,” Sirius says, “Sort of, but sort of not,” he says, “From what I understand it started out as a shouting match in Astronomy last night,” Sirius says, “and then today it progressed to…well, I don’t really know how else to explain it other than Minerva walked into her classroom, and saw Harry and the Malfoy boy, well for lack of a better word, snogging.”

Remus frowns, “Lack of a better word?” he asks, “They were either snogging or they weren’t.”

Sirius shrugs, “Well they were snogging.”

Remus looks back at Sirius, “So what do you want me to do?” he asks.

“Well I wanted your opinion, I know at some point I have to talk to him, but when do I talk to him, and what do I say? They’re not exactly friends, and I’m sure he’s embarrassed about it,” Sirius says.

Remus sighs softly, “I need to think,” he says, “just don’t bring it up for now,” Remus says, “leave him be, I’ll talk to you more about it in a little bit,” he says, “now if you’ll excuse me,” he says waiting for Sirius to step aside.

“Fine,” Sirius says stepping aside letting Remus walk past him.

Remus walks down the hall, seeing two figures in the shadows underneath the stairwell. Remus squints his eyes trying to get a better look at the two figures, He makes out the taller to be Snape, and he assumed he was talking to Minerva based on the conversation he just had with Sirius. Remus walks down the hall, going into the bedroom, deciding to wait for Snape there.

 

Snape walks into the bedroom ten minutes later, standing in front of Remus holding out a goblet to Remus, who was sat on the bed. Remus looks up at Snape, taking the goblet from him, “Thank you,” he says.

Snape nods, before walking to the bathroom turning on the shower. Remus swallows down the entire goblet full of his potion, trying not to think about it, before setting the goblet onto the bedside table. Remus gets up walking into the bathroom a moment later, undressing quickly. Snape turns his head when the curtain on the shower opens. Snape holds his hand out, and Remus takes hold of his hand as he steps into the shower with him.

Remus wraps his arms around Snape’s waist, holding him close against him, “I’m sorry,” he says quietly.

“Don’t be,” Snape says.

“No, I should be,” Remus insists, “I don’t remember the last time we weren’t interrupted by one thing or another,” he says.

Snape snorts a tiny laugh, “No interruption has ever fully stopped you before,” he says.

Remus rolls his eyes, “You make it sound like I’m just perpetually horny all the time,” he says.

Snape laughs again, “You are,” he says turning to look at Remus, “but I didn’t say that didn’t have its benefits.”

“Oh, like what?” Remus laughs.

“Well,” Snape murmurs turning around to face Remus, “You’re always ready to give me what I want,” he smirks.

“Oh, and what is it that you want, Professor Snape?”

Snape smiles, “Well, we were so rudely interrupted earlier, and I’d really like to finish what we started,” he says pulling Remus against him, leaning in to kiss his lips.

“And what is it that you want to do Severus?” Remus asks.

Snape looks at Remus, “You really want to know?” he asks.

Remus nods.

“I want you,” Snape murmurs, “To spend all night, fucking me. In the shower, on the counter top, on the bed, on the table, on the floor,” Snape murmurs against Remus’s ear, very aware of Remus’s erection, pressing against his thigh.

“Merlin,” Remus whispers, shocked at the words that just came spilling out of Snape’s mouth, “Oh, I am definitely going to give you exactly what you want,” he grins.

“I’m waiting, Professor Lupin.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Remus teases laying down on the bed beside Snape, it was nearly three in the morning, and Remus was taking Snape’s earlier proposal as a personal challenge.

“Exhausted,” Snape murmurs as his eyes close, he wasn’t even protesting the fact that he was covered in various fluids, he couldn’t even be bothered to think about that right now.

“Don’t you want to go one more time?” Remus smirks.

Snape smiles a sleepy smile at him, “Why wouldn’t I want you to keep fucking me?” he teases.

“I’ll make you a deal,” Remus says, rolling over onto Snape.

Snape is so tired, he doesn’t protest Remus laying on him though they’re both very sweaty, and Snape would rather curl up on his side, and fall asleep, “What’s that?” he asks curiously.

“Don’t you have a free period in the morning?” Remus asks.

Snape nods, “First class is at ten,” he says, “but I was planning on finishing grading,” he says.

“Sleep in with me,” Remus says, “Sleep in with me, and I’ll wake you up with something very special, to make you feel amazing all day,” he says.

“Fine,” Snape says turning to look at Remus, “But I want you to do something for me tomorrow night then.”

“Name it,” Remus says.

“Don’t hold back when you fuck me tomorrow night, I want to be sore, I want my muscles to scream, I want to feel you still inside my body all the next day.”

 

Sunday after lunch Remus wanders down to the dungeons, stopping outside Snape’s office door when he sees a very timid looking Draco Malfoy exiting the office, who runs right into him.

Draco quickly covers his mouth, “I’m sorry,” he says quickly, looking up.

“That’s quite alright Draco,” Remus says pleasantly, reassuringly patting him on the shoulder, “no harm done,” he smiles.

“Right,” Draco mutters, “Sorry, Professor Lupin,” he mutters, turning around walking quickly in the complete opposite direction.

Remus watches after him for a moment, before knocking on Snape’s office door.

“Come in,” Snape calls back, making Lavender Brown’s essay with an A.

Remus steps inside, shutting the door behind him, “What did you say to Draco Malfoy?” Remus asks, “He was positively pink with shame when he just ran into me in the hall.”

Snape sighs, “I expect so,” he murmurs, “it was not a very pleasant conversation for me either,” Snape says.

“What did you talk to him about?” Remus asks, pulling a chair up beside Snape’s desk.

“Well, you know how his father is,” Snape says, rolling up the parchment before unrolling another scroll, flattening it on the desk.

“Yes,” Remus agrees, wondering where this was going.

“Minerva told me what happened earlier this week, and I know Draco couldn’t talk to his father about it, so I thought I might talk to him,” he murmurs, “I doubt he felt he could talk to anyone else.”

“You mean the snogging with Harry,” Remus says.

Snape nods, “I mean, he should at least be able to talk to his head of house- wait,” Snape looks over at Remus, “How do you know about that?” he asks.

“Sirius,” Remus answers.

Snape raises an eyebrow in understanding, “Should have known.”

“What did you say to him?” Remus asks curiously.

“Why?” Snape asks skeptically.

“Just trying to compare your and Sirius’s parenting tactics,” Remus teases.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I am no one’s guardian,” he says, “Let’s just make that clear.”

Remus leans over kissing Snape’s cheek, “I always thought you might be eventually,” Remus says, “A dad, I mean.”

Snape frowns, “What part of me makes you think that’s something I ever wanted or would be good at,”

Remus smiles, “I don’t know,” he says, “I always just thought you imagined with Lilly,” he murmurs, Snape freezes at the mention of her name, turning away from Remus quickly focusing on the essay scroll in front of him. Remus wasn’t wrong, but he wasn’t quite right either.

“And I mean, I thought about it when I was younger, with Sirius for a while,” Remus says softly.

Snape quickly marks Pansy Parkinson’s essay with a P, rolling it up, picking out another scroll from the pile, unrolling it and beginning to read.

“I thought about us too,” Remus says next, “Raising a child.”

This makes Snape completely knock over his inkpot, spilling it over his desk, and down his robes, “Shit,” Snape swears, picking up his inkpot setting it back upright.

Remus waves his hand over the desk, using a silent cleaning charm to clean up the spilled ink, “Honestly Severus.”

“Why would you,” Snape starts, “that’s not something we ever talked about Remus,” he says, “I don’t,” Snape stops himself, “I-I’m too old,” he mutters.

Remus rolls his eyes, “I’m not talking about having a child Severus,” he says, “and you only just turned thirty-six,” Remus says, “It’s something everyone thinks about at some point, It doesn’t mean we’re going to go off and adopt another child.”

“What?” Snape says looking at Remus.

“You honestly think that Lilly wouldn’t have looked at everything you’ve done with Harry, and think that you had absolutely nothing to do with helping raise him into who he is today?” Remus says.

“Remus, please,” Snape mutters.

Remus sighs heavily, “Severus, you aren’t the only one who lost someone they loved that night,” he says, “Lilly was like a sister to me,” he says looking away.

“I know,” Snape says so softly, his voice is barely a whisper.

Remus looks over at Snape again, “I know you and Lilly weren’t on the best terms, but I can tell you that Lilly wanted to share this with you,” he says, “James asked Sirius to be Harry’s Godfather, Sirius was like a brother to James, James was more of a brother to Sirius, than Regulus ever was, but I know for a fact that Lilly wanted you to be Harry’s Godfather, but because things weren’t great between you two, she didn’t know how to ask that of you, and especially with the history with James,” Remus says, “And don’t tell me none of that could be true, because I was sitting at the table watching Lilly pour tea when she said it, we were waiting for James and Sirius to come back from the pub,” he sighs, before moving to get up.

“Remus, don’t go,” Snape says quickly grasping onto his hand, “Please.”

“Severus, let go,” Remus says pulling his hand back.

“Please, Remus,” Snape says looking up at him.

“Let me go, Severus,” Remus says again, turning away from him.

Snape watches Remus for another moment, before releasing him with trembling hands.

“Excuse me,” Remus mutters, walking out of his office.

Snape watches after Remus for a moment, quickly turning back to his desk.

Before Snape can even think about the essay in front of him, Remus bursts back through the door, “I’m so sorry,” he says clambering into Snape’s lap, “I shouldn’t have.”

“Remus, stop,” Snape says, “I know I wasn’t the only one who cared for Lilly,” he says.

“I had no right to make your suffering sound inferior,” Remus sighs.

“You didn’t,” Snape says.

“But I did,” Remus says, “I didn’t mean to but that’s how it came off, I know it is,” he says, “I love you,” Remus says gently stroking Snape’s cheek with his thumb.

Snape nods, “I know Rem,” he says, “I love you too.”

Remus leans up, pressing his lips against Snape’s, kissing him as he lets his arms wrap tightly around Snape. Snape doesn’t resist, when Remus kisses him, he kisses him back. A moment later breaking the kiss Snape moves to get up, grasping onto Remus’s hand.

“The moon is tonight,” Snape murmurs, “Let’s take a nap together,” he says, leading Remus back to their bedroom.

 

Remus crawls into bed immediately rolling onto Snape when he lays down beside him.

“It’s not often I lose my head like that,” Remus says, “Even with the moon,” he says.

Snape nods, “I know,” he says, “some things are unavoidable,” he murmurs, letting Remus lay down on top of him.

Remus nods, deciding that he could use a nap.

“I told Draco that there’s a fairly thin line between certain feelings and having one and then having the complete opposite feeling, wasn’t something to be ashamed of and that it happened to witches and wizards much older than him, and that sometimes that’s just how things work out,” Snape says softly, “I also told him that just because there was a rivalry between him and Harry doesn’t mean that he needed to continue it, and doesn’t mean that something else can’t come out of it but that if that’s truly what he wanted, then he would have to work at it and he would have to talk, really talk, and communicate with Harry, and with himself,” Snape says, “I also said that I would make sure none of what was happening with this particular situation would ever make it to his father’s attention, so he should feel safe, and comfortable to explore as much or as little of whatever feelings he is having.”

“You are an amazingly beautiful man Severus Snape,” Remus says, looking up at him, “I love you,” he says softly.

Snape looks back at Remus, “I always thought that if I ever had a child, it would be a daughter,” he says quietly.

Remus smiles, looking up at Snape, “You are the biggest teddy bear if I’ve ever seen one,” he grins.

Snape blushes, “Whatever Remus,” he says, “that part of my life has passed, alright, let’s just let that be,” he says.

Remus leans up capturing Snape’s lips between his, kissing him lovingly, clinging onto the Potions Master for hours.

 

When night falls, Snape is sitting at the table in his bedroom grading essays, while behind him on the floor a large shaggy black dog and an even larger wolf are rolling around, nipping at each other, going around in circles, playing some sort of game that could only be described as get the other’s tail.

Snape turns around watching the wolf, knocking the black dog over onto his back, “Will you two knock it off,” he says, “I am trying to get some work done.”

A loud bark from the dog and Snape glares back at him, “Oh shut up, you.”

A growl and another bark from the dog, and the wolf nudges him over.

“Honestly, you two are a nightmare,” Snape says, turning back to his work.

Snape doesn’t finish his work, it was after one in the morning, and Snape still had first years, and third years potions to grade, as well as second, and third-year essays. He did, however, finish his fifth sixth, and seventh-year essays and potions, how he’d managed to get so behind he wasn’t sure, but he was annoyed all the same.

Snape sighs, when he feels tugging at the hem of his dressing gown, he looks down seeing what he could only describe as a beautiful grey wolf, pawing at his feet.

“Alright,” Snape says setting his quill down, before reaching down, gently stroking his hand over the top of the wolf's head, there wasn’t any way he would finish this even if he did stay up all night. He gets up, walking over to the bed, where Sirius was already curled up, his tail swishing slowly, as he slept.

Snape rolls his eyes, how Remus ever convinced him to let Sirius sleep with them, he’ll never know. Snape hangs up his dressing gown, before getting into bed. Remus jumps up onto the bed, laying down on top of Snape.

“You weigh more as a wolf than you normally do,” Snape says, “Did you know that?”

Remus gives him a short growl of disapproval, before laying his head down on Snape’s chest. Snape gently scratches behind Remus’s ears, before turning off the lights.

 

As winter comes to an end, the sun shines brightly down upon the castle and more and more students can be found studying outside near the lake, where the giant squid was enjoying laying its tentacles out for some extra sunlight.

Snape steps over some foliage as he walks through the forest, Sirius following behind him.

“Last night was nice,” Sirius says following Snape into the forest. 

“I suppose,” Snape says stopping at the field of Asphodel, starting to pick out a few of the flowers.

“Didn’t you like spending time together? Without Moony,” Sirius asks.

“Yeah,” Snape says turning around, placing the Asphodel into the wicker basket Sirius was holding for him.

This makes Sirius smile, “I was thinking we could do that again,” he says.

Snape picks some more flowers before, “Sure,” he nods in agreement.

“Really?” Sirius grins.

“I don't really cook, but we could have dinner together, alone,” Snape says placing another handful of Asphodel into the basket.

Sirius grins leaning over, catching Snape off guard when he kisses his cheek.

“What are you doing?” Snape says, pulling back from Sirius, ducking under a tree branch.

“You like me, don’t you?” Sirius says.

“That doesn’t mean we’re kissing now,” Snape says quickly reaching for his hair which got caught in between a couple of branches.

Sirius gives Snape a knowing look, “I know you didn’t make Moony wait this long before you kissed him,” he says.

“This has nothing to do with Remus,” Snape says.

“We’ve gone out nearly six times now, so you must like me a little,” Sirius says.

“I didn’t say, I didn’t like you,” Snape mutters freeing his hair from the branch.

“But you don’t you want to snog me?” Sirius asks.

“I never said I didn’t want to,” Snape says looking back at Sirius.

“You do want to snog me then?” Sirius asks.

“I-I,” Snape stutters, “I don’t want to be having this conversation,” he decides.

“Come on Severus,” Sirius says, “I want to kiss you,” he says.

“Yeah, well you always want to kiss someone,” Snape retorts.

“What’s wrong with me?” Sirius asks, “What’s wrong with the idea of you kissing me?”

“N-Nothing,” Snape sputters.

“Then why do you act like I’m force feeding you Hagrid’s cooking every time I try to kiss you,” Sirius says.

Snape frowns, “I don’t,” he murmurs.

“You kind of do,” Sirius says.

Snape swallows, glancing over his shoulder, “It’s the middle of the day,” he says.

“And we’re in the middle of the forbidden forest,” Sirius says, “No one is around to see,” he says.

Snape couldn’t argue with that logic, worst thing, a stray unicorn may stumble across them, but he was nearly positive no one else would find them here.

“I-I-,” Snape stutters, his head was confused. He wanted to kiss Sirius, but Sirius was the last person in the entire world he ever thought he would be kissing, Sirius was also the last person in the world he ever thought he would go on a date with, but he’d now been on half a dozen dates with him. Snape did find Sirius quite attractive, he honestly had thought about snogging him before, but it never seemed possible before. How could he want to kiss someone he despised so much in the past? How could Snape want Sirius to kiss him? How could Snape want Sirius in this way?

“I don’t understand why I want this,” Snape mutters, “why I want you, like that,” he says, turning to walk away.

“Severus wait,” Sirius calls after him, “don’t go, please,” he says, following after him, “Severus!”

Sirius stands on the edge of the forest, a heavy sigh leaving his lips as he watches Snape walk back into the castle.

 

When Snape walks into the bedroom, Remus walks over to him, giving him a hug.

“Hey,” Remus smiles, “ow, what the hell,” he mutters, when he gets a sharp poke to the cheek.

Snape frowns, looking down at Remus’s cheek, “It’s a scratch,” he says, “Did I do that?” he asks.

Remus frowns, “I don’t know,” he says, “I just went to hug you, and I got poked,” he says.

“Maybe I got a branch stuck in my hair,” Snape says, “I got my hair caught in a tree branch earlier.”

Remus gently runs his fingers through Snape’s hair, “Ow,” he says, before pulling his hand back, “Will you look at that,” he says in an amused tone.

Snape looks down, “is that a bowtruckle?” he asks, watching the green twig stretching out of Remus’s hand, in Snape’s direction.

“It was in your hair,” Remus laughs, “Ow,” he murmurs, “Alright then,” Remus says walking over to the window, placing the bowtruckle on the ledge, beside a small piece of acacia branch.

Snape frowns, “It must have gotten stuck when I ducked under that tree,” he says.

“What were you doing under trees?” Remus laughs lightly.

“Trying to avoid snogging Sirius,” he answers.

Remus frowns, “What?” he asks.

Snape sighs, “It’s complicated.”

“Sounds like it,” Remus says, walking over to sit on the bed, “Come talk to me,” he says softly.

 

Snape is quiet for over ten minutes when he finally sits down on the bed. Remus doesn’t force his hand, he waits patiently for Snape to be comfortable saying anything to him. When Snape does speak, he confides all his feelings and thoughts about Sirius, and about his confusion over how he could feel this way. More so, why he felt this way.

Remus was very supportive of Snape, walking him through his feelings, and telling him how he went through similar albeit not the same, but similar feelings and thoughts. Remus also reminded Snape how he had some fantastic advice for Draco Malfoy just a few months ago, about a very similar situation. Remus also reminded Snape that he never had to do anything he didn’t want to do. Sirius although very confident, and easily offended, would never make Snape, or anyone for that matter, do anything they wouldn’t want to do.

Snape doesn’t feel better after talking to Remus if anything he feels more confused than he had before. Snape begins to think, this isn’t one of those things he can think through, but that doesn’t make sense to him, because he could come up with a solution to just about anything if he thought about it. But then again he didn’t think about it when he was with Remus. Well, he did think about it but with Remus, it was something that he sort of knew he wanted already wanted. With Sirius, he knew he was attractive, and knew he had a good heart deep down, but there was still so much on the surface, and so much inside Snape that was telling him he _couldn’t_ want to be with Sirius, but Snape did want to be with Sirius.

 

Just when Snape thinks his head might explode, he finds himself sitting at the top of the astronomy tower, watching the stars move through the night. Snape turns around quickly when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Snape sighs turning back around.

“You don’t have to go,” Snape murmurs.

“No, you were here first,” Sirius says, “I’ll just go.”

“You come here to think too, I take it,” Snape says.

Sirius hesitates for a moment, before stepping forward toward Snape, “only when I can’t sleep.”

“I’ve only come up here two other times to think,” Snape says, watching Sirius sit down beside him.

“The stars can be somewhat therapeutic,” Sirius says, “I find it hard to admit that, with my family lineage being so closely related to the stars,” he mutters, “I just want to distance myself from all of that.”

Snape nods, “Sirius,” he says pointing up at the sky.

Sirius looks up, a smile crossing his lips, “would you look at that.”

Snape looks over at Sirius, he wants to say something, but he isn’t sure what or how to say what’s in his head.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Sirius says, “I completely understand I was out of line, and I wasn’t trying to make you uncomfortable, or pressure you, and I’m sorry,” he says.

Before Sirius could even finish speaking, Snape is leaning over, kissing Sirius on the lips. Sirius melts into the kiss, letting his hand rest against Snape’s waist, as Snape continues to kiss him. Just when Sirius thinks his head is going to explode, he feels a scratch across his cheek.

“Ow,” Sirius says pulling back quickly.

Snape laughs, quickly covering his hand over his mouth, “Oh, I forgot about her.”

Sirius frowns, eyeing Snape with a look of confusion when he sees a little green twig sticking out from his hair, “Is that a bowtruckle?” he asks.

Snape nods, “I think she got caught in my hair earlier in the forest, I think I must have gotten some woodlice stuck in my hair because she won’t leave me alone.”

Sirius scoffs, “Seriously?”

Snape nods, “I was going to put her back before I went to bed,” he murmurs.

“Well she sure knows how to ruin a good snog,” Sirius says.

Snape rolls his eyes with a tiny smile, “Want to go for a walk?” he asks.

Sirius smiles, "Why not," he says, "So long as I can get another snog out of it," he smirks.

Snape rolls his eyes, "Don't push your luck, Sirius," he says getting up holding his hand out for Sirius.

Sirius smiles, taking Snape's hand allowing Snape to help him up, "How do you know it's a her?" he asks following Snape down from the astronomy tower.

"What? You never learned how to sex a bowtruckle in Care of Magical Creatures?" Snape asks as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

Sirius frowns thinking hard for a moment, he doesn't actually think he had, was that something they actually learned and he'd just forgotten? "Well, how do _you_ know the difference?" Sirius asks looking over at Snape.

Snape looks back at Sirius for a moment before he shrugs his shoulders, "Remus insisted it was female," he says with a small smile.

Sirius cracks a smile, "You little monster, you have no idea how to sex a bowtruckle," he accuses.

"Of course I don't know, I think only skilled Magizoologists know how to tell the difference," Snape smirks.

Sirius smiles, reaching for Snape's hand, "Can I?" he asks catching Snape's gaze.

Snape watches Sirius for a moment but says nothing as he offers Sirius his hand. It was the middle of the night, after all, no one was around to see him show any sort of affection toward Sirius, and he did fancy him after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I want to say thank you for all of your continued support, it means so much to me. I know this story isn't exactly everyone's cup of tea, but for those of you who are truly enjoying it, thank you so much <3\. This story has a lot of moving parts and to know that you are all enjoying the content makes it worth it, especially as this story begins to come to a close, as there are only a few more chapters left. Again THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR TIME <3.


	11. Of Wolves and Sound Minds, Changing Courses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus Lupin has been doing a lot of thinking, a lot of thinking that has brought him to a crossroads in his relationship with Severus Snape. Summer arrives and brings with it, challenges that only wizards would ever have to deal with. However, wizards aren't the only ones who raise children, and children, teenage children require a special kind of parental attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome, everyone! I hope you are all having a fantastic day! I am leaving you here with the latest installment of this story! I truly, hope you all enjoy it! Before you begin reading I do just want to leave a few things up front.  
> This chapter will focus a bit on the domestic parts of a Poly relationship, and just a traditional relationship. Keeping in mind that Sirius Black is Godfather to Harry Potter, this chapter will feature some raising of children and other domestic family stuff. No relationship is perfect and throwing a polyamorous relationship into the mix all while still being aware of the fact that you are expected to raise a child, things may not always go as planned. Just putting that there, without giving away too much.  
> There is also some fairly explicit sexual content, but it is at the end, so you may skip that if you wish.

End of term exams come and go, and Snape has decided to spend the summer holiday in London with Sirius and Remus. Snape is just glad to have his own room, to be able to shut everyone out every once and a while if he wanted. Term ended a week ago, and Sirius was planning on taking full advantage of his first weekend without any school work to be done.

Snape comes downstairs for breakfast, making himself some toast and some coffee.

“Good morning, Severus,” Sirius says walking into the kitchen a moment later, leaning over pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Snape grimaces, “must you do that so often,” Snape mutters.

Sirius smiles, “Yes,” he says, “Is that all you’re eating?” Sirius asks eyeing the single piece of toast on Snape’s plate.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I do know how to feed myself, thank you very much,” he says walking over to the table, setting his toast down next to his bowl of porridge.

“Hmm,” Sirius mumbles, making himself a cup of coffee before sitting down beside Snape at the table, “Harry’s going to meet Ron and Dean today,” Sirius says casually.

Snape raises an eyebrow in indifference, “And?”

Sirius shrugs, “What are you getting up to today?” he asks curiously.

“I’m going into town,” Snape murmurs eating his porridge.

“Diagon Alley?” Sirius asks.

Snape takes a sip of his coffee before, “Sure.”

“What are you getting there?” Sirius asks with some enthusiasm.

“I’m going to visit the Apothecary, if you must know,” Snape says.

“Can I come?” Sirius asks.

Snape looks over at Sirius, “Why?” he asks.

“Well Harry’s gone, Remus is busy,” Sirius shrugs.

Snape watches Sirius for a moment, “Fine, you can come,” he decides.

Sirius grins, “Great!” he says happily before getting up, “I’ll go get ready.”

Snape finishes his breakfast, before using a spell to wash the dishes.

“Are you wearing that?” Sirius asks, looking at Snape when he comes downstairs.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” Snape asks, looking down at his robes. He was wearing a simple plain black robe, with a few plain black buttons.

“Nothing, I guess,” Sirius says.

Snape frowns, “you’re the one wearing muggle clothes again.”

“I do like how the muggles dress,” Sirius says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Let’s go then,” he says.

Sirius and Snape use the fireplace to transport themselves to Diagon Alley, and Snape regrets bringing Sirius with him the moment they arrive. Sirius runs off to the first shop he sees, which just happened to be Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Snape watches Sirius with a look of disdain, as he returns a few moments later with a large ice cream cone.

“It’s moonberry,” Sirius grins.

“Of course,” Snape says, “Come on, let’s go we’re busy remember.”

Sirius smiles, holding out his ice cream at Snape, "I'm willing to share," he grins.

Snape looks at the ice cream, it was purple and shimmering in the light, "No thanks."

Sirius smiles, "Come on, have a little fun, Severus," he smiles, taunting Snape with the ice cream.

Snape sighs and rolls his eyes, before taking the ice cream from Sirius, looking at it closely before licking the top of the frozen treat.

"Good, right," Sirius grins.

Snape hands Sirius back the ice cream, "It's too much sugar," Snape murmurs still tasting the sugary sweet ice cream on his tongue, "Come on then," he says, heading down the street to the Apothecary.

Snape leaves Sirius alone while he searches for the ingredients he came in looking for. Sirius was trying not to bother Snape, but he couldn’t help it, earning him a, _if you touch one more thing, I’ll be adding your hand to my personal collection_. Which started an argument about the fact that Snape did not have a hand collection. Snape only gave Sirius a look, which made Sirius begin to question whether or not he really did have a hand collection.

“I bet you only say that to scare the kids in your class,” Sirius says when they leave the Apothecary.

Snape sighs, “Sirius,” he says softly.

“Yeah?” Sirius answers finishing his ice cream.

“Shut up,” Snape says beginning to walk down the next street.

Sirius frowns following Snape, “Where are you going?” he asks.

“I need to get one more thing,” Snape says.

“Down there?” Sirius asks staring at Snape at the entrance of Knockturn Alley.

“Yes,” Snape says, “Are you going to stay here?” he asks.

Sirius straightens himself up, "Let's go then," Sirius murmurs following after Snape. Sirius follows Snape into a flower shop. It was dark and smelled distinctly like freshly cut Lilac. Sirius doesn’t ask any questions, as Snape walks through the rows of different potted plants. Sirius watches a particularly strange plant whose petals seemed to resemble a human eye, and if he wasn’t mistaken it was watching him.

When Sirius turns back around, he sees Snape talking to the shop keeper and handing the witch some galleons.

“Let’s go,” Snape says a moment later pocketing whatever it was that he bought.

Sirius follows Snape out, “What did you buy?” Sirius asks as they walk back to Diagon Alley.

“It’s not any of your concern,” Snape says.

Sirius frowns, “you were just in a creepy flower shop, and won’t tell me what you bought,” he says.

“It’s nothing you need to concern yourself with,” Snape insists.

“And what if whatever that is tries to eat me in my sleep?” Sirius retorts.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Don't be ridiculous, it doesn’t have any teeth.”

“Just because it doesn’t have teeth doesn’t make it not dangerous,” Sirius says.

“I never said it wasn’t dangerous,” Snape says.

“And you’re bringing it home,” Sirius accuses.

“Yes,” Snape says, “Now let’s go, there are far too many people here.”

 

Sirius makes lunch for the two of them, bringing lunch to Snape, who was still in his bedroom, planting whatever dangerous specimen he’d bought at the creepy flower shop.

“How long until it blooms?” Sirius asks, setting a tray of sandwiches on the table.

“It will be a while,” Snape says, “It refuses to grow during sunlight,” he says.

“Can you trick it into growing by keeping it in the dark?” Sirius asks curiously.

“I don’t think so,” Snape says, “From what I know about these, and that isn’t much, they’re mysterious plants and they require the moonlight to perform their photosynthesis.”

“But you won’t tell me what this dangerous plant is,” Sirius says.

“Why ruin the surprise,” Snape murmurs.

“I don’t think Moony would like the idea of you keeping a dangerous plant around,” Sirius says.

“Are you going to tell Remus?” Snape asks setting the plant on the window sill, generating some water from the tip of his wand into the pot.

“I won’t tell him,” Sirius says, “If…”

Snape turns around facing Sirius with a knowing look, “Really Sirius,” he says crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius grins jumping up onto the bed, “I want a whole hour,” he grins, patting the spot on the bed beside him.

“I don’t even spend an hour with Remus, and I like him," Snape says plainly.

Sirius smiles with a knowing look, "You like me too," he says proudly.

Snape sighs looking down at his watch, looking for any signs of an escape route.

“They won’t be home for hours,” Sirius grins, “So you have no excuses.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “fine then,” he says walking over to the bed, laying down beside Sirius.

Sirius grins rolling over, wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, laying his head against Snape’s shoulder, a small smile crossing his lips.

Snape looks down at Sirius, the fact that he could look down at Sirius curled up around him and didn’t feel like pushing him away with mild disgust, really showed just how much Snape, although he had a rather brash way about him, actually cared about Sirius.

Sirius would often come around and do things that Snape didn’t actually enjoy or found very annoying, but Snape was starting to be able to look past _some_ of that, and actually start to appreciate Sirius for who he was.

“Severus,” Sirius murmurs softly.

“Yes?” Snape answers.

“Can I ask you something?” Sirius asks, turning his face up slightly.

Snape chuckles, “I think you already started,” he says.

 

A soft smile crosses Sirius's lips, as he looks up at Snape, "Why Moony?"

Snape furrows his brows, "You're joking right?" he asks, "That is not what you want to ask me," Snape insists, thoroughly confused.

"Well, maybe more like how did you end up with Moony," Sirius says, "I would have never thought you would have ever been interested in him, in that way at least," he mutters, "Well, I actually I would have never thought you were into blokes given how head over heels you were for Lilly," Sirius says.

Snape sighs heavily at the sound of her name and he wonders, "Does saying her name hurt you as much as it pains me to hear it?"

Sirius watches Snape for a moment, and he can't see a single muscle react in his face, but Sirius gently lays his hand against Snape's chest, "No," he says after a moment of silence, "I loved Lilly, but not in the same way you did," he murmurs, "I do however know what that feeling is to see the one you love, love someone else, and that is the pain of a thousand knives."

Snape rolls his eyes, "I still love Lilly, but I'm not in love with her," he says, "Not in the same way I'm in love with Remus," Snape murmurs softly.

"You think so?" Sirius asks.

"I know so," Snape says without hesitation.

"How could you know something like that?" Sirius asks.

"I know how I feel when I'm with Remus, and I know how I felt when I was with Lilly," Snape insists.

"Lilly was a long time ago, how can you know it's not the same," Sirius says.

"It's not a feeling you just forget Sirius," Snape says quickly, "I know what it was like loving Lilly, I still love her but it's not like I love Remus, that's how I know it's different," he murmurs, "whether that's because I'm older now, and have a better grasp on my own thoughts and feelings, or because it's just truly different doesn't matter, because I love Remus in a way that I've never loved anyone before, not even Lilly," Snape says with a heavy breath, "Now I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Sirius is quiet for a moment, letting Snape begin to gather his thoughts again, but making sure to keep his grasp on the other man, so he wouldn't turn away from him.

"Severus," Sirius says softly, "I didn't mean to upset you," he says looking up at Snape.

"I know," Snape mutters, "but you have a way about you, and sometimes you do upset me."

Sirius looks at Snape, before gently laying his head down on his chest, "I'm sorry."

Snape sighs looking down at the top of Sirius's head, watching his long wavy hair sprawl over his chest, and down onto the bed below them, "I know," he murmurs, realizing in this very moment that even if he wanted to, which he didn't, he doesn't think he could stay angry with Sirius.

"Forgive me?" Sirius asks a moment later.

Snape is quiet or a long moment, blinking up at the ceiling, "No need," he says after some time.

Sirius smiles before leaning up, pressing a gentle kiss to Snape's lips, "You beautifully sweet man, you are," he says kissing him again.

 

“You’re worse than Remus with affection, you know that,” Snape murmurs.

Sirius smiles and nods, “Moony was the easy-going one, I was the passionate one, passionate about everything.”

“I know,” Snape says, “I very clearly remember you getting detention for sneaking into the forest at night to catch a jar full of fairies, and your excuse to McGonagall was _I was just being romantic_.”

Sirius laughs, “Oh Merlin, you saw that?”

Snape looks down at Sirius with a knowing look, “Everyone in the sixth year saw that.”

Sirius smiles, “Moony wouldn’t talk to me for two days,” he laughs, “He said I embarrassed him.”

“I can’t imagine why he would have thought that,” Snape says rolling his eyes.

Sirius smiles, leaning over pressing a gentle kiss to Snape’s lips, kissing him softly. Snape indulges Sirius for a bit, kissing him back letting Sirius’s hands drift over his waist, and travel over his stomach to his chest.

 

“Sirius,” Snape says pulling away after a few minutes, as Sirius’s fingers fumble with one of the buttons on his robe.

“We still have hours to ourselves,” Sirius says looking up at Snape.

“No, Sirius,” Snape says looking back at him.

With slight disappointment Sirius looks back at Snape, “Alright then, I suppose I’ll be happy just snogging,” he smiles.

Snape shakes his head, “No more snogging,” he says, “Leave now, I want to have a kip.”

Sirius frowns, “I want to stay,” he says.

“I want to nap,” Snape says making an attempt to remove himself from Sirius.

“Can’t I nap with you?” Sirius asks.

Snape sighs, “fine,” he says rolling his eyes.

Sirius grins, getting up to get into the bed. Snape shakes his head sitting up on the edge of the bed, beginning to take off his robes to make himself more comfortable. Undressing down to his undershirt and his pants.

Sirius doesn’t mean to, but he can’t help the way his eyes wander. Snape is quick to catch Sirius watching him. He doesn’t say anything as Sirius’s eyes travel over his body. Snape gets up walking to the wardrobe hanging his robes up.

“Can I help you with something Sirius?” Snape says walking back to the edge of the bed.

“Well,” Sirius grins cheekily crawling over to Snape, “Since you’re offering.”

Snape rolls his eyes, pushing Sirius down onto the bed, “Nice try,” he says, slipping underneath the sheets.

Sirius smiles, wrapping one of his legs around Snape’s waist.

“What are you doing?” Snape asks halfway between pulling the covers over himself.

“Having a kip?” Sirius offers with a confused look.

Snape looks over at Sirius, “why are you on me?”

“Are you going to make me sleep in the corner?” Sirius asks poking his bottom lips out.

“Merlin, you’re a nightmare,” Snape mutters, “I swear if you try anything, I’ll murder you,” he says looking down at Sirius, who just smiles settling himself against Snape’s fairly bony body.

 

“So, how was your day?” Remus asks, stepping out of the fireplace after Harry.

“Oh, it was good,” Harry says, “Dean’s mum made us lunch, and we showed Ron his first film,” he smiles.

Remus smiles, “What was that?” he asks.

“The Wizard of Oz,” Harry replies, taking off his shoes.

“Ah, you know that’s a true story,” Remus says taking off his shoes, moving both his and Harry’s shoes into the coat closet beside the door.

“The Wizard of Oz?” Harry asked surprised.

Remus nods, “Oscar Oswald,” he says, “He founded the Emerald City back in 1500, and the Good Witch and the Wicked Witch used to be best friends,” he says.

Harry looks back at Remus with wide eyes, “Really?”

“I’ll tell you the story sometimes,” Remus smiles.

“Are there many muggle stories based off wizard culture?”

Remus smiles, “Too many to count,” he says, “A particular favorite of the muggles is _the little mermaid_ , though the true story is a bit more gruesome than the muggle version,” Remus admits.

“Really?” Harry asks his jaw dropping slightly.

Remus smiles, “I’ll tell you all about her too,” he says, “but I think it’s time for dinner soon, you should go wash up.”

“Alright,” Harry nods, before going upstairs.

Remus looks around for a moment, thinking it was odd that Sirius didn’t come running into the room, he was usually so excited when someone came home. Especially after being on his own for a whole day. That man needed more social contact than anyone he knew, however, after Azkaban Remus couldn't say he blamed Sirius for that. And Remus loved Sirius so much that being with him was like second nature to him, he would be more worried if Sirius suddenly stopped wanting attention and affection all of the sudden.

“Sirius?” Remus calls out before heading upstairs, to Sirius’s room. Remus frowns when he doesn’t see Sirius in his bedroom. He closes the door and walks down the hall to Snape’s room, wondering if maybe Snape knew where Sirius had gone.

Remus knocks on the door, “Severus,” he calls softly, knocking again.

“Severus,” Remus says softly, opening the door slowly, wondering if they had both gone somewhere.

Remus smiles when he sees Snape asleep on the bed, Sirius lying half on top of him, clutching onto Snape’s shirt. Remus walks over to the edge of the bed, “Sirius,” he smiles.

Snape twitches slightly on the bed, letting one eye open slightly, “Remus,” he murmurs.

“Sleeping with Sirius now, are we,” Remus teases.

Snape grimaces, attempting to push Sirius off him, “No,” he mutters, “He’s like a sloth, clings to anything he gets his hands on.”

Remus laughs lightly, “You’re not wrong there.”

“What time is it?” Snape asks, making an attempt to sit up.

“After six,” Remus says, “I just got Harry,” he says, “He’s washing up for dinner.”

“Hmm,” Snape murmurs, “What am I supposed to do with this?” he scowls looking at Sirius.

Remus smiles, “Have you been with him all day?” he asks.

“He insisted on going with me into town,” Snape says.

Remus laughs, “You have the patience of a saint,” he says crawling onto the bed, pulling Sirius free of Snape's body.

Sirius frowns, reaching out for Snape who was getting up from the bed.

“Hi Pads,” Remus smiles.

Sirius grins, “Moony,” he says turning to wrap his arms around Remus’s neck, “your home, I thought you were gone forever,” Sirius says dramatically.

Remus laughs, “No you didn’t,” he says, “It’s time for dinner,” he says.

“Oh,” Sirius perks up, releasing Remus before rolling off the bed.

Snape rolls his eyes as he finishes putting his robes back on, “I’m not taking him anywhere with me ever again,” Snape says when Sirius leaves the room, walking down the hall.

Remus laughs, wrapping his arms around Snape’s waist, “Let me guess, he ran off the second you go there, and touched everything in the shops,” Remus smiles.

“It’s like you’ve been through it before,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, leaning over kissing Snape’s lips, “C’mon, let’s have dinner.

“Alright,” Snape agrees, giving Remus a small smile.

 

A few weeks into summer Snape is sitting at the table scanning over a book, as he picks at his piece of dry toast.

“Are you listening to me?” Remus asks a moment later.

“Not at all,” Snape murmurs, glancing up from his book, “What are you saying?”

“I said that Hermione was coming over today,” Remus says.

“Fine,” Snape says, turning the page in his book.

“Are you going to be alright with the children on your own?” Remus asks.

“They can take care of themselves,” Snape says reading onto the next page, “Why am I looking after the children? Where are you going?” he asks.

“I have to go see Dumbledore, he’s asked me to bring him something, which I can only find in Wiltshire apparently, and Sirius is going too,” Remus says, “He wants to go to the muggle shops again.”

“Fine then,” Snape says, finally pushing away his breakfast deciding he wasn’t going to eat his toast.

“You know, I have doubts sometimes, leaving the children alone with you,” Remus mutters.

“Remus, they’re sixteen,” Snape says finally looking back at Remus with his full attention, “What do they need me to look after them for? They can feed themselves if they need, they don’t need constant monitoring,” Snape says.

“You said it yourself, they’re sixteen,” Remus says.

“When have you ever known Granger to get into trouble, or disobey an authority figure?” Snape asks, “Even with Potter, who’s sass gets him into all kinds of trouble, she’s never gotten so much as a detention, I’ve given her a light scolding once or twice, but out of the lot of them, she’s the most well behaved.”

“Fine Severus,” Remus says clearing the table.

“Why are you upset?” Snape asks.

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Remus says.

“What horrible thing do you imagine could happen to them in the house Remus? I don’t need to watch their every move,” Snape says, “I’ll look after the children,” he says hoping to get Remus off his back about it, “I promise they’ll be alive and well when you return.”

“I know even if you won’t admit it, you do care for the children,” Remus says.

“You’re right, I’d never admit something like that.”

 

Snape is sitting in his study, crushing some ginger root in his mortar when he hears loud footsteps in the hall. Snape sighs pointing his wand at his desk, using a stabilizing charm on it, before getting up, walking into the hallway looking around for a moment. He hears Hermione laughing from down the hall in Harry’s room, thinking he should probably see what they’re doing. Snape turns around, walking down the stairs, going to make himself a cup of tea.

Snape walks into the kitchen pointing his wand at the kettle, heating the water inside. He glances up at the ceiling hearing those loud footsteps again. How Snape was going to get any work done with the children running around like that he had no idea. Snape pours himself some tea, stirring in a bit of milk. Snape pulls an orange from the bowl of fruit on the table, before walking back upstairs stopping just outside his office door seeing two shadows standing at the edge of his desk.

“I’ve never seen one in person before,” Hermione says quietly, “They’re very rare.”

Snape watches Harry peering into the cauldron on his desk, “It smells like peppermint,” Harry murmurs.

“It smells like freshly mowed grass,” she says turning to him.

Snape steps inside his office, clearing his throat making his presence known, “Take a step back, and keep your hands away from the desk.”

“Professor Snape,” Hermione gasps taking a step back quickly, but carefully.

“Sir,” Harry says in a similar frantic tone, jumping back.

“Harry, be careful!” Hermione says quickly, pointing at the desk in front of them.

“Sorry,” Harry mutters before looking back at Snape, “We were just...,” but Harry can’t think of a way to end this sentence.

Snape takes a sip of his tea, “looking about my office, uninvited,” Snape says softly with an air of ice, “going through my things.”

Hermione swallows, “We’re sorry Sir, we just…,” A red tinge spreads over Hermione’s cheeks.

“You appear to know what you’re looking at Miss Granger,” Snape says, “Please, enlighten us.”

“Well, that,” She says pointing to the desk, “Is an Erumpent horn,” she says, “but they’re very rare and very dangerous,” she says, “Where ever did you get one?”

Snape smirks slightly, “Very good Miss Granger,” he says, “And do you know why they’re very dangerous?”

“The fluid inside the horn makes them highly explosive when touched by an outside force,” she says looking back at Snape.

“I take it you also know what they’re used for,” Snape says coldly.

“Yes Sir,” Hermione answers, “Mostly explosive potions,” she says with a small frown, “but I don’t know what that is, and how it relates to the Erumpent horn,” she says pointing at the cauldron.

“Very good Miss Granger,” Snape says, “Would you like me to tell you what that is?” he asks, walking closer to the desk.

Harry stays quiet, but Hermione nods her head with eagerness, “Please Sir.”

“Can you tell me what potions change scent Miss Granger?” Snape murmurs, slowly setting his tea down on the desk.

“Well, the first I could think of is a Love Potion,” she says.

“And what ingredient gives the love potion this effect?” Snape asks.

“The Moonstone, Sir,” She answers.

“So, are you making a love potion?” Harry asks.

“No Harry, you would never use Erumpent horns in a love potion,” Hermione says.

Snape walks over next to Harry, looking down into the cauldron, “This is an experimental potion,” Snape says, “and it is deadly, Miss Granger."

Hermione swallows thickly, looking up at Snape, "if it's so deadly, how can you brew this in the house?"

“I have had success with this one other time,” Snape says, “I will show you the process if you like,” he says.

“Oh yes, please Sir!” Hermione says excitedly.

“Under one condition,” Snape says coldly.

“Yes, Sir?” Hermione asks.

“You tell no one about this, ever,” Snape says looking at Hermione, “You tell absolutely no one, and you never, ever, try to replicate this on your own, ever,” Snape says, “Assuming you can get your hands on the needed ingredients, that is.”

Hermione nods quickly, “I won’t tell anyone about this,” she agrees.

Snape turns to Harry, “And you,” he says, “Never tell anyone about this, and never, ever, mention any of this to Remus, or to Sirius,” he says sternly, “Remus, and Sirius are never to know I showed this to you.”

Harry looks at Snape, he was shocked that Snape wasn’t punishing them, and more so that Snape was willing to show them something like this, “I won’t say anything,” Harry responds a moment later.

“Very well then,” Snape says waving his wand to conjure two more chairs at the side of his desk, “Sit down.”

Snape sits down at the desk between the two children, beginning to explain the proper way to handle the explosive Erumpent horn and how to extract its fluid safely. Snape adds ingredients into the cauldron, stirring with his wand, as the children watch with interest. Harry seemed more excited by the possibility of the coming explosion, while Hermione by the complexity of the potion.

 

When the ingredients are all in the cauldron, and all remaining unused ingredients disposed of safely in a harmless manner. Snape gathers Harry and Hermione next to him and allows them to watch him bottle the potion safely, putting a cork in the vial, before placing it on the desk.

 

“How does it work, Sir?” Hermione asks.

“It is deadly Miss Granger,” he says, “we must only use this potion, outside to minimize its effects,” Snape says, “I’ll show it to you another time,” he murmurs looking down at his watch, Remus and Sirius would be returning soon according to his watch.

Snape stores this potion in a locked box on one of his shelves, “Now the two of you should get ready for dinner,” Snape says softly, turning away from them to clear up the rest of his desk.

Hermione and Harry walked back to Harry’s room, going to get ready for dinner. No sooner than Snape cleared up his office, did Remus and Sirius arrive home announced by their immediate bickering from the floor below.

“Alright Sirius,” Snape can hear Remus saying, he can almost see Remus’s eyes rolling.

Snape walks down the stairs, “I take it the trip was not very successful,” he says, stepping into the kitchen looking at Remus, then over to Sirius.

“No,” Sirius says glaring at Remus.

“Honestly Sirius, how many leather jackets do you need?” Remus asks.

“I want to have a variety to choose from,” Sirius says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Do the two of you need a time out?”

Before either Sirius or Remus could respond, Harry and Hermione descend the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

“Hallo Harry!” Sirius says gleefully, striding over to greet him with a hug.

“Hi Sirius,” Harry says hugging him back.

“How are you, Hermione?” Sirius asks giving her a large hug as well.

“Great Sirius,” she answers happily.

Remus looks from the children over to Snape, giving him a small smile, “So, who’s hungry?” Remus asks a moment later.

“What are we having for dinner?” Harry asks curiously.

“Chicken and potatoes,” Remus answers.

“Sounds delicious, Professor Lupin,” Hermione says graciously.

Remus smiles, “great, dinner will be ready shortly,” he says, “Go on and wash up.”

Harry and Hermione don’t argue, leaving the kitchen going back to Harry’s room while they wait for dinner.

 

“Not you,” Remus says, looking at Sirius trying to leave the room unnoticed, “You’re staying to help me with dinner.”

Sirius groans, “Come on Moony,” he says, “I want to try on these new jeans.”

“You spent an hour trying them on in the store Sirius,” Remus says.

“Just let him go, I don’t want to hear you two bickering anymore,” Snape says.

“Someone has to help me with dinner,” Remus says.

“And what am I?” Snape asks, “completely useless you’re saying.”

“I didn’t think you liked cooking much,” Remus murmurs.

Snape doesn’t respond but rolls his eyes.

“Come on then, Severus,” Remus says.

Sirius grins wrapping his arms around Snape, “Thank you,” he says, kissing him on the lips.

Snape frowns, pushing Sirius off, “Get off me, you mutt,” he mutters.

Sirius smiles, kissing him again.

“Honestly Sirius,” Snape hisses.

“Sorry,” Sirius says with a wide smile, before going upstairs to his room to try on all his clothes.

Remus smiles, “Permission to kiss?”

Snape laughs lightly, rolling his eyes, “Permission granted.”

Remus leans over, pressing his lips gently to Snape’s kissing him softly. Snape kisses Remus back, gently letting his hand stroke Remus’s waist briefly before he pulls away.

“I love you,” Remus says softly.

“I love you too Rem,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, getting some potatoes from the pantry, using a spell to bewitch the knives into cutting them.

“I see the children still have all their limbs,” Remus says.

“Yes,” Snape says, “considering I showed them an Erumpent horn today, I’d call it a success no one lost a limb.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Alright Severus, I get it you can be trusted to look after children on your own,” he says, “beside where would you even get an Erumpent horn,” he says.

Snape smirks, “I don’t know Rem,” he says, “as I said, they mostly take care of themselves, they don’t need babysitters.”

“You really left them on their own all day, Severus?” Remus asks.

“Of course not,” Snape says.

Remus gives him a small smile, “See, I knew you were good with children,” he says.

“I’ve been teaching for sixteen years,” Snape states, “Of course, I know how to take care of a child, but we’ve gone over this Rem, looking after a teenager is different than looking after an infant,” he says.

“You’re right,” Remus murmurs, while dinner begins to cook itself behind them.

“We’re not having this conversation again are we Remus?” Snape sighs heavily.

Remus looks over at Snape, “of course not,” he says, “Just, thank you for today.”

Snape looks at Remus, “Remus, I never wanted children,” he says softly, “I’m not ‘parent material.’”

“I know,” Remus says, “don’t worry Severus,” he says, “and you’ve proven countless times you would be a more than capable parent, so.”

“Remus,” Snape says grabbing Remus’s arm, making him look at him, “I am not fit to be anyone’s parent,” he says again, “I showed two teenagers how to brew an experimental, very dangerous potion today, and told them not to tell you, that’s not very responsible is it?” he says, “is that something you would do?” Snape asks, “I didn’t grow up in a home with very attentive parents, therefore I’m not very attentive myself,” he says, “I spent my childhood being on my own, sometimes isolating myself on purpose, my mother taught me curses at a very young age, to protect myself, and believe it or not, I had to use some of those things she taught me,” Snape says, “my father was abusive, and I hated spending any time with him,” he says, “I am the meanest teacher in the entire school Remus,” he says, “How could I put any of that onto a child? Please listen to me Remus,” Snape says, releasing Remus.

 

Remus stares back at Snape, “I don’t know what to say to you right now,” Remus says so quietly, he’s whispering.

“Just tell me if this is something you can understand and live with, because if not…” Snape sighs.

Remus looks at Snape, “We need to talk,” he says, “But right now, I need to feed the children,” he says turning to finish dinner, getting everything into serving dishes, “Can you just bring the children downstairs, please.”

Snape says nothing, turning to go upstairs. Snape knocks on Harry’s bedroom door waiting for an answer, before entering.

“It’s time to eat,” Snape says.

Harry and Hermione go downstairs to the kitchen before Snape continues upstairs, going to collect Sirius for dinner.

When everyone has sat on the table, everyone begins filling their plates with food. Snape putting the least amount of food on his plate, which Sirius certainly notices.

“Is that all you’re eating?” Sirius asks.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Why are you always so concerned with what’s on my plate, rather than on your own?”

“Well there’s more than just three potatoes and a tiny piece of chicken on my plate,” Sirius says piercing one of his potatoes with his fork.

Snape says nothing else, cutting his potato wedge in half, before eating it.

“Are you trying to watch your figure?” Sirius asks.

“No,” Snape says, looking down at his plate.

“No, I suppose not,” Sirius says, “You eat like this all the time, I suppose,” he says stuffing some bread into his mouth.

“Sirius please,” Remus says, “manners,” he says when Sirius gives him a confused look.

“Right,” Sirius mutters, “Sorry,” he says, swallowing the food in his mouth before taking a drink of his butterbeer.

“And I think we should just change the subject,” Remus adds.

Snape looks over at Remus catching his eye for longer than he intended, before looking away, eating some more of his dinner.

Remus clears his throat a moment later, “Let’s just address the Erumpent in the room,” he says, looking over the table at Harry and Hermione, “Shall we,” he adds a moment later.

Both Harry and Hermione stare wide-eyed back at Remus, before turning back to look at Snape.

“But, we didn’t say-,” Harry and Hermione looked back at each other, then over to Snape.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to lie about it,” Remus says softly.

“Go ahead, tell Remus what we did today,” Snape says looking over at the children, “I already told him, I assume he wants your side of the story now.”

The room is quiet for a moment before Hermione speaks, “Professor Snape showed us…well, I don’t really know what to call it,” she says looking over at Snape.

“Experimental Potion number 151,” Snape supplies a moment later.

“Right,” Hermione says, “Professor Snape showed us, well he let us watch as he brewed it, and he taught us the proper way to handle and extract from the horn of an Erumpent without any accidents,” Hermione says, “Professor Snape also told us…”

“Go on, you silly girl,” Snape says, “no need to hold back now.”

“Well,” Hermione says, “He said that we were never to try to make this on our own, because of how dangerous it was,” she says her voice trailing off.

“And what exactly does this mysterious potion do?” Remus asks.

“Professor Snape said the purpose of this potion was the lure your enemy to it, by its changing scent and when touched, the potion explodes and is lethal to anything within a hundred meters,” Harry says looking across the table at Snape.

“Very good,” Snape murmurs, as if Harry had managed to answer a question in class correctly.

“We were hoping to see its effects,” Hermione says quietly.

“Oh, he did not show you how this potion works?” Remus asks.

“No, he said another time,” Hermione says.

Remus looks from Hermione to Harry, and over to Sirius, “What do you think of this?” he asks.

“I feel like either way I answer it’s going to be wrong, so truthfully,” Sirius says, “I like a potion with a good bang.”

Snape says nothing to this, but Remus turns back to the children, “And that was fun for you,” he says.

“Oh yes, Professor Lupin,” Hermione says, “I’d never seen an Erumpent horn before, and didn’t realize there was a safe way to handle the fluid before,” she says.

“This is not a potion to be made for fun,” Snape says firmly, “It is a deadly weapon, and must be treated as such,” he continues, “and in all honesty, if you ever find yourself in a situation where you think you may need such a potion, you would most likely be in no state to brew it safely, as shaking hands don’t go so well with this particular potion,” Snape says slowly.

“Right,” Hermione says, “A charm would do better in a situation, but if you were planning an attack, this could be useful.”

Sirius clears his throat a moment later, “Look, I know that it wasn’t the best idea to show the children a dangerous, and probably illegal,” Sirius says looking over at Snape, “potion, but it appears they’ve learned something, and a little knowledge goes a long way,” he says, “sounds like they had fun doing it too,” Sirius says looking around at the children who nodded quickly, “And I’m just gonna be honest, I kind of want to see the explosion too.”

Snape glances back a Sirius who had a sheepish smile on his face, before looking away to Remus.

“It appears I’m outnumbered on what’s dangerous in this house,” Remus says.

“Remus,” Snape says softly, “The potion is not only dangerous, it’s deadly, you’re not wrong for being worried about it,” he says, “I’ve locked it in a nested lockbox sealed with several different locking charms, having something like that around isn’t something I take lightly, but also because I want everyone to stay safe, I believe it’s the right thing to show them the proper way to handle dangerous potions, and potion ingredients, and such,” Snape says, “I’m not saying you shouldn’t be angry, you should be very angry, because I wasn’t even going to tell you about it, until you insisted on how responsible a person I was,” he pauses briefly, “But then again…every now and then life could use a little explosion.”

 

The rest of dinner is spent with awkward looks and even more awkward silence. Harry has a second helping of dinner, while the others finish their first. When dinner is finished, Remus gets up to wash the dishes. Sirius steps in to wash the dishes before Remus can wave his wand.

“Professor Snape, Sir,” Harry says after Remus has left the room.

“Yes, Harry,” Snape answers.

“I thought we weren’t going to tell Professor Lupin what we did today,” Harry says.

“I was going to tell him eventually,” Snape says, “granted it was sooner than I expected, but it’s probably for the best,” he says, “You’d be wise to keep that in mind,” he says narrowing his eyes at Harry.

“Yes Sir,” Harry says before getting up, leaving the room with Hermione.

“Severus,” Sirius says softly.

Snape gets up crossing the room over to Sirius, “Yes?” he asks.

“You really made an Erumpent potion with the kids today?” Sirius asks.

“Did you miss the entire dinner conversation?” Snape says.

“Where’d you get it?” Sirius asks casually.

Snape rolls his eyes, “When you know certain people, you can get nearly anything,” he says, “besides, it's something I’ve created myself.”

“Merlin, you’re really talented,” Sirius murmurs more to himself, “How do you know what’s safe to mix to create stuff like that?” he asks.

“It’s about studying the properties of each potion ingredient,” Snape says, “but I know you didn’t call me over here to talk about this,” he says.

“Moony will come around,” Sirius says, “Don’t worry about it, he can’t stay mad at you,” he says, “He loves you too much to stay angry.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “I’m not worried about the fact that he’s angry, he has every right to be angry, he should be angry,” Snape says.

Sirius finishes washing and putting away the dishes a moment later, before turning to face Snape, “He’s been moody lately right,” he says.

Snape shrugs, “The full moon is on the first,” he says, “It’s probably related.”

“I thought that too, but this seems different,” Sirius says.

“You should talk to him then, if you think that,” Snape says.

“Everyone knows he prefers you to me now,” Sirius says, “You should talk to him.”

“He doesn’t,” Snape says rolling his eyes, “besides, I have a feeling I know what this is about, and I still need to process some things before I can talk about it with him.”

“What’s it about?” Sirius asks leaning in for the gossip.

Snape gives Sirius a warning look, “Right,” he mutters, “Well just go and let him talk to you then, you just listen,” Sirius says, “He knows how you are he’ll be happy you were even listening to him.”

“Didn’t realize you were the one with all the relationship advice,” Snape says rolling his eyes, “I’ve known Remus long enough to know what he’s expecting me to do and say, and I also know what I need to tell him,” he says.

“You know he’d marry you if you asked right?” Sirius murmurs.

Snape frowns, “I’m not marrying anyone,” he says, “I mean,” Snape stops looking up at Sirius, “who said anything about getting married?”

“No one,” Sirius says quickly, “I’m just saying if you asked, he would say yes no questions asked."

“He wouldn’t do that to you,” Snape says firmly.

“Severus-“

“I don’t want to talk about this,” Snape interrupts, turning around quickly when he hears someone clear their throat from the doorway. It was Remus.

 

“I’d like to propose something,” Remus says softly.

“What’s that?” Snape asks curiously.

“I’d like to propose that we all, as a family, Hermione included considering she helped,” Remus murmurs, “Take your experimental potion, and watch how it works.”

Snape looks over at Remus, “Are you mad?” Snape asks.

“No,” Remus says, “you’re all right, sometimes life needs a little bang.”

Sirius laughs at this, “Well, well, well, Moony decided to have a little fun?” he grins.

Remus rolls his eyes, “We still need to talk about the things the _both_ of you do behind my back though,” he says narrowing his eyes at Snape then glaring over to Sirius, “But I think we should let them have a little fun.”

Sirius smiles, “Shall we go now then?” he says excitedly.

“I think we should,” Remus says with a small smile.

Sirius grins, going upstairs, to get Harry and Hermione.

Snape turns to Remus, about to say something when to his great surprise, Remus wraps his arms around his neck, and kisses him firmly on the lips, pulling Snape as close to him as he possibly could. Snape doesn’t know what to say or how to react, but his instincts tell him not to let Remus go, and he doesn’t. Snape’s arms wrap around Remus’s waist, holding him loosely as Remus’s tongue meets his as they kiss.

The shuffle of feet coming down the stairs are the only thing that breaks them apart. Remus has a pink blush on his cheeks, and Snape allows his dark hair to cover most of his face.

“We’re ready,” Sirius smiles happily, the children also wore equally excited smiles.

“Let’s go see what this potion can do,” Remus smiles.

 

After finding a secluded spot in the woods, where no one would find them, and putting up a protective shield charm which stretched a full meter around in every direction. Remus puts up a shield charm to shield them from any prying eyes, before Snape unseals the potion from its box, putting an additional shield charm around the bottle, before stepping back to join the others at a safe distance. Once they were sure no animals were caught in the blast zone, Snape allows Sirius to use a spell to set off the potion.

Sirius sends a jet of blue light from the tip of his wand, and the potion bottle explodes into a giant puff of red fire, shooting straight up, hitting the top of the protective shield and spreading through the entire shield, before cracking the first shield and spreading through the second protective shield.

“Did you see that?!” Harry asks, his jaw hanging in midair.

 “That was so cool,” Hermione grins.

“Right,” Snape says clearing his throat, “but that was clearly lethal,” he says.

Hermione nods quickly, “I can see how it might be useful though,” she murmurs.

“Miss Granger,” Snape says looking back at her.

“No, no, I would never make something like that, but I can think of some situations where it would have been helpful to have such a thing,” she says softly.

As they make their way back to number twelve Grimmauld place, Hermione tells everyone about all the situations she could come up with where such a potion might be helpful.

“Alright, it’s nearly midnight, I think you two should go on to bed,” Sirius says when they arrive back to the house.

Harry and Hermione say goodnight before going upstairs to bed.

 

“I’m going to bed too,” Snape says turning quickly to go upstairs to his bedroom.

Sirius smiles, turning to Remus, “Want to have a drink?” he asks.

Remus wants to say no and go upstairs but, “Sure.”

Sirius smiles, pouring two glasses of wine, going to sit at the table with Remus.

When Sirius has offered Remus over half the bottle of wine, he finally thinks it appropriate to ask him what he thinks Remus might think otherwise inappropriate questions.

“So, I was thinking,” Sirius starts.

“That sounds dangerous Pads,” Remus says.

Sirius smiles, “Bitch,” he says lightly.

Remus smiles, “What were you thinking about Pads?”

“About Severus,” Sirius says, taking a sip of his wine.

“Oh,” Remus says, “Don’t worry Pads, I’m not really upset with him, I’m just doing some thinking, that’s all,” he says.

“No, it’s not about you,” Sirius says rolling his eyes, “I’m talking about me.”

Remus looks at Sirius, “What have you been thinking about with Severus, Pads?”

“He’s not very affectionate, is he?” Sirius asks.

“Not so much, no,” Remus says, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“Does that bother you?” Sirius asks.

“I imagine it would bother you,” Remus responds looking knowingly at Sirius.

“No,” Sirius says before taking a long drink of his wine.

“There’s no need to lie about it Pads,” Remus says, “you should tell him, not me,” Remus murmurs.

“No, I’m trying to be understanding,” Sirius says, “he’s coming into this from a completely different angle than I am, and I have to be respectful of that,” he says, “I’m not pushing him when he’s clearly not ready,” Sirius says.

“He’ll come around Pads,” Remus says, “but you should tell him, he thinks about the stuff you say to him, you know.”

“You’re right,” Sirius says a moment later, “I should talk to him.”

“For someone who isn’t very affectionate, he’s so beautifully intimate with you, in every sense of the word, and I don’t just mean sexually,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

Sirius nods thinking about this, when he thinks about the time, he’s spent with Snape alone, he does think of it as very intimate, most of the time at least.

When the two of them have drunk two bottles of wine, Sirius decides he’s ready for bed, “I’m going to bed,” he says.

Remus nods, “I assume you don’t want any company,” he says softly.

Sirius grins, “Oh Moony, I always want your company,” he says, “but a little alone time will do me good,” he says.

Remus nods, getting up to kiss Sirius goodnight.

“I love you Moony,” Sirius says, kissing him gently.

“I love you too, Pads,” Remus says kissing him goodnight.

Remus clears up the kitchen before heading upstairs to bed.

 

Remus quietly slips into Snape’s bedroom as not to wake him.

“You don’t have to be so quiet,” Snape says softly from the bed, turning over.

Remus gives him a small smile, “I didn’t know if you would be asleep already,” he says starting to undress.

“No,” Snape sighs softly, turning to face Remus, “I don’t want to admit it,” he murmurs, “but, I missed you here,” Snape whispers.

“Did you really?” Remus asks, “Or were you just afraid I was angry with you?” he asks.

“I think you should be angry Remus,” Snape says seriously.

“I’m not angry,” Remus says crawling into bed a moment later, slipping underneath the sheets laying against Snape’s body.

Snape wraps his arms around Remus, laying back onto the bed, waiting for the ‘but…’ he sensed coming.

Sure enough, “But, I have been thinking a lot recently, and to answer your question from earlier, I know what I signed up for, and I don’t expect or want you to change, I respect your views, and even more the reason you have those views,” Remus says, “but I wanted to talk to you about it, because we had this conversation before and I know where you stand on the subject, but I don’t know where I stand on the subject anymore,” he says softly, “I thought I knew for the longest time but well, with Harry growing up now, I don’t really know where I stand anymore.”

“Well just because you felt one way doesn’t mean it’s set in stone Rem,” Snape says softly, “and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t ever change, because we change every day, I mean, I do at least,” he says.

Remus laughs lightly, “How so? You’re a man set in his ways.”

Snape rolls his eyes, “Explain Sirius then if I’m so set in my ways.”

Remus smiles, turning over to look at Snape properly, “You’re right, you are a beautiful man who takes no one for just their flaws, you make me so happy Severus,” Remus says.

Snape looks at Remus, “I am ever changing Remus,” he says softly, “So what I want now, or don’t want,” he says, “may change, just as what you wanted changed.”

Remus gives Snape a knowing smirk, “sounds like someone’s been doing some thinking during their alone time,” he says softly.

Snape rolls his eyes, looking down at Remus, “Do you want to know what I’m thinking now?” he asks.

Remus smiles, “What?”

Snape pushes himself up onto the bed, pulling Remus into his lap, “look at me,” he says softly.

Remus looks back at Snape, meeting his eyes as Snape looks back into Remus’s eyes, concentrating. Remus watches Snape, feeling as if someone was pushing through an invisible barrier in the front of his brain.

Snape blinks a moment later, shaking his head, “I still need my wand,” he murmurs.

Remus looks at Snape, “I felt something that time,” he says taking hold of Snape’s hand, “Try again,” he says softly.

“It’s too much energy,” Snape says reaching for his wand, “I need to keep practicing.”

Remus leans over kissing Snape’s lips, “Show me, I promise to deliver,” he smirks.

“You’re not making it easy when you talk like that Rem,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, “okay,” he says softly, “show me.”

Snape looks back into Remus’s eyes, pointing his wand against his left temple, as he concentrated.

A moment later Remus feels the same invisible barrier, dissipate immediately as Snape’s thoughts enter his mind. And Remus could think of nothing more than giving Snape exactly what he had shown him. Snape closes his eyes a moment later, breaking the eye contact, and Remus once again having full control over his mind, slumps slightly.

“Fuck,” Remus pants, “You know, I refuse to believe you can’t do that without your wand because that one was so strong,” he murmurs.

“I just need to keep practicing,” Snape says softly, “I’m fairly impatient right now, considering,” he smirks, “I think I did put a bit too much force behind that one, more than I meant to,” he says.

Remus nods, “It’s good though,” he says, “you’re channeling more magic than you mean to, which means you _can_ do it without your wand.”

“I don’t want to talk magic anymore,” Snape says putting his wand on the bedside table, “you promised if I showed you, you would deliver, don’t back down on me now Remus,” he says.

“Never,” Remus says, pushing Snape down onto the bed, straddling his hips.

 

Snape leans up, kissing Remus, pulling him down against him, “I don’t want-“

“You showed me what you wanted,” Remus murmurs, “No need to say anything.”

Snape nods allowing Remus to continue as planned. Remus waves his hand and vanishes Snape’s nightshirt, and pants leaving him naked beneath him. Snape reaches up unable to stop himself, pulling down Remus’s pants.

Remus pulls his shirt off over his head, pushing Snape’s legs apart. Remus grasps onto Snape’s hips pulling him down closer to him.

Just as Snape opens his mouth to say something, Remus presses his index finger to his lips, shushing him softly. Snape sighs softly, closing his eyes as he attempts to calm himself.

When Snape thinks he can’t hold off any longer, Remus has his fingers pressed against his entrance, and for all the self-control he could muster, Snape still found himself moaning in a very explicit manner as Remus’s fingers move swiftly inside him, finding his prostate almost immediately.

“Fuck Rem,” he groans, pressing his hips down to meet Remus’s hand.

Remus presses his fingers firmly against Snape’s prostate, feeling the other man’s body begin to shake beneath him as he continues to thrust his hand, prodding with three fingers now. Snape bites his lower lip, as his hips lift up off the bed, continuing to moan as Remus’s fingers move faster. Remus pulls his fingers out a moment later before his cock is pressed against Snape’s entrance, and Snape’s entire body is buzzing with anticipation as Remus begins to push into him.

Snape’s moans are more than enough encouragement for Remus as he thrusts his hips quickly into Snape, barely giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. Though this is what Snape had shown him he wanted, and Remus did say he promised to do so. Remus tells himself, if Snape really thought Remus was hurting him, he would say something. Remus tries not to think about the fact that he was actually hurting Snape, as he thrusts his hips forward, meeting Snape’s own.

“Remus, harder, please,” Snape says breathily a moment later.

Remus pauses, looking down at Snape, “Were you just inside my head?” he asks.

“Sorry,” Snape mutters, “I wasn’t doing it maliciously,” he insists.

Remus already knew that, and he already knew that Snape never did so without his permission.

“Would you like to show me again?” Remus asks, leaning down to meet Snape’s gaze.

Snape whimpers as he feels Remus’s still cock, pressing directly against his prostate, and it’s driving him mad. Snape shakes his head, “I can’t, he murmurs, “my mind is anything but clear, and I _need_ to finish. I am so fucking close Remus,” he groans desperately.

“Fuck,” Snape moans loudly, as Remus thrusts his hips harder into him, causing him to clutch at the sheets below him.

Remus thrusts his hips with a rhythm that has tears forming at the corner of Snape’s eyes, before Remus could react, Snape moans loudly as he reaches his orgasm, his cock twitching against his stomach, as he comes in short streaks. Remus continuing to thrust his hips, his cock pressing against Snape’s swollen, pulsing prostate, causing Snape to cry out in pleasure, pressing his hips firmly against Remus’s. Before Snape can say anything, Remus’s body is ridged against his own, and he can feel Remus’s cock pulsing inside him, as he too reaches his orgasm.

Snape doesn’t speak at first, closing his eyes, as he catches his breath, “Remus,” he murmurs softly after a few moments of silence.

Remus nods, as he lays down against Snape’s body. Snape sighs softly, letting his legs wrap instinctively around Remus’s waist.

“Are you sure?” Remus asks, looking down at Snape, as he never stayed inside Snape longer than a few brief moments after his orgasm.

Snape nods, still with his eyes closed, “Just for a little bit,” he murmurs.

Remus smiles, resting his head against Snape’s shoulder as he closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much! All your continued support means so very much to me! Thank you all again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you come back for the next chapter <3


	12. Black Snakes in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some deep thinking, Severus Snape finally gives into his hearts desires, however, his mind still has a few things it needs to bring up about the situation. The fact that he's not _supposed_ to want the things that he wants, but he can't stop wanting. All the while Sirius Black is displaying feelings that he's never felt before, well not in a very long time at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Explicit Sexual content

October of 1996 comes around and brings with it many new changes. Remus has made Sirius stop giving open note exams and has made him write all new exams for his second, third, and fifth-year students. Snape has even helped Sirius restructure his fifth-year curriculum for something more O.W.L. friendly. Sirius has started spending a lot more time around Snape’s dungeons. Popping into his office, just to see him. Happily sitting quietly grading papers quietly while Snape gets his own work done.

Snape doesn’t even mind the extra company anymore if he’s honest, he’s sort of grown to enjoy Sirius’s company. Sirius always wore some kind of a smile, and it was odd to Snape that Sirius could just be so happy all the time. Then Snape thought about how he felt with Remus, and he felt happy, truly happy when he was with Remus, and to think that someone else could feel that same way about him, was just astounding to Snape. He never expected, anyone to ever feel that way about him. He’s not the guy that people look across the room at and stop and stare. He was okay with that, Snape didn’t like the extra attention anyways, but it took some getting used to.

 

Sirius looks over at Remus, setting his quill down as he gently sweeps his hair over his shoulder.

“You’re supposed to be finishing grading those essays,” Remus says softly with a smile.

“Well, I fancied a cup of tea,” Sirius says getting up to make himself some tea, “Do you want some tea?”

“No, thank you,” Remus replies rolling up his parchment, setting it with the rest of his graded assignments.

“Don’t you have other things to do, other than watching me?” Sirius asks.

“Usually,” Remus says.

 

Sirius turns around smiling back at Remus, “I know you don’t,” he smiles.

Remus smiles back at Sirius, “Come here, you.”

Sirius walks over to the desk, setting his cup of tea down, “Now what?” he asks innocently.

Remus smiles, grasping onto his hand pulling Sirius down onto his lap. Sirius moves, straddling Remus’s hips, “Hi there.”

“Hi,” Remus smiles.

Sirius blushes lightly, before turning away.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that,” Remus murmurs.

“What?” Sirius asks.

“Blush,” Remus says.

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Whatever.”

“What’s that all about?” he asks.

“Nothing,” Sirius says, moving to get up.

Remus pulls Sirius back down, “It’s something.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sirius says getting up, turning away from Remus.

“What’s wrong Pads?” Remus asks.

“Nothing,” Sirius says again, walking back to his side of the desk.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asks.

“Merlin, no,” Sirius says, sitting back at the desk pulling a piece of parchment in front of him.

“Then why are you suddenly not interested in me?” Remus asks.

“So, I don’t want to have sex, and then it’s ‘all of the sudden’?” Sirius asks moodily.

“No,” Remus says, “It’s all of the sudden because you were just really flirty and then turned that off quicker than I’ve ever seen,” he says, “So tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong,” Sirius says again, turning away from Remus.

“So, it’s just me then,” Remus says.

Sirius frowns, “Of course not Moony,” he says.

“Pads,” Remus murmurs, “I know you’ve got someone else on your mind,” he says softly.

“Just because I don’t want to sleep with you,” Sirius says moodily.

Remus rolls his eyes, “Because I’ve known you since we were eleven,” he says, “I’m not upset Pads, honestly, you should know me better than that by now.”

Sirius turns away, picking up his quill.

Remus sighs, reaching over taking the quill from Sirius, “Moony what are you doing?”

“Go talk to him Sirius,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

“Moony,” Sirius says glaring over at him.

“You’re not going to get any work done with how hard you’re pining right now,” Remus says, “Honestly Sirius, just go talk to him, you’ll feel better after.”

“No, I’ll feel rejected, and sad,” Sirius says.

Remus rolls his eyes, gently nudging Sirius up, “Go.”

Sirius sighs, getting up not looking back at Remus as he walks out of the room.

 

Sirius walks downstairs to the dungeons walking by Snape’s classroom, surprised to see the light on. Sirius pushes the door open, out of curiosity looking inside surprised to see Harry and Ron sitting at a desk, surrounded by cauldrons.

“Professor Black,” A cold smooth voice says a moment later, and the next thing he knows Sirius is staring back at Snape.

Sirius clears his throat standing up straighter to fully look at Snape, “Professor Snape.”

“What can I do for you?” Snape asks looking back at Sirius, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sirius looks over at Harry and Ron before looking back over at Snape, “what are they doing here?” he asks curiously.

“Completing their detention,” Snape says looking back at Sirius.

“Why do they have detention?” Sirius asks.

Snape looks back at Sirius wondering what he was playing at right now, “Potter,” he snarls, “Weasley, tell Professor Black why you have detention.”

“We were talking in class,” Ron mutters.

“And what were you talking about?” Snape prods.

Harry sighs, looking over at Snape then to Sirius, “We were talking about Professor Snape’s personal life,” he mutters.

Sirius frowns, “in front of the whole class?” he asks.

Harry gives a short nod.

“What did you say?” Sirius asks looking back at his Godson.

Harry turns his eyes down.

“I believe a Professor asked you a question Potter, or should we add another night of detention?” Snape says.

Harry sighs, “I said that I didn’t get how anyone could stand to be married to Professor Snape if he was the same way with them as he is with us in class,” he mutters.

“And how did you respond Weasley?” Snape says.

Ron frowns, “I said it didn’t make much sense that the best teacher at Hogwarts would have chosen to date the worst teacher at Hogwarts.”

Sirius frowns glaring back at Harry then to Ron, then back to Harry, “You said that in front of the whole class?” he asks.

“No,” Harry says, “Just among ourselves,” he insists, “I don’t think anyone else heard us.”

Sirius frowns, “Still,” he says, “You have no right to speak that way about one of your professors Harry,” he says, “That is so disrespectful,” he says, “How many detentions did you get?”

“Two,” Harry says, “One for the each of us,” he sighs.

“And you know the both of you deserve those detentions, right,” Sirius says looking at them.

“Yes, Sir,” Harry and Ron say together.

“Good,” Sirius says, “Then you’ll understand why you’ll also be spending Saturday detention in my office.”

Harry and Ron’s Jaws both drop, staring back at Sirius, “What?”

“But Siri-“ Harry starts.

Sirius looks at Harry, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But Professor,” Harry says looking back at Sirius.

“Yes, Harry?”

Harry lets out a heavy sigh, “Nothing,” he mutters.

Snape looks down at his watch, “You have fifteen minutes, to finish washing those cauldrons,” he says.

“Yes Sir,” Harry and Ron respond going back to cleaning the cauldrons with their toothbrushes.

 

“Was there something you wanted to talk about?” Snape asks looking at Sirius.

Sirius looks back at Snape, “Yeah,” he murmurs softly, “but it can wait.”

“I’ll be done with them in about twenty minutes,” Snape says, “You can wait in my room if you wish,” he says, “Have some tea if you like.”

Sirius nods, “Yeah, alright” he murmurs, thinking that sounded pretty nice.

Twenty minutes later Snape locks his classroom door and walks back to his bedroom curious as to what Sirius could have wanted to talk to him about.

When Snape enters his room, he expects to find Remus somewhere around, but only finds Sirius inspecting his water lilies.

Sirius turns around glancing at Snape from over his shoulder, “Hey,” he says softly.

“Hi,” Snape says shutting the door behind him, walking over to the edge of the bed.

Sirius turns around, walking over to Snape, “What are you doing tonight?” he asks curiously.

Snape raises an eyebrow in curiosity, “Why?” he asks.

Sirius shrugs, “Maybe you wanted to hang out if you weren’t busy.”

Snape watches Sirius curiously, “I might think about that,” he murmurs, “If, you tell me the truth.”

Sirius is blushing a shade of red that Snape hadn’t seen Sirius flush before, “Why are you doing that?” Snape asks with confusion in his voice.

Sirius scoffs, “obviously, I’m embarrassed,” he says.

“Why?” Snape asks, “You’re always so proud of yourself,” he points out.

“Yeah, well you make me nervous,” Sirius says.

Snape raises an eyebrow at him in indifference, “I have that effect on people,” he says.

Sirius looks over at Snape a small smile playing on his lips, “And somehow I like you anyways.”

“Yeah?” Snape asks looking back at Sirius.

“Yeah,” Sirius says taking a step toward Snape.

Snape watches Sirius step closer to him, “And what are you going to do about this?” he asks.

“Why, Professor Snape, I do think that you’re flirting with me,” Sirius says with a smirk.

“And if I was?” Snape asks keeping his voice calm.

“I might have to do something about that,” Sirius says placing his hand on Snape’s waist.

“I don’t think so,” Snape says, watching Sirius close the space between them.

“And why not?” Sirius asks looking across at Snape.

“Because I was quicker than you,” Snape murmurs before pressing his lips against Sirius’s, kissing him firmly causing Sirius to whimper softly into the kiss.

Sirius leans into Snape’s body as they kiss, Sirius’s arms wrapping around Snape’s waist, “Careful Professor Snape, I get the feeling you might like me,” Sirius murmurs against Snape’s lips.

“I wouldn’t want you to get that impression from me,” Snape says pushing Sirius down onto the bed. Sirius lands on the bed looking up at Snape for a moment before he reaches up, grasping onto Snape’s robes and pulling him down on top of him.

 

Snape stumbles forward kneeling onto the bed, his knees on either side of Sirius’s waist, looking down at the long-haired wizard.

“And to think I thought, you weren’t spontaneous,” Sirius murmurs, pulling Snape down for another kiss.

Snape kisses Sirius back, letting his hand move through Sirius’s hair. Sirius reaches up quickly getting Snape’s robes unbuttoned, pushing them off his shoulders.

“Eager, are we?” Snape murmurs allowing Sirius to pull his robes off.

“Do you not want to have sex?” Sirius asks; he had just been going off cues and Snape’s body language without having asked him if this was what he wanted.

“I didn’t say that,” Snape says looking down at Sirius, “I know you want to have sex,” Snape says.

Sirius pushes himself up onto his elbows looking at Snape, “I didn’t ask you if _I_ wanted to have sex,” Sirius says, “I asked if you wanted to have sex.”

“I’m running out of reasons why I don’t want to,” Snape says after a moment of silence.

“You don’t need a reason to not have sex Severus,” Sirius says, “because you don’t want to, is more than enough a valid reason.”

Snape looks at Sirius, “I do want to,” Snape says decidedly, “and I’ve been coming up with reasons I shouldn’t for months, nearly a year now, and I don’t want to keep making excuses anymore because I do want to sleep with you.”

“You do?” Sirius asks.

“Don’t get all proud of yourself,” Snape mutters looking back at Sirius, “I want to sex with you,” he says.

Sirius leans up, kissing Snape again pulling him down against his own body, wrapping his arms around Snape, letting his hands move across Snape’s back. Snape kisses Sirius back, beginning to unbutton his shirt, pushing it open. Sirius leans up, helping Snape to undress him. Sirius’s hands quickly move to unbutton Snape’s trousers.

Snape’s breath hitches slightly as Sirius’s hands slip into his trousers, his palm pressing firmly against Snape’s cock.

Sirius pulls back slightly, looking up at Snape. Snape looks back at Sirius, nervously licking his lower lip as he watches Sirius, very aware of Sirius’s hand movements.

“You could give Moony a run for his money with this,” Sirius murmurs looking up at Snape.

A red tint crosses Snape’s cheek, “Hardly,” he mutters, feeling his ears heat up slightly.

Sirius raises an eyebrow at Snape, before pushing Snape’s pants along with his trousers off his hips, causing the potions master to blush even more. Sirius slowly licks his lips unable to tear his eyes away, his only thought is that Snape was only halfway aroused at this current moment.

Snape reaches nervously for Sirius’s trousers, very aware of Sirius’s eyes on him.

“For the love of Merlin,” Sirius murmurs to himself, lifting his hips as Snape pulls his trousers down.

“You’re staring at my body,” Snape points out.

“You have a good body, I can’t help but admire what’s right in front of me,” Sirius says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Yeah, right.”

“Have you seen yourself?” Sirius says.

Snape scoffs, “No,” he says, “I don’t just look at myself naked in the mirror.”

“Can I do it for you then?” Sirius smirks.

Sirius had to admit that as much as he looked at himself in the mirror, Snape just looked better without his clothes on. Sirius spent hours picking out the best outfits, and he looked amazing, but with Snape, it was what was under the robes that really counted.

“That’s enough,” Snape mutters looking back at Sirius.

Sirius looks up at Snape, pressing his lips against Snape’s kissing him gently, letting his lips move slowly against Snape’s, as his fingers gently trail through his silky hair.

Snape kisses him back, at the same time pulling down Sirius’s pants, before wrapping his arms around Sirius’s waist, moving him up toward the center of the bed.

 

Sirius wraps his arms around Snape’s shoulder leaning up kissing at Snape’s neck, nipping lightly before pulling back looking at Snape, “Severus,” he says softly.

“Yes?” Snape answers looking back at Sirius.

“What kind of things do you like?” Sirius asks, “Tell me what makes you excited,” he says.

Snape looks at Sirius and can’t exactly think of what to say. It had been so long since he had this specific conversation. It was different from Remus. Remus knew what he liked already, Remus knew what he _needed_ , Remus could just about predict everything he wanted by now.

“Can I tell you what I like?” Sirius asks a moment later after Snape doesn't respond.

This surprised Snape, but what surprised him more than the question, was how much he suddenly wanted to know the answer, and how much he just now realized, he’d been thinking about this exact question for the past few weeks.

“Please,” Snape says, taking this opportunity to sink down onto the bed beside Sirius, giving his arms a rest.

“I like it rough,” Sirius says a moment later, watching Snape.

Snape is surprised to say that he has this in common with Sirius, not that he thought they would be so sexually incompatible, it just gave him a bit more confidence to know Sirius also liked this.

“I have a thing for hair,” Sirius continues, “I like having mine pulled,” he says looking at Snape, “more than anything though,” Sirius murmurs softly, “I _love_ having a cock in my mouth.”

Well, that certainly is saying something, Snape thinks to himself before saying, “I don’t like having my hair pulled much,” he says softly, “but I do like those other things.”

Sirius smiles back at Snape, “Maybe we can start there then,” Sirius says, “and see where things go from there,” he offers.

“Alright,” Snape agrees before Sirius reaches over pushing him back onto the bed, with a delighted smile.

Snape is about to ask what Sirius was planning on doing when it becomes very obvious what Sirius was going to do.

Sirius moves down on the bed, moving between Snape’s legs, at the same time taking his cock into his hand, stroking him slowly.

Snape swallows thickly as he resists the urge to roll his hips, as Sirius pulls back his foreskin, beginning to stroke his cock.

“Tell me if there’s something else you prefer,” Sirius says softly, lowing his head slightly as he takes the head of Snape’s cock into his mouth.

Snape’s eyes slip shut, as Sirius takes more of Snape’s cock into his mouth, already feeling as though his mouth was couldn’t possibly take anymore, even though he’d only just taken half of his cock into his mouth.

Sirius presses his tongue against the underside of Snape’s cock, humming softly as he takes more of Snape into his mouth. Sirius’s lips stretching around Snape’s cock, as he takes more into his mouth.

Snape was caught off guard by the fairly explicit, muffled moan that escapes Sirius as he moves slowly up and down his cock. Snape can say with blatant honesty that this, right here, right now, was the absolute best blow job, that he’s ever had in his entire life.

“Merlin, Sirius,” Snape gasps a moment later, unable to stop his hips from rocking forward.

Sirius pulls back slightly as Snape’s cock pressed against the back of his throat and gags him more than he was willing to admit. Snape bites his bottom lip, reaching down, gently stroking Sirius’s hair looking apologetically back at him.

Sirius reaches up, grasping onto Snape’s hips, keeping them in place before taking his cock further into his mouth, savoring the taste of precome dripping against the back of his tongue. Before he knows what he’s doing, Snape’s hands have found their way into Sirius’s hair. Soft, long strands of hair wrap around Snape’s fingers as Sirius forces himself to take more into his mouth until he had Snape’s entire cock into his mouth.

 

When Sirius pulls back, his lips are swollen, and his cock his pulsing against his lower abdomen, leaking precome against his stomach. Snape sits up his hands still in Sirius’s hair, as he pulls him down kissing him firmly on the lips, Sirius whimpering softly into the kiss, as he wants to beg for Snape to touch him, fuck him, do absolutely anything to him right now.

Before Sirius can complain, he can a long, fairly thin finger pressing against his entrance, slipping inside his body.

“Severus,” Sirius gasps a moment later meeting Snape’s eyes.

Snape looks back at Sirius, “Do you want me to stop?” he asks.

“No,” Sirius says quickly, “Don’t stop,” he murmurs, “I want you to fuck me,” he says breathily.

“I never thought I’d see the day,” Snape says looking at Sirius.

“I’d congratulate you, but I might sass myself out of an orgasm, and I do know how to be a good boy, to get what I want,” Sirius says with a slight smirk.

Snape looks at Sirius halfway rolling his eyes, before giving Sirius a smirk in return pressing his finger firmly against Sirius’s prostate, causing the older wizard to arch his back, and groan.

“Please Severus,” Music to Snape’s ears.

Sirius moans as he presses himself back against Snape, whining impatiently as Snape attempts to add another finger.

Sirius groans, “Fuck, Merlin Severus,” he gasps, “Stop,” Sirius whimpers a moment later.

Snape stops moving his hand, looking at Sirius, “Did I hurt you?” he asks.

Sirius shakes his head, catching his breath, “No,” he murmurs, “I want you inside me now.”

Snape looks at Sirius, “Are you sure?” Snape asks entirely unsure if he should continue.

“I know what I want,” Sirius says next.

Of course Sirius Black knew what he wanted, “but I could hurt you,” Snape says.

“You won’t,” Sirius insists.

“If we’re not careful, I could,” Snape says watching Sirius, knowing all too well the pain associated with being too eager.

“I’ll be fine,” Sirius insists.

“We could always try this again another time,” Snape says softly, attempting to slowly remove his fingers.

“No, wait,” Sirius says, looking back at Snape, “I can be good,” he says a moment later.

“Can you?” Snape asks looking back at Sirius.

Sirius nods, “I just need…a little encouragement,” he murmurs.

Snape frowns, “What?” he asks curiously.

Sirius leans down, “Kiss me,” he whispers softly, before capturing Snape’s lips between his own, kissing him.

Snape turns his cheek slightly, “too much kissing,” he mumbles against Sirius’s lips.

Sirius looks at Snape, “You compromise with me, I’ll compromise with you,” he says.

Snape watches Sirius for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, “fine,” he says, allowing Sirius to kiss him once more.

 

When Sirius finally, _finally_ gets what he wants, he’s sure he could scream, Snape’s cock enters him and Sirius can’t help but moan loudly as he sinks down further, taking Snape’s cock all the way into him.

Snape swallows thickly, as his eyes meet Sirius’s, he can’t think of a single thing to say right now, he is very aware of how his hands seem to move on their own, exploring every inch of Sirius’s skin. Snape’s hands move up Sirius’s waist, trailing over his back. Sirius wraps his arms around Snape’s neck, as Snape’s hands trail over his body.

Sirius is quiet as Snape’s hands, touch him in a way he’d never imagined the potions master ever would. Snape’s hands are gentle, Sirius barely notices the slight movement as Snape begins to roll his hips forward. Sirius finds it almost impossible to break his eye contact with Snape, and he can’t explain why. Snape’s hips meet Sirius’s as Sirius rocks his hips down against Snape’s, an exasperated whimper escapes his lips panting softly, as Snape’s cock pressed against his prostate.

“Severus,” Sirius whimpers, as Snape’s hand grasps at his round buttock.

Sirius was embarrassed to say he could already feel his orgasm rising within him, “Severus,” Sirius moans shakily, picking his hips up grinding his hips down against Snape’s.

Snape realizes at some point that not only can Sirius not shut his mouth during his normal day, but adding sexual arousal to that, only kept Sirius talking at an increased rate.

“Severus,” Sirius moans softly as Snape’s fingers brush against his hardened nipples, causing Sirius to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out.

“I’m close,” Sirius pants a moment later, feeling the muscles in his abdomen begin to contract.

Snape nods, he wasn’t there yet, but he _wants_ to bring Sirius over the edge. Snape reaches up, pulling down on Sirius’s hair, pressing his lips against Sirius’s ear, “Tell me, is that how you like it? Is this what you want Sirius?” Snape whispers against Sirius’s ear.

An exasperated whimper escapes Sirius’s lips, as his long dark hair wraps around Snape’s hand being pulled firmly by the potions master. Sirius doesn’t even think he can answer this question. He’s so close to his orgasm, he reaches between their bodies, taking his own cock into his hand squeezing tightly as he begins to stroke himself, “Severus,” he gasps, “Fuck, please.”

Snape consciously snaps his hips forward, causing Sirius to cry out unexpectedly, in a fit of pleasure, “I’m gonna come,” Sirius cries out, his eyes squeezing shut tightly as he fights to hold on.

A muffled cry and a soft whimper escape Sirius’s lips, biting his lower lip as his orgasm ruptures from deep within him and he comes, his semen spilling over his hand and both his and Snape’s lower abdomen with a soft whimper.

Snape’s eyes flutter as he feels Sirius’s body contract around his hardened cock, he doesn’t even realize that he’s pulling Sirius down against his body, as he rocks his hips down to meet Sirius’s.

“Fuck,” Snape groans, unable to stop himself pulling on Sirius’s hair as he comes, his orgasm taking him by surprise, as he comes spilling over inside Sirius, his cock twitching slightly against Sirius’s prostate.

Sirius sighs heavily as he allows his body to slump against Snape’s clinging onto him as he catches his breath.

 

It’s over twenty minutes later that Sirius rolls off of Snape’s body, reaching for his wand on the floor. Sirius utters a cleaning spell, it was nothing like the shower that Snape desperately wanted, but it would do for now.

“What are you doing?” Snape asks, grasping hold of Sirius’s hand when he reaches to the floor again to pick up his pants.

“Getting dressed?” Sirius offers.

Snape blinks for a moment at his hand on top of Sirius’s, before he pulls Sirius’s back over onto the bed, “stay,” he murmurs softly.

Sirius looks over at Snape, “Who are you, and what have you done with Severus Snape?”

Snape looks back at Sirius for a moment, before lying back on the bed, “I don’t know,” he says softly, “but he’s very tired.”

Sirius grins, “So I just have to get you sleepy then,” he teases, laying down beside Snape on the bed, “Are you sure you want me to stay?” he asks quietly.

Snape nods without thinking about it, “stay tonight.”

 

When the alarm clock goes off in the morning, Snape sighs heavily, reaching over to turn the clock off. Before his hand could reach the nightstand, a loud thud of metal and plastic hits the rug, causing Snape to open his eyes. The thing he had been trying to avoid doing for at least fifteen more minutes. Snape blinks at the now empty nightstand, before leaning over the side of the bed, seeing the now silent alarm clock on the floor.

A moment later a fairly warm arm underneath the sheets, slinks around Snape’s waist, and Severus Snape is very aware of the extra weight on his pillow, and the other body pressed against his back, which he was aware wasn’t anywhere near as warm as Remus’s body. Snape watches another fairly thin, though not as thin as his own, arm wrap around his waist. Snape sinks back down onto the bed, now wide awake as he lays there, with Sirius’s arms around his body.

Snape lays in bed, thinking about how much he truly missed Remus right now. Right now Remus would be the one wrapping his arms, warm and comforting, around Snape’s body and Snape would feel Remus’s hands slipping under his nightshirt, one warm hand against his thigh, the other against his stomach, and Snape would be trying to hide his smile, in a way he could not hide his erection. Snape was finding out, though the absence of one clearly did not mean the absence of the other. Snape tells himself, it’s just because he’s so aware of Sirius’s obvious arousal, rather than him enjoying Sirius’s gentle, feeble touches against his skin.

Sirius’s hands exploring his skin, and body, Snape argues with himself that he’s not actually aroused by the idea of Sirius touching him in this way. He certainly didn’t dream of this exact scenario, ending with him on his back and Sirius’s mouth on his cock, and he certainly hadn’t had that very dream multiple times over the last month.

The next thing Snape knows, it’s nearing eight and by nearing eight, it’s after seven forty-five and he’s still not gotten out of bed. Snape sighs, quickly pulling himself free from Sirius’s grasp.

“Severus,” Sirius whimpers softly, reaching out for the other man.

“You’re going to be late,” Snape mutters, “It’s nearly eight,” he says, picking up the clock from the floor setting it on the bedside table, before getting up, very aware that he wasn’t wearing any clothes, as he walks across the room to the bathroom.

Sirius sits up on the bed watching Snape cross the room before, he too gets up from the bed. Snape turns on the shower, he wanted to at least get the scent of sex off of him. Sirius’s scent? Well, he thought he could at least live with that for a little while longer.

Five minutes later Snape comes out of the bathroom and starts to get dressed. Sirius walks over to Snape, “Are you alright?” he asks.

Snape nods, “We’re going to be late,” he murmurs, “You should shower.”

Sirius nods leaning over, kissing Snape’s cheek briefly, before going into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Snape is dressed, cradling a cup of coffee when Sirius comes out of the bathroom.

“Sugar and milk, right?” Snape asks glancing over his shoulder.

Sirius looks back at Snape with a puzzled look.

“Coffee,” Snape murmurs.

“Oh yeah,” Sirius says with a smile.

“You can borrow some of my clothes if you want,” Snape says, setting the second cup of coffee on the table.

Sirius nods, getting dressed quickly, “Thank you,” he says, after dressing himself in a pair of trousers and a snug fitting shirt. He puts on his own suit jacket, before walking over to Snape, “Thank you,” he says again.

Snape nods, taking a sip of his coffee, “We’re late, let’s go,” he murmurs.

Sirius picks up his coffee following Snape out, “Thank you for the coffee,” he murmurs softly, knowing better than to even try to say anything else to Snape in the hallway.

 

Snape walks into his class, setting his coffee down on his desk, standing in front of the class looking down at them for a moment, “Silence,” he says after a moment.

The class becomes quiet a moment later, and Snape walks from one side of his desk to the other, “Quills out,” he says, “No talking,” Snape says quickly as the class begins muttering amongst themselves.

“Open your books to page two hundred and fourteen,” Snape says walking slowly to the other side of his desk picking up his coffee, taking a sip before turning back to the class, “Who can tell me what a Bicorn is,” he says, setting his coffee back on the table, “Put your hand down Miss Granger,” Snape says coldly, without glancing in her direction, “Anyone,” he says walking back in front of his desk, stopping at the center of the room, looking around at the students finally.

“Yes Miss Patel,” Snape says, looking over at the teenager.

“It’s a sort of cow-like animal,” she says quietly.

“And who can tell me the properties of the Bicorn,” Snape drawls on.

“They make a good meal,” and a roar of laughter erupts from one of the Gryffindor tables.

Snape narrows his eyes, “Yes, I suppose you could make a meal out of a Bicorn,” Snape says walking over to the laughing side of the room, “Mister Finnigan, you know better than to speak without being called upon,” he says, “five points from Gryffindor.”

A sour look washes over the Gryffindors in the room, and Snape walks back to the center of the room, “Who knows why making a meal out of a Bicorn would be a feat for anyone but a highly skilled Magizoologist?”

“Mister Nott,” Snape says picking on the student who decided not to be paying attention.

“They’re dangerous towards humans, Sir,” Theodore answers.

"And why are they dangerous toward Humans?" Snape says narrowing his eyes at Theodore.

The young boy's cheeks flush pink, as he begins to open his book.

"Pay attention Mister Nott," Snape says, before turning around, “Miss Granger, tell the class how we use the Bicorn horn,” he says looking back at her.

Hermione looks taken aback for a moment before she answers, “The Bicorn horn is collected in the dead of night after it falls off the Bicorn, during its annual shedding,” she begins, "the horn can be crushed and ground into a powder, we use them in the Polyjuice potion and the Pepperup potion, Sir.”

“Yes, yes, very good,” Snape mutters, walking across the front of the class once more, “Using your books, I want five inches of parchment on the Bicorn horn and its use in potion making, as well as five inches of parchment of the Occamy egg and its role in potion making, and five inches of parchment on the Squill Bulb and it’s role in potions,” he says softly, “and I expect you to be done in twenty minutes,” he says, “We’ll be moving on to our next task then.”

Snape assigns a Hiccoughing Solution due at the end of class, collecting the potions on his desk before the students go off to lunch. Snape clears up his desk while the students clear up their stations, before going off to the great hall. Snape walks back to his office, shutting the door behind him dropping a stack of books on the desk before he even notices the occupant in his chair.

“Remus,” Snape gasps.

Remus grins jumping up, wrapping his arms around Snape, “Hi there.”

Snape wraps his arms tightly around Remus, squeezing him much too tightly, as he lifts him up. Remus grins, “Wow,” he grins excitedly, “And I thought I missed you,” he murmurs.

Snape smiles, a light blush creeping over his cheeks as he sets Remus down, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be silly,” Remus smiles, pressing his lips against Snape’s, kissing him as he wraps his arms around Snape’s waist pulling them closer together.

“I did miss you,” Remus murmurs softly.

Snape smiles and blushes lightly, “me too,” he says sheepishly.

“I wanted to see if you wanted to have lunch together,” Remus says, gesturing to the desk where he set bread and soup.

“Yes,” Snape says looking over at Remus.

Remus smiles taking hold of Snape’s hand, leading him to the desk, pulling up an extra chair for himself before sitting down with Snape to have lunch together.

 

At the end of the day, Snape and Remus are lying in bed without a single item of clothing on. Remus has positioned himself on top of Snape, his ear resting against Snape’s chest, listening to the potion master’s heartbeat in his ear.

“What’s the matter?” Remus asks quietly.

Snape frowns, “What are you talking about?”

“I can tell something is bothering you,” Remus murmurs softly.

Snape frowns, he didn’t like being able to be read like that, “Nothing Rem, everything is fine,” he says softly.

“Severus,” Remus says looking up at him.

“I just love you, that’s all,” Snape murmurs softly, “What are you doing tomorrow?” he asks.

“No plans yet,” Remus murmurs softly, on a Saturday Remus would usually sleep in, until ten or later, get some work done, and Spend some time with Snape, maybe spend time with Sirius. Sirius tended to prefer spending time with Harry so long as they weren’t at each other’s throats.

“Maybe we could sleep in together,” Snape says softly.

Remus smiles leaning up kissing Snape’s lips, “I’d love that,” he grins, “Sleeping in late, and having a late breakfast,” he smiles, “What were you going to do tomorrow?” he asks.

“I was going to make some murtlap essence,” Snape says looking at Remus.

“What a shame,” Remus says dreamily, “I was hoping to keep you in bed all day.”

Snape laughs lightly, “You are insatiable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for your support, and taking the time to read this story, I appreciate it more than I can express. I am so sorry that I haven't been responding as frequently to your comments, I have just been so busy with finals right now, but I will reply to all the comments I can when I have some time. I just want to say thank you all again! <3


	13. Relevance of the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 1996. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Harry Potter have all settled into their respective family roles. Snape is dealing with some feelings he's been having for some time now, and Sirius is dealing with the fact that he can't deal with Snape's coping mechanisms. Snape confides in Sirius bringing them closer together, as the two of them continue navigating their shared relationship with Remus. No matter how much Remus thinks he knows Snape, he is forever being surprised by the Potions Master, whom he has grown to love very deeply over the last five year they've spent together. Snape realizes how much he is willing to sacrifice and how much he is willing to change to make those around him happy and feel as though they are also loved. Snape may not be ready for the role of parent or guardian yet, but he sure has taken several steps in the right direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I just want to say thank you all so very much for coming on this journey with me. I know it's not the most conventional, and I know it was really really long, but you stuck it out with me, and I am so appreciative. Thank you all so very much for the support, for those of you who left comments, for those of you who left kudos, for those of you who did both, and for those of you who just stopped by to read it, and just enjoyed the content! I just want to say thank you so very much. I didn't write this story for any kind of validation, but when you all started to enjoy it so much, it really made me proud to put it out there and to continue putting it out there. Once again, I just want to say thank you all so very much. I love you all <3  
> Without further ado, I present to you the final chapter of this story.

Christmas comes and goes and Severus, Remus, and Sirius are spending the last of their winter holiday at Spinner’s End with Harry and usually one, sometimes more of his friends.

Snape sits on the bed across from Remus, keeping his eyes locked with Remus’s as he pushes through the barrier of Remus’s mind. Remus’s memories turning from a vague fog, becoming clearer as he focuses on entering Remus’s mind further. Snape was looking at Remus’s memory of the two of them four years ago, Remus is pouring Snape a third glass of mead. Snape was starting to feel tipsy, and Remus’s hand is so gentle as it brushes against his.

A moment later Snape’s concentration is lost, by the bedroom door swinging open, “Severus we-“

Snape turns around glaring at Sirius in the open doorway, “Excuse me this is my bedroom, you are being so rude right now,” he says, “Get out.”

Sirius tilts his head to the side for a moment, looking at Snape then to Remus then back at Snape, “What are you two doing?” he asks.

“It’s none of your business what we do in the privacy of my bedroom,” Snape snaps, “Go away.”

Remus sighs, “Severus,” he says softly, reaching for his hand.

“You’ve been ignoring me for weeks, I need to talk to you,” Sirius says looking at Snape crossing his arms over his chest.

“Sirius, this really is rude,” Remus says, “Can’t whatever this is wait until we’re finished?”

“Remus, I’d rather not involve you in this,” Sirius says looking over at him, “It cannot wait.”

“Yes, it can,” Snape says getting up to face Sirius, “I do not wish to talk about this now,” he says firmly.

“Yeah, well you never wish to talk about it,” Sirius says, “and it’s been over two months now,” he says.

“As you can see, Remus and I are in the middle of something,” Snape says, “So whatever it is you wish to talk to me about will have to wait,” he says.

“Severus, I’m not leaving,” Sirius says defiantly.

Remus sighs getting up, “Severus there’s no point arguing, he’s not one to back down,” Remus says softly, “I’ll leave you to it, and we can continue what we were doing later,” he says.

“Remus no,” Snape says, “Sirius needs to learn he can’t always get what he wants when he wants it, he needs to learn patience,” Snape says looking at Sirius, “and basic manners.”

Sirius glares back at Snape and Snape can see a hint of sadness flare behind his eyes.

“The sooner you talk to him, the sooner we can get back to it Severus,” Remus insists, “Just talk to him,” Remus says, pressing a kiss against Snape’s cheek, before walking out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

“What the hell was that?” Sirius asks, turning to look at Snape.

Snape crosses his arms over his chest, looking back at Sirius, “You can’t always just get everything you want, just because you cry and throw a tantrum,” he says.

“Why are you angry with me?” Sirius asks.

“Because you don’t even have enough respect to knock before you enter a room that does not belong to you,” Snape says, “This is my private space,” he says, “We agreed that I would have my own space when we made this arrangement, and I expect my privacy to be respected within my own space, in my own house,” Snape says looking at Sirius.

Silence falls over the room, and after several quiet moments, Sirius drops his arms, “I’m sorry,” he says softly, “You’re right, I should have knocked,” he continues, “but it’s not like I would be seeing anything I haven’t already seen.”

“That is not the point,” Snape scowls, “Merlin you’re such a lost cause,” he says, “What do you want Sirius?” Snape asks.

Sirius frowns, “I want to know what I’ve done to make you hate me,” he says.

“I don’t hate you, Sirius,” Snape says a moment later.

“Could have fooled me,” Sirius says, “you’ve barely said more than four words to me in the last two months,” he says, “Ever since we had sex.”

Snape looks at Sirius, keeping his expression even, “I’ve been busy.”

“And I haven’t?” Sirius says, “I still make time to spend with Moony,” he says, “and try to spend time with you, but you’ve been ignoring me.”

“Not ignoring,” Snape says.

Sirius rolls his eyes, “I’ve ignored enough people to know what it looks like.”

“What do you want me to do Sirius?” Snape asks a moment later.

“I want you to talk to me,” he says, “acknowledge that I exist,” Sirius says.

“Believe me, I know that you exist,” Snape mutters looking away from Sirius.

“So why have you refused to talk to me then?” Sirius asks.

“Because I can’t understand what’s happening to me,” Snape says finally, “I don’t know who I am, I don’t know what I want,” he says taking a step toward Sirius, “my head is telling me that sleeping with you is wrong, that I shouldn’t want to, but everything else within me is fighting to-“ Snape reaches out, pulling Sirius against him kissing him hard on the mouth.

A small gasp escapes Sirius, as Snape kisses him. All Sirius can think about is what Snape said, and he’s shocked when Snape reaches for his trousers, unbuttoning his jeans.

“This isn’t going to make your feelings any clearer Severus,” Sirius gasps breaking the kiss a moment later.

“My feelings are clear,” Snape says, pushing Sirius’s trousers down, nudging him toward the bed, “I want to be with you, Sirius,” he mutters, pulling Sirius’s trousers off leaving them in a pile on the floor.

“Fine,” Sirius says as Snape straddles his hips on the bed, “you know you want to be with me, but having sex right now isn’t going make processing what you’re feeling any easier.”

“I know,” Snape says, “I know that,” he says looking down at Sirius, “do you not want to have sex?” he asks.

“I very much want to have sex,” Sirius says with a little more enthusiasm than he meant, “but I don’t want you to be in a space where you feel like you can’t even look at me afterward,” he says looking at Snape.

“You meant what you said right?” Snape asks.

“About what?” Sirius asks.

“About you thinking I was charming,” he says quietly, “finding me attractive, wanting to be in a relationship with me, all of it.”

“Severus, we’ve been in a relationship for nine months,” Sirius says looking back at Snape, “of course I mean those things,” he says softly.

Snape leans down kissing Sirius on the lips, wrapping his arm around Sirius’s waist. Sirius wraps his arms around Snape’s neck, kissing him back leaning into his body.

“Our first make-up sex,” Sirius grins against Snape’s lips, kissing him again.

“You never shut up do you,” Snape murmurs, reaching for Sirius’s shirt, pulling it up over his head.

“No,” Sirius says, fumbling to get the buttons on Snape’s shirt open. Sirius pushes the shirt off Snape’s shoulders, reaching for his trousers next.

Snape pushes Sirius onto the bed, onto his stomach. Snape quickly unbuttons his trousers, pushing his pants down, leaving them on the floor with the rest of their clothes. Sirius gasps when Snape grasps onto his hips, pulling him toward the edge of the bed.

With a lubrication charm, Snape presses two of his fingers against Sirius’s entrance, thrusting his fingers into him, causing Sirius to moan softly and arch his back.

 

Sirius lays back on the bed, closing his eyes, as he enjoys the post orgasm fog that fills his head.

“It’s always the quiet ones who are great in bed,” Sirius says a moment later.

Snape laughs and rolls his eyes, “shh,” he coos softly, “enjoy the quiet.”

“Quiet?” Sirius says, “Are you kidding, I want to do that again.”

“Of course, you do,” Snape murmurs, “you’re almost as bad as Remus.”

“I don’t think anyone could match Remus’s stamina,” Sirius chuckles, “the wolf in him, you know.”

Snape nods, “he’s nearly insatiable when the moon gets nearer,” he murmurs softly.

“He’s always been that way,” Sirius says, “more than once we completely missed classes because he was so ravenous.”

“Yeah, I can believe that,” Snape murmurs, “sometimes he’ll insist we have sex during lunch period, or during my office hours.”

Sirius nods, “but no complaints here,” he grins.

“Of course not,” Snape chuckles.

 

“Are you going to be okay?” Sirius asks pulling his shirt on over his head, “I mean you’re not going to ignore me again are you?”

“No,” Snape says softly, buttoning his trousers, “I don’t think I need to do any more thinking,” he says looking over at Sirius, “I think that I’ve accepted whatever this is that we have.”

“A relationship, Severus,” Sirius says looking over his shoulder at Snape, “You’re my boyfriend.”

Snape nods slowly letting the words sink in, “You are my boyfriend,” Snape says surprised by how easily the words came from his mouth.

Sirius smiles, leaning over pressing a kiss to Snape’s lips, pushing him back onto the bed as he lays down on top of him.

 

The following day Snape wakes up lying in bed vaguely aware of the fact that Remus had already gotten up. A tiny smile crosses his lips, as he thinks of Remus’s sandy brown hair and the way it smells like willow. Snape can remember Remus getting up this morning, leaning over kissing him, before rolling out of bed. Snape had yawned and rolled over while Remus had gone to take a shower. Snape had laid around lazily in bed waiting for Remus to come back into the bedroom. He had wanted to watch Remus getting dressed. He was so handsome, and Snape _always_ wanted to see every bit of skin he could on that man.

Snape sighs softly before rolling out of bed, rubbing his eyes gently. Snape walks into the bathroom, and brushes his teeth, before walking over to the wardrobe, dressing in a pair of dark navy-blue robes, deciding it was probably time to wash his laundry.

When Snape walks out of his bedroom he’s thinking about making some toast, when he hears Harry from his bedroom. When Snape hears someone else respond to Harry, he becomes curious as to whether or not he was hearing correctly. However, when a third voice comes from the room, Snape was far too curious to just let it go.

He walks down the hall, knocking softly on the door. A moment later the bedroom door opens, and Harry is standing in the doorway, looking back at Snape.

“Good morning Sir,” Harry says looking up at Snape.

Snape looks back at Harry, “Morning,” he murmurs, taking notice to glance over Harry’s head, peering inside his bedroom.

Harry, catching on to what Snape was trying to do, pushes the door open and steps aside, “Hermione and Draco are visiting.”

“Ah, yes,” Snape says, “I thought I heard Mister Malfoy,” he says softly, “I didn’t realize you were going to be visiting.”

“Unexpected surprise,” Draco mutters, a visible pink blush creeping over his cheeks.

“Very well,” Snape mutters turning to Hermione, “Miss Granger.”

“Good morning Professor,” she says pleasantly.

“Yes,” Snape mutters, “Well do try to keep it down, I have some work to be attending to today, and do not wish to be interrupted.”

“Of course, Sir,” Harry says.

And with this, Snape turns to leave, hearing the door click shut as he descends the stairs.

“Ah, Severus,” Sirius smiles, standing at the bottom of the stairs, “Good morning,” Sirius says pleasantly pressing at kiss to Snape’s cheek.

Snape grimaces, as he tries to snake away from the kiss, “Oh c’mon Sirius,” he mutters, trying to walk past him, “I just want to have breakfast in peace.”

“I’ve made you some porridge,” Remus smiles when Snape finally manages to squeeze past Sirius into the living room.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Snape murmurs softly.

Remus smiles, “I know I didn’t,” he says.

“Thank you,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, “Harry is going to have some friends over today, I hope that’s alright,” he says setting breakfast on the table.

Snape sits at the table looking back at Remus, “Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger,” he says.

Remus blushes lightly, “So you’ve seen them already then.”

“Heard them first,” Snape says.

Remus frowns slightly, “I’ll ask them to be quieter,” he says.

“They’re fine,” he says, sticking his spoon in his porridge, “For now,” he adds a moment later.

Remus smiles, leaning down kissing Snape’s forehead, “I think they’re going out in a while anyway,” he says, “Draco’s never seen a muggle film, so Harry and Hermione said they would take him to one today, they’ll probably be out most of the afternoon,” Remus says softly.

Snape nods beginning to eat his breakfast, “very well.”

 

“What are you doing today?” Remus asks curiously setting a cup of tea on the table beside Snape, before sitting down in the chair next to him.

Snape eats his porridge, watching Remus for nearly a full minute before saying, “I was going to say we should spend time together, but,” Snape murmurs, before turning around pointing his wand at the door, watching it glide open, to reveal a very visibly blushing Sirius Black.

Remus frowns, “Sirius, were you spying on us?”

“Why ask a question you already know the answer to,” Snape says turning back to his breakfast.

Sirius clears his throat, beginning to stutter as he searches his brain for an excuse.

“Well don’t just stand in the hall,” Snape mutters before having some tea.

Sirius watches curiously, before stepping into the room, sitting down at the table beside Remus.

“Why were you listening on the other side of the door instead of just coming in?” Remus asks looking over at Sirius.

Snape says nothing and eats his porridge.

“I wanted to know if you were talking about me,” Sirius admits a minute later.

“We were not talking about you,” Snape mutters.

Sirius frowns, “Yeah, clearly.”

“You wanted us to be talking about you?” Remus asks.

“No,” Sirius says, “I just…” he says trailing off a moment later.

Snape pushes his half-eaten porridge away from himself, turning his attention to Sirius, who was positively pink with shame, and Snape found this odd behavior even for Sirius. Snape stares intently at Sirius, watching him turn away slightly.

“Sirius wants to spend time with the two of us today,” Snape mutters.

Sirius frowns, “Fuck off,” he says, shaking his head quickly, as to get rid of a pest.

Remus stares back at Snape, “Did you just…”

“Yeah,” Sirius growls, “He was just in my head!”

Remus looks at Snape mildly impressed, “you’re getting good at that,” he mutters.

“Um, Hello!” Sirius snaps, staring at the two of them.

Remus sighs, “Severus we talked about this,” he says, “you’re not supposed to do that with us unless we give you permission.”

“I know,” Snape says, rolling his eyes, “but honestly, he could have just said that and saved us the last five minutes of our lives.”

Remus looks back at Snape, before turning back to Sirius, “he means well.”

“It’s an invasion of privacy,” Sirius says glaring back at Snape.

Snape sighs, “I know,” he says, “I won’t do it again without your permission,” he murmurs.

“Severus, we really need to set some boundaries now you can do that without your wand,” Remus says softly.

Snape waves him off, “I know how to respect someone’s wishes Remus, and I respect your privacy,” he says, before turning to Sirius, “yes Sirius, that means you too.”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I’ll believe it when you prove that,” he mutters.

Remus turns around hearing a gang of voices from the other room, “That would be the children,” he says getting up to go check on them.

Snape gets up, stepping in front of Sirius as he goes to follow Remus.

“What are you doing?” Sirius frowns, trying to step around Snape.

“I need to show you something,” Snape says quietly, “I don’t want Remus to know, yet,” he says.

Sirius frowns, “What are you talking about?” he asks.

“Come downstairs,” Snape says walking from the kitchen to the study, tapping his wand on the bookshelf which slides open to reveal a staircase.

Sirius frowns, looking over at Snape, “I didn’t know this was here,” he mutters.

“My mum used to teach me spells down here when I was a kid,” he says, “it was the only place in the house we did magic, my father wasn’t too fond of magic,” Snape says ushering Sirius downstairs, sliding the bookcase shut behind them.

Sirius lights the tip of his wand, as he walks down the stairs until he’s standing in the basement looking around. Snape steps onto the floor, turning the light switch on before looking over at Sirius.

There was a small desk, with cauldrons stacked nicely, and a self of potion ingredients hanging on the wall. A tall bookshelf with dozens of books, a Slytherin crest hug up on the wall, and a small sitting area with three chairs around a wooden coffee table.

“Charming,” Sirius says thinking aloud.

“We all can’t have a gorgeous home in central London,” Snape mutters.

Sirius frowns, “That’s not what I meant,” he says, “It’s sweet, I was just thinking about what you said, how you and your mum made this your own space.”

“This is where I grew up,” Snape says quietly, letting himself reminisce as he looks around, “It was the only place I could think to show you this,” he says after a moment of silence.

“What?” Sirius asks curiously, looking over at Snape.

 

Snape pulls out his wand, closing his eyes for a moment before flicking his wrist, pointing his wand across the room. Sirius stares in shock and surprise, as a jet of silver light shoots from the end of Snape’s wand. Snape casts his wand over his head, giving the light a bit of extra room to run, as a giant silver animal erupts from the tip of his wand gliding across the length of the room.

Sirius stares watching the Patronus lap around the room twice before dissipating in a flare of silver smoke.

“That was not a deer,” Sirius says a moment later.

Snape nods, “It changed,” he mutters, “It hasn’t changed in twenty years,” Snape says looking at Sirius.

“What is it?” Sirius asks curiously.

“I thought it was a wolf,” Snape says looking over at Sirius.

“That would make sense,” Sirius says pondering this, “But the nose,” he says, “It was too long I think- wait,” Sirius says interrupting his own thought.

Snape looks at Sirius waiting for him to say something else.

“Twenty years?” Sirius asks.

“I learned the Patronus charm in this very room, the summer before our last year at Hogwarts,” Snape says with an air of pride.

“Was it always a doe?” Sirius asks fairly impressed by this statement.

Snape shakes his head, “It didn’t take a form…” he stops himself looking over at Sirius, “Until after I took the mark.”

Sirius looks over at Snape, “I’ve never known a Death Eater to produce a Patronus,” he says.

Snape shrugs, “So,” he mutters.

Sirius is quiet for a long moment before he speaks, “You never truly believed in any of what they were saying,” he says watching Snape, “Blood purity, and all that,” he says realizingly.

“My father was a Muggle,” Snape says, “My mother was a half-blood like me, her father a Muggle-born wizard, his twin brother, a Muggle.”

Sirius looks back at Snape, he had never known any of this about Snape’s family, granted he’d never asked, but it did change the way he looked at the Potions Master.

“I know many pure-blood wizards who can’t do magic half as strong as myself,” Snape says, “Blood status has nothing to do with the quality of magic one can produce.”

“Then why were you friends with Rosier, and them?” Sirius asks, “Why did you join the Death Eaters?” he asks, “Why did you take the Dark Mark? And do Voldemort’s bidding?”

“I never agreed with Rosier, Rowe, Yaxley, or Avery’s ways,” Snape says, “but you try being fifteen with your only friend being a Gryffindor girl who’s friends,” Snape pauses, “well you weren’t really her friends now were you,” he murmurs, “anyways, I was tormented outside of my own house enough by you and your friends, and while Lilly was my friend it was enough to make me not care that much but after so long of it, I just started to go along with it, so they would stop teasing me, and I could mind my own business,” Snape says.

Sirius watches Snape, trying to think about how that would have been if it had been him in that situation, rather than Snape, “You called Lilly-“

“I know what I called her,” Snape says interrupting before Sirius could finish that sentence.

Sirius looks back at Snape, waiting for him to give an explanation.

“You want to know what happened that day?” Snape asks, “What really happened for all of that to play out as it did?”

Sirius swallows thickly thinking he might not like what he hears. More so, he was going to hear how he contributed to the torture of a man who stood before him, a man he now saw in a different light completely, a man he completely and fully respected, a man he had perhaps grown to love.

“The night before, Mulciber, Avery, Wilkes, and Rosier called me a filthy blood traitor after I came back from the library from studying with Lilly, saying that I sure had a thing for…well someone like her,” he mutters, “when I didn’t respond to their rude words and threats, Mulciber used a tripping jinx on me, and I fell flat on my face in front of the entire common room and I ripped a hole in the knees of my trousers, and Avery laughed and commented on the fact that I couldn’t even make my clothes last a single year without them falling apart,” Snape says looking at Sirius, “Wilkes then said, ‘let’s help Snape out,’ and he vanished away all of my clothes, leaving me standing in my only my pants, the four of them then went up to the dormitory and locked me out, I heard them laughing and talking about it for hours, while I sat outside our dorm room.”

Sirius wants to comfort Snape but he doesn’t move, he remembers how the very next day he had called Snape an ugly git with greasy hair, and how James had stripped him naked in front of the whole school by the lake.

“Slughorn let this happen?”

“No one stopped you and James the very next day,” Snape says coldly.

“Severus-“ Sirius’s voice trembles.

“I know,” Snape says turning to look at Sirius, “You’re sorry.”

Sirius swallows, thinking that if he said anything else his voice may fail him completely.

“It was nearly four hours after this,” Snape starts again, “Your brother, walked through the hall and handed me a set of his robes to put on. I took them, thanked him, and he went to his own room. I was still locked out of my room, so I went back down to the common room, sat in a corner and began to read, at some point I fell asleep in my book,” he mutters, “And after our exams the next day, I just wanted to be alone, it was clear that I wasn’t wanted in my own dorm room, and so I went to sit by the lake, and you and James came out of the castle…well, we both know what happened.”

“Lilly was trying to help,” Sirius whispers quietly, refusing to meet Snape’s eyes.

“Avery, Wilkes, Rosier, and Mulciber were watching James torment me as they did the previous night, Lilly stepping in like that, though much appreciated, only fed into their previous night’s torture, me being a blood traitor, being friends with someone like her, having her stand up for me,” Snape pauses for a moment, “I saw the look on their faces, and I was angry at you and angry at James, and I was embarrassed, by not being able to defend myself once again, and I said what I said,” he says softly, “I can’t take it back, just as you or James can’t take back what you said or did,” Snape says, “Lilly was innocent in all of this, caught in the crossfires, and it’s something I regret every day of my life,” he says, “I didn’t have any _real_ friends after that day, but my roommates stopped torturing me.”

“You took the Dark Mark,” Sirius says quietly.

“If I didn’t, I might be dead Sirius,” Snape says looking at him, “Your brother took the Dark Mark and he still died for it,” he says, “Regulus and I were closer than anyone knows, we shared a lot of the same values, he was a friend to me when no one else was,” he says, “and he took a stand against Voldemort, and paid with his life,” Snape looks back at Sirius watching him for a moment, “my mother taught me things to protect myself here, but Regulus looked at you and saw how you took situations into your own hand and followed your lead because that’s what he saw growing up, you never took a step back to analyze the situation, and Regulus was the bravest Death Eater I knew,” Snape says.

“I didn’t realize you knew Regulus like that,” Sirius says softly.

“You never asked,” he says, “you never talk about Regulus,” Snape shrugs.

“I feel guilty he’s dead,” Sirius says, “I feel like it’s my fault I should have done something, been there for him, something,” Sirius says, “He shouldn’t be dead.”

“Neither should James and Lilly,” Snape says quietly looking away.

 

A blanket of silence settles into the room, as Snape thinks about Lilly, and Sirius thinks about Regulus. Two people whose innocence should have been enough to keep them alive, but for all the magic in the world, their innocence wasn’t nearly enough protection.

“Why did you tell Voldemort?”  Sirius whispers.

Snape looks at Sirius, “I wasn’t always a skilled Occlumens you know,” he says, “It wasn’t so much that I told, but more so that he saw,” Snape says, “I confirmed to him what he took out of my head, only because lying in that very moment would have meant my death,” Snape says looking at Sirius, “You do realize that he never found out who made the prophecy or who it was made to,” Snape says, “I never told, and he never asked.”

“That’s when you learned Occlumency,” Sirius says.

Snape shakes his head, sitting down in one of the sitting chairs, “I knew Occlumency,” he says, “I wasn’t always as good at it as I am now,” he says, “When I realized he could just pull things out of my head like that, I knew I had to get better at it, and so I did,” he says.

Sirius walks over looking down at Snape, before moving to sit down on Snape’s lap.

“Sirius,” Snape grimaces, pushing him off of his lap, there was enough room for Sirius and Snape to both share the Chair, though Snape wanted to push Sirius into the other chair in favor of his own space, he doesn’t.

“I want to be close to you right now,” Sirius says, climbing back onto Snape’s lap.

“You have no concept of personal space do you,” he mutters.

Sirius shakes his head, “I’m sad that you had to go through that,” he says, “and I’m sorry that I contributed to that, and-“

“Sirius, there’s no point in being upset about it now,” Snape says, “I’ve moved on from it, and talking about it doesn’t make me nearly as upset as it used to,” he murmurs, “so that’s good.”

“I still feel like shit for being that way,” Sirius murmurs.

“Yeah, well you were a little shit at fifteen,” Snape says, “We were completely different people back then,” Snape says, “but it’s time to acknowledge it, and move on,” he says.

Sirius looks up at Snape, “When did you come to realize this?” Sirius asks curiously.

“Well a while ago,” Snape says, “but actually coming to terms with it is a little different than just putting in the effort to do so,” he says.

“And it was only recently that you noticed your Patronus changed?” Sirius asked.

Snape nods, wondering exactly where Sirius was going with this, “Where are you going with this?” he asks.

“Well,” Sirius says looking at Snape, “I’m thinking that because you fell in love with Remus, and because recently were able to come to terms with how things with Lilly played out, and how things with you and I played out, and how things ended up with you and Remus, it may have allowed a new Patronus to take form.”

Snape had to admit that Sirius may have had a point.

“I still don’t know if it really looks like a wolf though,” Sirius murmurs.

“What else could it be?” Snape asks, “It looks like a wolf to me.”

Sirius shrugs, “Maybe another kind of canine,” he says.

“Yeah, alright,” Snape says rolling his eyes, “Just don’t tell Remus yet,” he murmurs.

“I’ll let you tell him,” Sirius says softly.

“Thank you,” Snape says looking at Sirius, “Now will you get off me, so I can get up,” he says.

 

“There you are,” Remus says, coming into the living room, seeing Snape sitting on the sofa reading a book.

“Here I am,” Snape murmurs softly, glancing up at Remus.

“The children have gone,” Remus says sitting down next to Snape, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.

“That’s nice,” Snape says, looking back at his book.

“You know, I’m really nervous about leaving the dating advice up to Sirius,” Remus says, pulling a fluffy blanket over himself and Snape.

Snape glances over at Remus as he pulls his book from under the blanket that was now covering his lap, “Why? Sirius got plenty of dates in school,” Snape says attempting to go back to reading.

“That’s my point,” Remus says.

“Are you calling me a slut?” Sirius asks entering the room.

“Yes,” Remus says looking up at Sirius, who sits down beside Remus on the sofa.

“They’re with Hermione, what do you imagine they could get up to?” Snape murmurs.

Remus looks over at Sirius, and Sirius looks back at Remus with a knowing smile, “You two are disgusting,” Snape mutters rolling his eyes.

Remus smiles, “I will say that I trust Harry’s judgment, even though I know your advice would be ‘make the first move,’ Remus says, looking over at Sirius.

Sirius grins, “What’s life without a little risk,” he murmurs, “If I hadn’t made the first move, we wouldn’t have gotten together, I only regret not snogging you before Christian Ansel did.”

Remus laughs and rolls his eyes, “you avoided the library every day since then.”

“I didn’t expect to find you snogging a Ravenclaw next to the history textbooks,” Sirius says in a disgusted tone before turning to Snape, “Who was your first kiss?” he asks.

Snape frowns, “Who was your first kiss?” he asks.

Sirius laughs lightly, “Alright, it was Mary Macdonald,” he says.

This time it was Remus’s turn to roll his eyes, “Snogged her right in the middle of the great hall for everyone to see.”

Sirius grins, “Someone’s jealous.”

“I am not,” Remus says.

“Alright, now you have to tell us Sev, who was your first kiss,” Sirius says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “If you must know,” he says, “Liz Harding.”

“Liz?” Sirius asks curiously, “Wait, you mean Eliza Harding?”

Snape nods, turning back to his book.

“There’s no way,” Sirius continues.

“I didn’t know you fancied Eliza,” Remus says softly.

Snape shrugs, “It was years ago, I was thirteen, and it was just one kiss, no big deal.”

“Oh come on, we all know about Eliza!” Sirius says grinning, “It was never just one kiss with her, that girl knew what she was doing.”

Snape glares over at Sirius, before turning back to his book.

“I can’t believe he was the first of us to lose his virginity,” Sirius says.

Snape scowls over at Sirius, “I did not,” he says, “All we did was kiss, I was thirteen.”

“Oh, come on! Who didn’t she sleep with,” Sirius says.

“You’re being rude,” Remus says looking at Sirius.

“Everyone had a crush on Eliza, even if she was a Slytherin,” Sirius says.

Snape looks back at Sirius, “What’s wrong with her being a Slytherin?”

Sirius rolls his eyes, “You know we wouldn’t have admitted to fancying her back then,” he says.

“Is that why you think she was a slut?” Snape says.

“No, I think she was a slut because I saw her making out with Adrian, and flirting with Ryan Stolls, and the fact that Pete had a crush on her, and I caught both Remus and James on multiple occasions staring at her as she walked by,” Sirius says plainly.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Well, believe it or not, she was my first kiss,” he says before looking away from him.

“How was it?” Sirius grins.

Snape turns to Sirius, “I’m not going to justify that with an answer.”

Sirius laughs lightly, “So if Eliza didn’t take your virginity, who did?”

Snape scowls at Sirius, before looking back at his book.

“It’s all in good fun Severus,” Sirius insists, “I was sixteen,” he says, “Moony lost his before any of us though.”

Remus frowns looking at Sirius, “Thanks for that Pads,” Remus says very clearly embarrassed by Sirius’s complete lack of privacy.

“ _I_ lost my virginity to Oliver Crawford,” Sirius says.

Remus rolls his eyes, “I think we all remember that fling Pads,” he says.

“You were jealous,” Sirius says.

“Yeah, well I fancied you, and he wouldn’t stop talking about snogging you in Transfiguration,” Remus mutters.

“You hexed him silent in the library, and Madam Pince gave you twenty points for Gryffindor,” Sirius laughs.

Remus cracks a smile, “He was pissing me off, talking about you like that,” he mutters, “I fancied you, and didn’t want to hear anyone else talking about you like that,” Remus laughs, “I heard him saying he wanted to take you back to the dorms and my anger got the better of me, I hexed his mouth shut, and Madam Pince was so mad until she saw what I’d done.”

“Only you would have gotten away with something like that,” Sirius says, “I was so cross with you after that.”

Remus rolls his eyes, “Only because he couldn’t give you what he promised in the library,” he says.

“Well, yeah,” Sirius admits, “Alright Severus, it’s your turn now,” he says turning back to Snape.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Well, I was eighteen, so it was much later than any of you,” he says.

“Go on,” Sirius insists, “I want to hear the story,” he says before turning to Remus, “Do you know the story?”

Remus shakes his head, “I never forced him to tell me when he didn’t want to,” Remus says giving Sirius a look.

“Claire Watkins,” Snape says after a long moment, “It was my birthday,” he mutters.

Sirius stares, mildly impressed, “She took your virginity on your eighteenth birthday,” he says.

“Yeah,” Snape says turning away before he started blushing uncontrollably.

“How was it?” Sirius asks.

Snape glares over at Sirius, “You’re pushing my patience,” he mutters.

“Honestly Sirius, that’s too much,” Remus says.

“I’m just trying to have some fun,” Sirius says rolling his eyes, “it’s funny to think back to stuff like that,” he says.

Snape rolls his eyes before looking back at his book, “It’s not fun for me,” he says.

“Why?” Sirius asks with a slight frown.

“I don’t like thinking about any of that,” Snape mutters, “It’s upsetting,” he says.

“But why?” Sirius asks.

Remus turns looking at Sirius, “Obviously because of Lilly,” Remus says, before reaching for Snape to keep him from getting up, which Snape was about to do.

“Release me,” Snape mutters.

“No,” Remus says still looking at Sirius, “This is not the proper way to have this conversation Sirius, and there are much gentler ways of going about it,” he says.

Snape pulls his hand from Remus’s, “I don’t want you to be gentle with me,” he snaps, “I don’t want to think about things that happened to me back then.”

“Not talking, or thinking about her, won’t make the memories hurt any less Severus,” Remus says softly, looking over at Snape.

“Lilly isn’t a painful memory to me,” Snape says, “not anymore.”

Remus frowns, “You said you don’t like to think about her,” he says.

“I didn’t like to think about her because it was painful, but her memory doesn’t hurt me anymore,” Snape says looking at Remus, “I don’t want to hear Sirius talk about her in a way that’s disrespectful though,” he says.

“You never said any of this to me,” Remus says softly.

Snape shrugs, “It never came up.”

“Severus,” Remus says softly.

“It’s not a big deal Remus,” Snape says, “If Lilly was still my friend, she would want me to be happy right?”

“Of course,” Remus says.

“Well being with you makes me happy, and I shouldn’t feel guilty or punish myself for being happy, Lilly wouldn’t want that,” Snape says softly.

“Lilly wanted everyone to be happy, even if she was at odds with you, she still wanted the best for you,” Sirius says looking over at Snape, “She didn’t stop caring for you just because you had a falling out you know that right?”

 

That evening Snape sits on the bed watching Remus standing at the wardrobe as he undresses for bed.

“You’re watching me,” Remus says, pulling his shirt off over his head before turning around to face Snape.

Snape nods in response, a small smile playing on his lips.

Remus smiles, walking over to the edge of the bed, looking down at Snape.

“Hi,” Snape murmurs reaching out for Remus.

Remus smiles as Snape’s arms wrap around his waist, gently pulling him forward. Remus wraps his arms around Snape’s shoulders, “Hi.”

Snape looks up at Remus, pulling him down onto his lap, “I don’t know how we ended up here Remus,” he says softly.

“Everything works out as it’s supposed to,” Remus says softly.

Snape leans down, pressing his lips against Remus’s, kissing him as he lays back on the bed, pulling Remus down on top of him. Remus smiles against Snape’s lips, kissing him back as he kneels on either side of Snape’s hips.

“I love you,” Remus says pushing his hands under Snape’s nightshirt, beginning to hiss his neck.

Snape lets his hands trail over Remus’s waist, “I love you too,” he murmurs softly, his skin prickling with anticipation as Remus’s hands travel further under his shirt.

“Marry me,” Remus whispers softly in between a trail of kisses down Snape’s chest.

Snape looks down at Remus, watching his greying brown hair, fall over his ears, as he continues his trail of what Snape would consider strategically placed kisses.

“If I say yes, you have to answer me one thing,” Snape says.

“What’s that?” Remus asks, feeling his hands begin to sweat against Snape’s cool skin.

“Are you completely mad,” Snape says in an amused tone.

Remus smiles, looking up at Snape, “But according to the agreement, I don’t have to answer that until you say yes,” he smirks.

“You have to answer that because that was a yes,” Snape says.

Remus smiles, “That was not a yes,” he says, “It was a hypothetical yes.”

Snape rolls his eyes, gently pushing Remus off of him onto the bed, “What a time to bring that up Remus,” he says softly sitting up on the bed.

Remus sighs, crawling up to sit beside Snape, “I’m not good at things like this,” he mutters,” Sirius was always good with huge, embarrassing, romantic gestures,” Remus says.

“Good,” Snape says, “Because you know, I wouldn’t want any of that.”

“I want to get married,” Remus says, “To you,” he adds a moment later.

“Why?” Snape asks, “It’s Sirius who was meant to be your husband,” he says.

“Our lives have a way of changing as we change over time,” Remus says, “At one point I was to marry Sirius, but my life and his, have led us in different directions,” he says looking at Snape, “I think that your life has also led you in another direction, and a direction that has led us both here, and I think that is all the proof that we should be married.”

“I don’t think that’s quite how it works Remus,” Snape says looking over at Remus, “but I do love you,” he says softly.

 

As winter comes to a close, spring ascends upon the castle, leaving behind a cool crisp air, as sunny days stay longer and longer.

Snape walks down the hall, Sirius at his side as he walks inside his classroom, crossing his arms over his chest.

“What are you two doing in here?” Snape scowls.

“Severus-“

“Explain yourself,” Snape says ignoring Sirius.

“It was quiet,” A small frail voice says.

“My classroom is not a place for your romantic escapades,” Snape snaps, “Ten points from Slytherin, and Gryffindor,” he says, “Now get out.”

“Severus was that necessary,” Sirius says, watching Harry and Draco leave the room, cheeks pink, heads down in shame.

“That’s the third time in two weeks, I’ve caught them in here snogging,” Snape mutters walking over to the bookshelf, gazing for a moment before pulling down a book from the top shelf, “I thought you were supposed to be talking to him about dating,” he says, handing Sirius a long book with a red cover with golden trim.

Sirius takes the book from Snape, “I do talk to him, what he does when I’m not around, I can’t control,” he says opening the book flipping through the pages, stopping to watch one of the pictures in the book, belch the contents of its cauldron, “Gross,” Sirius grimaces.

Snape pulls down a book with a blue cover and golden trim, handing it to Sirius, “Well neither of them has any respect for my classroom it appears.

“They’re sixteen and in love, what do you expect Severus?” Sirius asks, taking the book from Snape, stacking it on top of the other.

“I don’t need to see how ‘ _In love’_ they are every time I open a door,” Snape says rolling his eyes.

“I can’t tell you how many times Moon and I got caught snogging,” Sirius says with a laugh.

Snape rolls his eyes, “I walked into the bathroom in the seventh year, and saw you two snogging there,” he says.

Sirius grins and laughs, “Oh yeah, I used a stinging jinx on you, and you told me to fuck off,” he laughs.

“Yeah,” Snape says, “You were such an asshole.”

Sirius shrugs, “Yeah, I was kind of an asshole.”

“Remus has the third book,” Snape sighs softly, “he’s using it for the seventh years,” he says, “can you live without it for now?”

“Sure,” Sirius says, “I can borrow it from him later,” he says, “I’ve got to go,” he says, “I’ll see you later though, yeah?”

“Sure,” Snape nods in agreement.

Sirius smiles, leaning over kissing Snape’s lips, “Thanks for the books.”

“You’re welcome,” Snape says, following Sirius out before going to his office to grade the homework for this week.

 

Snape is almost done with his grading when there’s a knock on his office door, “Come in,” he calls back, glancing up from his parchment.

“Hello, Professor Snape.”

Snape rolls his eyes with an amused smirk, “What can I do for you Professor Lupin?”

Remus smiles, shutting the door behind him, as he steps inside the office.

“I just finished grading some essays and came to tell you that it was time for bed,” Remus says walking over to the desk, sitting on the corner of the desk.

Snape looks over at Remus, Remus’s legs dangling over the edge of the desk are now proving to be quite a distraction for Snape as Remus crosses his legs, leaning back on the desk.

“Severus,” Remus murmurs softly.

Snape manages to meet Remus’s eyes a moment later, “What?”

Remus smiles, “You seem thoroughly distracted,” he says, “It’s definitely time for bed I think,” Remus grins.

Snape looks at Remus, “You don’t mean sleeping when you say time for bed,” he says.

“It’s like you know me,” Remus smiles, jumping down from the desk, pulling Snape up from his chair.

“Remus,” Snape chuckles lightly, allowing Remus to pull him up from his desk, pointing his wand, at his desk, watching the papers restack themselves as Remus pulls him out of his office into the hallway, “Remus.” He says.

Remus smiles, turning around facing Snape with a gentle smile, “Yes, Severus?”

Snape looks back at Remus, gently pulling his hand from Remus’s, “I’m suddenly very tired.”

Remus grins, “Oh, are you?”

“I think I’d like to go to bed early tonight,” Snape says, glancing over his shoulder.

“Our bed awaits,” Remus smiles.

 

Remus has Snape’s robes off in four seconds, and Snape stumbles backward into the bed, Remus quickly undressing before lying down on top of Snape, his tongue slipping past Snape’s as he kisses the dark-haired wizard.

Snape moans softly as Remus’s fingers press against his entrance, thrusting shallowly into him. A low groan escapes Remus’s lips, as he pins Snape down against the bed.

“Fuck Remus,” Snape moans, arching his back as Remus’s fingers press against his prostate.

Just when Snape thinks Remus wants to tease him on purpose, Remus pulls his fingers back, pulling Snape’s hips down to meet his own, pressing a kiss against Snape’s lips, as he begins to press the head of his cock further into Snape.

 

“Oh, Fuck Remus,” Snape breathes sharply, dropping down onto the bed with quivering muscles as the fog from his orgasm begins to settle in his head.

His muscles are sore, he’s covered in both his and Remus’s sweat and semen, and Remus is curling up on top of Snape’s body. A content sigh leaves Remus’s lips, as he rests his head against Snape’s chest.

“I could do that every day for the rest of my life,” Remus says happily.

Snape laughs lightly, and rolls his eyes, “What am I going to do with you Remus,” he murmurs softly.

“I could think of a few things,” Remus smiles.

“Easy there,” Snape says, “Save some for later.”

Remus grins, “Oh, there will be plenty for later,” he says.

Snape rolls his eyes, “Of course,” he says with a gentle smile.

Remus smiles, clinging to Snape’s body, allowing the silence to fill the room.

 

“Remus,” Snape says after a few moments of silence.

“Yes, Severus?” Remus answers.

“Next year,” Snape says softly, “Will be Harry’s last year at school.”

“I know,” Remus says, “It will be so different, not teaching him anymore.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Snape says looking down at Remus.

“What about?” Remus asks.

“You, and I,” Snape says softly, “and starting a family,” he says quietly.

Remus looks up at Snape, “What are you talking about?” he asks.

“Don’t make me say it, Rem,” Snape mutters, “I’ve just been thinking about it, that’s all,” he sighs.

“Okay,” Remus says trying not to put too much emotion behind this, “but what exactly have you been thinking about?” he asks trying to sound curious rather than skeptical.

“I’ve been thinking, I don’t want to have children before I get married,” he murmurs.

“Okay,” Remus says thinking back to the end of December at Spinner End.

“And maybe getting married over the summer,” Snape mutters.

Remus smiles, “To me?”

Snape rolls his eyes, “No,” he says, “to the other handsome wizard I’ve been dating for the last five years.”

Remus nods, “I’ll go let him know, you’ve come to this realization.”

Snape sighs heavily but is unable to stop the smile that appears on his lips.

“Does that mean you want to start wearing your engagement ring?” Remus asks sweetly.

Snape nods, reaching over pulling out the engagement ring Remus gave him on New Year’s Eve, from the bedside table, “I’m not really that into jewelry, but I think I can stand to wear it.”

Remus smiles, “I’d like to do the honors if you don’t mind so very much.”

Snape blushes but hands Remus the box containing the ring. Remus smiles sitting up, opening the box, watching the silver in the light of the bedroom. Snape pushes himself up on the bed, watching as Remus reaches for his hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. Snape looks down at his hand, with his new engagement ring on his finger, and he’s surprised by how much he doesn’t hate it. It will definitely take some time getting used to the fact that he’s now engaged, and that he’s going to be married, but he does think that this is good and that this life, was meant for him.

“So,” Remus says softly, “Is it Severus Lupin now?” he smiles.

Snape stares back at Remus, an impossible to mistake, deep red blush crosses over his cheeks, and his voice completely fails him.

Remus smiles, “I love you, Severus Snape.”

“I love you too Remus Lupin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to say thank you for being here, reading this every week, sticking it out even when the chapters were much longer than they should have been. As a writer, I have a tendency to get caught up in the details as you can see by reading this story. But I just want to thank you all so very much from the bottom of my heart, all of your support means so much to me, and I am so glad that you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am so glad that you were able to find something in this that you enjoyed and that kept you interested until the end. Thank you, so very much. I cannot put into words what that means as a creative. I am so glad that you enjoyed this story and found something in it that kept you interested. I can not say this enough, but thank you all so very much <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this!!!! I know it's a long one, but I really appreciate you taking the time to read!!! I really hope you enjoyed this if you did, please look for the next chapter next Friday! This story is finished, and updates will be posted every Friday until the final chapter. <3


End file.
